Maya Malfoy
by komaki-56
Summary: Maya arrive par accident d'un autre monde, en pleine première guerre. Au menu, pagaille, adoption, entrée à Poudlard et autre HPDM, histoire de mettre un peu de piquant dans la vie des Malfoy.
1. Comment Voldemort m'a eu à ses cotés

Chapitre 1 :

_**Juillet 1980, quelque part, en Angleterre.**_

Je me réveille, les sens en alerte. Il m'a semblé entendre un bruit.

Je fais apparaître une flamme au bout de mon index pour y voir plus clair sans faire de bruit.

Je réentend un bruit. Ca ressemble à un homme qui marche. Oh, non, tout sauf une attaque au milieu de la nuit ! Ca devient fatigant ! Les magiciens et les démons ne dorment jamais ou quoi ?

Enfin bref je me lève discrètement et enfile mes vêtements de combat en cuir. Je suis très sexy avec. Non, en fait je suis sexy tout le temps à en croire mon fiancé, Chris. Mais aujourd'hui, Chris n'est pas là, et je vais devoir chasser l'intrus toute seule. Et oui, Chris, en bon magicien, est parti exploré les mondes alternatifs et distribuer la bonne magie.

Mais moi je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne suis qu'à moitié magicienne. Non, pas sorcière, magicienne. Et je suis aussi à moitié démon. C'est pour ça que les deux côté me pourchasse. Ils ne me considèrent pas comme une des leur. Je m'en fiche.

Tiens, mon intrus se dirige vers la cuisine. Il n'a pas dû se renseigner sur mon appartement avant de m'attaquer. Quel boulet, même pas capable d'obtenir des informations.

Je sors de ma chambre et m'approche de lui, la main sur le manche de mon poignard en argent.

Soudain il se retourne, et d'un geste, m'envoie valser contre un mur. Bon au moins, aucun doute c'est un magicien.

Il murmure un sort et voilà que mes pieds sont collés au sol !

L'imbécile, si il croit qu'il peut me vaincre en m'immobilisant les pieds, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à la clavicule !

Il me regarde bizarrement l'autre idiot. Il a l'air content de lui. Je ne vais pas tarder à enlever son sort, mais il est content !

Tiens, il sort un bout de papier de sa poche. Même pas capable de retenir les sorts de combat ! Ah non, c'est trop long pour un sort de combat.

J'active ma magie pour annihiler le sort de glue. Tiens c'est bizarre, ça dur plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Il me sourit.

- Je te tiens Maya ! s'exclame-t-il, puisque nous n'arrivons pas à te tuer (C'est sûr qu'ils essayent depuis au moins un siècle et ils n'y sont toujours pas arrivé. Et oui, j'ai 127 ans !) je vais t'envoyer dans un monde alternatif !

Et il déblatère sa formule trop compliquée pour s'en souvenir.

Merde

Je suis dans la merde.

Je sens qu'un portail s'ouvre derrière moi et je me sens tomber, si bien que je m'évanouie.

OoOoOoOoO

Oh putain, ma tête !

J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un train.

Alors, comment je m'appelle déjà. A j'y suis. Je m'appelle Maya. C'est déjà un bon début. Ca y est ! Je me souviens de l'autre crétin qui a voulu m'envoyer dans un monde alternatif ! Apparemment il a réussi, le c…

Bon, premièrement, ouvrir les yeux et savoir dans quel monde préhistorique je suis tombé. Et oui, les mondes alternatifs sont plus ou moins développés. Avec la chance que j'ai aujourd'hui, je vais me faire un remake de Jurasic Park. Galère.

Tiens, non, je suis sur de la pelouse, tout ce qu'il y a de mieux entretenue. Je lève la tête et je manque de m'étrangler avec ma langue (Nda : trop con comme mort). Il y a deux yeux qui me regardent ! Et autour de ses yeux il y a un visage !

Putain, y a quelqu'un qui est en train de me regarder agoniser depuis tout à l'heure.

Et puis ce quelqu'un a des yeux d'un bleu gris très joli. Bien que leur propriétaire semble avoir avaler un balais. Son air coincé et hautain ne peut que venir de cette éventualité.

Je me lève. Tiens, mon poignard est tombé par terre.

Je me penche pour le ramasser, mais l'autre coincé du cul dégaine un bout de bois.

- Ne bougez pas ! m'ordonne-t-il d'une voix glaciale

Cool, on parle la même langue ! Ca veut dire que nos deux mondes sont au même degré de civilisation. Enfin je parle de la civilisation des Sans-Magies. Ils évoluent de la même manière dans tout les mondes. Mon Chris les appelle des Innocents. Allez savoir pourquoi. Y en a qui sont moins innocent que mon poignard. Et je peux vous dire qu'il en a vu passer du monde sur sa lame. Enfin bref, je récupère mon fidèle poignard, et je me remet à fixer l'autre blond (Parce ce que le proprio des yeux bleu-gris est blond).

- Je suis où ?

- Vous êtes sur les Terres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Oula, ça rigole plus. Sur les Terres d'un Seigneur. Des ténèbres en plus. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ici.

- Qui c'est ?

L'autre semble s'étrangler parce que ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur et qu'il me regarde comme si je sortais d'un asile.

- Qui êtes vous ? me demande-t-il

- Je m'appelle Maya.

- Jamais entendu parler

Bien entendu idiot, sinon, tu serais pas là à me prendre pour de la sous-merde. Tu serais partis en courant. Je le regarde d'un air narquois.

- Vous croyez que votre Seigneur pourrait m'accorder l'hospitalité cette nuit ?

Mais dis le si je dis des conneries plus grosses que moi ! (Bien que je sois pas très grosse) Sinon, je vais bientôt avoir l'air d'une cruche. Et vide la cruche.

- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, fit-il par articuler

- Et pourquoi vous me pointez avec votre bout de bois ?

Et encore une grosse ineptie, une ! Je me demande si il va finir par crever avec tout ce que je raconte. Tiens ce serait marrant à expérimenter. Mais pas tout de suite. D'abord il faut que je me sorte de la merde.

- Ce n'est pas un bout de bois. Et puisque vous posez la question, j'en conclu que vous êtes une moldue. Bien que se soit étrange que vous soyez arrivée jusqu'ici sans magie. Ce _bout de bois _est une baguette magique et je suis un sorcier.

Un sorcier. C'est presque le même mot que chez moi. C'est juste un synonyme. Enfin, pour moi c'est pareil.

- Et votre baguette, elle vous sert à quoi ?

C'est vrai ça, les magiciens n'en n'ont pas besoin.

Ou alors toute la subtilité est là.

Je ne suis pas subtile.

- A lancer des sorts.

Et là, l'enfoiré, il me jette un sort. Genre, comme ça, en cas où je le croirais pas. Ah, les hommes je vous jure !

Heureusement que je suis bien entraînée. Je me jette au sol et le sort vert ne fait que me frôler.

- Pas mal Mademoiselle Maya, ricane le blond

Mais maintenant, c'est à mon tour de jouer. Il ne fallait pas faire chi… une demi démone. Je fais apparaître une boule de feu dans chacune de mes mains.

- Tss, que je lance, votre catalyseur en bois ne vaut pas ma magie brute.

L'autre est devenu tout blanc. Déjà que je trouvais pâle, là il ressemble à un cachet d'aspirine à forme humaine, et emballé dans du papier noir.

- Alors, on fait moins le malin, monsieur le sorcier.

L'autre reprend des couleurs quand il s'aperçoit que je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer maintenant.

- Amènes moi auprès de ton Seigneur, lui ordonnais-je

Ouah, j'adore faire preuve d'autorité. Chris dit que ça l'excite. Hum, bref, l'autre cachet d'aspirine blond me fait signe de le suivre.

Il m'emmène vers une espèce de manoir, qui a l'air d'en être un, que je n'avais pas encore remarqué.

En chemin, je lui demande quand même comment il s'appelle. Lucius Malfoy. Original comme prénom. Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu. Lucius, ça me fait un peu penser à Luciole. Enfin, je me garde de le lui dire. Il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de type qui apprécie être comparé à une bête minuscule qui émet de la lumière.

Bref, on entre dans le manoir (par une porte, mazette, plus aristo tu crèves) et Lucius, je ne me lasserais jamais de ce prénom, m'entraîne parmi un dédale de couloir. Heureusement que j'ai le sens de l'orientation et une très bonne mémoire, car je le soupçonne de vouloir me perdre.

Puis il s'arrête devant une porte. D'ailleurs y'a pas que nous devant la porte. Il y a aussi deux autres gars qui semblent s'ennuyer comme des rats morts et enterrés.

Lucius leur adresse quelques mots, puis il frappe à la porte. Une voix glaciale lui permet d'entrer. Nom d'un vampire en rut, je le sens pas le mec qu'il y a derrière la porte.

Puis Lucius entre en me faisant signe d'attendre. Je m'assied par terre contre un mur.

Cette journée aura été la plus fatigante de toute ma vie. Si on exclu les journées où Chris et moi on fait autre chose que des mots croisés, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais, c'est pas la même fatigue.

Puis un des gardes me fait signe, que, ça y est, je peux entrer.

Quand j'entre, je me trouve dans une bibliothèque. Une comme je les aime, avec des livres et tout !

Enfin, des livres reliés en cuir qui sentent l'ancien et le vieux parchemin, et l'encre de chine.

Mais je devine que ce n'est pas le moment de m'extasier devant les milliers d'ouvrages de la bibliothèque, surtout que je risque de n'en connaître pas un seul.

Lucius a un genou à terre devant le fauteuil de son Seigneur.

En fait, c'est ça, on m'avait pas prévenu, c'est encore le moyen-âge, mais je trouve leur langue vachement évoluée.

Je m'avance et je regarde le fameux Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il est plutôt beau, si on aime le genre albinos maléfique. Et il a un charisme indéniable.

Et ses yeux.

Tout le monde ici à des yeux comme eux deux ? Lucius à des yeux d'un bleu presque gris, c'est quand même un peu spécial. Mais lui, il a les yeux rouge sang. Avouez que ce n'est pas commun.

- Bonjour, dis-je poliment

J'espère de l'albinos ne s'attend pas à se que je me prosterne à ses pieds. J'ai encore de la fierté, moi.

- Lucius m'a un peu parlé de vous, Maya

Putain, il a une voix trop flippante ! Je me demande si c'est naturel ou si il la travaille.

Je me pose de drôles de questions des fois.

- Et que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Des choses surprenantes.

Les phrases verbales avec sujet verbe complément, il connaît pas, le coco ?

- Qu'est ce que vous appelez surprenantes ? Ça ?

Et je lui fais le coup de la boule de feu dans chaque main.

Un éclat d'intérêt se met à briller dans son regard. A moins que ce ne soit que le reflet du feu que j'ai dans les mains.

- C'est… intéressant, finit-il par dire

Ce mec est définitivement pas net.

- D'où venez vous, Maya ?

Je choisis la carte de la vérité, parce que de toute façon, je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de mentir.

- Je viens d'un monde alternatif au votre.

- Qu'est ce qu'un monde alternatif ?

Oula, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question, c'est à mon cher et tendre. Moi chui pas caler en physicomagie.

- Euh, pour faire simple, les mondes alternatifs sont des mondes parallèles. On peut y accéder avec une formule spécial, si on est magicien. Et pour revenir, il faut une autre formule. Mais comme j'y connais rien, je peux pas en dire plus.

- Et pourquoi êtes vous venue dans notre monde ?

Il commence à m'agacer avec ses questions, l'autre !

- C'est un magicien qui mis a envoyé. Je suis mi-magicienne, mi-démone, et ni les uns ni les autres ne m'apprécient. Ca fait entre cent et cent-dix ans qu'ils essayent de me tuer. Mais comme ils n'ont jamais fais de pacte qui a duré, ils n'ont jamais réussis.

Expliquez moi pourquoi il me regarde comme ça l'autre. On dirait qu'il a devant lui ses cadeaux de Noël pour les vingt prochaines années ! Je sais que je suis plutôt belle, j'en joue d'ailleurs énormément, mais là… Il a une tête de psychopathe.

- C'est assez intéressant.

- Et vous ? Vous êtes qui au juste ?

J'entend Lucius s'étouffer à côté de moi. Je sais, Chris me dit souvent que je manque de tact. Mais c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme.

- Je suis Lord Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En ce moment, je suis en guerre contre le Ministère de la Magie et l'Ordre du Phénix qui veulent m'empêcher de prendre le contrôle du Royaume-Uni.

Le pauvre petit brimé…

Mais c'est quand même super cliché. Pourquoi pas maître du monde tant qu'on y est.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que si je ne choisis pas son camp dans les deux minutes qui vont suivre, je ne serais plus en mesure de choisir tout court ?

- Ça vous intéresse une demi démone à vos côté ?

Me dites pas que j'ai dis ça !

Putain, je l'ai dis !

J'y crois pas, moi qui ai toujours refusé de prendre position dans la guerre Démons/Magiciens, je viens de prendre position dans une guerre dont je ne sais rien !

Je m'épate.

C'est mon instinct de démone qui revient au triple galop.

Ouh, mais c'est qu'il a l'air content l'albinos !

- Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse.

- Mais je vous préviens, je ne suis pas votre larbine. Je ne me met à genou devant personne.

Au grand dam de mon Chris d'ailleurs, qui doit se mettre debout sur une table quand il veut que…, hum enfin bref, passons.

- C'est d'accord.

Je sens que je vais m'éclater dans ce monde.


	2. Comment je me suis faite adoptée

Chapitre 2 :

J'aime définitivement ce monde.

Je suis ici depuis environ un mois, et je m'éclate comme une petite folle.

J'avoue, j'aime bien torturer, tuer, massacrer, barbariser.

Mais quand même, des fois, une petite voix me dit que Chris ne serait pas enchanté par mon comportement.

C'est l'inconvénient d'être le yin et le yang à la fois. Quand je suis gentille, un truc me pousse à être méchante, et quand je suis méchante, v'là que ma conscience se réveille.

Non mais je te jure, de quoi elle se mêle celle là !

Il y a quelques jours, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange avec Tom.

Oui je l'appelle Tom. Ca vous dérange ? Parce que comme je l'ai si bien expliqué, je suis la larbine de personne. Et pas question de l'appeler "Mon Seigneur" ou "Maîîître" comme les pleutres qui lui servent de soldats.

Et c'est pas parce que je l'appelle par son prénom qu'on a fait crack crack. Non, mais vous me prenez pour qui ?

Mais j'avoue, j'ai couché avec Lucius.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous dites ? Moi ? Infidèle ?

On est pas marié Chris et moi. Juste fiancé. On a pas encore dit oui devant Monsieur le Maire.

Et puis, c'est pas comme si il n'y avait aucun moyen de me sortir de ce merdier toute seule. Enfin si. Bref.

Je disais donc, avant de vous expliquer que l'abstinence et moi ça faisait deux, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de bizarre.

Il y a quelques jours, alors qu'il lisait son journal, Tom est tombé sur trois lignes annonçant la naissance d'un certain Harry Potter et d'un Neville Longdubat. Apparemment, les deux garçons seraient nés le même jour.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard, il a tenu une réunion secrète avec ses espions dans l'autre camp.

Je sais qu'à chacune de ces réunions, les espions ont le visage couvert et leur voix modifiée. Ainsi, personne ne connaît leur identité, et cela leur permet une relative sécurité.

A la fin de ces réunions, Tom vient toujours m'en faire un compte rendu. C'est incroyable comme je suis montée vite dans la hiérarchie mangemoresque.

Je crois que mon corps de rêve y est pour quelque chose.

J'ai jamais dis que j'étais modeste.

Enfin, cette fois là, Tom ne m'a rien dis. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

J'estime donc qu'il est de mon devoir de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Mais attention, ce ne sera pas du gâteau. Et manque de tact oblige, je suis pas la ^lus douée pour ce genre d'exercice.

Je m'approche donc du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il est encore dans les nuages je suis sûre.

Et si je lui faisais peur ?

Mauvaise idée, je risque de me prendre un Avada dans le coin de la tronche. Pas que je n'en ai pas envie. Evidemment.

- Tom ?

Ca va, la distance de sécurité est respectée, il ne peut pas sursauter. Sursauter est un bien grand mot. Je doute qu'il en soit seulement capable.

- Hmm ? me répond-il

Bon, il a fais mieux en construction de phrase, mais il a aussi fais pire. Si, ça existe. C'est quand il ne répond pas tout court.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te tracasse ?

Là encore, prudence. Je me suis rapprochée d'un pas ou deux, mais un doloris n'est pas vraiment une hypothèse à rayer.

- J'ai un problème.

Ma qué ? Tom, un problème ? Dans quel monde vit-on !?

- Tu veux en parler ?

Ouch, j'ai fais plus subtil. Franchement, si il ne sens pas que je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé à cette réunion, c'est qu'il a un TRES gros problème.

- Tu veux savoir, n'est ce pas ?

Bon, bah, voilà, comme ça je sais que le problème n'est pas irrésolusable.

Je peux donc faire preuve de bravitude sans me prendre un sectum sempra en travers la gorge. Croyez moi, c'est douloureux.

- Oui

- Je m'en doutais

Tu t'en doutes, mais surtout ne répond pas. Il m'énerve quand il est comme ça.

- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

- Par le début

Suggestion tellement originale, bravo Maya.

Mais Tom a quand même un petit rire. Oui, Tom sait rire.

- Tu as raison.

Comme d'habitude. Mais je vais pas le penser à haute voix. Je signerais mon arrêt de mort dans d'horrrribles souffrances atroces. Je parle mieux la France que vous, d'abord.

- Un de mes espions m'a rapporté la conversation d'Albus Dumbledore avec une voyante, il y a quelques mois.

Première règle, ne jamais couper le maîîître quand il parle, même quand ce qu'on veut dire est intelligent. Donc j'attend qu'il continue.

- Il m'a rapporté le début d'une prophétie qui me concerne.

Une prophétie ? C'est un genre de prémonition par énigme, c'est ça ?

- La seule personne qui pourra me vaincre est né fin juillet, de parents qui m'ont défié trois fois.

Ah, non, je retire ce que j'ai dis. C'est un très gros problème. Enfin, surtout pour lui.

- Il y a deux enfants qui correspondent.

Ben, oui, sinon, ça n'aurait pas été drôle. Avoir le choix, c'est tellement mieux.

- Il va falloir que je les tue.

Ah, oui, vu comme ça, le problème est assez simple.

- Le problème est de savoir où ils habitent. Leur parents sont tous aurors, alors leurs maisons sont protégées par un fidelitas.

Note à moi même, se renseigner sur ce qu'est le fidelitas.

- Mon espion du côté des Potter est leur gardien du secret, mais je n'ai aucun renseignement sur les Longdubat.

Autre note à moi-même, le gardien du secret doit avoir quelque chose en rapport avec le fidelitas.

Tiens, Potter et Longdubat. C'est les deux gamins nés le même jour.

- Il va donc falloir attendre. Et j'ai horreur d'attendre.

Noooon, sans blague !

- Aurais-tu une suggestion ?

Youppie, c'est mon tour de parler !

- Euh, c'est quoi le fidelitas ?

Oups, vu la tête qu'il fait, ce n'est pas la bonne réponse.

- C'est vrai, j'oublie toujours que tu n'es pas d'ici.

Ouf, un peu plus et j'étais plus cuite que le poulet d'hier soir, qui, soit dit en passant, était passablement brûlé.

- En gros, c'est un sortilège qui permet de protéger un secret. Ca peut aller de la recette d'un gâteau, à l'emplacement d'une maison, en passant par l'existence pure et simple d'une personne.

- Et le gardien ?

- C'est la seule personne qui peut divulguer le secret.

Quand même.

- Et tu ne sais pas qui pourrait être le gardien des Longdubat ?

- Pas la moindre idée.

C'est ennuyeux.

Très ennuyeux.

Trop ennuyeux.

Je vais devoir y mettre mon grain de sel.

- Je pense pouvoir accéder à ce que tu cherches.

Tom me souris d'une façon tellement carnassière, que j'en frémis.

J'adore ce monde, je vous l'ai déjà dis ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je suis trop fière de moi. J'ai réussi à infiltrer parfaitement le Ministère de la Magie en quatre mois. Le fait que personne ne me connaisse aide je crois. Je fais croire à tout le monde que je suis la fille de Lucius Malfoy.

Il faut dire que je ne fait pas mes 127 ans. Je dirais plutôt 18. ou 19. Après ma mission, il suffira que j'efface ma présence de tous ces esprits, grâce à l'hypnose que je maîtrise d'une façon parfaite. Heureusement pour moi, je ne fréquente pas grand monde.

Une douzaine de personnes sont au courant de mon existence si on ne compte pas Tom et ses mangemorts principaux. Je n'existe presque pas. C'est incroyable.

C'est vachement profond ce que je viens de dire là. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas sorti un truc profond.

Donc, je me suis incrustée dans le ministère. Et maintenant il faut que j'arrive à déterrer le couillon qui a accepté de devenir le gardien du secret des Longdubat.

OoOoOoO

Yataaaaaaa !

Eurêka !

Je l'ai trouvé !

J'ai trouvé le gardien du secret !

Je suis trop forte, I'm ze best of ze world ! Si si !

Bon, d'accord, je crois que les quatre mois à chercher, en plus des quatre mois à m'infiltrer, ont mis rudement à mal mes pauvres neurones déjà gravement endommagés.

Donc ze winner iz : (roulement de tambour) un certain Hubert Edgecombe.

Gnié ? Qui c'est çui là ?

Connais pas. Mais peut-être que Tom si.

Bon, maintenant, effaçage de mémoire pour tout le monde. Si si, même toi là-bas, qui essaye de m'échapper mais qui ne se souviendra de rien dans deux minutes.

Voilà, mission accomplie avec succès mon capichef !

Je peux rentrer au Manoir de Tom.

Il va être content. Comme ça, je vais me faire pardonner d'avoir fait installer la télé, internet, une console de jeux etc.

Si, j'ai fais ça. Oui, je suis encore en vie.

Je suis pas folle, non plus, je l'ai fais parce que, par exemple, si il refuse et bien, c'est ceinture.

Je ne me refuse rien comme vous pouvez le voir.

Bon trêve de déblatérage, retournons voir Tom.

OoOoOoO

Catastrophe ; malheur ; calamité ; infortune ; horreur ; damnation !

Tom a été vaincu !

Vaincu !!

Par un bébé !

Oh lala

C'est impossible !

Je suis dans la mouise jusqu'au cou !

Il faut que j'aille voir Lucius.

- Lucius !

Tiens, c'est bizarre, c'est la panique qui rend ma voix plus aiguë ?

- Oui ?

- Comment on va faire ?

- Pour toi je ne sais pas, mais moi j'ai de très bonne relation au Ministère qui me mettent hors de danger.

Ministère il a dit ?

- Lucius, j'ai peut-être une idée

- Te connaissant, ce sera farfelu.

- T'as cas m'adopter !

Tiens Lucius bug. Il a un sourcil qui tressaute.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Oui

- Mais, tu sais, ma femme sais que j'ai eu quelques aventures avec toi !

- Ta femme est enceinte ?

- Oui, jusqu'au yeux.

- Je serais sa fille autant que la tienne. Je pourrais m'occuper du bébé. J'ai toujours adoré les bébés !

- Bon, viens avec moi, on va en parler au Manoir Malfoy. Les aurors ne vont pas tarder à venir faire des perquises.

- Et il faut récupérer toutes nos affaires.

A courir dans tout les sens comme ça, je me donne le tournis.

A enfin, on est près tout les deux.

Il m'attrape le bras (je ne sais pas encore transplaner) et nous arrivons dans le Hall du manoir Malfoy.

Ouah !

C'est tout en marbre !

La classe !

- Narcissa !

Ca résoooooonne, trop bien !

- Oui ?

Tiens, l'écho est tout de même un peu bizarre. Ah, non ce n'est pas l'écho, c'est sa femme.

Ah, oui, elle est bien pleine, sa femme.

Toute ronde.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

Elle aussi elle est championne dans les intonation de voix qui vous donne envie de vous transformer en souris ?

Apparemment.

- Ma chérie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu par Harry Potter.

De surprise, sa chérie dérape dans les escaliers.

Heureusement que je maîtrise la lévitation par la pensée. Sinon, qui sait si le bébé n'aurait pas subit des dommages irréparables.

Elle semble surprise.

- Merci jeune fille.

Je ricane, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi. _Jeune fille._

- J'ai 127 ans, Madame.

Elle ouvre des yeux ronds.

- Cissa chérie

Lucius qui use des petits nom doux, comme c'est comique.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Maya

Quel doux euphémisme. J'adore ce mot d'ailleurs. Euphémisme.

Raclement de gorge chez madame.

- Mais pour la protéger, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait l'_adopter_

Soudain, je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

Les yeux de Narcissa Malfoy sont… effrayant.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses Cissa ?

Je suis sûre qu'elle en pense le plus grand mal.

- Elle pourra s'occuper du bébé, si on est fatigué.

- On a suffisamment d'elfes de maison.

Euh, j'ai bien entendu là. Elle me compare à un elfes de maison ! Entre la larbine et la femme de ménage, je préfère encore la larbine.

- Excusez-moi madame, mais je ne suis pas une bonne non plus !

Fallait que ça sorte. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça arrange mon cas. Mais bon, le mal est fait.

Tiens elle me regarde bizarrement.

- D'accord.

J'ai bien entendu ? Elle a accepté ! Youppie !

- Merci ma chérie.

- Merci madame, je vous suis redevable.

Redevable, ce mot m'écorche la bouche.

- Mais non. Du moment que tu arrives à tenir tête à mon mari. Et c'est Narcissa et tu peux me tutoyer.

Alors là, c'est la meilleure. Elle veut bien parce que j'ai un sale caractère !

Enfin, je crois que j'ai pas fini d'en voir de toute les couleurs.

Soudain, Narcissa pousse un cri de douleur.

Et je m'aperçois qu'il y a une flaque à ses pieds.

Narcissa est en train d'accoucher dans les escaliers.

Lucius devient tout blanc.

Zut, il va falloir que je prenne ça en main.

- Lucius, vas chercher un médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle n'est pas en état de se déplacer.

Lucius transplanne et je fais lévité Narcissa jusqu'à sa chambre.

En la déshabillant, je lui fais la conversation. Elle a le visage crispé de douleur, mais je m'en fous, c'est normal.

- Ca me rappelle quand ma meilleure amie a accouché de son quatorzième !

Ben oui. Démon attitude oblige. Il faut dire qu'elle était très fertile aussi.

C'est l'instinct de survie de l'espèce.

Je crois.

Enfin, le, plutôt la, médicomage arrive. Suivit de très près par Lucius.

Et au bout d'une dizaine d'heure d'efforts et d'encouragements, Drago Malfoy naquit.


	3. Comment se passe ma vie chez les Malfoy

Chapitre 3 :

Mamamia. Mais vraiment, qu'est ce qui m'a pris de proposer à Lucius et Narcissa de garder le petit Drago pendant leur réception chez les Goyle ?

Celui qui a dit que les enfants sont des anges est un vrai crétin. Celui-là a à peine quatre ans, et il est déjà plus Serpentard que Tom.

Mais j'adore ce gosse, vraiment.

Bien que je désapprouve les méthodes éducatives de Lucius, je ne m'emmêle pas.

Une fois, je lui ai demandé si taper sur son fils allait le faire réussir dans la vie. Il m'a répondu qu'il avait été élevé comme ça. Depuis, je m'inquiète encore plus.

Enfin, le revoilà.

Drago ! Ca va être l'heure d'aller au lit !

Ce mioche m'épuise. Devinez ce qu'il a dans la main. Vous ne devinerez jamais parce que vous ne l'auriez jamais imaginé chez les Malfoy.

Le clavier de mon ordinateur.

Et le fils arraché pendouille lamentablement.

Zeeeeen Maya, ce n'est qu'un gosse. Tu ne peux pas le torturer, ni le massacrer, ni le tuer à coup de boules de feu. Ouvre tes chakras, voilà, comme ça.

Drago, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas toucher à mon ordinateur.

Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus qui me font fondre tout d'un coup d'un seul. Non ne cède pas Maya, tu es une méchante demi-démone… Tout est dans le demi.

Si tu veux je te raconte une histoire.

Le gosse a une exclamation de joie.

Et c'est partie pour une sixième histoire.

Y a pas un bouton off sur ce genre de machine ? Non ? tant pis.

J'espère juste qu'à la longue les piles finissent par être usées.

Mon plus gros problème maintenant, c'est de trouver quelle histoire je peux bien lui raconter.

Je sais. Je vais lui raconter la version originale du petit chaperon rouge. Celle ou tout le monde meurt. Ca devrait lui plaire.

Deux heures plus tard, il est endormis. Et moi je suis crevée. Je chope la baguette que Lucius m'a acheté et je vais réparer mon ordi, que j'ai magiquement bidouillé évidemment.

Et oui, j'ai une baguette. C'est un catalyseur. Ca marche sur toute les magies en théorie.

Et encore oui, c'est Lucius qui me l'a acheté. Parce que j'ai pas d'argent ici. Lucius et moi c'est en tout bien tout honneur maintenant qu'il s'est réconcilié avec sa femme. D'ailleurs, Narcissa et moi on s'entend comme les meilleures amies du monde.

Je leur ai bien proposé un plan à trois, mais ils ont pas voulu.

…

Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est une blague je ne leur ai rien proposé du tout. Moi je fais que du duo-hétéro. Donc, vous voyez bien. Bien que je n'ai rien contre les couples homosexuels. Quand c'est des beaux mecs par contre… je trouve que c'est du gâchis de marchandise. Morte de rire.

Je commence à m'ennuyer grave. Il faudrait peut-être que je me trouve un mec.

Sirius Black était pas mal. Mais il est juste en prison.

J'ai un faible pour les bad-boys.

Oula, je suis fatiguée moi. Je vais aller faire un gros dodo, en espérant que Drago ne vienne pas me réveiller à six heure du matin.

De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas faire la grasse mât', Severus Snape, le parrain de Drago, vient déjeuner et passer l'après-midi avec son filleul.

Ca promet.

Je l'aime bien Severus. Il est plutôt beau, quand il met une expression autre que dédaigneuse sur son visage. Dommage qu'il ne sache pas se mettre en valeur.

Tiens, Lucius et Narcissa viennent de rentrer. Narcissa à l'air complètement pompette.

Bon assez bavardassé Maya, dodo.

OoOoOoOoO

Je me suis toujours demandé comment un père si strict et sévère avec son fils, pouvait à côté de ça, le gâter et le pourrir autant.

Tenez, là, on est sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Lucius a interdit à Drago de courir partout et de réclamer. Chacun de nous connaît la punition que Drago encoure.

Alors Drago se tiens bien, droit, l'air hautain, comme son père, à seulement six ans.

Faut-il préciser que moi aussi je dois me tenir comme ça ?

Après tout je suis devenue une Malfoy. Et même par adoption, un ou une Malfoy se doit de se tenir comme le maître du monde.

Et Lucius tiens son rôle de père envers moi très à cœur.

Qui l'eut crû.

Ca me fait rire quand je pense à lui devant Tom. Il devait trouver ses chaussures très intéressantes à ce moment là, y a pas d'autre solution.

Bref, on est sur le chemin de traverse, et Lucius a acheté à Drago un nouveau balais, des bonbons, des livres… en passant par un énième hiboux.

Je plains les elfes de maisons qui vont devoir aller chercher tout ça.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Si ça continue comme ça, il pourra entrer à Poudlard à 10 ans.

Ouh, il est fière Lulu.

Ne lui dites pas que je l'appelle comme ça.

Donc, c'est moi qui sert d'enseignante pour petit Drago.

Et Drago est un excellent élève.

Il vient d'avoir huit ans et Lucius envisage de lui acheter une baguette.

Pas une baguette d'entraînement qui est foutue au bout de quinze jours. Une vraie baguette.

Drago est tout sur excité.

Tu m'étonnes.

Il est toujours lui-même avec moi.

Il est toujours correct avec son père et sa mère. Si bien que je me demande si je ne suis pas la seule à connaître le vrai Drago.

Le petit Dragon est de 81. Il pourrait entrer à Poudlard en même temps que les enfants de 80.

Mon Drago est le meilleur.

Si si.

Je vous le jure.

- Maya

Tiens c'est moi qu'on appelle.

- Oui ?

C'est Drago.

- Tu sais si Parrain va venir aujourd'hui ?

Tiens oui, c'est vrai. Severus a dis qu'il passait déjeuner. Il est midi et demi. Ca ne lui ressemble pas.

- Parrain a dis qu'il viendrait donc…

Il viendra.

Et voilà. Drago est rassuré. Mais maintenant c'est moi qui doute.

Ce serait dommage qu'il se soit trouvé quelqu'un. Dommage pour moi je veux dire.

Vous ai-je déjà dis que j'adore ce monde ?

Mais Chris me manque quand même.

Oh, non, maintenant je vais ressasser des idées noires. Pourvu que Sev' arrive vite.

Je vais demander à Lulu.

- Lucius ?

Je me suis toujours pas résolu à l'appeler papa. Ni père.

- Oui ?

- Sais-tu si Severus a un empêchement ? Il n'est toujours pas là ?

- Tu sais avec son boulot de prof, on ne sait jamais, répond doucement Narcissa.

- On est Dimanche

Bon, je vois que ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut me servir à éclaircir ce mystère.

- Il a peut-être tout simplement oublié.

Ce serait bien la première fois, tiens.

Si c'est le cas, je vais le charrier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Ca va être trop bon.

Oh, le feu crépite, quelqu'un arrive.

C'est Sev', dans son tournoiement de robes habituel.

- Bonjour parrain, dit Drago qui viens d'entrer.

- B'jour Sev', ça va ?

Oui, je sais, j'ai pas une super syntaxe.

- Oui, merci Maya.

Bon à table maintenant.

OoOoOoO

- Maya ! Je ne retrouve plus mon exemplaire de L'Histoire de Poudlard !

- Je l'ai mis dans ton sac !

Drago part dans une heure pour la gare King Cross. Et il est en train de stresser tout les elfes de maison à courir partout. Sans parler de mon stress perso à moi.

A chaque Maya ! retentissant, je fais un bond de cinq mètres minimum. Mon record d'aujourd'hui se trouvant entre seize et dix-sept mètres.

Ca y est, il est partis en transplanage d'escorte avec Lucius et Narcissa.

OoOoO

Ca fait dix minutes et il me manque déjà.

…

…

Il fait nuit. Il doit être quelque chose comme 23h.

Ooooh, un hiboux à ma fenêtre, il toque avec son bec.

A votre avis, au bout de combien de temps il arrive à casser le carreau ?

Bon, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir vraiment connaître la réponse donc je me lève.

Ouh, le sol tangue ! C'est peut-être dû à la demi bouteille de whisky pur-feu que je viens de m'envoyer…

J'ouvre au volatil qui me tend sa patte.

…

…

Bug

Surchauffe, veillez déconnecter le cerveau si vous ne voulez pas d'autre dégâts irréparables.

Tiens, un hiboux. Qui porte une lettre à la patte.

Il est temps d'aller te coucher Maya.

Ah, non. Le hiboux n'est pas du même avis que moi.

Limite, il serait pas en train d'essayer de m'arracher un doigt, là ?

Bon d'accord, je me penche pour décrocher la lettre.

C'est l'écriture de Drago

Il fallait le dire tout de suite !

Je lui arrache presque la lettre, alors que le pauvre poulet pousse un cri indigné.

Je le comprend, ça me plairais pas de me faire traité de poulet.

_Ma chère Maya_

Ca me fais plaisir, mais en même temps ça m'inquiète. Il est partis depuis une journée et il m'écrit déjà. Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu oublier ?

Je me replonge dans la lettre que je n'ai même pas commencé.

_Je suis sûre que tu attendais des nouvelles de moi devant un verre ou deux d'alcool fort._

Mauvaise langue. Comment il me connaît bien quand même. J'en suis presque flattée.

Presque.

_J'ai croisé Harry Potter dans le train. _

Je tique. Harry Potter. Ze Harry Potter ? Celui qui a vaincu mon Tom ? Apparemment oui.

_Je lui ai offert mon amitié, mais il a refusé de me serrer la main. Peut-être parce que je venais d'insulter Ronald Weasley, son nouvel ami._

Tss, Drago s'y prend toujours avec un tact qui laisse à désirer. On dirait qu'il a été élevé par moi…

En même temps, Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter, amis ? Cherchez l'erreur.

Pourquoi pas amant tant qu'il y est.

_A la répartition, j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard._

Je m'en doutais figure-toi.

Lucius nous aurait fait un infarc' si il avait été à Poufsouffle.

_J'espère que Père est fier de moi._

Le problème avec Lulu, c'est qu'il ne montre pas ses sentiments. Alors tout ce que je peux faire, c'est le rassurer. Mais Dray ne sera jamais convaincu à cent pour cent.

_En première année, dans ma maison, il y a Pansy Parkinson, les rejetons Crabbe et Goyle, tu sais les gorilles, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode et Daphnée Greengrass._

Les gorilles, leurs pères respectifs étaient les gorilles de Lucius, il y a quelques années. Comment quoi, les générations se suivent et se ressemblent. Ils sont presque tous enfants de mangemorts. Sauf Zabini. Son nom ne me dit rien.

_Je me suis lié d'amitié avec Théodore et Blaise. Vincent et Greg me suivent partout. Comme si j'allais me perdre, ou si j'allais me faire attaquer._

Ca m'étonne pas d'eux. Ils sont aussi obtus qu'un angle de 179 degré.

_Une chose me trotte dans la tête depuis le train. Potter ne ressemble vraiment pas à ce que je m'attendais. Il avait l'air trop maigre pour quelqu'un de célèbre et certainement chouchouté._

Je rêve ou Drago est en train de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ? J'ai beau relire la phrase, c'est toujours la même. Trop maigre. Comment ça trop maigre ? Il va falloir que je demande des explications.

_Sinon, tout va pour le mieux. J'ai récupéré le meilleur lit du dortoir. Si Vinc' et Greg avaient pu, ils seraient en train de dormir au pied de mon lit sur des couchettes ou des lits de camp moldus._

Je pouffe de rire. Lucius va être raaavi. Capable de dormir sur des trucs moldus pour protéger son fifils.

_Demain, ce sera notre première journée de cours. J'ai hâte de voir Parrain au travail. Il paraît qu'il est exécrable. _

Je me transformerais bien en petite souris pour aller voir en cours mon Drago et mon ancien amant. Ca serait drôle. Ou alors carrément m'inscrire à Poudlard. C'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Mais dans la même année que Drago, sinon, ce ne serais pas drôle.

Donc, il va falloir attendre quelques années.

Au moins sa quatrième.

Patience.


	4. Comment J'ai rencontré Sirius Black

Chapitre 4 :

Vous savez ce que Sev' m'a dis ? Non ? Tom ne serait pas mort ! Et il aurait même essayé de piquer une pierre philosophale (je pensais que c'était un mythe) au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore. Il a pas raté sa vocation l'albinos. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Bon, pour lui, il aura mis 10 ans, mais quand même. Et devinez quoi. C'est Harry Potter qui l'aurait empêché de mettre son plan diabolique à exécution. Si, je vous le jure. En tout cas, c'es Sev' qui me l'a dis.

Et puis, c'est bientôt les vacances d'été, et Dray revient à la maison !

Vacances-Vacances-Vacances-Vacances-Vacances-Vacances-Vacances-Vacances

- Maya !

Je me réveille en sursaut.

- Lèves-toi, le petit déjeuné est servis !

Je grogne en guise de réponse. Franchement, ça devrait être interdit de me lever alors que c'est les vacances. Mais bon, aujourd'hui, je dois prendre mes nouvelles fonctions au sein de la grrrande famille Malfoy.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui gère les soussous, les millions. Comme je m'y connais en placement en bourse (vous croyez que je le gagnais comment mon argent dans mon monde ? A la sueur de ma lame et je plaçais le tout en action), je vais gérer une grande partie de la fortune Malfoy que je vais faire fructifier chez les moldus.

Quand j'ai proposé ça à Lulu et Cissa, j'avais prévu le coup. Avant que mon très cher faux père me lance un doloris, j'avais invoqué un bouclier d'énergie qu-il-y-a-que-moi-pour-en-faire-parce-que-je-suis-la-seule-démone-de-la-famille.

Puis, je leur ai montré que les moldus ne sont pas tous des crétins, et qu'il y a aussi des gens comme eux (c'est à dire riche) dans le monde des Sans-magie.

Et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse me, vous, nous, leur paraître, ils ont accepté.

Tout ça pour dire qu'aujourd'hui, faut pas que je lambine au lit.

Je descends, encore la tête dans le pâté, et je vais m'asseoir à table. Lucius me regarde d'un air si-ça-marche-pas-tu-vas-voir-sque-tu-vas-voir. Tout d'un coup je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

Allons, Maya, courage, tu es une dangereuse demi-démone. C'est pas un Lulu qui va te faire peur ? Si ? Mais le montre pas alors.

Mais c'est dur quand on vient juste de se lever !

Bref, le petit dèj' se déroule comme d'habitude. C'est à dire que personne ne parle. Un jour, il va falloir que je leur apprenne ce que c'est un délire. Sinon, je crois que je vais finir par mourir d'ennui.

Ce serait bête étant donné que j'ai survécu aux magiciens, aux démons, à Voldemort, au Ministère et jusqu'ici à mes faux parents.

Nous voilà partit pour Gringotts, LA Banque des Sorciers ! Je sais pas si il y en a d'autres dans le monde ou si il n'y a que celle là. Faudrait que je me renseigne, mais c'est pas le genre d'infos qu'on trouve sur internet.

Me voilà, accompagnée de mon cher papa et tenant mon ordi portable magiquement trafiqué, devant les portes de la fameuse banque.

C'est grand.

On dirait une banque de moldu, mais avec plein d'enfants Tchernobyl dedans.

On s'arrête devant un guichet ouvert et une de ses créatures me regarde fixement. Gloups, la magie qu'elle dégage est tout à fait différente à tout ce que je connais. Ce n'est pas de la magie brute, c'est autre chose, moins ancien mais plus… trivial.

C'est quoi déjà comme bestiole ? Un gobelin. Ça à l'air méchant si vous voulez mon avis.

A côté de moi, Lulu semble très calme.

- Bonjour, dit le truc biscornu en face de moi avec une voix de porte rouillée.

- Bonjour, répondit mon aimable tuteur de sa voix la plus glaciale, je viens faire un transfert de droits.

- Oui, oui, nous avons été prévenu. Veuillez ici et là.

Nous prenons chacun une plume et nous signons chacun notre tour.

Puis je fais mon plus grand sourire à cet affreux bonhomme plus affreux que le père fouettard.

- Bien, maintenant, je vais branché magiquement la régulation financière de notre coffre à internet.

L'autre ne bronche pas. Qui ne dit mot consent. Je tire donc ma baguette de ma poche et fais apparaître tout un tas de fils à fibres optiques et autres branchements wifi.

L'autre lève un sourcil mais ne réagit toujours pas. Au bout de quelques minutes tout est entré dans les murs et branché convenablement. Je branche mon ordi sur la wifi, et vérifie toutes les connections.

Voilàà ! Fini !!

On peut enfin rentré au manoir.

Maintenant, il va falloir préparer psychologiquement Lucius pour qu'il accepte de m'envoyer à Poudlard. Ca va pas être de la tarte. J'ai deux ans pour ça.

Deuxième année-Deuxième année-Deuxième année-Deuxième année-Deuxième année

C'est enfin, le début de l'été !

Et devinez ce que j'apprends ce matin en ouvrant le journal ?

Sirius Black s'est évadé !

Non, non, sans décopier, c'est vrai. Mais, jusqu'à présent je ne m'était pas interrogé sur son cas.

Le cas Black est passionnant. Il est accusé d'avoir été le bras droit de Tomy pendant la guerre.

Si ça avait été le cas, ni une ni deux j'aurais sauté dessus, il était trop sexy !

Ca, c'était la première énigme.

La deuxième énigme, très liée avec le première, pour ne pas dire que c'est la même, c'est que, d'après Lucius, Black aurait été le gardien du Secret des Potter.

Or, mes recherches ne comprenaient que le gardien du secret des Longdubat, donc, j'en avais déduit que Tom connaissait déjà le gardien du secret des Potter et l'avait dans la poche. Et, foi de démone, ce n'était pas Black. Alors c'était qui ?

Il me faut en avoir le cœur net.

Mais il va falloir que je me renseigne sur les cachettes possibles. Et dans les alentours de Poudlard si j'en crois la rumeur.

Trois mois-Trois mois-Trois mois-Trois mois-Trois mois-Trois mois-Trois mois

Je crois que je l'ai trouvé. Il est, selon mes recherches dans la Cabane Hurlante à Pré-au-Lard.

Donc, je vais y jeter un coup d'œil. C'est juste par curiosité.

Je transplane donc sur les lieux (oui, j'ai appris à transplaner)

Sympa la déco. C'est moderne le déstructuré. Enfin, là c'est plutôt le brisé/cassé/décollé.

Le plus délicat sera surtout de ne shooter dans aucun objet qui jonche le sol. Et heureusement je suis une créature magique sinon j'aurais galéré.

Soudain, un gros chien noir surgit de derrière un fauteuil défoncé.

D'où qu'il sort çuilà ?

Je l'avais même pas sentis !

Le pauvre, on dirait un vieux chien battu.

- D'où tu sors toi ?

Vlà que je parle à un clébard. Faut que je me calme.

Ah, tiens, le clébard en question a une drôle d'aura… on dirait un homme.

Erreur Fatale !! Je suis en face de Sirius Black, the most wanted of England !!!

Je dois garder mon sang froid à tout prix, car, un fugitif ça peut être dangereux.

Je suis une méchante demi-démone, je peux le faire.

Je reprend donc mes esprit et me redresse de toute ma hauteur (enfin… de mon mètre 60)

- Alors, le chien, que fais-tu ici ? Tu te caches ?

J'essaye d'être subtil, mais c'est pas mon fort.

Ah, tiens il grogne. Ça ne devait pas être assez subtil. Pourtant Black est pas connu pour sa subtilité…

- Tu m'as l'air mal en point. Quand as-tu mangé la dernière fois ?

Il s'assoit. Bon, je me débrouille pas trop mal.

Il me regarde avec ses yeux de chiens, vous savez les yeux de chien battu contre lesquels on peut pas résister. Bah, là pareil.

Je sors ma baguette et fais apparaître sur le sol poussiéreux un plat remplis de charcuteries.

Le chien me regarde bizarrement.

- Je sais qui tu es Black, t'as rien à craindre.

Mouais bon, si il me croit j'ai de la veine.

Ah, bah, il m'a cru il s'est retransformé en humain.

Beurk, il est pas en très bon état. Un rien squelettique. On pourrait croire qu'il sort d'un camp de concentration. Ou pas.

Il se précipite sur la bouffe et commence à engloutir les saucissons, les pâtés, et autres denrées bien grasses.

Puis, il s'essuie la bouche avec sa manche (beurk) et me regarde avec ses yeux noirs.

- Merci.

Aaah, il parle, miracle ! Halleluja !

Je ricane

- Mais de rien.

- Qui es-tu ?

The question. Bonne question. Qui suis-je ? Enfin, plutôt quelle identité vais-je bien pouvoir lui donner ?

La vérité officielle ? Pourquoi pas…

- Je suis Maya Malfoy.

- Malfoy, comme Lucius Malfoy ?

- Exact.

- Tu es sa fille ?

Non, son oncle.

- Oui.

- Ah, Lucius Malfoy a une fille.

Quelle déduction !

- Pourquoi es-tu là

- Oh, je voulais connaître les frissons d'une maison hantée.

Si là il comprend pas que je le cherchais, il est vraiment …

- Mouais, comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver, et pourquoi essayais-tu de me retrouver ? Pour la récompense ?

- Non, je voulais connaître quelques détails de l'histoire qui m'ont étrangement échappés.

Il lève un sourcil.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, oui, t'as jamais été mangemort, sinon, je l'aurais su.

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu avais quel âge pendant la Guerre ? 8 ans ?

- J'ai 140 ans.

Il sourit, le con.

- Moui, bien sûr.

Dis le moi tout de suite si tu me prends pour une conne.

- Et pourquoi pas la maîtresse de Tu-sais-qui, hein ?

Comment il a deviné ?

- Ahaha, trop drôle, dis-je pas le moins du monde en train de rire.

- Bref, tu voulais savoir quoi ?

- Étant donné que tu n'étais pas un mangemort, qui était le gardien du secret des Potter alors ?

Là son visage s'assombrit d'un coup.

- Quelqu'un.

Oui, ça, je m'en doutais, ça ne pouvait pas être leur pot de chambre tout de même.

- Mais encore ?

- Peter Pettigrow.

Ah, d'accord. Celui qu'il est censé avoir assassiné sauvagement avec 13 moldus.

- Le Peter Pettigrow ?

- T'en connais un autre ?

Ouh, on se calme, c'est qu'il mordrait le clébard !

- Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Pour me faire une belle jambe ?

- Parce que ça m'intéresse ?

- La vraie raison.

- Parce que, et bien, j'aime bien connaître la vérité.

Je vais quand même pas lui dire que je pense (oui, ça m'arrive, pas souvent, alors profitez-en) que TomTom va revenir et que je voudrais savoir où ? Si ? Non.

N'empêche qu'il a l'air de chercher si c'est du lard ou du cochon.

Pendant ce temps, je l'observe un peu.

Conclusion de mes observations préliminaires, avec un peu de poids en plus, il est tout à fait … à croquer

Ca me donne plein d'idées, ça.

Bon autant vous dire que je romps momentanément le contact avec vous… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Troisième Année-Troisième Année-Troisième Année-Troisième Année-Troisième Année

Les hommes, je vous jure, ils sont tous pareils. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord les filles ? Sous prétexte que je pourrait être reconnue, Siri m'a interdit de venir avec lui pour tuer Pettigrow et dire la vérité à son filleul, qui n'est autre que Potter. Sous prétexte que Pettigrow aurait pu me reconnaître. Ca nous fait une belle jambe maintenant qu'il s'est fais la malle. Et oui, à je ne sais pas combien, un, deux, trois… cinq, sans compter Severus, Pettigrow a réussis à se tirer !

Et mon Siri a failli être embrassé ! Par un détracteur ! Horreur et damnation !

Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter un mec pareil ! Pas qu'il ait eu raison, hein, parce que j'ai jamais tord, sauf quand j'ai pas raison, enfin bref, non, c'est pas ça le sujet ! J'aurais dû être présente !

Maintenant, je boude. Na, il n'avait pas cas être protecteur, clairvoyant et avoir eut raison.

Autant mettre ma bouderie à profit et allons cuisiner mon cher petit Lulu pour ma future entrée à Poudlard…

- Lucius ?

Si il ne sent pas que j'ai quelque chose à lui demander…

- Ah, te voilà. Justement, je voulais te parler.

- C'est pas moi je le jure !

- Au lieu de réagir comme ça, écoute.

Alors là, je suis tout ouïe. Parce que je vois pas bien de quoi il voudrait me parler. La bourse moldue va bien pour le moment (je spécule un max sur le pétrole, et les matières premières), les notes de Dray sont excellentes, je me comporte de mieux en mieux en société. Si il a appris ma liaison avec Black je suis fichue, mais j'en doute fort. Même Dray n'est pas au courant. Ce serait trop dangereux. Mais alors c'est quoi ?

- Je me disais que Dumbledore était de plus en plus fou, et que le fait qu'il ait engagé un loup-garou comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en était une preuve de plus.

Je vois pas le rapport avec moi, sauf si il pense que j'influe sur Dumbledore.

- Dans cette école, Drago n'est pas en sécurité.

Ah, non, il ne veut pas le changer d'école tout de même !

- Je pensait donc, que tu pourrais le protéger.

Gnié ? C'est à dire ?

- Tu pourrais aller à Poudlard, soit disant pour tes études, et garder un œil sur tout ce qui se passe là-bas.

J'ai une furieuse envie de lui faire un câlin… je suis pas sûre à cent pour cent qu'il apprécierait mon geste à sa juste valeur.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Jouer la carte de celle qui hésite. Sinon, il va avoir des soupçons.

- Je pense que cela mérite réflexion, mais je pense que ce serait intéressant d'aller à Poudlard.

- Je le pense aussi.

Grand sourire intérieur.

Je commence à m'éloigner. Cette année je la sens bien !

Ah oui, mais…

- Et si je ne vais pas à Serpentard ?

- Tu iras à Griffondor, c'est certain.

Je vois, monsieur Malfoy y a déjà réfléchis. Et il est d'accord. Youppie !


	5. Comment se déroule mon entrée à Poudlard

Chapitre 5 :

Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard !

Oui, je suis excitée comme une puce ! En plus j'entre à Poudlard l'année du tournois des trois Sorciers. Ca a l'air marrant !!

J'espère qu'il y aura du sang…

Mais Lucius veut pas que je participe. Il dit que sinon, c'est pas du jeu.

C'est trop pas juste. Mais bon, je vais à Poudlard quand même.

C'est pas rien.

Mais pour le moment, il faut que je fasse profil bas, et que j'en parle à mon chéri. Il est où d'ailleurs celui-là ? Dans les Galápagos, ou dans les îles Caïmans, enfin bref au milieu de l'eau.

Et puis comme ça je pourrais commencer à mettre en vente des objets moldus modifiés magiquement. Je pense que je pourrais me faire un max de blé sur ces produits.

Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard !

Bref-Bref-Bref-Bref-Bref-Bref-Bref-Bref-Bref-Bref-Bref-Bref-Bref-Bref-Bref-Bref

Je monte dans le train, accompagnée de Drago. Nous nous retournons une dernière fois pour saluer nos parents, et nous avançons. Je fais léviter nos valises devant nous. Ca a l'avantage de nous frayer un passage. Quelques visages se retournent sur nous, un peu surpris de me voir, sûrement.

C'est marrant de voir que je n'existais pratiquement pas.

Drago rejoint ses camarades. Pas moi.

Je déteste Goyle et Crabbe.

Je me dégote un compartiment vide et m'installe. Je sors mon ordi portable et commence à travailler. La bourse moldue commence à s'affoler, je crains un krach ou bien une récession. Une crise quoi. (NdA : J'ai écris ça avant la Crise qui préoccupe tant nos cher patrons et dirigeants)

Mais comme je ne suis pas folle, je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Lucius.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre sur un groupe de personnes. Et, étonnamment, ce sont des élèves. A priori de 3ème ou de 4ème année.

- On peut s'asseoir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs, me demande une brune ébouriffée

- Oui, allez-y.

Ils s'assoient.

- Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais, les objets moldus ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard, continue la brune en fixant mon ordi.

Je lui souris.

- Je l'ai bricolé.

Un roux me sourit

- Moi, c'est Ron, et elle c'est Hermione. Et le troisième c'est Harry.

- Weasley, Granger et Potter ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Mon frère m'a parlé de vous. Moi c'est Maya.

- Enchanté, me fait le troisième, The Harry Potter.

Ils sont intéressants. L'année, va être intéressante

- Excuse-moi, commence Harry Potter, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard. Et c'est qui ton frère ?

- C'est normal, si tu ne m'as jamais vu, je ne suis jamais venue. Je commence ma scolarité cette année, en 4ème année, la même que mon frère.

Nous sursautons tous d'un coup. La porte vient d'être ouverte brusquement par mon petit frère.

Je le foudroie du regard.

- Ah, t'es là, dit-il comme s'il n'avait pas vu mon regard. Tu pourrais venir, Goyle a ramené un drôle de truc de Russie, je voudrais que tu jettes un coup d'œil. Ca pue la magie noire.

- Ok, j'arrive, deux secondes, j'éteins mon ordi.

Il s'éloigne.

Les têtes que tirent les trois autres sont trop drôles.

- Je vous présente Drago Malfoy, mon frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis de retour dans le compartiment.

- Alors, qu'est ce que c'était ?

Elle est curieuse, elle.

- Oh, une boîte impossible à ouvrir. Elle contenait un sortilège de magie noire. Goyle a eu de la chance, il a faillit perdre ses bijoux de famille.

Comme si ça pouvait m'importer. J'aurais été contente, il se serait appelé Grégoria.

- Brr, fait Ron, j'aime pas la magie noire. Et ceux-là, ils sont toujours en train de trafiquer quelque chose.

- Quoi comme choses ?

Je demande près tout c'est mon frangin.

- Euh…

- Faut pas avoir peur Weasley, je vais pas te manger. J'aime pas le goût des rouquins.

Je souris d'une façon tout à fait sadique. Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai.

L'autre déglutit. Je sais qu'émane de moi une aura un peu inquiétante. Ca m'amuse.

Mais qu'est ce qui ne m'amuse pas ?

Faudra que je trouve un jour.

Du coup Ron ne sait plus quoi dire.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ça m'a fais bizarre d'entendre autre chose que des sarcasmes dans la bouche de Malfoy, fait Potter.

- C'est vrai, dit songeusement Granger.

Ah, tiens, en fidèle Malfoy, Dray ne s'exprime que par sarcasmes et autres répliques acerbes. Étonnant vous ne trouvez pas ? Non ? Ah bon…

- Il va falloir se mettre en uniforme, annonce Hermione au bout d'un certain temps (et un temps certain) de babillages entre nous.

Ah, je savais bien qu'il n'y avait pas que des avantages à aller à l'école. J'ai une intense horreur qu'on me dise comment m'habiller.

Je grimace.

Heureusement, je me suis arrangée pour que ma jupe soit un peu plus courte et mon corsage un peu plus décolleté. Et j'ai un peu allongé le talon des chaussures. Ca me donne un air un peu vulgaire. J'adore, je vais choquer les gens, j'en jubile d'avance.

Après s'être habillées, Hermione me jette un regard en coin.

- C'est pas vraiment réglementaire, ça.

- Tsss, Hermione, ne soit pas rabat-joie, je sais que ce n'est pas réglementaire. C'est _ça _qui est intéressant. Je vais m'éclater comme une petite folle ici, c'est ça le but.

Elle a l'air encore plus sceptique.

- Ecoute Hermione. On n'a qu'une vie, il faut se lâcher si on ne veut pas la gâcher. Moi je m'éclate, voilà, et je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi tu m'envie.

Elle rougit un peu. Il faut dire que ça je l'ai lu dans son esprit.

Et ça se voyait sur son visage.

On arrive à Pré-au-Lard. Le garde chasse Hagrid appelle les premières années d'une voix forte. Je me plante devant lui, juchée sur mes talons de cinq centimètres.

- Monsieur Hagrid ? (je demande, même si je sais que c'est lui.)

- Oui, me répond-il d'une voix bourrue.

- Je suis Maya Malfoy, je viens d'arriver, mais j'entre directement en quatrième année.

- Ah, oui, le directeur m'en a parlé. Vous allez venir avec moi Mademoiselle.

Je monte donc seule avec lui dans une barque. De toute façon, il n'y aurait pas la place de mettre quelqu'un d'autre.

Hagrid frappa sur la coque de son navire, et toutes les barques se mirent à flotter en direction du château. Château dirons nous qui est une pure merveille d'architecture moyenâgeuse.

J'aurais bien aimé donner un petit coup de turbo à ces embarcations.

- Oh, regardez ! s'écris un minuscule petit garçon

- Qu'est ce que c'est, demande un autre

- Ne vous approchez pas trop, conseille Hagrid, c'est le calamar géant de Poudlard.

Le minuscule petit gamin se penche encore plus. Quel abrutis, il va tomber. Ah, ben oui, plouf, et elle doit pas être très chaude.

Je m'apprête à plonger quand un grand tentacule sombre sort de l'eau et dépose l'abrutis lilliputien sur sa barque.

Il crachote, il a l'air ravis. D'un geste vif, je m'agrippe à leur barque et lui file ma veste (hors de prix)

- Elle s'appelle reviens, lui dis-je d'un ton plus froid que l'eau du lac.

Sur l'autre rive, une vieille femme à l'air sévère nous attend. MacGonagall sèche rapidement le lilliputien et je peux reprendre mon manteau à 350£, ou 70 gallions si vous préférez.

Elle nous fait un petit speech, que je n'écoute pas. Puis, on doit la suivre. Pendant qu'on marche dan un couloir, elle me prend à part.

- Miss Malfoy, je vous appellerais en dernière. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Bien, et s'il vous plait, ne me dites pas que vous avez fais subir le même traitement à tous les rechanges de votre uniforme, ce n'est pas très réglementaire.

- Désolée de vous décevoir professeur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dévergonderais pas les petits angelots poudelariens.

Ah, tiens, Drago ne m'avait pas dis que MacGo pouvait sourire.

On entre dans la grande salle, bondée. Les autres élèves me regardent avec des yeux ronds.

Mais c'est vrai, tout le monde est trempé sauf le lilliputien et moi. J'ai fais gober à tout le monde que j'ai demandé à mon frère de me lancer un sort d'impervius.

MacGo apporte le Choixpeau. C'est là que ça devient intéressant.

Mon regard glisse sur la table des professeurs, alors que le silence s'installe, presque religieux. Severus me regarde d'un air narquois.

Le Choixpeau se déchire.

Quatre illustres sorciers

Dont les noms vous sont familiers

Avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve

D'éduquer des élèves.

Ainsi naquit Poudlard

Sous leurs quatre étendards.

Chacun montra très vite

Sa vertu favorite

Et en fit le blason de sa propre maison.

Aujourd'hui, je les remplace

A travers le temps et l'espace

Et de ma décision

Vous vous ferez une raison.

Mais ce qui à l'air d'une division

Ne doit pas vous déchirer

Et c'est à l'unisson

Que vous réussirez.

La couture se refit et la salle éclata en applaudissements.

Je gardais les derniers vers de la chanson gravés dans ma tête pour les utiliser plus tard.

La répartition commença. Je ne la suis pas beaucoup. Le lilliputien est envoyé à Griffondor. Il y a déjà son frère, aussi petit que lui, aussi surexcité. Potter n'a pas l'air ravi.

Puis, Dumbledore se lève. Ça se sent qu'il est le plus grand mage blanc de ce siècle, le silence se fait directe, sans même qu'il ait demandé le silence. Trop fort le mec.

- La répartition est bientôt terminée, car nous accueillons cette année une nouvelle élève qui entrera directement en quatrième année.

- Maya Malfoy

Il y a quelques murmures, j'entends même quelqu'un dire que "celle là, elle ira à Serpentard direct". Pff, encore un qui a tout un tas de préjugés.

Je m'avance pour me mettre le Choixpeau sur la tête.

Dès qu'il a frôlé mes cheveux, j'entends une petite voix.

- Tiens, une élève pas comme les autres

- Tiens un chapeau pas comme les autres, je pense, ironique

- Alors, une grande volonté de réussir, une certaine cruauté, mais aussi de la bonté et de la loyauté, le choix sera dur, tu es deux antagonistes dans une seule personne, c'est, … intéressant.

- Je te demande de n'en parler à personne, pas même à Dumbledore, c'est compris, et je voudrais aller à Griffondor.

- Va pour GRIFFONDOR ! Et bonne chance.

Je retire vite fait le choixpeau. Les applaudissements sont timides, un peu surpris. Je fais un grand sourire et m'avance de façon très aristocratique vers une place libre.

Je m'assoie et tout les regards convergent vers moi.

- T'es de la même famille que Drago Malfoy, me demande assez effrontément un troisième année

- Qui ça ? fais-je d'une manière candide, je connais pas

Potter s'étrangle de rire dans son verre d'eau.

- Bien sûr que je le connais, c'est mon frère, j'explique

L'autre crétin me regarde d'un air … d'autoroute. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un membre de la famille Malfoy puisse avoir le sens de l'humour.

Je commence donc à manger parce que j'ai faim. Et comme je suis une démone, je mange beaucoup, beaucoup de viande rouge, et un peu de légumes. Au bout de ma cinquième part conséquente de rôti, Ron me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais tu mets où tout ce que tu engouffres ?

- Ca t'en bouche un coin qu'une fille puisse manger plus que toi ? dis-je narquoise

- Non, c'est que, c'est impressionnant, et t'as pas encore mangé de dessert.

Ah, oui, faut que je pense à garder une place pour le dessert. Ça devrait pas être un problème.

Quand tout le monde a fini de manger, Dumby se relève.

En temps que directeur, je me dois de vous rappeler que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, strictement interdite à TOUT le monde. Et j'ai aussi le regret de vous annoncez que cette année, la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu.

- Quoi ! S'exclament quelques personnes dont Harry à côté de moi.

- Cela est dû à un évènement qui commencera en Octobre et durera toute l'année. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année se déroulera…

A ce moment précis, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent violemment. Un homme entre.

Enfin, un homme, euh, bonne question.

Il a dû être tellement rafistolé dans sa vie qu'il ne ressemble plus à rien.

Il a une jambe en bois, qui fait un bruit assez effrayant dans le silence de la Grande Salle.

Il a des yeux assez abominables. Un œil "normal" qui pouvait fixer un objectif et ne jamais le perdre de vue, et un autre, un œil magique, bleu vif, ultra mobile et qui semble ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter de gigoter. Et il lui manque une partie de son nez. Bref, pas le genre de gars qu'on a envie d'embrasser quoi.

Cet homme c'est Alastor Maugrey.

Un ancien Auror qui a perquisitionné tellement de fois le Manoir Malfoy à la fin de la guerre, qu'on aurait dis qu'il habitait dedans.

C'est peut-être le seul homme dans ce monde à se méfier de moi véritablement.

Mais voilà, autant je me rappelle de lui comme quelqu'un qui en impose, autant là, il me fait froid dans le dos.

Discrètement j'active ma vision d'aura.

En fait c'est un pouvoir assez simple. Il suffit de diriger un faible flux magique au niveau des yeux.

Gloups, c'est pas Alastor Maugrey ce mec, ou alors, il est trempé dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou. Et c'est pas le genre de personne qui est fan du Dark Power.

Alors Méfiance et vigilance seront les maîtres mots cette année.

- Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le Professeur Maugrey, déclara Dumbledore en rompant le silence. Mais j'allais vous annoncer que l'école allait accueillir cette année un évènement important. Poudlard accueillera le Tournois des Trois Sorciers !

Le silence qui s'est abattue sur la Grande Salle à l'arrivée du vrai-faux Maugrey se rompit tout d'un compte par un brouhaha assourdissant.

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains pour rétablir le calme.

- Je voudrais poser les quelques conditions sine qua non de la mise en place de cet événement. Un jury impartial ne pourra nommer que des élèves qui seront majeurs au mois d'octobre.

- C'est pas juste, s'exclame soudain Fred Weasley, faisant sursauter la moitié des élèves, on sera majeurs en Avril !

- Mais c'est comme ça, répondit Dumbledore calmement. Le tournois a été arrêté dans le passé en raison du nombre de morts de plus en plus élevé.

Ah, ça c'est intéressant.

- C'est pour cela que de nombreux moyens de sécurité ont été ajoutés, et que seuls les élèves véritablement majeurs peuvent participer à ces épreuves.

Là, je me déconnecte. Il commence à parler du tournois en lui même, des épreuves etc. choses que je connais très bien, puisque Lucius me l'a expliqué en long en large et en travers pour essayer de me dissuader de m'inscrire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde se lève pour aller se coucher, le ventre bien tendu. Je monte vers le dortoir des Griffons avec le trio d'Or.

- Mot de passe ? demande une grosse dame qui devrait penser à faire un régime et qui a des goûts de chiotte. Ben oui, elle en habillée en rose bonbon mal sucé.

- Fariboles ! dit Georges Weasley, je l'ai eu par un préfet.

Et tous entrèrent dans la salle commune où régnait une douce chaleur. La salle est chaleureuse, en rouge et jaune.

Hermione me fait signe de la suivre dans mon presque-plus-du-tout-futur-dortoir.

Il est décoré dans les même tons que la salle commune.

- Ca te plait ? me demande Hermione

- Après avoir habité dans une maison de Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, ça fait du bien d'être dans un lieu un peu chaleureux.

Nous rions un peu, avant de commencer à déballer nos affaires.

Puis, nous nous asseyons sur nos lits respectifs, en attendant Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi commences-tu tes études à Poudlard si tard ? me demande Hermione

- Et bien, je me suis débrouillée pour gérer la fortune Malfoy, et à partir de ça j'ai créer une société dont je suis la PDG, mais le gouvernement fait pression sur le conseil d'administration pour que je fasse des études et il ne veut pas donner l'accord pour mettre en vente mes produits, sous prétexte que je n'ai pas les compétences. Alors je me suis inscrite à Poudlard avec l'accord de Lucius et Narcissa.

J'ai inventé cette histoire avec Lucius, en cas où. Mais en fait, pour lancer les produits, il faut attendre la délibération du conseil de sécurité sorcier européen. C'est assez gavant.

- Tu appelles tes parents par leur prénom ? s'étonne Hermione

- Je ne suis pas une véritable Malfoy, je lui explique, j'ai été adoptée après la Guerre. Et puis père et mère, c'est trop classe pour moi.

- Et Malfoy, je veux dire, ton frère, il appelle vos parents Père et Mère ?

- Tout à fait. C'est un peu cérémonieux non ?

- Carrément. Et c'est quoi comme produits que tu veux vendre ?

- Des objets moldus modifiés. J'ai déjà commencé à en vendre chez les professionnels, et je voudrait attaquer le marché des particuliers qui est plus important, mais les normes de sécurité sont encore plus importante et il faut que j'ai des diplômes de Poudlard. Mais à partir de l'année prochaine, on pourra voir sur le chemin de traverse une belle boutique MDM.

- MDM ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Maya & Drago Malfoy. Pas très original, hein ?

Elle se marre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux autres de notre dortoir (entre nous, ce sont de vraies potiches, comme il n'y en a pas beaucoup) arrivent pour se coucher et tout le monde fait de même.


	6. Comment se passe mes premiers cours

Chapitre 6 :

Le lendemain, je me lève et descends prendre mon petit dèj' en même temps que Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Heureusement, l'orage est passé pendant la nuit car nos emplois du temps nous informent que nous passerons la matinée dehors.

L'air pur, y'a que ça de vrai, mais humide c'est moins bien déjà.

Mais pour le moment, il faut manger pour prendre des forces !! Miam !

Soudain, une pluie de hiboux s'abattit sur nous. Je sursaute tellement fort que je m'étouffe avec un morceau de bacon.

- Quoi ? s'affole Ron

- Rien, j'ai eu peur des hiboux, j'ai pas l'habitude.

Un hibou Grand Duc se pose devant moi. Son jumeau est déjà la patte levée devant mon frère.

Je prends le paquet et la lettre qui sont accrochés à sa patte.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demande Ron, un peu trop curieux pour son propre bien.

- C'est de la part de mes parents, je réponds, ils pensent peut-être que je vais mourir de faim ici pour m'envoyer autant de bonbons et de chocolats.

- Tout les ans Malfoy reçoit la même chose, me dit Hermione

- Je sais, mais d'habitude, c'est moi qui essaye de lui filer une crise de foie. Je ne vois ni Lucius, ni Narcissa nous envoyer des sucreries.

Je suis toute pleine de perplexité. Et c'est pas bon quand je perplexionne. Comment ça c'est un mot qui existe pas ? Bien sûr que si il existe, la preuve, je l'écris…

J'ouvre la lettre.

Tiens, Lulu m'envoie du courrier. Il est tellement presser de savoir si tout se passe bien ?

_Très chère Maya,_

Déjà, du Lulu tout craché, très formel, froid, sans fioriture.

_Je suis sûr que tu as été envoyée à Griffondor. J'espère que tu t'y plais, ce qui allègera peut-être la honte qui pèse désormais sur la famille._

Il est gonflé lui, c'est lui qui a voulu que j'entre à Poudlard. Enfin, je le comprendrais jamais je crois.

_J'ai entendu dire que le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est Alastor Maugrey dit Maugrey Fol Œil._

Bien sûr que tu en as entendu parler, tu es au conseil d'administration de l'école. Mais il n'a plus le droit de veto depuis deux ans à cause de l'affaire de la chambre des secrets. Et ça ne m'étonnerais pas que les autres l'ait tenu à l'écart de ça.

_Tu sais que Maugrey ne porte pas les Malfoy dans son cœur. Mais je veux que tu tentes une approche prudente pour gagner sa confiance. _

C'est sûr que d'avoir un ancien auror dans sa poche c'est pratique. Mais notre nouveau prof est un faux Maugrey, la tâche sera peut-être plus facile.

_Avec toute mon affection, ton père_

Lucius Malfoy

Froid, distant, sans fioriture. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas tout le temps comme ça le Lulu, sinon, je me tirerais une balle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te disent tes parents ? demande Ron décidément trop curieux.

- Ca ne te regarde pas Ron ! s'insurge Hermione

- T'inquiète Hermione, ils me souhaitent juste une bonne année à Poudlard.

Harry sourit.

- Ron est trop curieux et pas assez subtil, désolé Maya.

On dirait moi…

- C'est pas grave, je réponds, je suis pas très subtile non plus et je suis assez curieuse.

Nous nous levons pour aller vers les serres. Mais je remarque que Harry est soucieux. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas assez proche de lui pour lui demander pourquoi.

Les plantes qu'on étudie sont d'espèces de grosses limaces végétales, pas très ragoûtant après avoir mangé.

- Ce sont des Bubobulbs, dit Chourave. Vous allez percer leurs vésicules pour récolter le pus.

- Le Quoi !!! s'exclame Finnigan un de mes nouveaux compatriotes Griffondoriens.

- Le Pus monsieur Finnigan, le pus, répète la prof visiblement amusée. N'en perdez pas car c'est une substance rare et précieuse.

Mouais, je suis pas totalement convaincue. Je me retiens de faire une réflexion malfoyenne mais elle est là, au bord de mes lèvres.

Je vois Hermione, en face de moi, qui me regarde d'un air goguenard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande un peu sèchement

- T'as l'air ravie, c'est affolant, rit-elle

- Heureusement que mon frère n'est pas là, sinon, lui, il ne se serait pas privé de lui dire pleiiiiin de choses aussi déplaisantes que du pus de Bubobulb.

- Moui, bien sûr, je suppose que tu as envie de lui faire avaler son pus.

- C'est à peu près ça, mais comme je ne sais pas quels effets ce truc peut avoir sur l'organisme, et comme j'ai pas envie de tuer une prof dès mon premier jour, alors, je m'abstiens.

Elle sourit.

- Vous n'avez pas envie de me tuer miss Malfoy, c'est assez heureux.

Je sursaute, la prof était juste derrière moi !

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais en effet, ce serait une assez grosse tâche sur mon dossier scolaire.

- Je vois, répond la prof et elle sourit, sachez miss que je n'ai encore jamais tué un élève, mais rien n'est impossible vous savez.

Je rigole, elle s'imagine peut-être qu'elle peut me tuer.

Elle s'éloigne, heureusement sans m'enlever de point. Ce serait assez injuste puisque c'était de l'humour.

Je me mets à percer les pustules pleines de pus. C'est dégoûtant, mais c'est quand même un peu jouissif. Un peu comme quand on a un bouton d'acné coriace. Mais en plus dégueu'.

Quand la cloche sonne, les Poufsouffles avec qui nous étions remontent au château et nous descendons à la cabane d'Hagrid.

Hagrid nous attend devant sa cabane avec un énorme molosse. A leurs pieds, de nombreuses caisses en bois d'où sortent des bruits ressemblants à des explosions. Et je m'y connais en explosions.

- Bonjour ! s'exclame-t-il en apercevant Harry, Ron et Hermione. On va attendre les Serpentards, ça va leur plaire… des Scroutts à Pétard !

- Des quoi ! s'exclame Ron

- Beuârk ! fait Lavande Brown devant moi

Elle fait un bond en arrière, heurte et nous tombons toute les deux.

Je me relève et m'approche des caisses. En effet, Beuârk, comme dirait Lavande. D'espèces de homards, sans carapaces, grouillaient joyeusement, et puant allègrement.

De temps en temps, l'un d'eux émet de la fumée, puis explose. Pas comme je les aime, avec des bouts partout, non, ils explosent, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a des étincelles, du bruit, de la chaleur, mais pas de bouts partout.

Dommage, ça, ça aurait plus à mon frère.

- Ils viennent d'éclore, dit fièrement Hagrid, vous allez les élever. Ca pourrait faire un bon projet.

- Et pourquoi aurait-on envie de les élever, fait une voix que je connais bien.

Aaaah, je vais voir le fameux Drago Malfoy en action.

Les deux gorilles ponctuent son intervention d'un rire bête.

- Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'ils font, ces animaux là ? rajoute Dray

Hagrid ouvre la bouche, ce qui lui donne un air un peu crétin.

Tout le monde peut deviner que le prof n'en a aucune idée.

- Ca sera pour le prochain cours Malfoy, finit-il par répondre.

Plutôt bien rattrapé. Chapeau, il ne s'est pas trop mouillé là.

Après avoir essayé de trouver de quoi ils se nourrissent, et s'être fais brûler par les explosions, je sens que mon frère bout.

Soudain, Hagrid a une exclamation.

- Il y en a qui ont des dards ! Ce doit être les mâles, les femelles ont des ventouses sous le ventre, sûrement pour sucer le sang.

Cette fois mon frère éclate.

- Je comprend maintenant pourquoi il est si important de les maintenir en vie, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique où moi seule détecte sa colère, son énervement et un léger soupçon de peur. Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir des animaux de compagnie qui brûlent, piquent et sucent le sang ?

Là, il faut que j'intervienne. Mais Hermione est plus rapide que moi.

- Ce n'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas très beaux qu'ils ne peuvent pas être utiles, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Le sang de Dragon a des vertus magiques prodigieuses, pourtant personnes n'a envie d'avoir un dragon à la maison.

Je vois Harry et Ron sourirent. Puis une idée me viens.

- Professeur ? Ces Scroutts sont-ils un croisement ou une race pure ?

- Un croisement, entre des crabes de feu et des manticores.

- Et c'est un croisement approuvé par le ministère et la régulation des créatures magiques.

- Je, euh, je ne sais pas, fait-il gêné

Je souris

- Oula, fait Drago, qu'est ce que tu vas nous inventer, j'aime pas quand tu souris comme ça. La dernière fois, tu as faillis faire exploser le manoir en faisant des expériences sur les câbles optiques que tu avais fais installer.

- Des câbles optiques ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? demande Parkinson

- Vous avez des câbles optiques chez vous ?! fait Hermione très surprise

- Professeur, pensez-vous que je pourrais vous acheter deux ou trois Scroutts quand ils seront matures ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce cours n'a pas un but lucratif. Et pourquoi faire ?

- Des expériences.

- Je vois parfaitement où tu veux en venir Maya, et c'est non, s'exclame Drago

- Tssss, t'es pas drôle.

Mais mon sourire ne me quitte pas.

- Je suis sûre que le département des aurors seront ravis de ma nouvelle invention si elle aboutie.

- Oui, mais non, il n'en ai pas question.

- On en reparlera.

Les autres nous regardent avec des yeux ronds.

Et le cours se finis à ce moment.

- On mange ensemble ? me propose Blaise

- D'acc, je fais

Ron me jette un regard accusateur.

- Ron arrête, elle fait se qu'elle veut, intervient Harry avant que Ron fasse une réflexion.

- Vous parliez de quoi en cours de soin ? demande Hermione

Décidément, les griffondors sont curieux. Mais, à la surprise de tout le monde, c'est Dray qui répond.

- Maya s'est mis dans la tête d'étendre notre rayon d'action pour nos inventions. Elle a l'intention d'inventer de nouvelles armes.

- Quoi ? s'écrie Hermione

Ben ouais, instinct démoniaque oblige, je n'ai pas tué depuis la naissance de Drago, et je suis en manque de destruction.

- C'est très rentable tu sais, j'explique, en plus, si ce n'est pas trop magique, on peut en vendre aux moldus. Et CA c'est lucratif. Les moldus n'arrêtent pas de se faire la guerre.

- Pas tant que ça, en Europe, objecte Hermione

- Et la guerre en Irak ? La guerre d'Afghanistan ? Les tensions dans les pays de l'Est ? Et toutes les missions de l'ONU ? Ca fait un sacré paquet, tu ne trouves pas ? Sans compter la course à l'armement soit disant pour les effets dissuasifs.

- Bon d'accord, y'a peut-être des gouvernements qui te l'achèteront, mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est anti-pacifique ? Je veux dire, tu es pour la Guerre ?

- Pas spécialement.

En fait si, mon côté démoniaque est pour, à fond.

C'est une moitié de moi-même et ça compte beaucoup.

Apparemment, ma réponse met Hermione dans une grande confusion.

- Mais si tu es contre la guerre, pourquoi l'encourage-tu ?

- Laisse Granger, intervient mon frére, Maya est un peu spéciale dès qu'on parle de ses inventions.

- Mais non ! Je lance un regard noir à mon petit frère.

Comment il parle de moi celui-là !

La conversation s'achève et nous partons tous manger. Je rejoins la table des Serpentards, sous les yeux un peu éberlués de mes camardes Griffondors.

- T'as vu comment les griffons te regardent Maya ? me demande Blaise

- Oui, ils n'ont pas l'habitude que l'un des leurs pactise avec l'ennemi serpent.

Blaise et Théodore rigolent.

- Ben on peut dire que les choses vont pas mal changer avec toi entre les Serpents et les Griffons, ajoute Théo

- Et ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise, renchérit Drago.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je lève la tête et vois Hermione partir à grand pas de la Grande Salle, et Ron qui la fixe comme si elle était complètement folle.

- Où elle va ?

Je suis assez surprise qu'elle quitte ses deux amis si vite.

- Qui ? demande Blaise

- Hermione Granger, je répond

- A la bibliothèque, fait Drago, elle y passe sa vie entière.

- Elle, au moins, elle sait où sont ses priorités, fait Théodore.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, Théo est l'intello de service, même si mon petit frère a les même notes que lui sans rien faire du tout.

- Bon, faut que j'y aille d'ailleurs, MacGo nous a déjà donné trois rouleaux de parchemin à faire.

- Mais, objecte Blaise, on a un mois pour le faire ce devoir !

- Et comme d'habitude, tu t'y prendras une semaine avant !

- C'est pas une raison pour commencer tout de suite !

- Bien sûr que si, comme ça j'aurais tout le temps de le peaufiner.

- Et tu nous abandonnes comme ça ! fait Blaise

- Je vais travailler moi ! Même si ce mot ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire !

- C'est ça, vas bosser ! Surtout n'ais pas de vie sociale ! Ca pourrait te tuer ! s'emporte Blaise

- Calmer vous, temporise Drago, si Théo veut bosser, laisse le bosser Blaise. Et toi Théo, Blaise à raison, ne te mets pas la pression dès le premier jour où tu vas encore faire une dépression.

Théo grommelle en prenant ses affaires, lance un regard revolver (elle a tirer la première …) à Blaise et se dirige vers les portes.

- Il doit être amoureux de Hermione, si il va aussi souvent qu'elle a la bibliothèque.

Ma réflexion m'apporte deux regards de la mort qui tue.

- Et puis quoi encore ? demande froidement Drago, Potter est mon amant et Blaise fou de Weasley ?

Blaise lui lance un regard tellement choqué que j'explose de rire.

- Pourquoi ce serait moi avec Weasley et pas toi ? fait-il scandalisé

- Parce que, fait Drago avec son plus grand sérieux, Potter est mignon lui.

Je m'étrangle dans mon verre d'eau et Blaise semble sur le point de s'évanouir.

- C'est pour quand le mariage ?

Ca coûte rien d'essayer.

- Maya, tu me vois me marier ? Et avec Potter en plus ?

- Non, c'est vrai désolée mon Dray chéri, tu es rien qu'à moi !

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es irrécupérable… soupire-t-il

- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes !

J'accompagne Drago et Blaise en arithmancie, et à la porte je croise Hermione.

Je lui souhaite bon courage et je pars à la découverte du château, car je n'ai pas cours.

Au bout d'une demi heure je suis perdue.

Zut. Les ondes magiques émises pas le château brouillent mon sens de l'orientation.

Sans compter les murs qui bougent, les escaliers pivotants et toutes sortes d'autres joyeusetés

Je suis sûre que je suis déjà venue ici.

Et moi qui voulait aller à la bibliothèque.

Je commence à tourner en rond, en réfléchissant. J'essaye de retracer mon chemin en pensée. Mais bien sûr, au bout de quelques minutes, mon esprit vagabonde.

Quand soudain, j'entends un CLAC !

Je relève la tête et devant moi se dresse une porte qui n'était pas là il y a quelques secondes.

Je perplexionne très fort (siiii ce mot existe je l'ai utilisé avant ! Comment ça je peux pas inventer des mots à ma guise ?)

Je pense que je peux ouvrir la porte sans risque. J'avance la main, je saisis la poignée, je tourne la poignée (une avance rapide s'il te plait) j'entre dans la salle.

C'est une grande pièce chaleureuse.

C'est marrant, on dirait ma salle d'entraînement au Manoir…

Bug

C'EST la même !

Wouha !!!!

Trop bien ! Faut que je me souvienne où elle est cette pièce !

Mais là j'ai pas le temps de l'explorer, je dois rejoindre les Griffondors dans moins d'un quart d'heure dans la salle commune.

Je reviendrais plus tard.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je retrouve le chemin vers la tour Griffondor.

Je retrouve le trio d'or devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Nous descendons tous ensemble pour manger.

Ron n'arrête pas de râler sur la prof de divination et ses devoirs débiles, tandis qu'Hermione, rayonnante, claironne qu'elle n'a pas de devoir.

Le Hall est bondé d'élèves qui attendent de pouvoir entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Nous nous mettons au bout de la queue pour aller manger quand une voix chère à mon cœur résonne, emplie de sarcasmes.

- Weasley ! Eh ! Weasley !

Nous nous retournons, et , oh ! surprise, qui voyons nous arriver ? Mon petit frère et ses deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demande sèchement Ron.

- Ton père est dans le journal Weasley ! répond Drago

Il brandit un exemplaire de la Gazette et parlait le plus fort possible.

- Ecoute ça ! Nouvelles bévues au Ministère de la Magie. Il semble que les ennuies du Ministère de la Magie soient loin d'être terminées, écrit notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter.

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Je lui arrache le journal des mains.

Je venais de voir un petit encadré en première page "Où est Black". Vous me croyez si vous voulez, mais moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir où il est.

- Ca vaut pas le coup de t'acharner Dray, Weasley est une cible trop facile pour toi, je lui dis pour qu'il se taise

Il sourit

- T'as raison, mais c'est quand même jubilatoire, quoi que tu en dises.

- Je te l'accorde, mais essaye avec quelqu'un qui a plus de répartie, ça, ce sera marrant.

Il me regarde pendant que je lui pique la page sur Sirius et je lui rends le journal.

- Tu pouvais me le dire si tu voulais une page spécifique plutôt que de me le piquer.

- Je voudrais cette page s'il te plait Drago, je dis d'une voix de petite fille.

Il me fait un sourire ironique et se retourne vers Weasley.

- Et dans cette interview, y'a même une photo de tes parents Weasley, devant ce que vous appelez votre maison !

Il va se prendre une baffe dans 10

- Et t'as mère aurait peut-être intérêt à perdre quelques kilos ?

9

8

- Ferme la Malfoy, fait Potter

7

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai que tu es allé chez eux cette été Potter. Alors elle ressemble pour de vrai à un cochonnet ou c'est la photo qui fait cet effet ?

6

5

Tiens, je crois que Fol Œil arrive

- Et ta mère à toi, pourquoi elle avait l'air d'avoir de la bouse de dragon sous le nez quand je l'ai vu cet été ?

Je regarde Harry, surprise.

Ah, oui c'est vrai qu'ils se sont vu au match de quidditch.

- Ne t'avise pas d'insulter ma mère Potter ! crache mon petit frère

4

3

- Alors ferme la !

2

Harry se retourne, et je vois Drago qui lève sa baguette.

1

Mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit

BANG !

Tout compte fait ce n'est pas moi qu'il lui ai foutu une raclée, à ce petit prétentieux. En parlant de petit prétentieux, où est-il passé ?

- PAS DE CA MON BONHOMME ! hurle Maugrey Fol Œil

Il lève sa baguette et une espèce de boule de poils couinante s'élève dans les airs.

J'ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes

Ce gars à osé transformer Drago en … fouiiiine !!!

Je regarde Maugrey d'un sale œil (jeu de mot ^^)

- Professeur, je commence d'une voix polaire, si vous ne retransformez pas tout de suite Drago Malfoy en sa forme originelle, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous intenter un procès pour maltraitance sur mineur de moins de 15 ans.

L'autre me fixe d'un air mauvais avec son œil magique

- Tu crois que toi et ta famille me faites peur, Malfoy, tu te trompes lourdement.

- Je ne parle pas de moi ni de ma famille, mais de la justice Monsieur Maugrey. Et connaissant vos antécédents, vous n'en sortirez pas indemne. Maintenant, retransformez Drago ! Tout de suite !

Je commence doucement à m'énerver.

Heureusement, Mac Gonnagall arrive à ce moment là.

- Professeur Maugrey ! s'écrit-elle d'une voix suraiguë en lâchant ses livres, c'est un élève !

- Oui, fait l'autre crétin

- Mais, c'est interdit ! Le professeur Dumbledore vous a bien précisé que les punitions corporelles ne sont plus en cours à Poudlard !

- Il a dû aborder un sujet comme celui là, à un moment.

Il faut que j'intervienne.

- J'expliquais au Professeur Maugrey, je dis à Mac Go, que je me verrais dans l'obligation de porter plainte contre lui et d'intenter une action en justice si il ne libère pas immédiatement mon frère.

Mac Go, déjà assez blême, devient encore plus pâle que Voldy, et c'est dire.

- Bien sûr, Miss Malfoy, le professeur Maugrey va défaire le sort !

L'autre grommelle, et libère Drago.

Mon frère est sous le choc, et je le comprend. Il assassine Maugrey du regard.

Je l'aide à se relever.

- Le responsable de ta maison, c'est Rogue ? demande Maugrey à Drago, on va aller le voir, ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de discuter avec le vieux Rogue.

Il le prend par le bras et l'entraîne vers les cachots.

Je me retourne vers le trio d'or et je m'aperçois que tout le monde me regarde.

- Ben quoi ?


	7. Comment j'ai survécu à au cour de potion

Chapitre 7

- Ben quoi ? je fais en regardant tout le monde

- Ben quoi ?! s'écrit Weasley, tu viens de tenir tête à Maugrey Fol Œil ! L'auror qui a mis la moitié des mangemorts en prison ! A ta place j'aurais été mort de peur étant donné que ton père…

Là il s'arrête net, un peu gêné

- Que mon père ? je demande

- Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, fait-il en triturant ses doigts

- Je ne vois pas, non, tu veux bien être explicite ? je demande un peu froidement

Bien sûr que je sais à quoi il fait allusion, mais c'est pas une raison pour que je lui raconte que en effet, Lulu est un ancien mangemort qui a mis sa fortune au service de sa liberté au moment de la chute de Voldy. Ce serait un suicide social.

- Ce que Ron veut dire, fait Hermione, c'est que pas mal de sorciers dont Maugrey sont persuadés que ton père est un ancien mangemort.

Un gros blanc s'installe pendant que les élèves autour de nous entrent dans la grande salle pour manger.

Je serais bien tentée de faire la gueule au trio d'or mais je me vois mal aller manger à la table des Serpentards toute l'année et vivre avec les Griffondors en même temps. Ça risque d'être un peu tendu.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Sans rancune ? A condition évidemment que tu n'insinues plus rien. Si tu penses quelque chose, dis-le. Même si c'est désobligeant.

Je lui tends la main. Il la sert.

- Ok, excuse-moi.

Pendant le repas, le sujet de discussion principal est Maugrey. Fol œil par-ci, Fol Œil par-là, et puis plein de griffons me regardent avec des yeux ronds.

A côté de moi Weasley rage de ne pas avoir Maugrey avant Jeudi.

Moi de mon côté, j'ai hâte d'être à demain pour mon premier cours de potion. Surtout que j'en connais un rayon en potion.

- Dis Hermione, je demande, il est comment Sev… euh, Snape en cours ?

- Il est très… partial, fait Hermione diplomate

- Il est horrible tu veux dire, l'interrompt Weasley, il privilégie toujours les Serpentards, et il ne se passe pas un cours sans qu'il nous enlève une vingtaine de points.

- Ça m'étonne pas de lui, je réponds.

- Tu le connais bien ? demande Harry visiblement intéressé

- Plutôt oui, c'est le parrain de Drago.

Weasley ouvre de grands yeux.

- Sans dec ! Je comprend pourquoi il a toujours de bonnes notes alors ! Il est privilégié !

- Tu te trompes sur ce point, je réplique. Severus est tout sauf gentil quand il s'agit de noter Drago. C'est juste qu'il lui donne des cours depuis qu'il est petit. Drago est juste en avance sur vous.

Hermione hausse un sourcil.

- Comment ça ? Pourtant même si il a de bonnes notes, elles ne sont pas mirobolantes.

- Je vous l'avais dis, Sev' est super strict dès qu'il s'agit de son filleul. Il ne lui demande pas d'être excellent, il lui demande d'être parfait.

- Duuuuur, fait Weasley avec un sourire

Je peux pas lui en vouloir, je me paye suffisamment la tête de Drago sur se point pour être d'accord avec lui.

Le lendemain-Le lendemain-Le lendemain-Le lendemain

- Maya ?

- Hmmmm

- Faut se lever

- Hmmmmmm

- Il est 7h30 et les cours commencent à 8h

- Hmmmmmmmm

- Si tu veux avoir le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner, il faut que tu te lèves maintenant.

La voix appartient à Hermione qui m'exhorte de me lever depuis au moins dix minutes.

Je finis par obéir à cette voix (c'est le début de la schizophrénie ma grande) et je descends dans la grande salle.

Je balaye la table du regard, mais comme j'ai la tête dans le fondement, je capte rien et je ne fais pas un geste.

Ce qui fait que je ne remarque pas que tout d'un coup, mes camarades se tendent.

Quelqu'un attrapa un bol le pose devant moi et y sert du café bien chaud.

Je me saisis du bol et le bois cul sec.

Je le repose et miracle ! Je perçois le monde, les odeurs, les bruits les couleurs. Je suis passé de canal+ sans décodeur à la parabole en HD, tout ça avec un bol de café. Cooool

Un sourire béat se colle à mon visage

- Encore ! je dis d'une voix forte à mon sauveur (avec un sourire niais qui plus est)

- Pas question, réplique le-dis sauveur-qui-n'est-plus-si-sauveur-que-ça-tout-d'un-coup, sinon tu seras intenable toute la matinée et je te rappelle qu'on a cours de potion ensemble.

Aaaah, le sauveur-QNEPSSQCTDUC c'est Drago !

Note à moi-même, ce soir il faudra que je me couche plus tôt, sinon je vais finir la semaine sur les rotules.

- Mais, fais-je des larmes plein les yeux, siiiii

- Regarde toi, un bol et t'es déjà surexcitée. C'est non.

Je boude pendant au moins … 20 secondes

Je chope un croissant, me lève et suis mon frère jusqu'au cachot qui nous sert de salle de cours.

Brr pas très réjouissant tout ça, même un peu glauque. Mais Sev' a toujours eu un sens de l'humour très particulier.

Tout le monde finit par arriver et nous poireautons tous joyeusement devant la porte du cachot.

Je tiens le mur à côté de la porte et là, ô miracle ! Sev' arrive dans un tourbillon de robe qui donne immédiatement un bonus +10 en charisme et qui impose le respect et l'obéissance.

Voldy aussi avait cette technique t'intimidation mais en +30.

Cette technique s'acquière au niveau 50 et deviens imparable au niveau 80, IRL bien sûr.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous dites ? Je devrais passer moins de temps sur des MMORPG et plus dans la vraie vie ? Pfff, p'tits joueurs.

Revenons-en à nos chauve-souris. Severus n'adresse de regard à personne et ouvre la porte d'un coup de baguette.

Tout le monde s'assoit dans un grand ordre, pendant que Drago et moi nous nous asseyons tout au fond pour que je puisse observer toute la classe.

Severus prend place à son bureau et lance un regard noir à toute la classe.

- Bien, j'espère que les vacances n'ont pas réduit votre maigre savoir à néant.

Son regard balaie toute la salle, et tous les griffons se font tout petits en se demandant sur qui le prof va se déchaîner.

- Potter ! aboie-t-il, que faut-il bien doser dans une potion de ratatinage ?

Trop facile.

- Euh, fait Harry très intelligemment.

- Apparemment mes craintes étaient fondées, Potter, fait Severus avec un sourire mauvais. Miss Malfoy, pouvez-vous rattraper le niveau des griffondors s'il vous plait ?

- La potion de ratatinage nécessite de bien doser chaque ingrédient, en particulier les épines de porc-épic, et de les ajouter au bon moment.

- Très bien.

Surtout ne donne pas de point, ça pourrait te tuer.

Mon frère me lance un sourire goguenard.

- C'est bon toi ! je lui fais en chuchotant.

Si Sev' veut la guerre, il l'aura.

Je l'obligerai à donner des points à Griffondor, foi de démone.

Il agite sa baguette et des écritures apparaissent sur le tableau derrière lui. C'est la recette d'une potion contre la migraine.

- Vous avez deux heures, dit-il d'une voix polaire

Je fais comme tout le monde et je sors mes affaires.

Le silence est remarquable. Les Griffondors sont très sages et très concentrés sur leur préparation.

Ce qui est pratique, quand on fréquente un maître des potions depuis belle lurette, c'est qu'on connaît toute les petites astuces pour aller plus vite en se faisant moins ch***.

Au bout d'une heure, Drago et moi avons fini et nous pouvons enfin souffler.

Drago me fait un sourire machiavélique.

- En général, c'est à ce moment là que je commence à m'amuser, fait-il

En effet, Sev' à bien vu que nous avions terminé nos potions, et commence un tour des tables. Il s'arrête devant Longdubat avec un sourire sordide.

La tension est palpable, et le pauvre Longdubat blêmit et se fait touuuuuut petit devant le regard de notre prof de potion.

- Monsieur Longdubat, comment doit-on couper le sureau ?

Longdubat regarde le tableau, blêmit encore plus, et répond d'une petite voix.

- En cube.

- Et comment avez-vous coupé votre sureau ? tonne Sev'

- En lamelle.

- 20 points en moins pour Griffondor !

La sanction tombe, comme le couperet de la guillotine.

20 points, c'est énorme.

Je comprends pourquoi le pauvre Longdubat est traumatisé ainsi que tous les griffondors.

Severus continue sa ronde. Il jette à peine un coup d'œil à la potion d'Hermione qui est sur la bonne voie, et s'arrête devant le binôme Potter-Weasley

- Potter ! aboie-t-il, Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter que les noix de cajou ne s'ajoute qu'à partir de la 36ème minute et pas avant ! 15 points en moins pour Griffondor !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ricaner. C'est du niveau de 2ème année.

- Un problème Miss Malfoy ? fait Sev' d'une voix trop douce.

Je la connais cette voix et vaut mieux filer doux, sinon…

- Non professeur.

- Bien. Le fait que vous soyez excellente en potion ne vous dispense pas d'un peu de tenue, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et bam dans mes dents.

Il regarde la potion de mon frère qui est parfaite.

- 15 points pour Serpentard. C'est très bien monsieur Malfoy.

- Merci professeur.

Je sens mon petit frère tout fier à côté de moi.

- Miss Malfoy, venez, je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Je le suis jusqu'à son bureau. Il me montre son grand chaudron où un bâton brasse une potion bleue claire magiquement.

Je me penche, renifle le tout.

- Veritasérum ? je demande

- Je voudrais l'améliorer pour rallonger son effet et le rendre imparable, mais pour le moment, cela cause de graves dégâts neurologiques irréversibles.

- Je vois, ce qu'il faudrait c'est quelque chose qui stabilise les neuro-activateurs magiques qui détruisent les cellules du cerveau.

Nous réfléchissons ensemble.

- Une rose bleue ? je propose

- Ca n'existe pas, me fait Sev'

- Si, mais depuis peu. Ce sont des japonais qui l'ont inventée. Et en plus elle peut se reproduire.

- Pourquoi pas, fait Sev', je suppose que tu sais où s'en procurer ?

Je réfléchis. Bien sûr que je sais où m'en procurer… chez les moldus. Mais je doute que Sev' accepte d'y mettre les pieds.

- Je peux éventuellement en commander…

- Donc c'est moldu. Un produit moldu n'a pas de propriété magique.

- Et bien c'est un produit commercialisé chez les moldus, mais inventé par un sorcier.

Sev' me darde de son regard. J'adore quand il me regarde comme ça.

_- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu m'excites_, je lui fais en italien

Il hausse un sourcil. Il a très bien compris, et je sais que Drago est le seul élève à avoir compris aussi. Je l'entends s'étrangler dans le fond de la classe.

_- Je croyais que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie ces derniers temps_ ? me répond-il toujours en italien

_- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, mais bon, je dis ça je dis rien…_

Avant que vous ne m'accusiez d'adultère, je vous explique. C'est un jeu entre Severus et moi. Je lui ai appris l'italien, et pour savoir si il comprenait tout ce que je lui disais, je lui racontais les pires obscénités. Evidemment, ça a vite dégénéré, et maintenant, le jeu, c'est de faire semblant de se draguer, en italien pour qu'il n'y ait que nous qui comprenions.

Je sais, c'est puéril, mais c'est tordant.

Et puis accessoirement, j'ai appris l'italien à Drago, pour qu'il puisse se marrer.

Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à se qu'on continue même en cours.

Je retourne m'assoire à ma place, et je peux lire l'incompréhension totale sur le visage de mes camarades.

Drago me fusille du regard.

- Ca va pas de faire ça ici, chuchote-t-il

- Je vais bien merci de t'en inquiéter. Je lui réponds d'un air innocent.

- Et si quelqu'un vous a compris ?

- Ca n'en sera que plus drôle !

- Mouais, venant de ta part ça ne m'étonne pas.


	8. Comment je me fais repérer comme atypiqu

Chapitre 8

Les deux jours précédents le premier cours de DCFM furent très calmes.

Bon à part le fait que Neville ait fait fondre un chaudron (le sixième d'après Severus).

A part aussi le fait que je continue d'asticoter mon prof de potion préféré en lui parlant italien. Et que le-dit prof est d'une humeur massacrante.

Puis le jour J (en plus c'est un jeudi) arrive. Tous les griffondors sont excités comme des puces. Mais avant le cours de DCFM tant attendu, on a métamorphose. Pfff.

Le trio d'or et moi allons en ce cours maudit par moi, quand Ron demande.

- Pourquoi Snape est-il d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?

- C'est à cause de Maugrey, répond Harry

A ces mots, je me tends. Est-il possible que Severus ait remarqué quelque chose à propos du pseudo Fol Œil ?

- Pourquoi ? je demande pour plus de précision

- Snape convoite le poste de défense contre les forces du mal depuis longtemps, me répond Hermione. Tu ne le savais pas ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Pourquoi Sev' aurait-il envie du poste de défense ? Il a toujours préféré les potions !

- Et bien, depuis notre première année, il s'en prend à tous les profs de DCFM, explique Ron

Je ne comprends pas. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de ça... Il faudra que je lui demande confirmation.

- En même temps, je réponds, Quirell était possédé par Voldemort.

Il y eut un frisson de la part de Ron et d'Hermione

- Lockart était un parfait crétin.

Les deux garçons lancèrent un coup d'œil goguenard à Hermione qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Et Lupin était un loup-garou...

- Lupin était très bien, objecta Harry.

- Et un maraudeur ! je finis. Severus et eux ne s'entendaient pas très bien, je crois que vous le savez...

Je leur adresse un sourire moqueur.

- Oui, on le sait, soupire Harry.

- Et ils ont joué quelques tours à Sev'. Severus a la rancune tenace.

Nous entrons dans la salle de métamorphose.

L'exercice d'aujourd'hui, transformer un escargot en assiette à soupe.

Le problème, c'est que c'est la seule matière que je ne maîtrise pas.

Je galère, et Mac Gonagall n'est pas tendre.

En même temps à quoi ça va me servir plus tard de savoir transformer un escargot en assiette à soupe. Et pour ne rien gâcher, j'aime pas la soupe.

A côté de moi, Hermione me taquine gentiment.

- Pas comme ça ta baguette, m'explique-t-elle, prend la bien en main. Voilà. Et fait un petit mouvement souple et rapide.

Je m'exécute, visiblement de travers, puisque Hermione fronce les sourcils et me remontre le geste une énième fois.

Je soupire, elle se marre.

- Je préfère les potions, je fais.

- Pour le moment vous êtes en cours de métamorphose, réplique Mac Go qui passait par là (elle se ballade dans sa salle de cours, c'est inadmissible !), je vous serais grée que vous ne tempêtiez plus contre ma matière Miss Malfoy, et que vous vous concentriez un peu plus.

Je lui lancerais bien une ou deux boules de feu à celle là. Comment ça je manque de grâce et d'élégance ? Si vous voulez, je peux la tuer de manière claaaasse. Sans une goutte de sang, proprement et sans aucun indice médico-légal.

Mais je préfère le gore. Du sang partout, des bouts de corps qui jonchent le sol.

Pfff, vous êtes pas drôles. Je pourrais la disséquer moi la MacGo.

Au bout d'une heure, je parviens à lancer correctement la formule (merci Hermione).

Mon assiette s'effrite un peu et elle a une spirale au milieu (ça fait design) mais au moins je peux y boire de la soupe !

Et c'est maintenant le cours que tout le monde attend ! Tout le monde ? Non ! Une chieuse résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur ...

Bon je traîne un peu des pieds pour y aller, mais j'ai des excuses !

Nous nous asseyons au premier rang. Moi aussi, il faut bien que je fayotte un peu, si je veux découvrir le secret de ce prof qui pue la magie noire.

Je me retourne pour voir que toute la classe est assise et que tous les livres sont sortis. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans la salle. Quand on connaît les Griffons, c'est effrayant.

Maugrey entre.

Bon, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais en quelques jours il ne s'est pas arrangé.

Au contraire.

Il nous fixe de son œil valide, pendant que son œil magique fait des tours complets dans son orbite. Beurk.

- Rangez vos livres, vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

J'entends des murmures enthousiasmés, et je fais comme les autres, je remets mon livre de DCFM dans mon sac.

- J'ai reçu une lettre du professeur Lupin. Il semblerait que vous ayez acquis de bonnes bases en ce qui concerne l'étude des créatures magiques, potentiellement dangereuses, et comment s'en prémunir.

Parle pour toi, moi j'y connais rien du tout.

- Mais vous êtes en retard en ce qui concerne les mauvais sorts, et les maléfices.

Re parle pour toi, j'ai une éducation malfoyenne, et côtoyer un albinos reptilien m'a bien aidé à ce niveau là.

Il sort un bocal contenant trois araignées. De belles araignées à longues pattes, celles qu'on nomme vulgairement des faucheuses, de belles tailles.

A côté de moi, Ron se ratatine. Apparemment il a peur des araignées, et pas qu'un peu.

- Quelqu'un sait-il ce que sont les Impardonnables ? grogne Maugrey.

Je tends la main vers le ciel, sûre de moi. Ben oui je vis dans une famille qui trempe dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou, voir au-delà.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la classe. Quelques mains se sont levées timidement, dont celle d'Hermione (quelle surprise !), et celle de Londubat.

- Miss ? demande le prof en direction d'Hermione

- Granger, professeur. Les Impardonnables, c'est sous ce nom que sont nommés trois des sortilèges de magie noire dont l'utilisation sur un autre être humain condamne à la prison d'Azkaban.

- 5 points pour Griffondor. Pouvez vous me donnez un exemple Miss Granger ?

- Euh... l'Imperium ? hésite-t-elle

Maugrey plonge la main dans le bocal et attrape une araignée.

Ron se recule imperceptiblement.

- Je vais la faire grossir pour que vous arriviez à voir. Amplificatum !

L'araignée se met à enfler. Là, elle est plus grosse que mon poing.

- L'Imperium permet de contrôler la volonté d'une créature ou d'un être humain.

Il lève sa baguette et

- Impero !

L'araignée se met à tituber. Puis elle fit la roue, elle sauta sur la table d'Hermione qui recula, dégoûtée.

Puis elle se mit à effectuer un numéro de claquette.

J'entends quelques rires, la plupart des griffondors ont un sourire amusé.

Moi, ça ne me fait pas rire.

C'est comme si on était revenu 14 ans en arrière.

Je blêmis un peu.

Je sens le regard d'Hermione sur moi et je reprends contenance.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle ? demande le prof, imaginez que je lui demande de se jeter par la fenêtre, ou que je lui demande de tuer un de ses proches ?

Tous les rires cessent subitement.

- A la fin de la guerre, beaucoup de partisans de Vous-savez-qui ont clamé leur innocence en disant qu'ils étaient sous imperium.

Son regard se pose sur moi. Je le soutiens pendant quelques instants, quand il rompt le contact visuel.

- Bon, quelqu'un d'autre peut-il me donner un autre impardonnable ?

Son regard se tourne vers Neville qui tend timidement la main.

- Toi, ton nom c'est Londubat ?

- O...oui, répond le pauvre Neville, je pensais au sortilège du Doloris.

Maugrey replonge la main dans le bocal, et saisi une deuxième araignée.

- Le sortilège de Doloris et le sortilège de la torture physique. La personne qui reçoit ce sortilège souffre pendant toute la durée du sortilège.

Il fait grossir l'araignée et ...

- Endoloris !

L'araignée se tord dans tout les sens, roule sur le dos, agite les pattes convulsivement. Encore un peu et je l'entendrai crier dans ma tête.

Mais le pire, c'est la tête du pauvre Neville qui se décompose de plus en plus. A un tel point que je crois qu'il va tourner de l'œil.

- Arrêtez !

Je crie, mais quelqu'un a crié en même temps que moi.

Hermione fixe également Neville.

Le prof nous regarde successivement, puis se tourne vers l'infortuné Neville.

- Tu viendras me voir à la fin de l'heure.

Magnifique moyen de lui remonter le moral, il a l'air encore plus terrifié maintenant.

- Maintenant qui peut me donner le dernier Impardonnable ?

Je lève la main, juste sous son nez, il ne peut pas me rater.

- Oui, Miss Malfoy ?

- Le sortilège de la Mort, l'Avada Kedavra.

- Bien, vous y connaissez quelque chose, vous, me fait-il d'un air entendu.

- Insinueriez-vous quelque chose, Professeur ? je demande d'un air aussi innocent que possible.

- Pas du tout. Nous disions donc, l'Avada Kedavra. Ce sortilège est le plus terrible des trois. Il n'y a pas de contre-sort. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à ce jour qui a survécut à ce sortilège.

Harry Potter

- Et Il est assis devant moi.

Le prof fixe Harry de ses deux yeux, ce qui lui confère un air un peu fou. Il brandit sa baguette et prononce distinctement

- Avada Kedavra !

Le sort vert atteint l'araignée qui se fige instantanément. Ses pattes se recroquevillent, et le cadavre roule sur la table de Ron. Celui-ci fait un bond prodigieux en arrière, l'air visiblement dégoûté.

- Voilà pour la démonstration. Maintenant prenez des notes sur ce que je vais dire. Et avant tout, VIGILENCE CONSTANTE !

Son cri fait sursauter tout le monde. Moi, y compris, ce qui me surprend. J'avais l'habitude d'entendre ce retentissant mot d'ordre quand il venait avec des aurors novices.

Et c'était le signal pour que je parte me planquer dans une cachette secrète.

Bref, les plumes se mettent à gratter plus ou moins joyeusement le parchemin sous la dictée du prof.

En sortant de cours, tous mes petits camarades de Griffondor sont enthousiastes. Merci pour eux.

- Lui, il sait ! s'extasie Ron à côté de moi.

- Il sait lancer trois sorts qui vous envoient direct à Azkaban. Super ! je fais ironiquement.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas juste parce qu'il s'en est pris à ton petit frère adoré, fais Ron narquoisement.

- Peut-être, mais c'est une bonne raison. Et puis, je suis désolée, mais nous enseigner les rudiments de la magie noire ne fait pas partie du programme des quatrième années.

C'est qu'il commencerait doucement à m'échauffer celui là !

Heureusement que les cours sont terminés parce que je vais exploser.

Et comme je suis une Griffondor pas comme les autres, je vais rendre visite à mon professeur de potion.

En tout bien tout honneur, évidemment. Pour vous me prenez !

Je veux lui parler de Dark Maugrey, pour qu'il me donne son point de vue.

Je frappe à la porte de son bureau. Oui, j'ai un minimum de savoir-vivre. Je vous signale que je vis chez les Malfoy, juste au cas où vous auriez oublié.

Bref, je frappe à la porte, suffisamment légèrement pour qu'elle n'éclate pas et suffisamment fort pour que quelqu'un derrière, par exemple Severus, entende que je veux entrer.

Une voix froide et sèche me répond d'entrer.

- Ah, c'est toi Maya, assieds-toi, j'ai encore deux ou trois ramassis de bêtises à corriger et je suis tout à toi.

- Je n'en demandais pas tant Severus. Tout à moi, tu es sûr ?

- Laisse tes idées perverses loin de moi s'il te plait.

- T'es pas drôle.

J'attends quelques minutes qu'il finisse, et pendant ce temps je jette un coup d'œil sur les copies déjà corrigées. C'est un devoir fait par des Poufsouffles de deuxièmes années.

Les commentaires sont acerbes, et les notes très basses. Je crois qu'il doit y avoir seulement cinq ou six élèves qui ont la moyenne.

Un jour j'expliquerai à Sev' ce qu'est la pédagogie. Mais pour ça il va falloir que je l'attache pour qu'il m'écoute.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai pas beaucoup envie de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Voilà, j'ai enfin fini. C'est vraiment atroce de me faire corriger un tas d'inepties pareilles !

- En parlant de ton boulot, il paraît que tu veux être prof de défense à la place du prof de défense. Tu convoites ce poste depuis toujours d'après la rumeur.

- En effet, la rumeur dit ça. Et c'est vrai. Tous les ans je demande à Dumbledore si je peux devenir le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Et Dumby refuse à chaque fois. Mais, je croyais que tu préférais les potions ?

- C'est vrai, mais être professeur de Défense, c'est plus ... gratifiant.

- Si tu avais voulu avoir un boulot gratifiant, tu ne serais pas prof.

- Maya, soupire-t-il, depuis la fin de la guerre, je suis un paria. Toutes les portes se sont fermées devant moi. Les seules qu'on aurait voulu me voir franchir ce sont celles d'Azkaban. Il n'y a que Dumbledore qui a voulu me donner un emploi.

Ah, oui, vu comme ça, c'est sûr que le choix est restreint.

Mais ce n'est pas pour l'entendre pleurnicher que je suis venue.

- Mais à part ça, as-tu une raison particulière que détester Maugrey ?

- C'est l'ancien capitaine des aurors. Ce mec me hait.

Ca n'aide pas.

- Ce type n'est pas net.

- Comment ça ? demande-t-il intéressé.

- Il pue la magie noire à trois kilomètres. Tu savais qu'il nous a fait une démonstration des trois Impardonnables en cours ?

- Oui, ça a fait jaser chez les Serpentards. Apparemment Maugrey est très suspicieux avec eux.

- Je n'ai pas trop vu Drago, donc, je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que je vais m'inviter chez les Serpentards ce soir.

- C'est moi qui fait la ronde de 23h, Tu pourras rentrer chez les Griffondors tranquillement.

- Super, je vais mettre le bazar, ça va être trop bien !

- N'en fait pas trop, hein. Mais tu disais que Maugrey trempe dans la magie noire, comment ça ?

- J'ai regardé son aura. Et je peux t'affirmer que ce n'est PAS Alastor Maugrey. En tout cas, ce n'est pas lui qui a fouillé le manoir Malfoy de fond en comble à la fin de la guerre.

- Tu sais, il a vieilli. Il est devenu encore plus méfiant qu'avant. Il a piégé tout son jardin. Même les poubelles.

- C'est pas parce qu'il est devenu encore plus parano que son aura doit obligatoirement avoir changé. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que son aura, c'est celle de quelqu'un d'environ trente à quarante ans, de très expérimenté en matière de magie noire, et qui nourrit une haine et une rancune qui l'empoisonne.

- Ce que tu dis là, c'est que quelqu'un se fait passer pour Maugrey Fol'œil et que Dumbledore n'a rien vu ?

- Dis le si tu ne me crois pas.

- Excuse-moi, mais je suis sceptique.

- Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si je peux compter sur toi si je veux en savoir plus.

- Tu sais très bien que je couvre toujours tes arrières.

C'est trop miiignon !

Sev' mignon ? Cherchez l'erreur.

- Serais-tu en train de tomber dans une mièvrerie digne d'un Poufsouffle de basse catégorie ?

Il a un léger sourire.

- C'est à force de côtoyer tous ces gamins, ironise-t-il, Ca me guillemauverise.

Ca c'est du néologisme. Il faut absolument que je brevète ce mot.

Je souris.

- Bon, j'y vais, j'ai déjà plein d'idées pour m'amuser chez tes Serpentards.

- Ne me les traumatise pas avec tes concepts griffondoriens.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il paraît, d'après le Choixpeau, que j'ai aussi ma place à Serpentard.

- Et je suis censé ne pas m'inquiéter ?


	9. Comment je passe une soirée à Serpentard

Chapitre 9 : Comment je passe une soirée à Serpentard et je me dévoile un peu face à Hermione :

Six taudis, euh non, si tôt dit, si tôt fait. Aussitôt sortie du bureau de Severus que je me précipite vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

Je m'arrête devant une immense tapisserie un tout petit peu glauque.

Je vous explique le contexte. Je suis dans les cachots, ce qui, en soit, n'est pas très réjouissant. Il fait froid et humide, donc je me les pèle. J'ai beau être une demi-démone, j'ai des limites thermiques moi aussi.

Et summum de glauquitude, le passage vers la salle commune des Serpentards est une très vieille tapisserie représentant la bataille des gobelins, lors de leur révolte au XVIIème siècle. Et au premier plan se trouve un chef de guerre gobelin, couvert de sang, qui me regarde d'un air louche.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Il veut ma photo ? Si il continue à me fixer comme ça je lui casse la gueule. Ou alors je brûle la tapisserie. Ou alors je lui balance un pot de peinture à la figure. Ou alors...

Je m'arrête de cogiter quand le gobelin me dit :

- Le mot de passe.

Ca m'aurait bien plut qu'il dise "la voie est close et les morts la garde. La voie est close." d'une voie d'outre tombe, mais bon, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut.

- Mensonges et tromperies

Ben oui, j'ai le mot de passe. A quoi vous attendiez vous ? Et Drago à celui de la tour de Griffondor.

Me regardez pas comme ça, je lui ai fait promettre qu'il ne l'utilisera pas à des fins... malhonnêtes.

Et mon Drago est un homme d'honneur.

L'affreuse tapisserie se soulève pour me laisser passer.

Bon, je crois qu'une bombe atomique aurait eu moins d'effets que moi à cet instant. Tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? m'agresse ce qui semble être un septième année avec suffisamment de muscles pour soulever la tour Eiffel.

- Je me promenais gaiment dans les cachots quand un affreux gobelin, sur une tapisserie, a commencé à discuter avec moi et alors qu'on parlait, la tapisserie s'est levée et je suis entrée pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire Colgate et j'attends une réaction.

Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau, j'aurais pu sortir dans le parc, faire un footing et revenir pour prendre une douche.

- Maya, arrête de le faire tourner en bourrique, tu va faire surchauffer son cerveau. Ce serait dommage. Marcus, laisse la tranquille. C'est ma sœur.

L'autre s'en va, toujours en train d'assimiler mon petit laïus.

- C'est trop gentil de venir à mon secours petit frère, mais je maîtrisais la situation.

- Oui, et quand tu lui auras bien mis le cerveau à l'envers et qu'il essayera de te frapper, tu lui enverras un solide coup de genou là où tu penses.

- Tu vois, je gère très bien la situation.

- Tu es irrécupérable, soupire-t-il

- Moi aussi je m'aime.

Il me sourit et nous prenons place dans deux confortables fauteuils près du feu.

Pas besoin de vous dire, qu'un double regard malfoyen a suffit à faire déguerpir les deux premières années qui étaient déjà là. Oui, je sais, je suis une gentille Griffondor qui aide son prochain, mais voilà, je suis aussi à moitié démon, donc j'ai une raison.

Na.

- Alors, Drago, quoi de neuf ? Il paraît que Maugrey peut pas vous sentir ?

- C'est un euphémisme. Il nous aboie dessus à tous les cours, c'est insupportable. Et j'essaie de ne pas trop me faire remarquer, étant donné ce qu'il m'a fait.

- Tu étais trop mignon en fouine bondissante !

Je me marre, et ça l'énerve. Et j'adore l'énerver.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas aimé être jeté contre le plafond. C'est comme dans les parcs d'attractions moldus. Tu es attaché dans une boule et la boule est propulsée dans les airs. C'est trop fun !

- Evidemment, vu comme ça, ronchonne-t-il, juste que mon expérience était plus ...

- Exotique !

Il lève un sourcil.

- Si tu veux, je ne vais pas te contrarier maintenant, tu es trop excitée ce soir.

- Arrête de me parler comme ça, on dirait Lucius ! je râle

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te dis ça.

On se sourit tout les deux.

- Bon c'est pas pour te parler de Lucius que je suis descendue dans les sombres cachots.

- C'est marrant mais je m'en doutais, ironise mon petit blondinet d'amour.

- Maugrey vous a fait le coup des impardonnables à vous aussi ?

- Oui. Et il nous a fais tout un petit laïus sur nos sympathiques ascendants qui sont tous "des raclures de premières" sans vraiment se mouiller. Je veux dire qu'il nous a bien fais sentir qu'il parlait de nos parents mais sans vraiment prononcer le mot. Ce qui fait qu'on ne peut même pas se plaindre.

- Je suis allée voir Sev' et...

- Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas après tout ce que vous vous racontez en cours ?

- Ne m'interrompt pas petit frère, n'oublie pas que tu me dois le respect et l'obéissance.

- C'est ça, grogne ledit petit frère.

- Je disais que je suis allée voir Sev', en tout bien tout honneur, et qu'il m'a dis que ça avait jasé chez les Serpentards, après les premiers cours de Maugrey.

Drago soupire.

-Bien sûr que ça a jasé. Un type débarque, plutôt, la moitié d'un type débarque et il nous annonce que nos parents sont des pourris. Je ne dis pas que certains le sont pour de vrai, Père peut vraiment être la pire des ordures, mais beaucoup ici ont des parents qui n'ont pas participé activement à la Guerre.

- Je comprends, je lui fais, mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonne avec Maugrey.

Dray hausse un sourcil.

- Tu étais trop petit pour t'en rappeler, mais c'est Maugrey qui commandait les perquisitions au manoir après la chute de Tom.

- Je sais, j'ai suffisamment entendu Père s'en plaindre, même des années après.

- Donc je dirais que son comportement méfiant et extrême est tout à fait normal. Mais il n'y a pas que le comportement qui fait un homme. J'ai regardé son aura.

Je vois que Drago dresse l'oreille et je baisse un peu le ton pour qu'aucune oreille traînante ne puisse écouter.

- Son aura est vraiment flippante, je fais

- Comme le personnage, remarque Drago.

- Non vraiment flippante. Certes, Tom avait une aura à faire déguerpir un dragon, mais ce "Maugrey" a une aura de mage noire, et il est rongé de haine. En plus son aura ne correspond pas à l'âge que devrait avoir Maugrey.

- Ce n'est pas Alastor Maugrey alors ? s'étonne Drago

- A ce qu'il semblerait. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus.

- Fayotte

- Tu comprends vite, dis-je en souriant.

Le reste de la soirée est détendue, et plaisante. Bientôt, les Serpentards oublient que je suis une Griffy et se joignent à nous pour rigoler.

Et Merlin sait si j'ai plus d'un tour assez surprenant dans mon cerveau.

Vers 23h, je dis au revoir à mes hôtes et je remonte direction, la tour des Griffondors.

En chemin, je croise Severus et je lui souhaite bonne nuit.

Arrivée dans mon dortoir, je vois Hermione se redresser dans son lit.

- T'étais où ? demande-t-elle avec un ton accusateur

- Chez les Serpentards, je réponds avec un sourire qu'elle ne peut pas voir vu qu'il fait nuit.

- Et t'es encore en vie ? s'étonne-t-elle

- Oublierais-tu qui est mon frère ? Le Prince des Serpentards. Ca me fait trop marrer comme surnom. Y'a vraiment que lui pour se faire appeler comme ça.

- En fait, c'est les Griffondors qui ont commencé à le surnommer ainsi.

Je m'allonge dans mon lit en soupirant d'aise.

Et en quelques secondes je m'endors.

Les jours suivants- Les jours suivants- Les jours suivants

Mon apparition chez les Serpentards a fait le tour de l'école en quelques heures le lendemain. A croire que tout se sait dans ce château.

Pourtant, je n'en ai parlé que dans mon dortoir, avec Hermione, Lavande et Parvati. Je ne vois vraiment pas où est la fuite.

J'ai aussi reçu une lettre de mon très cher paternel.

Le même genre que la première, distante, froide.

Mon très cher père a eu vent (sans doute par mon non moins très cher frère) de ma petite altercation avec mon très cher professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai nommé Alastor Maugrey.

Dans cette lettre, il me fustige doucement de cette dispute en me rappelant qu'il faut que je me rapproche de Fol'œil.

Je lui ai répondu aimablement qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir, et qu'il n'avait pas à me donner d'ordre. Aimablement j'ai dit.

Sans compter, que, en plus, en ce moment Hermione est de plus en plus très super bizarre (la syntaxe c'est toujours pas mon truc). Chaque midi elle mange au lance-pierre (au risque de s'étouffer) et elle file à la bibliothèque. Il faut vraiment être malade pour travailler autant.

Ou s'appeler Hermione Granger, ou encore Théodore Nott, qui fait à peu près pareil. Un jour, ils vont avoir le cerveau tellement remplis, que ça va exploser.

Hmm, des bouts de cervelle partout, bon appétit.

Ce soir, presque tous les quatrièmes années se retrouvent à faire leurs devoirs dans la salle commune de Griffondor.

A part Neville qui lit au coin du feu, Dean et Seamus finissent un devoir de métamorphose à faire pour demain, Lavande et Parvati commencent le brouillon du devoir de potion à faire pour dans trois jours, Hermione semble absorbée par un travail quelconque et Harry et Ron font leur devoir de charlatanerie, de divination si vous préférez.

Soudain, Ron lève les bras en s'étirant et s'exclame :

- J'ai fini !

Ce à quoi Hermione répond :

- Moi aussi !

Elle s'approche de la table de Harry et Ron. Moi aussi, poussée par la curiosité je m'avance. C'est toujours rigolo la divination.

- Tu vas te noyer deux fois, fait Hermione à Ron

- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que je me fasse piétiner par un Hyppogriffe, dit-il en corrigeant son erreur

- Euh, je veux pas vous vexer, je dis, mais ça se voit que vous avez tout inventé.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil ! s'exclame Ron, faussement courroucé, nous avons travaillé comme des elfes de maison !

Hermione le fissile du regard et Ron s'aplatit sur sa chaise

- En parlant d'elfes de maison, fait-elle en ouvrant une boîte en fer qu'elle tenait contre elle.

Elle pose la boîte sur la table. Dedans, il y a des badges frappés du sigle S.A.L.E

- Pourquoi il y a marqué sale sur ces badges, demande Harry décontenancé

- Ce n'est pas sale, ça se prononce S.A.L.E. Ca signifie Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes de maison.

- Tu viens de créer une association ? je demande à Hermione.

- Pas tout à fait une association, mais plutôt une sorte de collectif.

- Et tu as combien de membres ? demande Ron bêtement

- Si vous adhérez, ça fera quatre.

- On va être obligé de se balader avec des badges où il y aura marqué sale ?

- S.A.L.E ! Au début je voulais l'appeler A.M.T.S.I.A.C.M.L.C.S mais les badges étaient trop petits. Ca signifie Arrêtons les Mauvais Traitements Scandaleusement Infligés à nos Amies les Créatures Magiques et Luttons pour un Changement de leur Statut. Et voici notre profession de foi. J'ai fait des recherches poussées à la bibliothèque ! L'esclavage des elfes à commencé il y a des siècles !

Hola, elle commence à s'emballer. Mais ce qu'elle dit n'est pas faux...

- Hermione, la coupe Ron, Ils aiment ça ! Ils aiment vivre en esclavage !

- Notre objectif à court terme, continue Hermione d'une voix plus forte, consiste à obtenir que les elfes bénéficient de salaires et...

- STOP ! je crie, Hermione stop, dis-je d'une voix plus douce alors qu'une émerge dans mon esprit. Tout ce que tu proposes est très bien, tu as parfaitement bien potassé le sujet. J'ai cependant une critique ou deux. Me permets-tu de les avancer et de m'engueuler plus tard ?

- Euh, je ... bafouille l'emportée, vas-y

- C'est très honorable à toi de vouloir défendre les créatures magiques et qui sait qu'elles ont besoin de soutient dans la communauté magique. Cependant, tu n'as pas le droit de t'autoproclamer leur porte-parole. Ce serait injuste de ta part de leur voler cette gloire.

- Mais enfin, je ...

- Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas en créant un petit cercle de personnes que tu vas te faire entendre. Il faut des personnes convaincues, des militants, des fonds et pouvoir compter sur des gens importants qui vont influencer les dirigeants pour changer les choses.

Il y eu un blanc.

- Premièrement, je ne m'autoproclame pas porte-parole. J'ai d'abord pensé à Dobby, un elfe, un peu toqué

- Je sais parfaitement qui est Dobby. Il a travaillé pour nous pendant des années. J'ai toujours adoré son chocolat chaud. Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, il est un peu toqué. Je crois que les coups de canne y sont pour quelque chose.

- Cette manière que tu as de parler de mauvais traitement sur un être vivant, c'est juste dérangeant, fit Hermione qui pâlit un peu.

Je lui lance un regard froid. Si seulement elle savait que je peux être capable de bien pire.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je cautionnais les actions de Lucius, je fais remarquer.

- Quelque part, par ton inaction, si, fait Harry surprenant tout le monde, moi y compris.

- Je ne te savais pas si réfléchit, je fais, mais tu as en partie raison. Je n'ai jamais rien fais devant Lucius. C'est un peu lâche, mais je ne suis pas folle.

J'ai conscience d'être un peu trop glaciale, mais c'est l'éducation malfoyenne qui reprend le dessus.

- Tout ça pour te dire Hermione que je soutiens ton idée, mais pour la démarche, il y a encore du chemin à parcourir avant d'arriver à quelque chose. Et n'en parle pas à Dobby. Il est trop exubérant et pourrait faire quelque maladresse.

Hermione me regarde, manifestement, elle n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est du lard ou du cochon.

Finalement elle m'adresse un sourire et me tend la boîte.

- Si tu veux adhérer à la S.A.L.E, c'est deux mornilles. Cela pourra financer une campagne de tracts.

Je souris, et lui tend ma cotisation pendant qu'elle ajoute :

- Ron tu seras trésorier, et toi Harry secrétaire. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais peut-être noter ce que nous venons de dire pour notre première réunion.

Un blanc s'installe, les deux garçons semblant partagé entre la stupéfaction, l'exaspération et l'amusement.

Le silence est troublé soudainement par un "tap tap" au carreau.

Harry se leva en s'exclamant :

- Hedwige ! en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Le pigeon, pardon, la chouette se posa sur la table et tendit la patte à son propriétaire.

- C'est une réponse ? demande Ron excité.

Puis il me lance un regard gêné.

Je sens que je suis de trop donc je propose

- Je vais monter. J'ai deux trois petites choses à finir.

Hermione me lance un regard d'excuse, mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas qu'un autre hibou passe par la fenêtre et se pose sur mon épaule.

- Ils ont loupé le courrier du matin ? je m'exclame

- Je ne sais pas c'est bizarre, fait Harry.

Je détache la lettre adressée à mon de la patte du hibou mordoré qui s'avère être Gévaudan, mon hibou personnel.

C'est une lettre de Sirius ! Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas prendre de risque en m'envoyant du courrier ?

- Je monte pour la lire, dis-je en direction du trio qui commençait à chuchoter entre eux.

- Okay, me fait Ron dans le vague, les yeux rivés sur Harry lisant sa propre lettre.

Je m'enferme dans le dortoir, où je suis seule.

_Ma chérie,_

_Tu me manques tellement que j'en deviens pathétique._

_Mais tu te doutes que ce n'est pas pour te parler de ma frustration que je t'écris aujourd'hui._

_Harry est comme tu le sais, mon filleul. Quelques temps avant la rentrée, il m'a fait part d'un rêve qu'il avait fait, plutôt d'un cauchemar, parce qu'il a eu l'effet de réveiller une douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice. C'est en soi, assez inquiétant sachant qu'il s'agit d'une blessure magique, faite par Tu-sais-qui._

_Mais ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant. Il s'agit du dernier élément en date d'une série d'étranges rumeurs qui me sont parvenues et qui concernent toutes Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

_Je sais que ton père est un ancien mangemort. Sais-tu si Tu-sais-qui a refait surface d'une manière ou d'une autre ces derniers temps. Je pense en particulier à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ton père faisait partie des attaquants, nous le savons tous les deux. Mais personne ne sait qui est responsable de l'apparition de la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel cette nuit là. Tu es très douée pour obtenir ce genre d'information, je le sais._

_Je sais que Dumbledore a engagé Maugrey Fol'œil comme professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, ce qui veut dire qu'il a su lire les signes, même si il est le seul._

_D'autre part, je remonte vers le Nord pour pouvoir te voir, ainsi que Harry, parler de tout cela en tête à tête, même si c'est dangereux pour nous tous._

_Je me languis de toi_

_Je t'embrasse_

_P.S. : J'ai appris que tu es à Poudlard, à Griffondor dans la même année que Harry. Mes félicitations, même si je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi tu as fait ça._

_A bientôt j'espère_

_Sirius_

Je planque la lettre dans mes affaires et je redescends, quand j'entends une conversation dans l'escalier. C'est le trio qui remonte dans leurs chambres perspectives.

- Il revient parce qu'il croit que j'ai des ennuis, fait la voix furieuse de Harry, alors que tout va bien pour moi !

- Harry, fait la voix de Hermione tentant de le calmer.

- Je vais me coucher, répondit-il d'une voix sèche, à demain.

Il bifurque vers son dortoir, pendant que Ron et Hermione échangent un bonsoir.

J'entends Ron monter vers son dortoir d'un pas vif, et Hermione qui monte vers moi d'un pas plus lent.

Elle me trouve assise dans les escaliers, la tête entre les mains. Je suis assez perplexe à vrai dire.

- Tu ..., ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? demande-t-elle

- Assez longtemps pour entendre Harry t'envoyer balader, je lui réponds avec un demi-sourire. Qui revient pour Harry ?

Je sais parfaitement qu'il s'agit de mon Siri, et je sais aussi parfaitement que Hermione ne me dira rien.

- Un ami de Harry qui a du partir à cause de soucis financiers, dit-elle évasivement. Et ta lettre ? demande-t-elle, de qui était-elle ?

Elle veut changer de sujet, mais c'est assez comique de se rendre compte qu'on parle de la même personne.

- C'était mon amoureux !

- Tu as un petit-ami ? Je ne le savais pas ! Ne le dis pas à Lavande et Parvati sinon, tout Poudlard sera au courant que la belle Maya Malfoy a déjà trouvé chaussure à son pied !

Nous rions gaiment, en montant les escaliers.

Arrivée dans le dortoir, je regarde Hermione dans les yeux et lui demande :

- Tu sais garder un secret.

Mais c'est plus une affirmation qui sort de ma bouche.

- Euh, oui, fait-elle décontenancée de mon étrange sérieux.

- Je sais qui a écrit à Harry ce soir, je fais.

Elle ouvre la bouche, surprise, une lueur de peur passe dans ses yeux.

- Et qui est-ce donc ? demande-t-elle en reprenant contenance.

- Son parrain.

Là, elle ferme la bouche, et se précipite vers la porte.

Malheureusement pour elle, je suis dix fois plus rapide. Je l'attrape par le bras, la bâillonne d'une main, et lui murmure dans l'oreille.

- Moi aussi, j'ai un secret, lui dis-je.

Je l'assoie de force sur son lit.

- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, dis-je d'un ton sec qui n'appelle aucune contestation.

Je sors la lettre de Sirius du tiroir de ma table de chevet.

- Il se trouve que je connais très bien Sirius Black. D'une part, il s'agit du cousin de ma mère, Narcissa, donc je suis sa petite cousine par adoption. C'est la famille. Et au risque de passer pour une imbécile, _la famiglia questo è consacrato (1)_, la famille c'est sacré.

Mon numéro de mafioso a au moins le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Hermione.

- De plus, il se trouve que j'ai rencontré Sirius l'année dernière, au moment où il vivait dans la cabane hurlante. Et une chose en entraînant une autre ...

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Ton amoureux, c'est lui ? s'écria-t-elle, mais pourquoi il ne l'a pas dit à Harry ? Tu aurais pu rester avec nous tout à l'heure.

- Oui et non, je ne veux pas m'imposer et vous imposer que vous m'expliquiez tout ce que raconte Siri.

- Tu l'appelles Siri ? C'est trop mignon !

- Et tu vas pouvoir le charrier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, je rigole.

- Mais, il doit bien t'expliquer certaines choses dans ses lettres ? demande Hermione décidément trop perspicace.

- Il faut que tu comprennes une chose Hermione, dis-je en retrouvant mon sérieux. L'apparition de la marque des ténèbres à la coupe du monde de Quidditch cet été a réveillé des peurs chez beaucoup de gens. Cela gène et donc tout le monde préfère l'oublier. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a beaucoup d'autres signes...

- Que seul Dumbledore semble avoir vu, compléta Hermione

- Je pense que le contenu de votre lettre doit correspondre au mien. Dumbledore n'est pas le seul à avoir vu les signes. D'anciens mangemorts l'ont vu aussi.

- Tu as qui en tête quand tu dis ça, demande-t-elle méfiante.

- L'important n'est pas de savoir qui j'ai en tête, mais savoir si ces personnes vont réagir à ces signes. Pourquoi crois-tu que Dumbledore a engagé Fol'œil cette année ?

- Il pense qu'il peut y avoir un risque pour Poudlard ? demande-t-elle effarée

- Par pour Poudlard, pour les élèves. Mais je pense que Fol'œil n'était pas tout indiqué pour ce poste.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai mes raisons. Je ne peux pas tout expliquer ce soir. Le plus important c'est que tu saches que, malgré mes parents, j'ai mes propres opinions. Et je ferais tout pour que ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre ne se reproduise pas.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Tu avais quel âge pendant la guerre ?

- Aucune importance. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que, si il se passe quelque chose d'important, que vous me fassiez suffisamment confiance pour m'en parler. Même si je traine avec des Serpentards, même si je m'entends bien avec Snape, même si mes parents ont la réputation d'être des mangemorts, c'est bien trop important.

Hermione me fixe, visiblement impressionnée.

- Je crois qu'il faut que je réfléchisse, me fait-elle.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de réfléchir ? je la taquine avec un sourire

- Mais, c'est pas vrai, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? ronchonne-t-elle

Nous nous mettons au lit, mais, même bien après que Parvati et Lavande furent montées, aucune de nous deux n'arrivons à trouver le sommeil.


	10. Comment un ex cagoulé me repère

Chapitre 10 :

- Mais c'est un mensonge Harry ! s'exclame Hermione alors que nous sommes en train de déjeuner.

Cela fait une dizaine de minutes que le trio d'or est en train de chuchoter autour de la table du petit déjeuner. Personnellement, je suis un peu trop dans le pâté et j'ai encore versé mon café dans mon verre de jus de citrouille plutôt que dans mon bol.

Je tourne la tête vers eux, comme une partie des griffondors à proximité, et ils se remettent à chuchoter.

Depuis qu'il a reçu la lettre de Sirius, Harry semble un peu plus démoralisé chaque jour. Quand, innocemment (si si si si si c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas fait grillée, je vous le jure), je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a répondu que le quidditch lui manquait. Ce qui est parfaitement crédible.

Sans compter que les profs nous donnent toujours plus de travail. J'arrive plutôt bien à suivre, sauf en métamorphose où Hermione est obligée de me coacher pour que j'arrive à un résultat convenable.

Mais le pire, c'est la haine progressive qui s'est installée entre Maugrey et moi. Et je n'y suis pour rien. A chaque cours, il cherche le moyen de me ridiculiser ou de prouver que j'en sais trop en magie noire, ou il fait des allusions sur mes parents adoptifs.

C'en est lassant.

Tenez, là, nous avons un cours de défense qui va commencer dans quelques minutes.

Maugrey entre et ...

- VIGILENCE CONSTANTE !

Faisant sursauter une partie de la classe. On n'y manque jamais. C'est une espèce de mantra. A chaque début de cours il est obligé de gueuler ces deux mots ridicules. Et à tout les débuts de cours, ça ne manque pas, la moitié de la classe sursaute.

Pas moi. On ne m'a pas deux fois, je ne suis pas une mauviette.

Non, mais oh.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire subir à tour de rôle le sortilège de l'Impérium, afin de montrer la puissance de ses effets et de voir si vous pouviez y résister.

- Mais, vous nous aviez expliqué que c'était interdit, tente Hermione d'une voix mal assurée.

- Dumbledore veut que vous sachiez quels effets ça fait, réplique l'autre. Mais si vous préférez l'apprendre d'une manière plus brutale quand on tentera pour de vrai à vous imposer une volonté qui n'est pas la vôtre, je vous en prie, je vous dispense de cours.

Hermione devient rose vif, et balbutie que non, non, vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine.

- Professeur, quoi qu'en dise monsieur le directeur, lancer le sort de l'Impérium sur un autre être humain est parfaitement illégal, et c'est même un billet simple pour Azkaban, je dis d'une voix forte.

Tous les regards convergent vers moi. Pour une fois, le prof fixe une seule personne avec ses deux yeux.

- Et bien, je réitère ma suggestion, miss Malfoy, vous pouvez sortir si vous le voulez.

- Il n'en est pas question, professeur. Je ne disais pas ça pour moi, mais pour tous les élèves de cette classe, ainsi que pour tous les autres élèves de l'école.

Et aussi pour moi, parce que si je reçois un Impérium, ma nature démoniaque risque de très mal réagir et de faire de Maugrey une véritable charpie. Même si le travail est déjà bien commencé.

- Selon l'article 12, alinéa C du code pénal sur l'utilisation des sorts dits de magie noire, les sorts appelés les Impardonnables ne doivent en aucun cas être utilisés sans dérogation du Ministère de la magie. Et cela ne vaut pas pour l'Avada Kedavra, évidemment.

- Je vois que vous êtes bien renseignée, miss Malfoy. Cependant, je peux vous assurer que j'ai une dérogation.

- En effet, vous AVIEZ une dérogation lorsque vous étiez auror, qui est désormais désuète depuis votre mise à la retraite.

Je deviens légèrement hargneuse, là.

- Non, je voulais parler d'une dérogation temporaire de sept jours ouvrés, délivré par le Ministère de la Magie pour l'utilisation à faible dose du sortilège de l'Impérium sur les élèves de Poudlard à partir de la quatrième année.

Comment l'a-t-il eu ? Je croyais que Maugrey n'était pas particulièrement apprécié au Ministère (et c'est un euphémisme). Sauf si il a vraiment eu l'appui de Dumbledore.

- Permettez-moi d'être sceptique et d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

- Bien sûr, je vais vous le chercher, madame la juriste.

Il sort de la salle.

- T'as définitivement envie de te le mettre à dos, me fait Harry un sourire en coin.

- C'est vraiment étonnant qu'il ait eu une autorisation. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui l'apprécie au Ministère, s'étonne Ron comme la moitié de la classe.

- Il a eu l'appui de Dumbledore, dit Hermione lucide. Même si je trouve ça étonnant.

Très étonnant. Pourquoi donc Dumbledore cautionnerait-il les élucubrations d'un demi-personnage qui n'a visiblement plus toute sa tête ?

Mais chut, voilà qu'il revient.

- Tenez, miss Malfoy, veuillez assurer à cette classe que j'ai toutes les autorisations possibles pour mener ce cours.

Le document, un parchemin un peu écorné, m'a l'air parfaitement en règle, daté et signé... parfait.

- C'est en effet une autorisation en règle Professeur.

- Parfait ! s'exclame Maugrey. Maintenant, revenons au cours. Cela dit, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris de note sur l'attitude de votre camarade qui applique à merveille le précepte de VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Super, je deviens un modèle maintenant... On aura tout vu.

Le problème, c'est que maintenant, il va falloir que je me concentre. Il ne faut surtout pas que ma nature démonique prenne le dessus quand Fol'œil me jettera le sort.

Regarder les autres être sous l'emprise d'un Impérium mineur, c'est quand même très drôle.

Dean Thomas fait trois fois le tour de la classe en sautillant et en chantant l'hymne nationale. Sans finir avec une pointe de côté monstre, bravo.

Lavande imite un écureuil. Cela dit, ce n'est pas très difficile, juste ridicule. Mais comme ça ne tue pas...

Neville enchaîne d'incroyables mouvements de gymnastique, dont le grand écart. Il risque d'avoir quelques courbatures demain, voir une déchirure musculaire à l'entre-jambe.

Mais aucun d'entre eux n'a la force de résister à un Impérium mineur. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

- Miss Malfoy, c'est à vous.

Je m'avance, très concentrée pour rester détendue quoi qu'il arrive.

C'est très dur pour moi de contenir le démon. Et c'est pas très joli quand je n'y arrive pas.

- Impero, dit calmement Fol'œil.

Le rayon percute ma poitrine et je me sens ... partagée. D'un côté je me sens enveloppée dans du coton, au chaud. Mais de l'autre, cette autre partie de moi que j'essaie de réprimer, celle là est furieuse et veut lutter par tous les moyens.

Puis, la voix de Fol'œil résonne dans ma tête.

"Dis à toute la classe que ton père est un mangemort de la pire espèce"

Oh, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'est assez lâche de sa part.

Je ne bouge pas et reste stoïque, soutenant son regard.

- Vous parvenez à résister à un Imperium mineur. Vous avez déjà reçu un entrainement ?

- Pas un entrainement à proprement parler.

- Comment cela ? demande Fol'œil intéressé

- Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. Cela dit, pour ne pas alimenter les rumeurs qui existent déjà sur mes parents, sachez qu'après le meurtre de mes parents biologiques, les mangemorts qui nous avaient attaqués ont trouvé drôle de me soumettre à l'Imperium. Voilà. Plus tard, comme je ne parvenais pas à me remettre de ce traumatisme, mon psychomage a demandé une dérogation pour m'entrainer à résister à ce sort, et ainsi vaincre ma peur.

Dans la classe, il y a un silence de mort.

- Ca casse un peu l'ambiance, mais vous pouvez continuer le cours, professeur.

- Très bien, maintenant, à vous monsieur Potter.

Harry s'avance, me jette un coup d'œil intrigué, puis se retourne vers le prof.

- Impero ! lance celui-ci

Harry s'avance vers le bureau, fléchit les genoux, comme s'il voulait sauter, et ... ah, non, il saute pas.

Il semble hésiter assez longuement, puis il s'élance, tout en se retenant de ne pas sauter, ce qui est assez comique.

Et il s'étale de tout son long sur le bureau.

Je réprime un sourire.

- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça ! Regardez vous autres ! Potter s'est battu ! s'écrit Maugrey.

Maugrey semble plus ravi que lorsque c'était moi.

- On va réessayer Potter, pour que les autres puissent observer. Regarder attentivement ses yeux.

Maugrey lui relance le sort. Il regarde dans le vague, fait deux pas vers la fenêtre, puis son regard semble se durcir. Il s'arrête, puis, après un long moment à lutter contre lui-même, il fait demi-tour. Mais chaque pas semble lui coûter un terrible effort. Ce qui est le cas, je peux vous l'assurer.

Quand nous sortons du cours, Ron se tourne vers moi.

- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit pendant le cours ? Sur tes parents biologiques et tout ?

- En grande partie, oui.

Hermione me regarde d'un air spécial, entre le "je-sais-que-ce-n'est-pas-vrai" et le "je-me-doute-de-quelque-chose", avec un soupçon de "je-suis-sceptique".

Elle ne sait pas si c'est du lard ou du cochon.

Ce que j'ai raconté est totalement faux vous vous en doutez. Mais je n'ai pas envie que Weasley aille raconter à sa sœur, qui ira raconter à Lavande ou à Parvati ou à une autre cruche que je raconte des bobards en cours. Même si c'est vrai, en effet, je raconte des bobards en cours.

Et puis, j'ai bien envie de me créer une réputation... spéciale.

- Fol'œil a une façon de présenter les choses, comme si on allait se faire attaquer d'une minute à l'autre, soupire Harry, un peu comme Trelawney mais en moins mystique.

- Pas faux, fait Ron à côté de moi.

Un soir- Un soir-Un soir-Un soir

Avec Drago, nous sommes confortablement installés dans les fauteuils de la salle commune de Serpentard. Il tient Pansy Parkinson sur ses genoux, tandis que Blaise et Théo jouent aux échecs sorciers à nos pieds. Bien sûr, en bon chiens de garde, Crabbe et Goyle sont assis sur le canapé, à quelques pas.

- A vous aussi, Fol'œil le bien nommé vous à fait subir l'Impérium ? je demande

- Oh oui, il a même adoré nous faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait. J'ai résisté évidemment. Pas aussi bien que toi j'en suis sûr, mais quand même. Au fait, quand il t'a lancé le sort, ça s'est bien passé ? Je veux dire...

Il hésite, ses amis ne sont pas au courant de qui je suis vraiment.

- Oui, ça s'est bien passé. Je ne lui ai pas envoyé d'Avada Kedavra, je plaisante.

- Dommage, soupire Pansy, voir sa tête tous les jours ou presque, c'est écœurant.

- Dites-vous que les griffondors ressentent la même chose vis-à-vis de Snape, je lui rétorque.

Tous ont un petit rire.

- Tu es dure avec Severus là, me taquine mon frère. Tout ça parce qu'il ne t'accorde aucun point pour tes excellents résultats, alors que moi...

- C'est bon Dray, j'ai compris l'idée, je bougonne

Je fais une grimace à mon cher petit frère, qui me le rend bien.

Pansy regarde Drago avec des yeux ronds.

- Depuis quand tu fais des grimaces, demande-t-elle à Drago.

- Mais depuis toujours ma chère, répond Drago avec beaucoup d'emphase, mais seulement dans l'intimité et seulement à Maya. Et de toute façon c'est elle qui a commencé !

Blaise et Théo éclatent de rire.

- Et depuis quand tu te justifies ? demande Théo

- Avec des excuses à deux mornilles ? ajoute Blaise

- Je fais ce que je veux ! s'exclame Dray outré

- Ce serait une première, je marmonne, bien sûr que non, tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux. Tu me dois l'obéissance, ne l'oublie pas petit frère.

Il me lance un regard noir, hausse la tête avec dédain, vire Pansy de ses genoux, malgré les protestations de celle-ci et se lève.

- Je ne répondrais plus à ce genre de provocations gratuites et insolentes, fait-il la tête haute

Voyant qu'on se marre toujours autant, il se dirige vers le dortoir en lançant

- Quand vous aurez fini vos enfantillages, je consentirais à vous adresser de nouveau la parole. En attendant, je vais me coucher.

Et il s'en va.

Sans me dire bonne nuit !

Le vaurien !

- Eh ! je m'exclame, j'ai pas eu mon bisou !

J'attends deux secondes

- Drago ! Reviens !

Deux secondes de silence

Je sais qu'il m'entend et qu'il se moque de moi.

- DRAY !

Il a définitivement perdu tout mon amour.

- Je vais bouder !

...

- Je t'aurais prévenu !

Théo, Blaise et Pansy se tiennent les côtes tant ils rient.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et je me mets à bouder.

- T'es en position "boudage" là ? demande mon frangin qui est redescendu voir ce qui faisait rire aux larmes ses condisciples.

- Hmmm.

Je n'articulerais pas, je boude.

- Bonne nuit Maya, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

- Bonne nuit, je bougonne méchamment.

- Bonne nuit Maya d'amour que j'aime, re-susurre-t-il

Il me fait un bisou.

Ah je vais craquer !

Je lui souris

- Bonne nuit mon Dray chéri, je lui fais

Les trois autres sont en train de se rouler par terre tellement ils rigolent.

Mais où est passé la fierté serpentardienne, je vous le demande.

Un matin-Un matin-Un matin-Un matin-Un matin-Un matin-Un matin-Un matin

Nous descendons prendre notre petit déjeuner, mais dans le grand hall, un nombre impressionnant d'élèves s'agglutinent pour lire une pancarte.

_Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_

_Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront le vendredi 30 octobre à 18h. En conséquence, les cours prendront fin une demi-heure plutôt que d'habitude._

_Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et se rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue._

- Plus qu'une semaine ! fait un Poufsouffle à côté de moi, je me demande si Cédric est au courant. Je ferais mieux d'aller le lui dire.

Et il s'en va.

- Cédric ? je fais, qui c'est ?

- Cédric Diggory, le préfet de Poufsouffle, me fait Hermione d'un ton dogme. Il doit sûrement être candidat pour Poudlard.

- Cet idiot ? Champion de Poudlard ? fait Ron sceptique

- Ce n'est pas un idiot, s'indigne Hermione, tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'il a battu Griffondor au Quidditch, voilà tout. Il parait que c'est un très bon élève.

- Tu l'aimes bien parce qu'il est beau surtout, ronchonne Ron

- Je te demande pardon mais je ne suis pas du genre à aimer quelqu'un parce qu'il est beau ! s'emporte Hermione

Harry et Ron sont pris d'un étrange fou rire qu'ils dissimulèrent en toussotant, et où j'arrive à distinguer le nom de Lockhart.

Je souris et pour détourner l'attention de sur Hermione, je demande

- Griffondor a déjà été battu au Quidditch avec Harry comme attrapeur ?

Cette fois, c'est à Harry d'être visiblement gêné.

- Il y a eu un incident, m'explique Hermione, des détraqueurs sont entrés sur le terrain et Harry a fait une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Heureusement que le directeur était là.

- A oui, Drago m'en avait parlé dans ses lettres l'année dernière. Il parait que tu ne supportes pas la présence d'un détraqueur. Mais ne soit pas gêné. Personne ne le peut.

- Mais toi tu ne t'évanouis pas à leur présence, proteste-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer. Je n'en sais donc rien, je lui fais d'un ton posé. Et avec mon passé, je risque d'avoir autant de mal que toi à résister à leur emprise.

Pendant que je dis ça, Hermione lève un sourcil.

Je la fixe d'un air voulant dire "tu-ne-sais-rien". Ce qui est vrai après tout.

Quelques jours plus tard-Quelques jours plus tard-Quelques jours plus tard

Nous sommes tous dans la grande salle en train de prendre notre petit déjeuner. Hermione est en train d'invectiver Fred et Georges Weasley à propos du sort des elfes de maison. Il faut dire qu'elle terrorise les griffondors à force de parcourir la salle commune pour convaincre les élèves d'adhérer à la S.A.L.E.

Heureusement pour Fred et Georges, ils sont sauvés par l'arrivée du courrier.

Un hibou grand-duc se pose majestueusement devant moi et me tend royalement une patte.

C'est encore une lettre de Lucius. Pour sèchement me rappeler que je dois gagner la confiance de Fol'œil et non m'en faire un ennemi personnel.

Je lui griffonne sur un bout de parchemin qu'on parle de Fol'œil, celui qui a fouillé si souvent le manoir Malefoy qu'on croyait qu'il habitait dedans, et comme étant moi-même une Malefoy, il m'est difficile, voire impossible de gagner sa confiance.

Entre Hermione et Ron, Harry lui aussi lit une lettre à voix très basse pour n'être entendu que de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, dit Hermione, Hedwige est trop voyante.

Visiblement, Harry a reçu une lettre de Sirius, enfin de Sniffle, si j'ai bien compris le nom de code que le trio d'or lui a donné.

Mais aujourd'hui, on pourrait annoncer le retour de Voldemort que ça ne ferait d'effet à personne.

Le château entier est dans un état de fébrilité, peu étonnant quand on sait que c'est aujourd'hui qu'arrive les délégations des autres écoles.

MacGonagall est encore plus sèche et cassante que d'habitude.

Sans parler de Severus.

Il nous a donné un antidote à faire, qu'il testera sur l'un d'entre nous.

Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il testera l'antidote sur Harry, Ron ou Longdubat. Les autres ne craignent rien. Severus est tellement prévisible que c'en est risible.

Enfin, là on est tous soigneusement en rang dehors en attendant les deux délégations. Faut-il préciser qu'on se les pèle ?

Quelle idée de venir le soir d'Halloween, je vous jure !

La question que tout le monde se pose est comment vont-ils arriver ?

- En train ? demande Harry

- Ca m'étonnerait, je réponds, ni en balais, pas de si loin.

- En portoloin peut-être, ou en transplanant, fait Ron, ils ont peut-être le droit de transplaner avant 17 ans chez eux.

- On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, fait Hermione exaspérée, combien de fois faut-il que je le répète ?

Mais quelque chose attire mon attention, comme une envolée de canards sauvages au loin. Les sens aux aguets, je lève la tête cherchant des yeux ce qui pourrait bien faire ce bruit. Autour de moi, personne ne se rend compte de rien. Sauf peut-être Severus et Drago qui m'ont vu lever la tête et

- Ah, je crois que la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive, fait tranquillement Dumbledore

- Regardez ! crie un sixième année surpris

En effet, au loin on peut apercevoir un étrange objet volant. Un OVNI au dessus de Poudlard, ce serait trop drôle.

Sauf que l'OVNI est en fait un carrosse trainé par quatre chevaux gigantesques. Quatre espèces de mastodontes blancs avec des ailes.

Hagrid va être râââvi.

Tout cet attelage atterri dans un vacarme monstre, en soulevant un nuage de poussière si dense qu'on n'y voit d'un coup plus rien.

La poussière retombe et le carrosse s'ouvre.

En descend une femme immense. Aussi grande que Hagrid, ou presque. Mais très belle. Je sais qu'il s'agit de la directrice de Beauxbâtons, la fameuse madame Maxime. Qui porte bien son nom. Hagrid va être doublement râââvi.

Dumbledore se met à applaudir, bientôt suivi par une grande majorité d'élèves.

J'applaudis aussi mais c'est pour me tenir chaud.

Dumbledore et Madame Maxime échangent quelques mots et on se remet à attendre la délégation de Durmstrang.

Et cette fois c'est vers le lac que j'entends un bruit. Une espèce de clapotis.

- Le lac ! Regardez le lac ! fait un de mes condisciples de Griffondor.

Un immense trois mâts sort doucement des profondeurs du lac. Ce qui n'a pas l'air de plaire à notre poulpe géant, dont on voit les tentacules qui gigotent dans tout les sens.

Ca fait très bateau fantôme si vous voulez mon avis, avec le halo de la lune, tout ça, tout ça.

Les élèves descendent du bateau à la queue-leu-leu, avec leur directeur en tête.

Quand ils sont assez près, j'aperçois le visage de leur directeur : Karkaroff !

Un magemort ! Un put*** de mangemort est directeur de l'école de Durmstrang !

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine.

Connait-il mon visage ? Sait-il qui je suis ? Ca ne sert à rien de te poser des questions aussi stupides Maya puisse que tu sais bien que oui, il te connait. Je suis dans la mouise.

L'angoisse d'être démasquée si vite m'envahit.

Karkaroff ouvre grand les bras en apercevant Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore ! Comment allez-vous cher ami ?

"Cher ami". Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer.

Dumby lui répond que tout va bien merci, et Karkaroff enchaîne direct, n'ayant sûrement pas écouté un seul mot de ce que disait le Dumby en question.

- Viktor, venez vous réchauffer. Cela ne vous ennuie pas Dumbledore que Viktor vienne. Il est légèrement enrhumé.

Il fait signe à un de ses élèves, qui est évidemment son chouchou, vu comment il en parle.

Un gars s'approche et soudain, des murmures s'élèvent dans la foule des élèves Poudlardien.

Ron se penche vers Harry

- C'est Krum ! fait le rouquin.

- C'est qui Krum, je demande.

Tous les élèves se trouvant assez près pour m'avoir entendu me regardent avec des yeux ronds.

Apparemment ici aussi j'arrive à dire des conneries plus grosses que moi.

- C'est le meilleur attrapeur du monde, il parait, me répond Hermione avec un demi-sourire.

- Un joueur de Quidditch professionnel qui fait encore ses études secondaires ? je m'étonne, C'est pas courant, il doit vraiment être très bon.

- Il l'est, fait Ron rêveusement. A la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, il a attrapé le vif d'or.

- Mais je croyais que c'était l'Irlande qui avait gagné ? je m'étonne encore

- En effet, me répond Harry avec un petit sourire.

Pas mal. Et le gars en question, Rhum, Breume, je sais plus, doit avoir de l'influence dans son pays. Ce serait intéressant de l'approcher.

Autour de moi, la quasi-totalité des élèves discutent ou cherchent frénétiquement dans leurs poches quelque chose pour un autographe.

Une fille de Serdaigle se demande si il accepterait de signer son chapeau avec du rouge à lèvre. Ri-sible.

- Non, mais vraiment, fait Hermione exaspérée.

- Toi non plus tu ne comprends pas toute cette agitation autour d'une personne, je lui glisse à l'oreille.

- Vraiment pas. Et tu vas voir, ce sera le sujet de conversation de tout Poudlard pendant au moins une semaine.

- Je m'en doute, je ris, sauf si Beauxbâtons cachent miss France dans leur carrosse.

Hermione éclate de rire, Harry esquisse un sourire et Ron a l'air perdu. Comme d'hab' quand je parle de trucs moldus en fait.

Tout le monde rentre dans la grande salle, et le trio d'or s'installe à la table de Griffondor tandis que moi je prends place à côté de mon petit frère à la table des verts et argents.

Depuis le début de l'année, je mange souvent avec les Serpentards, du coup ça ne surprend plus personne.

Les participants de Durmstrang arrivent en rangs serrés et, après un moment d'hésitation, s'installent à la table de Serpentard. Je dirais même plus, ils s'intallent avec nous, et Rhum, non, Krum s'installe à côté de moi.

- Bonsoirrr, fait-il en roulant les "R", je m'appelle Viktorrr Krrrum.

Apparemment c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse, et la moindre des politesses serait que je lui réponde.

- Moi c'est Maya Malfoy, et voici mon frère Drago.

Les deux garçons tendent leur main au dessus de mon assiette, et la serrent brièvement.

- Il parrrait qu'ici il y a un système de maison où les étudiants sont rrrétarrrtis.

- En effet, j'explique, il y a quatre maisons, Griffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle. Ici tu es à la table de Serpentard et moi je suis une Griffondor.

- D'accorrrd. Chez nous, on est rrréparrrtis parrr année.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la table de Griffondor et je m'aperçois que Ron ne lâche pas Krum du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'une très jolie fille de Beauxbâtons vienne lui demander quelque chose. Il balbutie, Hermione le sauve en tendant un plat à la jolie fille, et Ron pique un fard.

- Ils ont l'air de s'amuser les rouges et ors, me fait Drago sarcastique.

- Tsss, te moquer du malheur des autres, c'est pas mal ton genre.

Il ricane, et je souris.

- Au fait, je fais en me retournant vers Krum, où allez vous dormir pendant tout votre séjour ?

- Surrr notrrre bateau. Il y a des cabines trrrès conforrrtables.

- Et vous allez suivre des cours ici ? demande Drago qui semble s'intéresser à la conversation.

- Bien sûrrr, nous allons suivrrre les courrrs des septièmes années ici, même si les matièrrres sont un peu différrrentes que chez nous. Mais le prrroffesseurrr Karrrkarrroff nous a assurrré que ce serrrait prrris en compte pourrr nos examens.

- Regarde Maya, Rusard rajoute quatre sièges. Il ne devrait en ajouter que deux, s'étonne mon frère.

En effet, notre vénéré concierge est en train d'installer quatre sièges à la table des professeurs, de part et d'autre de celui de Dumbledore.

- Je ne sais pas, je lui réponds, deux invités surprises, en plus de Madame Maxime et de Karkaroff. Je prends les paris.

- Des paris sur quoi, demande Blaise en s'incrustant fort inopinément dans la conversation.

- Pourrr savoirrr qui sont les deux invités surrrprrrises, répond Krum avec son accent inimitable.

- Ah, d'accord ! Eh Pansy tu veux participer ? Moi je parie cinq gallions sur le Ministre de la Magie et sur ... euh ... la présidente française.

- Et pourquoi pas le président bulgare ? je demande

- Ben parce que c'est plus loin que la France et que la présidente française est bien plus canon que le président Bulgare.

Krum éclate de rire et réplique

- Je tiens le parrris. Dix gallions que ce serrra votrrre Ministrrre de la coopérrration magique et le notrrre.

- Bien, je note je note, fait Drago en récupérant les mises, et toi Maya, tu paries quelque chose ?

Je lui souris d'un air mystérieux.

- Pourquoi pas, je paris 50 gallions que ce sera Croupton et Verpey qui seront là.

- Tsss, fait Blaise, Maya, je te connais un peu depuis le temps, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu étais au courant depuis le début ?

- Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas, mais c'est ce qui est statistiquement le plus probable. Il y aurait eu un représentant Bulgare s'il y avait eu un représentant Français, or il n'y a que deux chaises. De plus, et je sais de source sûre (Severus powa !), qu'il y aura au moins un représentant du Ministère anglais. De fait aucun de vos paris n'est juste les garçons. Donc je disais un représentant du Ministère. Tu as raison Viktor, je peux t'appeler Viktor, quand tu dis que ce sera le Directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale, qui est Bartémius Croupton. Mais je penche aussi pour le Directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques, qui est Ludovic Verpey. En plus ce sont eux qui ont organisé le tournoi des trois sorciers.

- En gros, elle vient de dire que j'ai perdu 5 gallions et toi 10, résume Blaise à Krum avec un sourire. Moi c'est Blaise Zabini, continue-t-il en lui tendant la main

- Rrravi, répond Krum en répondant à son sourire.

Et en effet, vers la moitié du repas, Croupton et Verpey s'installent à la table des professeurs.

Et puis, quand les desserts furent finis, Dumbledore se lève pour prendre la parole. Aussitôt toute la salle devient silencieuse.

C'est qu'on doit le respect au plus grand mage blanc de notre siècle. Blanc, pas parce qu'il est vieux hein, faut pas comprendre n'importe quoi.

- Le moment est venu, dit Dumbledore en souriant, le tournoi des trois sorciers va commencer. Mais je voudrais donner quelques précisions avant qu'on apporte le reliquaire.

Quelques murmures étonnés, certains ont l'air de ce demander ce qu'est ce reliquaire.

A moins qu'ils ne sachent même pas ce qu'est un reliquaire. C'est une option.

- Pour commencer, continue Dumbledore (je sais, commencer et continuer, c'est assez paradoxal comme phrase), permettez-moi de présenter à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore, Monsieur Bartemius Croupton Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, et Monsieur Ludovic Verpey, Directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques.

Il y a quelques applaudissements polis pour Croupton, et un peu plus nourris pour Verpey. Normal, Verpey n'a pas l'air d'avoir avalé un balai, lui.

- Les Messieurs Verpey et Croupton feront partie avec Madame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff et Moi-même, du jury chargé de noter les champions. Monsieur Rusard, vous pouvez apporter le reliquaire.

Le concierge s'avance avec un lourd coffret de bois, ciselé et incrusté de pierres précieuses.

Mais alors que tous les regards se sont portés sur ce coffret, je sens un regard se poser sur moi. Je cherche des yeux qui cela peut être, quand je croise un regard dur et froid.

Karkaroff.

Je suis dans la mouise.

C'est un délateur, il risque de me reconnaître.

Mais son regard brille d'une lueur mauvaise. Il ne va pas me dénoncer tout de suite. Il va me faire chanter d'abord. Et cette lueur dans ses yeux je ne l'aime pas du tout.

C'est un combat perdu d'avance pour lui, je le sais, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

Soudain, la salle explose en applaudissement, pendant que Drago bougonne,

- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt.

Apparemment, plongée dans mes pensées et dans le regard mauvais de cet ex-mangemort, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que chacun des invités avaient fini leur petit laïus.

Bon comme ça je n'aurais que la version résumée de Drago qui a tout écouté évidemment.

Nos nouveaux camarades français et bulgares nous quittent pour rejoindre vaisseau marin et carrosse aérien, et nous nous dirigeons vers nos dortoirs respectifs.

Je tente de rattraper les Griffondors quand une main m'attrape par le bras dans un couloir.

Karkaroff.

Décidément.

- Maya.

- Igor, que me veux-tu ?

- Toi, ici, à Poudlard ? Et en 4ème année en plus ? Laisse-moi rire, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

- J'ai repris mes études pour avoir les diplômes nécessaires à la commercialisation des Objets Moldus Magiquement Modifiés que je mets au point.

- Mais bien sûr, et Dumbledore est tombé dans le panneau ? Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, cet adorateur des moldus.

D'un coup sec je me dégage de son emprise.

- Et toi Igor ? Comment en es-tu devenu à diriger une école ? Même si elle pratique allègrement l'enseignement de la magie noire, il me semblait que tu avais toujours détesté les enfants.

- C'est le cas, mais la position de Directeur d'une des plus grandes écoles de magie d'Europe centrale offre quelques... compensations à la contrainte de devoir supporter des gamins toute l'année.

Nous nous affrontons du regard, notre détestation l'un envers l'autre semble remplir le couloir.

- J'imagine que je peux attendre quelque coup bas de ta part Igor, je dis avec sarcasme.

- Bien sûr que non, je me suis rangé tu sais... enfin, plus ou moins. Mais je ne vais pas te dénoncer.

- Comme tu n'as pas dénoncé la moitié de tes petits camarades devant un tribunal, je fais, glaciale.

- Qui était aussi _tes_ camarades, n'oublie pas.

- Tsss, Igor. Nous ne naviguions pas dans les mêmes sphères. Je te rappelle qui était à genoux larmoyant devant son maîîître et qui se tenait debout et fière devant Lui ?

Il me fusille du regard.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Maya, siffle-t-il. Je vais te le faire payer et très cher.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, je lui fais avec condescendance, il va falloir te lever tôt alors.

La rage semble le gagner, mais il ferme les yeux et s'éloigne vers la sortie.

Je me retourne pour continuer ma route vers la tour des Griffondors, c'est alors que je vois une ombre s'éloigner précipitamment en direction de la salle des trophées.

Trop loin pour que je puisse voir qui c'est et pour rattraper l'ombre.

Diantre, nous aurait-on entendus ? Je me ferais avoir par une ombre ?

Il va falloir que je parle à Sirius pour qu'on aille voir Dumbledore tout les deux pour lui expliquer la situation, si je ne veux pas me retrouver à Azkaban avant d'avoir compris quelque chose.


	11. Comment j'ai quasi tout raconté à Dumby

Chapitre 11 : Comment j'ai du (presque) tout raconter à Dumbledore :

Le lendemain, tout le monde se presse pour voir la coupe de feu et la limite d'âge, tracée autour par Dumbledore. Mais surtout, personne ne veut manquer la tentative de Fred et Georges Weasley pour tromper la vigilante limite d'âge.

Le mot s'est répandu assez vite, le hall du château est rempli d'élèves. Au moment où Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi entrons, un garçon plutôt mignon (hmmm, du calme Maya, pense à Sirius) met un bout de papier dans la coupe de feu.

Un groupe de Poufsouffle applaudit.

Ce doit être lui le fameux Cédric Diggory, le seul qui a réussi à battre Harry Potter au Quidditch. Hmmm... du calme j'ai dit !

Les jumeaux se gonflent et avalent leur potion de vieillissement, seulement quelques gouttes pour vieillir de quelques mois, selon eux.

Ils passent d'un même pas le cercle au sol... Ah ? Rien ne se passe.

- Et bien, voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile ! claironnent-ils

Un murmure enthousiaste parcours les élèves, tandis que Hermione semble la seule à désapprouver leur comportement.

Malheureusement pour les deux intrépides, le sol sous leurs pieds se colore en rouge, et dans un bruit assourdissant, ils se retrouvent les quatre fers en l'air, et bien à l'extérieur de la limite d'âge.

Ils se relèvent péniblement, et ... OH ! La classe ! Ils arborent des barbes blanches d'une taille impressionnante. Un peu de poids à prendre et ils feraient de parfait pères-noël ! Tout le monde éclate de rire, eux y compris !

Dumbledore et quelques professeurs, ameutés par le nombre singulier d'élèves dans le hall, semblent eux aussi amusés par la situation des deux rouquins.

- Vous devriez rejoindre Miss Faucett et Mr Summers à l'infirmerie, s'amuse notre vénérable directeur, eux aussi ont tenté la potion de vieillissement. Même si je dois avouer que vos barbes sont bien plus belles que les leurs.

Les deux Weasley prennent une belle couleur tomate (décidément, le rôle de père-noël leur irait comme un gant) et s'enfuient la barbe entre les jambes.

Soudain, les élèves de Durmtrang font leur entrée dans le hall pour prendre leur petit déjeuner Karkaroff. Naturellement, nous nous poussons pour les laisser passer, moi la première, je n'ai pas du tout envie de me trouver nez à nez avec cet enf*** de Igor après ce qui s'est passé hier. Harry, distraitement, leur tient la porte. Karkaroff, distraitement le remercie. Je retiens mon souffle... inutilement.

Karkaroff bugue et fixe la cicatrice de Harry. Ses élèves, ne comprenant pas la situation, regardent eux aussi le pauvre Harry qui commence à concurrencer les jumeaux quant aux belles couleurs cramoisies qui s'étalent sur ses joues. Petit à petit, ils aperçoivent la célèbre cicatrice et commencent à comprendre.

Un murmure se fait entendre parmi les Durmstranguiens (je sais pas si ça se dit et je m'en fiche ! Na !)

Et pour compléter le tableau, parmi les profs présents avec Dumbledore, se trouve Maugrey.

- Et oui, il s'agit bien de Harry Potter ! claironne Maugrey, sachant pertinemment que sa présence va effrayer Karkaroff.

Celui-ci blanchit considérablement (décidément, les couleurs de Noël ont plutôt la côte aujourd'hui ... bon d'accord, j'arrête avec mes blagues pas drôles)

- Vous ! dit-il avec une voix incertaine

- Et oui, moi, fanfaronne Maugrey, et à moins que vous n'aillez quelque chose à dire à Potter, Karkaroff, entrez dans la salle, vous bloquez la porte.

Igor prend une mine renfrognée et se décide à aller manger.

Maugrey le suit, et physiquement et du regard, tandis qu'ils vont s'installer à la table des professeurs, le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre.

Je remarque aussi que Sev' n'a pas l'air dans son assiette quand Karkaroff s'assoit à deux places de lui.

C'est vrai, Igor avait donné le nom de Severus pendant son procès. Et bien sûr Sev' a dû en prendre ombrage. Un pote qui vous balance, ça fait jamais plaisir.

Je m'assoie à table en repensant qu'il faut absolument que j'envoie une lettre à Sirius pour rencontrer Dumby, sinon, avec Karkaroff dans les parages, je ne vais pas faire long feu. Je l'écrirais pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, dont je n'ai absolument rien à faire.

Franchement, ça vous intéresserait vous, d'entendre parler de la guerre des gobelins à longueur de cours ? Ben moi pas.

Pendant, le petit-déjeuner, Harry demande ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire cet après-midi.

- Mais, on est pas encore allé voir Hagrid ! s'exclame-t-il

Je vois Hermione s'illuminer pour une raison obscure. (Illuminer/obscure ... jeux de mots ... bon j'arrête)

- J'y pense ! dit-elle éclairant ma lanterne, je n'ai pas encore proposé à Hagrid d'adhérer à la S.A.L.E !

Et elle s'enfuit de la Grande Salle, en courant, pour aller chercher ses badges.

- Elle est vraiment pénible, soupire Ron

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui. La cause est louable, la manière est ... comment dire ça de manière politiquement correct ? Depuis quand je suis politiquement correcte moi ? La manière est épuisante.

- Eh, Ron, n'oublie pas que c'est ton amie ! lui sourit Harry.

Quelques instants plus tard, un grand bruit de ferraille signale la présence d'Hermione, et nous partons tous les quatre vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

Près de la cabane, à gauche, vous pouvez apercevoir le carrosse de Beauxbâtons, et à droite, un magnifique potager où poussent de magnifiques citrouilles et où sont enfermés de magnifiques Scroutts à pétard.

Harry frappe à la porte et j'entends un énorme chien qui aboie à l'intérieur.

- Coucher Crocdur ! fait Hagrid, avant de nous ouvrir la porte.

- Et bien il était temps, fait-il en ouvrant la porte. Je me demandais si vous aviez oublié où j'habite !

- C'est qu'on a été très occupé Hag..., commence Hermione, mais elle s'arrête.

Et je comprends sa surprise. Le bonhomme est quand même habillé avec un costume marron, pelucheux, avec une cravate jaune, le tout d'un goût tout à fait douteux. Mais le pire, sa coiffure. Il a essayé (j'ai bien dit essayé) de coiffer sa tignasse, avec une substance qui aurait pu passer pour de la gomina, si ça ne goûtait pas sur ses vêtements, et si ça n'avait pas l'odeur d'huile de moteur. Et pour couronner le tout, il s'était aspergé d'au moins un tonneau de la plus mauvaise eau de toilette du monde.

Un régal pour les yeux et le nez.

Mais apparemment, Hagrid aussi est surpris par quelque chose, et ce quelque chose est ... moi. Ou alors, il a une crise de tétanie au moment où ses yeux se sont posés sur moi, mais, bizarrement, cette solution me parait peu crédible.

- Bonjour, je fais le plus poliment du monde.

L'homme de Neandertal semble reprendre vie, parce qu'il se remet à bouger.

- Bon-bonjour, euh, je, enfin, euh, entrez.

Il s'écarte de la porte pour nous laisser passer, et un énorme molosse se précipite vers nous.

L'énorme molosse se jette sur moi, manquant de me faire tomber et me lèche le visage avec passion.

- Eh, doucement toi, je suis pas un nonos !

J'essaye de virer le chien de mon visage, mais visiblement, je fais 20 kilos de moins que lui, ce qui est un tant soi peu difficile à faire.

- Crocdur ! Coucher ! crie Hagrid derrière moi

De suite, le chien se couche par terre, avec des yeux malheureux qui me fixent tristement.

Il est choupi comme ça !

Nous nous asseyons autour de la table qui meuble à elle toute seule, ou presque, la seule petite pièce que comporte la cabane du Garde Chasse.

Il nous offre du thé et des petits gâteaux, mais Harry me fait discrètement signe de ne pas toucher aux biscuits. Pourquoi ? Mystère.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une Malfoy dans mon humble demeure, grommelle le géant à Harry, fort peu discrètement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, je ne suis pas une vraie Malfoy, j'ai été adoptée. Quant à votre "humble demeure", je saurais m'y accommoder. Je n'ai pas toujours vécu dans un manoir, je dis avec ironie.

Le Cro-Magnon se renfrogne un peu, mais m'offre quand même du thé.

Au bout d'un moment (une fraction de seconde je pense), la conversation se dirige vers le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Original, n'est-ce pas ?

Hagrid semble aussi enthousiasme que nous dès qu'il s'agit de la Première Epreuve.

- Vous verrez, se sera fantastique, laisse-t-il échapper, ils vont en avoir du fil à retordre les champions.

- Ah ? Vous connaissez la Première Epreuve ? je demande

- Oui, enfin, un peu, je ne vais pas vous gâcher la surprise, mais ce sera sensationnel !

- Allez, Hagrid, font les trois autres, dites nous, on veut savoir !

- Non, non, je ne dirais rien, répond l'autre avec un sourire.

Puis, l'heure de manger arrive, et Hagrid nous invite à déjeuner. Il avait préparé un ragoût de bœuf.

Cela dit, après la découverte d'une serre d'oiseau dans l'assiette d'Hermione, l'appétit retombe très vite.

Et la conversation se tourne vers la S.A.L.E.

-Vous ne voulez pas adhérer, Hagrid ? propose Hermione

- Ce ne serait pas une bonne chose pour eux, Hermione, répond-il avec un ton paternaliste. C'est dans leur nature de servir les humains.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il est dans la nature de n'importe quelle créature d'en servir une autre, d'être biologiquement des esclaves ? je demande avec un ton plus glacial que je ne l'ai voulu.

- Euh, et bien, peut-être pas aussi radicalement que ça

- Mais c'est ce que vous avez dit, je rétorque. Harry a bien réussi à faire libérer Dobby. D'après ce que j'en sais, il est très heureux comme ça.

- Ils aiment travailler, c'est dans leur nature. Quant à Dobby, il y a des loufoques partout.

- Et vous, vous préférez travailler dans votre potager, ou rester là à vous tourner les pouces ?

- Euh, ben, je préfère travailler, c'est sûr.

- Et bien pour eux c'est pareil. Mais pourquoi doivent-ils servir à vie la même famille, se prendre des raclées, être rabaissés et tout ça pour pas un rond ? Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas travailler, avoir un chez-eux, avoir des vêtements, des chaussures, du confort ?

- Euh, ben, je sais pas.

- Parce que nous, les humains, on le leur refuse. On les exploite depuis la plus tendre enfance, on leur lave le cerveau de bêtises esclavagistes. Les moldus ont fait pareil avec les noirs. Et quand l'esclavage a été aboli, beaucoup de noirs sont restés chez leurs anciens maîtres parce qu'ils ne savaient pas profiter de leur liberté. La liberté s'apprend, petit-à-petit. Dans notre monde, c'est pareil. Et je trouve révoltant qu'une race asservisse une autre avec pour seul argument "c'est dans leur nature".

Un silence glacé s'installe entre nous.

Hagrid se tourne vers Hermione, et d'une petite voix (aussi petite que possible)

- C'est combien l'adhésion ?

Lorsque nous sortons de la cabane, nous croisons les Durmstranguiens partant mettre leur nom dans la Coupe de Feu, Krum en tête.

En attendant le festin d'Halloween je monte écrire une lettre à Sirius.

_Mon Chéri,_

_Je t'écris suite à une certaine angoisse que j'ai. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment suite, d'une part à toutes les choses qui s'enchaînent depuis quelques temps et qui ont conduites à la nomination de Maugrey à ce poste. D'ailleurs à ce sujet il faudra que je te voie face à face._

_Bon, j'en étais où. Ah, oui, mon mauvais pressentiment. Il va se passer quelque chose, je le sens, et forte de cette constatation, j'ai besoin de couvrir mes arrières._

_Je m'explique. Actuellement, tu le sais, je suis Maya Malfoy. Bon, déjà, mauvais point, rien que le nom ne m'avantagera pas dans la vie si Lucius tombe en disgrâce._

_Bon, jusque là, rien qui ne soit insurmontable._

_Mais quand même. L'arrivée d'Igor Karkaroff à Poudlard, et le fait qu'il m'ait reconnu, c'est d'autant plus inquiétant qu'il compte me faire du chantage._

_Je t'en prie rassoies toi, ne viens pas à Poudlard pour casser la gueule d'Igor qui n'a rien fait de répréhensible pour le moment._

_Enfin, bref, tout ça pour te dire, que si je me fais griller auprès de Dumbledore (qui doit quand même se douter de quelque chose, il est pas tout à fait idiot le garçon) et ben, il faudrait que tu interviennes auprès de lui en ma faveur._

_La question est de savoir si il peut me recevoir pour une espèce de rendez-vous, pour lui expliquer ma situation, tout le côté démon, les trucs que j'ai fait pendant la guerre, tout ça, tout ça._

_Tu comprends que je ne peux pas aller lui demander directement, je risque trop gros sur ce coup là. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui intercède en ma faveur. Quitte à ce que tu sois présent pendant que je lui explique ma situation._

_Sinon, ici tout ce passe bien. Ton filleul est adorable, il essaie tant bien que mal de me cacher les lettres que tu lui envoies. Je traîne avec le Trio HarryRonHermione, si bien que quand il reçoit des lettres de Sniffle, il culpabilise de ne pas me mettre dans la confidence. On devrait lui dire pour nous deux, rien que pour voir la tête qu'il fera. _

_Ce soir, la Coupe de Feu va cracher les noms des Champions du Tournoi, ça va être fun. J'espère que la Première Tâche sera dangereuse._

_Je t'embrasse tout partout (oui, même là, petit coquin)_

_Je t'aime_

_Maya_

Je pars à la volière utiliser un hibou de l'école. En montant les marches, j'entends qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Je me penche _discrètement_ (sisisisi c'est vrai) par la porte pour voir qui c'est.

- Ah, Maya, c'est toi, s'exclame Viktor Krum.

- Oui, en effet, je me demandais qui était là alors que le festin va bientôt commencer.

- J'envoie juste une lettrrre à mes parrrents pourrr les rrrassurrrer.

Son accent est parfaitement ... euh, frustrant. J'ai envie de le reprendre à chaque mot pour qu'il prononce mieux, mais je me retiens. Et c'est dur.

- J'attache ma lettre et on va dans la Grande Salle ? je propose

- Ok.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installe pendant que je chope un piaf pour lui coller ma lettre sur une patte et lui souffler la destination.

- Dis Maya, tu es souvent avec trrrois autrrres perrrsonnes. Il y a Harrrrrry Potterrrr, mais la fille avec vous, qui c'est ?

Je rêve, Krum en pince pour Hermione Granger, l'intello de service ?

- Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger. Et si tu veux la draguer, va à la bibliothèque, elle y est tout le temps pour travailler.

- J'ai jamais dit que je voulais

- Pfff, on me la fait pas à moi, Viktor. Elle est plutôt mignonne, et en plus elle est sympa. Donc fonce. Par contre, je te préviens, elle adore parler. Et elle prend position pour des causes parfois un peu farfelues. La dernière en date, et je la soutiens sur ce point, c'est la libération des Elfes de Maison.

- Ah ? Pas grrrave, j'aime bien écouter moi.

Je ris, et nous redescendons vers la Grande Salle, pour le festin d'Halloween.

Je m'assoie entre Hermione et Harry. Les plats sont magnifiques, étranges ou inquiétants. Je suis une demi-démone, donc je n'ai peur de rien, je me sers donc d'une étrange gelée verte qui frissonne dès qu'on approche un couteau.

Manquerait plus qu'elle se mette à hurler au meurtre quand je commencerai à la manger.

Le festin parait de plus en plus long, tout le monde attend avec impatience le moment où les Trois Champions seront choisis.

J'espère que ce seront des beaux mecs, grands et musclés, hmmm (pense à Sirius bon sang !)

Quand le dessert fut fini (j'ai mangé une glace recouverte d'une substance qui ressemblait parfaitement au sang mais qui avait goût de fruits rouges), Dumbledore se lève et le silence se fait dans la salle.

- J'espère que vous avez tous et toutes bien mangé. Dans quelques instants la Coupe de Feu va rendre sa décision. Lorsque je dirais leurs noms, je demanderai aux heureux élus de bien vouloir se rendre dans la pièce dont la porte se trouve derrière la table des professeurs.

A ses côtés, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff semblent très impatients, Ludo Verpey très excité et Monsieur Croupton, euh, non en fait il a l'air aussi rébarbatif que d'habitude.

Dumbledore fait un grand geste avec sa baguette et la Coupe de Feu, et bien, s'illumine de flammes.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les flammes orangées, tournent au bleu et pchiit, un bout de parchemin est éjecté de la Coupe.

Notre Directeur le saisit au vol et annonce :

- Le Champion de Durmstrang est ... Victor Krum !

Une salve d'applaudissements s'élève dans la Grande Salle, tandis qu'un Krum tout fièr de lui se lève, le visage grave et rejoint la petite pièce derrière la table des profs.

Soudain, la Coupe crache un deuxième bout de papier.

De nouveau, Dumbledore l'intercepte. Et ...

- Le Champion de Beauxbâtons est une Championne ... Fleur Delacour

La belle jeune fille se leva d'un bond, le visage extatique, les deux mains sur les joues, les larmes aux yeux. Vous voyez quand les potiches sont désignées Miss France ou Miss Camping ? Et ben, pareil.

- Oh, regardez, y'en a qui chialent, je fais avec un petit sourire.

Certaines recalées de Beauxbâtons pleuraient à chaudes larmes, consolées plus ou moins par leurs camarades.

Pitoyable.

Une troisième fois, la Coupe propulse en l'air un bout de papier noirci.

- Le Champion de Poudlard est ...

Toute l'école retient son souffle.

- Cédric Diggory !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retenti, ainsi que des cris et des hurlements de la table de Poufsouffle.

- Bien, maintenant que les Trois Champions sont choisis, commence Dumbledore, mais il s'arrête subitement et fixe la Coupe de Feu.

Les flammes de celle-ci, au lieu de redevenir orange et de s'éteindre, sont restées bleue, et un quatrième papier en sort.

Un silence de mort s'abat dans la salle.

Dumbledore regarde le petit bout de parchemin, et lit d'une voix stupéfaite

- Harry Potter

Tous les regards convergent vers le pauvre Harry, mais moi, mon regard se dirige vers Karkaroff.

Celui-ci regarde Harry comme les autres, d'abord d'un air stupéfait, puis avec colère.

Non, Karkaroff n'est pas responsable de _ça_. Il a trop envie de voir son école gagner pour essayer de tuer Celui-qui-a-survécu-et-qui-devra-essayer-de-survivre-une-fois-de-plus.

Et le Faux Maugrey alors. Un rictus se dessine sur ses presque plus existantes lèvres. C'est lui, j'en suis sûre. Certaine.

- Harry Potter, répète Dumbledore un peu plus fort. Dans la petite salle. Tout de suite.

Poussé par Hermione, Harry, jusque là complètement figé, marche comme un automate vers la porte.

Dumbledore, Maugrey, Severus et MacGonagall le suivent, ainsi que Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Verpey et Croupton.

Quand tout ce petit monde eut fermé la porte, un brouhaha assourdissant explosa dans la Grande Salle.

- C'est impossible, fait Hermione à côté de moi. Harry ne peut pas être un Quatrième Champion. De toute façon, la Coupe de Feu est enchantée pour ne sortir que trois noms et pas quatre. Comment cela ce peut ?

- Si c'est possible, j'explique aux Griffondors qui écoutent, il faut lui lancer un sortilège de Confusion très puissant, mais ici, peu de personnes sont capables de lancer un sortilège d'une telle ampleur et surtout pas Harry.

- Alors qui, demande une voix connue derrière moi.

Drago m'a rejoint à la table des Griffondors et s'installe tranquillement à la place qu'occupait jusque là Harry.

Ron le foudroie du regard, mais Hermione le fait taire

- Ce n'est pas le moment Ron, on n'a pas le temps pour les querelles entre maisons.

- Merci, Granger, fait Drago, d'une voix tout à fait polie, Donc, je demandais à Maya si elle avait une petite idée du coupable.

- Des idées j'en ai plein mais d'abord il faudra que je les expose à Sev'. Lui aussi il doit avoir quelques idées.

Et que je rencontre absolument Dumbledore. Ça devient trèèèès urgent.

- Mais, le Sortilège de Confusion, c'est quoi comme magie ? demande un Griffondor me sortant de mes pensées, Noire ou Blanche ?

Drago fait une grimace éloquente.

- Le Sortilège de Confusion, j'explique d'un ton docte, n'est pas à proprement parler de la Magie Noire. Cependant, comme tous les sortilèges, qu'ils soient noirs ou blancs, ils peuvent faire le bien comme le mal.

- Je vois mal comment l'Avada Kedavra peut faire le bien, réplique Hermione.

Je souris

- C'est vrai que les Impardonnables trouvent rarement de fonctions honorables, cependant, l'Avada Kedavra au départ n'a pas été conçu pour tuer des humains, mais des animaux.

Hermione me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Ce n'est mentionné dans aucun livre que j'ai lu sur le sujet, fait-elle.

- C'est dans "Histoire et étymologie des sorts de Magie Noire" C'est un grimoire assez rare, qu'on possède au Manoir, explique Drago.

- Vous en possédez beaucoup des grimoires traitant de Magie Noire ? demande Ron d'une voix acerbe.

- Un certain nombre oui, mais la réserve de Poudlard en est également remplie, je réplique. Notre père a publié une thèse sur les différents aspects de la magie, qu'elle soit Blanche, Noire, Runique, Rouge et j'en passe.

L'explication ferme son caquet au petit crétin roux. Encore un presque-mensonge à mon actif.

A ce moment, le petit Professeur Flitwick se lève et d'une voix forte :

- Tout le monde dans sa salle commune, le Festin est terminé. Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles les Préfets et Préfètes, je vous laisse le bon soin de raccompagner tout le monde dans son dortoir.

Arrivés dans la salle commune, je me rends compte que tout le monde est surexcité et que seuls ceux qui ont pu entendre la conversation entre Hermione, Drago, Ron et moi sont moins enthousiastes.

Les jumeaux Weasley ont apparemment fait un crochet aux cuisines puisqu'ils sortent de leurs sacs des gâteaux et des boissons pour faire la fête.

Tout le monde attend avec impatience le héros de la soirée. Harry Potter.

Quand celui-ci passe la porte de la Salle Commune, il est happé par des mains, des dizaines de questions lui sont posées en même temps

- Comment tu as fait ?

- C'est quoi la première tâche ?

- Comment tu as réussi à contourner la limite d'âge ?

Et j'en passe.

Je vois le pauvre Harry se démener comme un beau diable pour sortir de cette masse et pouvoir atteindre son dortoir.

Quand il parvient à monter les marches, je le suis discrètement.

Je m'arrête derrière la porte, en entendant le début d'une conversation. Je sais la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Mais bon, on ne se refait pas, hein ?

- Félicitation, fait la voix de Ron

- Pourquoi, demande la voix d'Harry dubitative

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais réussi à contourner la limite d'âge. Tu as fait comment avec la cape ?

- La cape ne m'aurait pas permis de contourner la limite d'âge, fait lentement Harry, et je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu.

- Alors tu lui as jeté un sortilège de Confusion. Maya a dit qu'il n'y a que ce sortilège qui aurait pu dérégler la Coupe.

A ce moment, je pense que si je ne coupe pas la conversation, l'amitié de Ron et Harry va en pâtir. Le rouquin n'a manifestement pas compris ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

- Weasley tu es un crétin, je lui dis en entrant dans la chambre.

Je m'assoie sur un lit au hasard.

- Ron, tu n'as pas compris, ou tu n'as pas voulu comprendre ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, reprend d'une voix plus douce.

- Bien sûr que si j'ai très bien compris qu'un sort de Confusion a détraqué la Coupe de Feu.

- Et j'ai dis aussi qu'il fallait une sacrée puissance pour jeter un sort d'une telle ampleur pour détraquer, comme tu dis, un artefact magique vieux de plusieurs siècles. Peu de personnes en sont capables, et ce n'est pas pour te vexer Harry, mais tu n'en es pas capable. Pour le moment j'entends.

Un long silence s'établit, où Ron regarde fixement le bout de ses chaussures. Sûrement très intéressante. En cuir usé, marron-brun. La semelle commence doucement à se décoller à l'avant.

Passionnant.

- Désolé, murmure le rouquin sûrement à l'attention d'Harry.

- C'est pas grave, répond celui-ci, tu n'es pas le seul à croire que j'ai triché. Tout le monde en bas en est persuadé.

- Ce sont des idiots, tranche Ron et les deux amis se sourient, leur dispute oubliée.

- On descend ? je propose d'une voix enjouée, Fred et Georges ont ramené plein de trucs à manger !

Youpi, je suis une recolleuse d'amis !

Le lendemain-Le lendemain-Le lendemain-Le lendemain-Le lendemain-Le lendemain

Le Trio d'Or et moi avançons dans les couloirs de Poudlard, mais plus nous croisons d'élèves, plus il y a de regards hostiles qui se tournent vers nous.

Hostiles ? J'ai pas été habituée à recevoir des œillades haineuses, moi, depuis quelques temps.

C'est vrai que dans mon monde d'origine, oui, mais ici, pas le moins du monde. En général on me lance soit des regards admiratifs, soit langoureux, au choix.

Mais haineux, alors là, non.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce matin, je demande

- C'est normal, me répond Harry, je m'y étais attendu. Je ne dois pas être le bon Champion de Poudlard, à leurs yeux, c'est tout.

- Ah, ok, donc en fait, tu es célèbre, tout le monde t'admire mais dès que tu fais un pet de travers il n'y a plus personne.

- C'est un peu ça, me sourit-il.

Non, mais quelle bande de c*** !

- Le plus drôle, continue Harry, ce sera la réaction des Serpentards, ce sont les plus imaginatifs.

Mais sa voix est un peu amère.

Pour ce qui est des Serpentards, on va bientôt le savoir, puisqu'on a cours de Soins aux créatures magiques avec eux cette après-midi.

Arrivés à la cabane de Hagrid, devant l'enclos, les Serpentards regardent Harry d'un air goguenard.

Tandis que je dis bonjour à mon frère, Blaise, Théo et Pansy, j'entends Crabbe et Goyle se moquer d'Harry.

- Eh, regardez, c'est le Champion. Pensez à lui demander son autographe maintenant, parce qu'il ne fera pas longtemps. Je parie que tu tiendras moins de dix minutes pendant la première Tâche, Potter.

Je soupire et souffle à Drago

- Ils me fatiguent ces deux là.

Mon très cher frère me sourit.

- Tu ne dors pas dans la même chambre qu'eux, me fait-il remarquer

Ce qui fait beaucoup rire Blaise.

- Et là, ce qu'ils disent ce n'est qu'un avant goût. On prépare quelque chose d'un peu plus visible pour notre héros national, ricane Blaise

- Oui, renchérit Drago, mais, chuut, ce sera notre secret.

J'éclate de rire et je crie derrière mon épaule à Harry.

- Fait gaffe Potter, apparemment les Serpents ont prévu quelque chose pour fêter ta nomination de Champion !

Je me retourne vers Drago.

- C'était suffisamment discret ? je lui demande avec des yeux innocents

- Les Griffondors et leur foutu loyauté, ronchonne mon blondinet préféré.

- Mais non, c'est pas de la loyauté, c'est juste pour se marrer !

Je lui adresse un sourire radieux et retourne avec les autres Griffondors.

Harry tire une tronche de trois mètres de long.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? je lui demande

- C'est juste que je commence à en avoir marre d'avoir toujours ces crétins sur mon dos, dès que je mets un pied hors du droit chemin. C'est juste fatigant.

- Si tu veux, je peux leur demander de mettre un terme à leurs moqueries. Drago ne me refusera pas ça, surtout si j'utilise les bons arguments.

- Tu parles de menaces ? demande innocemment Hermione

- C'est un peu ça, oui. Parfois, il faut savoir user du chantage.

- Mais c'est mal, se récrie Hermione.

- Mais non, je la rassure, c'est juste peu orthodoxe.

- Merci Maya, faire du chantage à ton frère ne sera pas nécessaire. Je sais me défendre, me sourit Harry.

Quelques jours plus tard- Quelques jours plus tard- Quelques jours plus tard

Aujourd'hui, on commence la journée avec potion.

J'adore ce cours pour un certain nombre de raisons :

* Sev est trop sexy en prof sévère que ça me donne plein d'idées de jeux de rôle (Pense à Sirius, Pense à Sirius, Pense à Sirius, Pense à Sirius, Pense à Sirius)

*J'aime les potions, quand même, faut pas l'oublier

*Je fais équipe avec Drago et on a les meilleures notes de la classe, talonnés par Hermione.

Mais aujourd'hui c'est un peu spécial, Drago va sortir de son silence et dévoiler son plan pour faire flancher Harry.

La troupe des Griffondors de quatrième année arrive devant la classe de potion.

Là, nous rejoignent les Serpentards. Et si on les observe bien, on peut apercevoir des badges brillants sur leurs poitrines.

_Vive Cédric Diggory, le VRAI champion de Poudlard._

Mais le vrai fun, c'est quand on appuie dessus, les inscriptions changent

_A bas Potter._

Les Serpentards explosent de rire.

Hermione, parfaitement excédée (comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte que c'est ce que cherchent les affreux Serpentards) lance à Pansy

- Très drôle en effet, vraiment très spirituel.

Drago sourit un peu plus et réplique de sa voix traînante, pleine de mépris et de sarcasmes

- Tu en veux un Granger ?

Il lui tend un badge.

- Mais fais attention de ne pas me toucher la main, je ne veux pas être touché par une sang de bourbe.

BAF !

Ma main est partie toute seule.

Je le fusille du regard. Sang-de-bourbe.

On se fixe du regard. Lui plus ou moins surpris par ma réaction une main frottant sa joue endolorie. Moi complètement furibonde.

- Redis ça encore une fois Drago, et c'est pas ma main sur ta joue que tu vas prendre, je lui dis d'une voix calme.

A ce moment Severus arrive dans un tournoiement de robes, +10 en charisme.

- Que ce passe-t-il ici ? gronde-t-il

Les Serpentards fixent Drago, attendant en mollusque inaptes à prendre des décisions, quelle sera celle de leur chef.

- Rien professeur, répond Drago, à la surprise de mes camarades Griffondors. Une querelle entre frère et sœur qui a un peu mal tourné.

- Si elle vous a mis une baffe, c'est que vous deviez le mériter Monsieur Malfoy. A l'avenir vous devriez faire plus attention à votre langage.

Il se tourne vers le reste de la classe qui le regarde les yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour entrer en cours ? aboie-t-il

Tout le monde entre dans la salle de cours, tandis que Harry me murmure

- Depuis quand Snape ne retire-t-il pas des points à Griffondor dès qu'il le peut ?

Je lui fais un petit sourire.

- Ca sert d'être la préférée du prof parfois, même si ça peut paraître bizarre provenant de Sev', je te l'accorde.

- Ce qui me paraît le plus bizarre, c'est plutôt qu'il donne raison à une Griffondor.

Première étape : que Sev' me donne raison face au Serpentards : Check

Deuxième étape : qu'il accorde des points à Griffondor : En cours

Malheureusement, mon très cher frère (je vous ai déjà dis que je l'aime très très fort ? Sans aucune ironie bien sûr. Vous me prenez pour qui ?), mon très cher frère est assez rancunier. Et c'est un euphémisme.

Pendant le cours de potion, je m'occupe de touiller la potion, et lui, il en profite pour balancer un ingrédient (qui doit coûter la peau du cul en plus. Aucune valeur de l'argent celui-là), dans le chaudron d'Harry et Hermione.

La pauvre à ce moment est penchée bien au-dessus de son chaudron pour vérifier la perfection de la couleur de celle-ci.

Et BOUM.

Je vous le donne en mille. La potion lui éclate à la gueule.

Harry, grâce à un impressionnant réflexe s'en sort sans dommage.

Sev' se précipite vers le lieu de "l'accident".

- J'avais dis de ne pas rajouter les queues de mandragore avant la trente-troisième minute !

Il s'arrête et fixe Hermione d'un air interdit. Mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir parce que toute la classe fixe Hermione avec un air interdit.

En même temps difficile de faire autrement. L'infortunée première de la classe a les deux incisives qui poussent à l'œil nu.

Je vois Sev' s'inquiéter de plus en plus, en essayant d'avoir l'air de s'en foutre. Ce qui est, croyez moi, un exercice assez périlleux.

- Avez-vous ingéré de la potion, Miss Granger ? demande Severus, d'une voix assez professionnelle.

- Je... Je crois que oui, hoquète le castor... je veux dire Hermione.

- Allez à l'infirmerie, avec Miss Brown. Vous êtes dispensée de cours. Miss Brown, si vous n'êtes pas de retour en cours dans un quart d'heure, j'enlèverais 10 points à Griffondor pour vagabondage dans les couloirs, finit-il d'une voix cassante.

Il lance un sort qui lave Hermione de toute trace de potion. Par la même occasion, il récurvite aussi la salle de classe. Les deux filles se dépêchent de rejoindre l'infirmerie avant que le quart d'heure ne soit écoulé.

Et le cours poursuit son cours (manque cruel d'inspiration).

Puis au bout de 5 minutes, un minuscule petit blond à priori à Griffondor frappe à la porte d'un air terrorisé.

- Oui, aboie Sev' de sa voix la plus aimable.

- Excusez-moi Professeur, mais je dois emmener Harry Potter en haut.

- Potter a un cours à suivre. En aucun cas, notre célébrité nationale n'est autorisée à quitter une salle de classe pour "aller en haut", réplique-t-il d'une voix polaire.

- Mais, c'est Monsieur Verpey qui veut le voir, répond le microbe d'une toute petite voix. Tous les Champions doivent y aller. Il doit prendre ses affaires a dit Monsieur Verpey.

- Très bien, tranche Sev' d'une voix dure, Potter prenez vos affaires et disparaissez !

Je me penche vers Drago et lui souffle

- De plus en plus aimable ton parrain dis-moi. C'est d'avoir une élève empoisonnée qui le rend acariâtre comme ça ?

Le soir même-Le soir même-Le soir même-Le soir même-Le soir même-Le soir même

Il est environ 21h, et le trio d'Or et moi sommes assis dans la salle commune à faire nos devoirs.

Hermione est revenue de l'infirmerie en s'étant fait rétrécir les dents, un peu plus qu'elle n'aurait dû, ce qui lui va très bien. Apparemment, je suis la seule à avoir un sens correct de l'observation parce que les deux autres n'ont rien vu du tout.

Il faut dire que Harry a passé un moment assez horrible. Il s'est fait interviewer par Rita Skeeter. Pour connaître la mégère, je compatis à fond à sa douleur.

La Gazette de demain sera très drôle à lire.

Je ne m'amuse pas du malheur des autres.

Pas du tout.

Pour qui vous me prenez ? Pour ce que je suis ? Ah, bon.

_Toc Toc _

Deux hiboux attendent à la fenêtre.

Un pour moi, un pour Harry.

C'est mon Siriiii ! (Imaginez une voix hystérique suraigüe)

_Ma chérie,_

_Je n'ai pas vraiment compris le pourquoi du comment, mais j'ai pu intercéder auprès de Dumbledore pour qu'il te rencontre mais cela ne se passera pas à Poudlard._

_Cela se passera dans une grotte près de Pré-au-Lard, pendant la première sortie, le week-end prochain. Je te guiderai sous la forme de mon animagus. Rendez-vous devant chez Zonko à 13h Samedi._

_Si tu veux annoncer à Harry que nous sommes ensemble, pourquoi pas à ce moment-là, je lui ai proposé de passer, après que Dumbledore soit parti naturellement._

_Je suis inquiet Maya. De plus en plus de rumeurs circulent en ce moment. Sur les mangemorts qui referaient des leurs. Sur des meurtres discrets, mais annonciateurs. _

_Au risque de te paraître guimauve, tu me manques. J'ai vraiment besoin de te voir._

_A Samedi, je t'aime._

_Sirius_

_P.S. : Si tu pouvais me ramener un panier repas s'il te plait. Il y a Buck, l'hyppogriffe, avec moi._

Je vais voir mon Siriiiiiiiiiiii ! (Voix doublement hystériquement suraiguë)

Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain

Le brouillard tout autour de moi ne semble pas vouloir se lever. J'entends des bruits mais je ne parviens pas à correctement les discerner. Au bout d'un petit moment, je sens que quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi sur le banc. Le quelqu'un ou la quelqu'une me met d'autorité un bol chaud dans les mains. D'instinct j'approche le bol de mes lèvres et commence à boire.

Miracle ! Le brouillard se lève !

Merci Drago mon Sauveur à moi toute seule !

- Ca va mieux, me demande-t-il ?

- Impec ! Y'a plus de brouillard !

Quelques griffondors me jettent des regards légèrement interloqués, mais dans l'ensemble, le fait que Dray s'assoit à côté de moi pendant le petit déjeuner ne choque plus grand monde.

Sauf Ron qui semble au bord de l'apoplexie à chaque fois. Mais il finira par s'habituer. C'est une question de survie.

Ce matin, quand même, Drago a un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Ah, oui, je me rappelle. La Gazette de ce matin promet d'être succulente.

Au frais de Harry Potter, c'est vrai, mais on va bien se marrer.

Enfin, la nuée de hiboux envahit le faux ciel au dessus de nos têtes.

En face de moi, Harry a l'air de se ratatiner, et le sourire de mon frérot s'agrandit.

Un hibou pose un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier en face de nous et Drago se jette dessus, pendant que je donne un peu à manger au piaf.

Il le déplie et le pose devant nous deux que je puisse lire en même temps que lui.

_"Je pense que ma force me vient de mes parents. Je sais qu'ils seraient fiers de moi s'ils pouvaient me voir maintenant... Oui, parfois la nuit, il m'arrive encore de pleurer en pensant à eux, je n'ai aucune honte à l'avouer... Je sais que je ne risque rien au cours de ce tournois, car ils veillent sur moi..."_

Je regarde Drago.

Drago me regarde.

Je regarde Drago.

Nous regardons Harry.

Nous nous regardons de nouveau.

Et nous explosons de rire.

- Tu vas pas nous faire une crise de larmes Potter, rit Drago entre deux hoquets.

- Pardon ? fait Harry, interloqué.

- C'est drôle comme les silences sont parfois interprétés, je dis pour lui donner la puce à l'oreille.

Harry blêmit assez violemment.

- Passe-moi ce journal. Je veux voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Il parcourt l'article, passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, ce qui déclenche une nouvelle crise de fou rire chez mon frère et moi.

- Elle ne peut pas publier ça ! s'exclame Harry

- Trop tard Potter, c'est dans toutes les chaumières d'Angleterre à l'heure qu'il est, à notre plus grand bonheur et celui de nos zygomatiques, réplique mon frère.

- La seule chose que tu puisses faire, c'est l'attaquer pour diffamation et pour atteinte à la vie privée, vu qu'elle écrit aussi sur ton couple avec Hermione, je réponds en essuyant mes larmes de rire.

- Hein ? Comment ça mon couple avec Hermione, quel couple ?

Il redevient tout blanc et replonge la tête dans le journal avec un air inquiet.

- Mais c'est une connasse ! s'exclame Harry. Exclamation qui retentit dans toute la salle.

Re crise de rire. Drago et moi nous tenons mutuellement pour ne pas tomber du banc.

De l'autre côté de la salle, MacGonagall s'exclame

- Monsieur Potter, surveillez votre langage ! d'un air outré.

Harry se redresse vers moi et demande

- Tu parlais d'attaque en justice, comment on s'y prend ?

- Je te préviens Potter, ça coûte des sous un procès, fait Dray avec son petit sourire je-suis-un-nantis-et-j'assume.

Harry lui lance un regard assez froid et méprisant. Presque Serpentard.

- Ca ne sera absolument pas un problème Malfoy.

- Et bien tu t'adresses à la bonne personne, je réponds, dans notre entreprise, Drago est chargé de toute la partie judiciaire. Et côté matage de journaliste à lunettes criardes, il s'y connait.

Harry hausse un sourcil, surpris.

- C'est que ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être issu d'une des familles les plus connues du monde magique, fait Drago, pédant.

- Prétentieux, réplique Harry qui n'a pas tord. Bon alors, comment on s'y prend ?

Drago affiche un large sourire.

- La première chose à faire est de trouver un bon avocat, qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. Et pour ça je peux te renseigner...

Bon, je crois qu'on n'a pas finir d'en entendre parler de cette histoire.

Le Samedi-Le Samedi-Le Samedi-Le Samedi-Le Samedi-Le Samedi-Le Samedi

Avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, nous sortons à Pré-au-Lard, pour d'abord aller boire une bière-au-beurre. Mais j'ai la très ferme intention de leur fausser compagnie assez vite.

Devant Les Trois Balais, je leur fais que j'ai une course à faire et que je les rejoindrais plus tard.

J'ai dans la poche un panier repas pour quatre-cinq personnes miniaturisé dans la poche.

Je fais une pause devant la vitrine de chez Zonko et un gros chien noir s'assoie à côté de moi.

- Bonjour Sniffle, je lui dis en lui caressant le haut de la tête.

Il a l'air d'apprécier mais se lève quand même pour me montrer le chemin.

Dans la grotte il reprend forme humaine et je me blottis dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, me souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Depuis le début de l'année dernière, il a repris du poil de la bête.

Il s'est largement remplumé, et a commencé le sport si j'interprète bien les muscles qui commencent à se dessiner sous son t-shirt.

Mais ses yeux sont encore trop souvent voilés, absents. Comme si il avait perdu un bout de lui, là-bas à Azkaban, il y a treize ans.

C'est peut-être le cas. C'est sûrement le cas.

- On a tout notre temps, ajoute-t-il, Dumbledore n'arrivera que dans une demi-heure.

- Petit coquin, tu avais tout prévu. Mais dis-moi, tu veux que je "rencontre" ton filleul ou pas ?

Il décolle sa tête de mon cou et me regarde dans les yeux.

- C'est comme tu veux. Mais je crois savoir que tu l'as déjà dis à Hermione, non ?

Devant mon air surpris, il ajoute

- Elle m'a envoyé un hibou à ce sujet. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Du coup, si on dit tout à Harry, Ron et Hermione, on dit tout... tout ? Ou tout, pas tout à fait tout ?

Tout tout tout, vous saurez tout sur le ...

A méditer.

Il m'emmène vers un petit recoin de la grotte, où il a installé un petit camp, et il fait apparaître un canapé.

Il s'assoie et je m'installe, la tête sur ses genoux.

- Une demi-heure, ça ne va jamais nous laisser le temps ça ? je lui fais d'une voix contrite.

Enfin, ça dépend du point de vue. Je suis sûre que pour lui en dix minutes ça peut être fini, mais moi ça va jamais me satisfaire.

- J'ai bien peur que pour ton appétit, ça ne suffira jamais, se moque-t-il de moi.

Dans un acte d'une maturité sans borne, je lui tire la langue.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse.

- Si tu continues de m'embrasser comme ça, je ne réponds plus de mes actes, demi heure ou pas. Tant pis, Dumbledore sera choqué.

- Et serez-vous en colère s'il arrive en avance ? demande une voix dans la caverne

Sirius et moi faisons un bond de surprise.

- Je risque de commettre un meurtre, je réponds d'une voix basse.

La voix, celle de Dumbledore, vous l'avez compris, a un petit rire moqueur.

- C'est pas drôle, je fais un peu en colère, j'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque !

Il conjure un beau fauteuil en face du canapé où Sirius et moi sommes, puis nous fixe de ses yeux bleus énervants. On a l'impression qu'il vous passe au rayon X. Au sens propre comme au figuré.

Legilimens.

- Alors, miss Malfoy, vous vouliez me rencontrer. Pourquoi le faire ici et maintenant ?

Après m'être désolidarisée de mon Siri, je le fixe à mon tour, dans une posture toute malfoyenne.

- Et bien, avant de répondre à votre question, sachez qu'il est inutile d'essayer de pénétrer mon esprit par legilimentie. Je n'y suis absolument pas sensible.

- C'est ce que je constate, fait tranquillement Dumbledore comme si de rien n'était.

Je marque une pause, pour faire un peu théâtral. Faut bien que je m'amuse un peu.

En tout cas ça amuse Sirius.

- Monsieur le directeur, je commence, croyez-vous aux univers parallèles ?

Il écarquille brièvement les yeux.

Ah ! J'ai réussi à le surprendre ! Il s'attendait pas à ça le vieux !

- Et bien, si ils existent, cela n'a été corroboré par aucune preuve tangible, répond prudemment Dumby.

Il se mouille pas.

- Et bien, si preuve il faut, je suis une preuve de l'existence d'un monde parallèle à celui-ci.

- Expliquez-vous, dit-il interloqué.

- Je viens d'un monde parallèle à ce monde-ci, où la magie est un peu différente. La meilleure preuve que j'ai à vous présenter c'est de vous le montrer.

Je m'écarte un peu de Sirius et fais apparaître une boule de feu dans chacune de mes mains.

C'est drôle cette scène me rappelle quelque chose mais quoi ?

Mystère.

Là, Dumbledore ne fait même plus semblant d'être stoïque. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est une forme de magie plus brute que la votre, j'explique. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, vous avez besoin, ou du moins la grande majorité du temps, de passer par un catalyseur.

En bois. Ils auraient pu faire en or ou en titane ou en platine, ou en ivoire, je sais pas moi. Non, en bois. Pour faire cliché.

- Le problème, et c'est ce qui m'a fait débarquer dans votre monde, c'est que même chez moi je suis une exception. Il y a une guerre d'où je viens, qui oppose les magiciens aux démons. Et moi, je suis plus ou moins au milieu, parce que je suis une espèce de métisse. Mi-magicienne, mi-démone. Et un soir, un magicien a débarqué chez moi et à l'aide d'un sort, m'a propulsé ici. Et j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur un monde évolué, et pas un monde primitif où je me serais faite bouffer par un tyrannosaure.

- C'est quoi un tyrannosaure ? demande Sirius, ok, tu m'expliqueras plus tard.

Il a de ces questions lui.

- Quel âge avez-vous Miss Malfoy, ou quel que soit votre nom ? demande Dumby qui ne perd pas le nord à ce que je vois.

- C'est pas poli de demander son âge à une dame, je réplique. Mais je suis plus vieille que j'en ai l'air. Et le must du must, je ne vieillis quasiment pas.

Faut bien que je garde quelques petits secrets, moi. J'ai pas envie de raconter toute ma vie à l'illuminé-citronné-chef-de-la-lumière.

- Et donc, en atterrissant dans ce monde, je me suis retrouvée sur les terres d'un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres qui apparemment était assez intransigeant. De fil en aiguille, j'ai pris une place assez importante dans la hiérarchie mangemoresque. Faut dire que ma moitié démon appréciait grandement toute cette boucherie. Mais vous admettrez qu'une démone avec une conscience, ce n'est pas sérieux.

- Certes, fait Sirius à côté de moi.

- Heureusement pour moi, j'ai pas eu à choisir, parce que bébé Harry a détruit Tom une nuit et ...

- Vous l'appelez Tom ? fait le vieux

- Ben oui, il était hors de question que je l'appelle "Mon Saigneur" ou "Maîîîîître". J'ai encore une fierté. Et comme je suis un avantage stratégique, il a accepté que je l'appelle par son prénom.

Sirius me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? je lui demande, je ne suis pas modeste, et alors ?

- Mais rien du tout ma chérie. Comment vont tes chevilles ?

Je lui tire la langue.

Mais retournons à nos moutons.

- Donc y'a plus de Tom, et c'est la panique chez les mangemorts. Heureusement que Lulu avait de bonnes relations au Ministère. Donc après avoir fait accoucher sa femme dans les escaliers de leur manoir, ils m'ont adopté.

- Comment ça, "accoucher dans les escaliers" ? demande Sirius

- Ben Narcissa s'est cassée la figure dans les escaliers. Je l'ai fait léviter et ça a déclenché l'accouchement. Et comme j'ai un peu d'expérience en la matière, plus que Lucius en tout cas, j'ai pris les choses en main.

Dumbledore me fixe avec un air pensif.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse aujourd'hui à faire appel à moi ? demande-t-il.

- Vous n'êtes pas aveugle, vous avez bien vu que de plus en plus de signes montrent que Tom veut revenir. La Marque des Ténèbres cet été, toutes ces rumeurs. Sans parler de l'affaire de la Pierre Philosophale, ou du fait que Queuedever se soit enfuit l'année dernière. Sans compter cette employée du Ministère, Bertha Jorkins, qui a disparu cet été. Et il faudra qu'on aborde le sujet de Maugrey Fol'œil. Tout ça, ça craint, et ...

Je marque une pause.

- Et ? fait Dumby

- Et bien, ça ne me plait pas. Premièrement parce que je me suis bien installée dans une petite routine familiale qui me plaît beaucoup. Deuxièmement, parce que la guerre, même si ça plaît à mon côté démon, c'est épuisant. Il faut toujours faire attention aux trois T. Trahison, Tuerie, Torture. Et troisièmement, parce qu'il est hors de question que Drago connaisse les douleurs de la guerre. Si Tom revient, Lucius n'aura pas d'autre choix pour protéger sa famille que de revenir au service de l'albinos. Idéologie ou pas. Et ça veut dire exposer Drago.

Le silence se fait dans la caverne. On entend doucement la respiration de Buck qui dort tout au fond.

- Et que disiez-vous à propos de Maugrey Fol'œil ? me relance Dumbledore

- Grâce à une poussée magique au niveau des yeux, j'arrive à voir les auras. Et celle de Fol'œil de correspond pas à celle d'un auror à la retraite, mais plutôt à celle d'un mangemort en activité.

- Alastor a toujours eu quelques excentricités, le défend Dumby.

- Pas à ce niveau de magie noire. L'âge du bonhomme non plus ne correspond pas. Son aura dit qu'il a 35 ou 40 ans plutôt que 60 ou 65.

- Qu'en concluez-vous ? demande-t-il anxieusement

- Je pense que c'est un imposteur. Qui trompe tellement bien son monde que tous ses proches, Vous et Monsieur Weasley en tête, y ont cru.

Le visage du vieux se ferme, soucieusement.

- Si vous voulez un conseil stratégique, je continue, ne faites rien qui pourrait le rendre plus soupçonneux qu'il ne l'est déjà. Agissez normalement. S'il est en contact avec Tom, il nous conduira à lui, d'une manière où d'une autre.

- Vous avez peut-être raison. Je vais y réfléchir.

- Je voulais aussi vous parler d'Igor Karkaroff.

Dumby esquisse un sourire. C'est qu'il se moquerait de moi celui là !

- Il va peut-être vous parler de moi. Il essaye de me faire chanter en ce moment, pour qu'il ne révèle pas à tout le monde la position que je tenais pendant la guerre.

- C'est drôle, fait Sirius, on m'a accusé à tord d'être le bras droit de Tu-sais-qui, et en fait c'était toi.

Je ris.

- T'as raison, vite des chaînes ! Qu'on m'emmène à Azkaban !

- Hmmm, des chaînes, je sais pas si je t'emmènerais jusque là moi, répond-il avec un regard lubrique.

Dumbledore se lève.

- Je vais vous laisser à vos occupations. Miss Malfoy, si vous avez d'autres informations, venez directement me voir. Devant la gargouille, dites Chamallow.

Complètement sénile le vieux je vous dis. Y'a pas idée d'inventer des mots de passe aussi ... guimauve.

Le vieux sénile repart et Sirius et moi reprenons là où on en était avant sa pénible interruption.

Mais apparemment on doit être maudits, parce qu'au moment où il commence à mettre ses mains à des endroits un peu plus sensibles, on entend du bruit à l'extérieur de la grotte.

- Sirius ? demande une voix, tu es là ?

- Oui, attendez, j'arrive ! répond mon chéri d'une voix forte.

Il se lève pour accueillir les nouveaux venus (qui auraient pu être en retard plutôt qu'en avance, je vous jure, aucun savoir vivre) pendant que je reboutonne ma chemise d'uniforme, passablement froissée.

Je m'assoie correctement sur le canapé, aussi digne que possible. Enfin, aussi digne que peut l'être une Malfoy, c'est-à-dire plus digne tu meurs.

Le Trio d'Or, précédé par mon cher et tendre entre dans la grotte.

Sirius les invite à s'assoir sur un canapé fraichement conjuré par ses soins, et il s'assoit à côté de moi.

Harry et Ron me regarde avec un air interloqué.

- Bon, fais Sirius gêné, je ne vous présente pas Maya, vous la connaissez.

- En effet, répond Harry mal assuré, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je veux dire comment vous connaissez-vous ?

- On s'est rencontré l'année dernière, dans la cabane hurlante, je commence, et depuis on est...

- Ensemble, finit Sirius.

Harry hausse les sourcils, surpris. Ron fait la carpe, la bouche grande ouverte. Hermione regarde ses mains, embarrassée d'être la seule au courant.

- D'accord, finit par dire Harry.

- C'est pas du détournement de mineure ? demande abruptement Ron.

Je ricane.

- Tsss, Ron, il faut que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas tout à fait l'âge que je prétends avoir.

- C'est-à-dire ? questionne Harry, je veux dire, de beaucoup ? Tu as quel âge pour de vrai ? La vingtaine ?

Je jette un coup d'œil vers mon chéri.

- On va dire la vingtaine, je finis par répondre.

- En gros c'est pas ça quoi, bougonne Harry. Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ?

- C'est pas une question de confiance, je réplique assez gênée par cette vision somme toute très griffondoresque.

- Tu ne mets pas tout tes œufs dans le même panier, fait Hermione d'un ton docte.

- Oui, en gros c'est ça. Personne n'est au courant de mon histoire véritable, dans sa totalité. Je garde toujours des cartes dans mes manches.

Les trois griffons se regardent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu acceptes de nous raconter ? interroge Harry

Je lui souris, contente qu'il accepte de jouer le jeu. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être le cas pour Monsieur Ronchon alias Ron Weasley.

- Alors, avec Sirius, on s'est rencontré dans la cabane hurlante l'année dernière. Je le cherchais parce que je savais qu'il n'était pas le gardien du secret des Potter. Ne me demandez pas comment je savais ça, c'est top secret, j'ajoute en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche.

Celle-ci referme son clapet, dans un bruit sec.

- Et comme Sirius, même à ce moment là, est plutôt beau gosse, et bien, une chose en amenant une autre... Enfin, bref. Ni Lucius, ni Narcissa, ni Drago, ni même Severus ne sont au courant de ma relation avec lui. Ils savent que je vois quelqu'un régulièrement, mais c'est tout. De toute façon si ils l'apprennent, soit ils décident tous de me tuer dans l'instant, soit ils meurent d'une crise cardiaque avant d'avoir pu tenter quoique ce soit contre ma personne.

Surtout Lucius et Sev'.

A l'évocation de ces noms, mon bien-aimé évadé se renfrogne. Je ris doucement, et le taquine un peu :

- Soit pas jaloux, tu sais pertinemment qu'il n'y a plus que toi.

Il m'embrasse, sous trois paires d'yeux assez gênés.

- Enfin, bref, voilà quoi, je balbutie. Vous savez comment on s'est rencontré.

- Alors Harry, reprend Sirius. Pas trop anxieux par rapport au tournoi ? Ils vous ont dit ce que sera la première tâche.

Harry gigote sur le canapé.

- Personne ne nous a dis quoi que ce soit. Mais Hagrid m'a montré. Ce sont des dragons. On doit voler un œuf à un dragon. Ils sont énormes !

- Comment ça Hagrid t'as montré ? demande Sirius.

- Hier soir, il m'a donné rendez-vous devant sa cabane avec ma cape d'invisibilité. Et il ne l'a pas montré qu'à moi. Il avait aussi rendez-vous avec Madame Maxime. Et Karkaroff aussi les a vu. Il était caché dans les buissons.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout de Karkaroff, je fais en regardant Sirius. Il va vouloir humilier Dumbledore en gagnant ce tournoi. Tant pis pour la triche. Tout ça parce que Dumbledore l'a enfoncé pendant son procès. Et il est rancunier.

- Igor Karkaroff est un ancien mangemort, explique mon chéri. Il a été relâché après qu'il ait dénoncé un certain nombre de ses petits camarades.

- Tu penses que c'est lui qui a mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? interroge Harry. Si c'est lui c'est un très bon acteur il avait l'air furieux. Il voulait m'empêcher de concourir.

- C'est un très bon acteur, répond Sirius. C'est peut-être lui. Ou peut-être pas. On ne sait pas encore. Dumbledore cherche qui ça peut être et Karkaroff est un des suspects.

- Mais revenons à nos dragons, je continue.

- Tu as une idée de stratégie pour t'en sortir ? demande Sirius visiblement inquiet. Il ne faut pas les stupéfixer. Ca les rend hargneux.

- Je sais pas, fait Harry. Je ne fais pas le poids. Je n'ai aucune expérience. J'ai pas le niveau.

Je hausse un sourcil.

- En première année tu t'es retrouvé face à face avec Voldemort. En deuxième année tu as affronté un Basilic avec un chapeau et un Phénix. Et tu dis que tu n'as aucune expérience ? Face au Basilic, les dragons c'est du gâteau ! je m'exclame

- J'ai eu de la chance ! réplique Harry. Je ne suis pas mort face au Basilic parce que Fumseck m'a pleuré dessus ! Et en première année parce que Dumbledore est arrivé à temps !

- Mais tu t'en es mieux sorti que beaucoup de sorciers avant toi, je peux te l'assurer, répond Sirius à côté de moi. Maya a raison, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui est habitué aux situations périlleuses c'est toi.

Harry a l'air sceptique.

- Donc, je continue, il faut que tu fasses un bilan de tes points forts et tes points faibles.

- Comme point faible on peut mettre déjà que je prends feu facilement si on me crache des flammes dessus, fait Harry sombrement.

- Tsss, ne pars pas pessimiste comme ça, siffle Hermione. Reprend-toi !

- Bon alors, à part prendre feu, quels sont tes points faibles. Commençons par les matières.

- Je suis nul en potion.

- Je n'en suis pas persuadé, répond Hermione, je pense qu'on est sous évalué. Et c'est pas toi qui diras le contraire Maya. Tu rages que Snape ne te donne aucun point !

- Ne sois pas si vindicative, j'ai jamais pris la défense de Severus sur ce point au contraire, je me défends. On reprend. Laisse tomber les points faibles, on verra après. Quels sont tes points forts Harry ?

Il semble réfléchir. Je dis semble, parce qu'en fait je suis pas dans sa tête à vérifier qu'il peut réfléchir.

- Euh, je suis plutôt bon en Défense. Et au Quidditch.

Ah, les hommes et le Quidditch.

Tiiiilt !

Au Quidditch, on vole ! Et les dragons, ça vole aussi !

- J'ai peut-être une idée, je fais m'attirant tous les regards. Il parait que tu voles plutôt bien...

- Plutôt bien ? s'insurge Ron, c'est le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard depuis un siècle !

- Je disais donc, je continue sans m'offusquer, que tu voles très bien. Hors les dragons ça vole aussi.

- Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'emmener mon balai avec moi le jour de la Première Epreuve, fait Harry un peu dépité.

- C'est pour ça qu'il existe les sortilèges d'attraction ! s'exclame Hermione toute contente

- Les sortilèges d'attraction que je n'arrive pas à maîtriser ! continue Harry un peu énervé. Et là, il s'agit d'un sortilège sur plusieurs centaines de mètres ! Mon balai sera dans ma chambre et moi Merlin sait où dans le parc de Poudlard !

- C'est pas grave ça, fait Sirius, il te faut juste un peu d'entraînement. Et apprendre le sortilège de conjonctivite. Et un bon aguamenti.

Et le pauvre petit Harry lâche un gros soupir.


	12. Comment j'ai préparé la 1ère tâche

Chapitre 12 :

Quelques jours plus tard, le Trio d'Or et moi-même nous nous mettons à entraîner Harry au sortilège d'Attraction.

- On va commencer par quelque chose de petit et léger, fait Hermione en posant une plume à quelques mètres de Harry.

On s'est posé dans une salle de classe vide. Et Hermione joue à la maîtresse. Elle s'occupe de faire travailler Harry sur son sortilège d'Attraction, tout en faisant bosser Ron sur ses potions et moi sur la Métamorphose.

Et elle arrive à gérer tout le monde.

Hier soir, Harry a prouvé qu'il était ultra loyal. Il a prévenu Cédric Diggory que la première épreuve serait composée de dragons.

Explication de Celui-qui-a-botté-le-cul-à-Voldy : C'était le seul champion à ne pas savoir.

Tss, plus griffondor tu meurs.

Le problème c'est que le faux Fol'Œil (fofolle, hahaha... trop drôle. Vous trouvez pas ? Ah bon) l'a vu. Et qu'il l'a emmené dans son bureau.

Il lui a demandé comment Harry comptait s'en sortir pour la Première Epreuve. Heureusement Harry est resté très évasif, lui disant juste qu'il avait un plan. Et Maugrey en est resté là.

- Concentre-toi Harry, l'exhorte Hermione alors que la plume parcours à peine la moitié du chemin.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure, siffle ledit Harry apparemment énervé.

En même temps je le comprends. Tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'il meurt ou finisse gravement blessé pendant la Première Tâche. Il a grave la pression.

- Vous savez quoi, je lance, on va faire une pause. Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'il est en train de s'acharner sur sa pauvre plume.

Ron lève la tête de son bouquin de potion et Harry baisse sa baguette.

Hermione fronce les sourcils.

- Mais s'il ne s'entraîne pas, il ne va jamais y arriver, objecte-t-elle.

- Tout le monde n'a pas la même capacité que toi à se tuer à la tâche sans mourir, je lui fais remarquer avec un sourire.

Je fais assoir tout le monde en rond et en tailleur.

- Bon, maintenant, vous allez tous fermer les yeux, je fais d'une voix autoritaire.

Ils me regardent avec des airs de harengs frits.

- Aller ! Tout le monde ferme les yeux ! je m'exclame

Ils s'exécutent.

- Maintenant vous allez écouter ma voix et laisser votre esprit vagabonder comme il en aura envie, je continue d'une voix douce.

Et je me mets à raconter toute sorte de choses, sur des paysages magnifiques, sur la magie, sur une détente progressive qui s'installe dans tout le corps.

C'est de la relaxation. Et pour détendre les gens c'est super efficace.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, d'une voix très douce, je mets fin à la séance

- Et, quand vous en aurez envie, vous pourrez rouvrir les yeux et revenir à la réalité.

Ils ont l'air de se réveiller les uns après les autres.

- J'ai bien dormi, fait Ron en s'étirant et en bâillant.

Je souris.

- Bon, maintenant, on va pouvoir s'y remettre, conclut Hermione qui définitivement n'aime pas l'oisiveté.

- Un jour, il va falloir que je t'apprenne la paresse Hermione, je lui fais. Sinon, tu risques de mourir d'épuisement.

Et tout le monde se remet à bosser. Et grâce à ma petite séance de méditation-suggestion, les tensions ont lâché du lest et tout se passe mieux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry parvient à lancer un accio parfait sur le plus gros livre d'Hermione (environ 1200 pages...)

- Ouaiiiis ! fait Harry ravi de son succès.

Un bref applaudissement nous fait sursauter.

C'est mon très cher frère qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui applaudit. Et même dans ses applaudissements, on peut sentir une solide couche de sarcasme et d'ironie.

- Bravo Potter, tu parviens à maîtriser un sortilège de ton niveau. Toutes mes félicitations.

Je soupire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago, je demande.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai que j'étais venu pour quelque chose, qui n'est pas vous regarder travailler.

Il tend un dossier d'une dizaine de pages à Harry.

- Voilà Potter. La première page, c'est le nom et les contacts d'un avocat pour ton histoire de fouineuse à lunettes. Le reste, ce sont des extraits d'informations que j'ai sur elle, pour faire pression. Le problème c'est qu'elle arrive toujours à dénicher des renseignements sans qu'on sache comment, ni qui sont ses sources. Mais j'ai des détectives sur le coup qui arriveront bien à trouver comment elle s'y prend.

Harry feuillette le dossier.

- Sa date et son lieu de naissance, l'âge de ses premiers pas, son cursus scolaire, sa couleur préférée, son plat préféré..., ben dis, t'es bien renseigné. T'es sûr que c'est utile toutes ces choses ? fait Harry vaguement impressionné.

- Bien sûr, répond Drago en s'asseyant sur une table. Quand on engage un combat avec quelqu'un, il faut en savoir un maximum sur lui. Tous les détails comptent. Connais ton ennemi mieux que tu ne te connaisses toi-même. A l'inverse de ce stupide dicton moldu "Connais-toi toi-même."

- Avec la sœur que t'as ça ne m'étonne plus que tu connaisses des dictons moldus, soupire Hermione.

- Bref, si tu as des questions Potter, tu m'envois un hibou.

Et sur ces mots, Dray s'en va.

- Il s'y connait en chantage ton frère ? demande Harry un peu hésitant.

- Il s'y connait oui, c'est un Malfoy, et un Serpentard en plus, je réponds. C'est dans son sang.

Ce qui n'a pas l'air de rassurer Harry.

Quelques jours plus tard-Quelques jours plus tard-Quelques jours plus tard

C'est le matin de la Première Epreuve. Et Harry maîtrise à la perfection le sortilège d'Attraction.

Ainsi que celui de conjonctivite conseillé par Sirius et l'Aguamenti qui pourrait lui sauver la vie en cas d'enflammement.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Macgo est venue chercher Harry pour qu'il aille se préparer avec les autres Champions.

Pour aller dans l'arène aménagée spécialement pour l'occasion, je rejoins les Serpentards.

- On prend les paris, me lance mon frère. J'ai parié 5 gallions que ce sera Krum qui fera le meilleur score et 5 autres gallions que Potter ne tiendra pas plus de 10 minutes.

- Tss, je siffle, tu ne sais même pas en quoi consiste la Première Tâche.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Je sais juste que ce sera dangereux.

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Je tiens le pari, je lance. 15 gallions que Harry s'en sortira très bien au moins à la deuxième place.

Les autres Serpentards me regardent avec des yeux ronds.

On s'assoie dans les tribunes, et quand tout le monde est installé, Dumbledore prend la parole.

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs.

Immédiatement le silence se fait.

- Pour cette Première Tâche, les quatre Champions devront récupérer un Œuf d'Or au milieu d'œufs de dragon. Et pour pimenter la Tâche, ces œufs seront gardés par leur mère. Le premier Champion devra affronter le dragon Suédois à museau court. Le deuxième devra faire face au Vert Gallois. Le troisième au Boutefeu Chinois. Enfin, le quatrième Champion devra tenir tête au Magyar à Pointes ! Je déclare la Première Tâche ouverte !

Une exclamation retentie dans les gradins.

Verpey entre dans l'arène et monte dans la tribune d'honneur.

Il s'autolance un Sonorus et sa voix retentie

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, accueillez comme il se doit, notre premier Champion : Cedric Diggory !

Une immense clameur monte des gradins, pendant que des dresseurs font entrer le Suédois à Museau Court. Celui-ci se précipite vers ses œufs, où on peut apercevoir un éclat brillant révélant la présence de l'œuf d'Or.

Et Diggory entre dans l'arène.

Le dragon lève la tête vaguement intéressé par un bifteck potentiel.

Ledit bifteck jette un sort sur une pierre. Aussitôt la pierre grossit, change de forme et devient un grand labrador.

Le clébard (désolée Sirius) intéresse le dragon qui se lève pour un petit casse-croûte. Diggory en profite pour s'emparer de l'œuf mais à la dernière seconde le dragon décide que l'humain c'est meilleur à bouffer que le chien et lance une gerbe de flammes en direction de Diggory. Celui-ci parvient à éteindre les flammes et à s'échapper de l'arène avec l'œuf de justesse.

Autour de moi, mes condisciples de Poudlard hurlent leur joie de voir l'un de leur Champion s'en sortir victorieux.

Les juges rendent leur verdict : Dumbledore lui met 8 sur 10, Croupton lui met 8 aussi, Karkaroff 4, Madame Maxime 7 et Verpey 8 également. Un total de 35 sur 50

- Karkaroff est dur, fait Théo.

- Il désavantage les autres Champion pour avantager le sien, je fais. C'est très Serpentard.

Lesdits Serpentards me lancent un regard noir.

- Ne nous compare pas à Karkaroff, s'il te plait Maya, me gronde Drago

- D'accord, j'ai rien dis.

Puis s'enchaîne Fleur Delacour, qui parvient à endormir le dragon. Malheureusement pour elle, les dragons ça ronfle, et celui-ci avait le nez congestionné, parce qu'il se met à cracher du feu et à enflammer la robe de la blonde.

Dumbledore lui met la note de 8, Verpey lui adresse un 8 aussi, Karkaroff lui met 4, Croupton 8 et Madame Maxime 9. Total : 37. Joli.

Ensuite vient Krum, qui envoie un sortilège dans l'œil de son dragon. Le point faible du dragon c'est les yeux. Mais apparemment ça fait drôlement mal ce sortilège parce que le dragon s'agite et commence à écraser les œufs. Krum chope son œuf d'or et les dresseurs sont obligés d'intervenir pour empêcher le dragon de mettre en miette tous ses œufs.

Karkaroff lui met 10 sur 10. Un grondement mécontent s'élève de la foule, réprimandé par Verpey. Celui-ci met 7 à Krum. Croupton 7 également. Dumbledore 8 et Madame Maxime 8. Total 40. Vraiment Bien.

Enfin c'est le tour d'Harry.

Aussitôt entré dans l'arène, il lève sa baguette en l'air et lance l'accio. Seulement, d'ici on entend pas la formule. L'absence de résultat visible rend perplexe les spectateurs. Mais on a pas le temps de se poser plus de question, parce que ce dragon-ci est plus vindicatif que les autres.

Il essaye de faire rôtir Harry d'un long jet de flammes.

Le quatrième Champion se cache derrière des rochers, en attendant que son balai n'arrive.

Et il arrive. Harry l'attrape au vol et s'élance dans les airs. Il s'élève et la dragonne semble hésiter à s'envoler à son tour.

Soudain, il plonge en piqué.

Magnifique.

Terriblement dangereux.

J'entends Verpey qui s'exclame

- Voilà ce qui s'appelle voler !

La foule retient son souffle. Drago me murmure à l'oreille

- Arrête de t'enfoncer les ongles dans les mains tu vas te faire mal.

En effet, je m'aperçois que mes ongles son en train de me labourer la paume des mains.

Harry redresse son balai et remonte au-dessus de la tête de la dragonne. Il dessine de grands cercles autour de sa tête, ne tardant pas à lui donner le vertige.

Mais alors que le monstre s'apprête à le rôtir sur place, Harry lui jette un aguamenti très impressionnant en pleine tronche. Avant de s'envoler le plus loin possible de la dragonne.

Et le stratagème marche. La dragonne décolle et suit Harry par la voie des airs.

Et lorsque la dragonne s'est suffisamment éloignée de ses œufs, Harry vire et pique vers le sol, poursuivit par la bête.

Harry attrape l'œuf d'or, mais au moment où il redécolle pour sortir de l'arène, la dragonne fouette l'air de sa queue, et percute Harry.

Une clameur inquiète monte de la foule et Verpey y va de son petit commentaire

- Harry Potter est en très mauvaise posture, comment va-t-il s'en sortir ?

En effet, le pauvre Harry a été désarçonné par le dragon, et il pend dans le vide, une main tenant fermement l'œuf et l'autre toujours agrippée à son balai.

Mais rien ne l'arrête. D'un solide coup de hanche, il balance un pied et parvient à se remettre en selle, avant que la dragonne ne charge une seconde fois et s'enfuit vers la tente qui sert d'infirmerie.

- C'est bon Maya, c'est fini. Tu peux respirer, me raille Blaise.

Tiens, oui, j'avais pas remarqué que j'avais oublié de respirer jusque là.

Les juges rendent leur verdict.

Dumbledore met la note de 9 à Harry.

- Il a mis 8 à tout le monde sauf à Potter, remarque un Serpentard un peu mécontent.

- Faut dire qu'il s'en est mieux sorti que les autres et la prouesse de haute voltige ça en jette, je réplique.

- Ouais, tu dis ça parce que t'es une Griffondor, répond-il acerbe.

- Du calme Montague. Tu oublies à qui tu parles, me défend Drago d'une voix autoritaire.

Ledit Montague fusille Dray du regard mais se tait et se renfrogne.

Croupton met la note de 9, tout comme Dumbledore.

Ludo Verpey met la note de 10 au Quatrième Champion, provocant des murmures dans les spectateurs.

Montague grogne mais ne dit rien.

Madame Maxime-la-bien-nommée met la note de 8.

Enfin, Karkaroff lui donne la note de 4.

- Tsss, je siffle, vraiment mauvais joueur. Ca promet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? demande Drago, Qu'est ce qui promet ?

- Je dis que ça met Harry en première place ex-æquo avec Krum, je mens. Ca veut dire que j'ai gagné mon pari. Tu me dois 10 Gallions.

Je lui fais un grand sourire, tandis qu'il me fusille du regard.

Je descends des tribunes pour aller rejoindre Harry, et Drago m'accompagne.

- Bravo Harry ! je crie en lui sautant dessus.

Geste qui a le don d'exaspérer mon frère qui lève les yeux au ciel.

Hermione et Ron sont déjà là et je remarque que Hermione a des traces d'ongles sur le visage.

- T'as stressé pour ton petit copain, Granger ? ricane Drago.

- Harry est le petit copain de qui ? demande une voix

Rita Skeeter fait son apparition de derrière un buisson. Elle semble hésiter en voyant Drago, mais ne se démonte pas et s'adresse à Harry.

- Félicitation Harry ! fait-elle avec un grand sourire. Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais me dire un mot ?

- Oh bien sûr, fait Harry surprenant tout le monde. Au revoir.

Il attrape Hermione et Ron par le bras et s'éloigne vers le château.

Drago fixe longuement la journaliste.

- Miss Skeeter, finit-il par dire, je vous préviens, si vous continuez à rôder autour de cette école vous aurez des nouvelles de mon avocat.

Il me fait un signe, et nous nous hâtons de rentrer au château, où un déjeuner nous attend.

Le soir même, Drago et moi sommes assis dans un couloir, après le dîner.

- Alors c'est quoi cet œuf ? demande Drago

- Il s'ouvre et fait un bruit horrible. Je sais pas ce que c'est comme bruit. On dirait un cri, mais ce n'est pas humain.

Dray hausse les sourcils.

- Une créature magique ? Ou non magique, comment savoir... fait-il perplexe.

- Le règlement dit pourtant que les champions doivent trouver la solution seuls, fait une voix dans le couloir.

- Nous cherchons pour nous-mêmes Igor, je réplique sèchement sans me retourner. C'est plus drôle quand nous savons de quoi il retourne alors que les autres non.

- Ah, je reconnais bien là ton petit côté sadique, ricane Karkaroff.

Drago hausse un sourcil en me regardant.

Nous nous levons pour faire face à l'ancien mangemort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Igor ? je demande d'un ton tendu

- La question est plutôt qu'est-ce que _vous_ vous faîtes là. Deux élèves, dans les couloirs, alors que le couvre-feu est dans quelques minutes.

- Ne retourne pas la question, je réplique. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Karkaroff me jette un regard lubrique, mais heureusement des pas retentissent dans le couloir.

C'est Severus.

- Maya, Drago, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans les couloirs à cette heure ? Retournez dans vos dortoirs !

Dray et moi nous nous regardons et nous décampons sans demander notre reste.

Merci Severus.

Le temps passe-Le temps passe-Le temps passe-Le temps passe-Le temps passe

Il fait froid et on est en Soin aux créatures magiques.

Les Scroutts à Pétard ont bien grandi.

Et ils sont devenus légèrement hargneux.

Bref ils explosent pour un oui ou pour un non.

Et aujourd'hui, les Scroutts ont fait explosé la porte de leur enclot et nous essayons de les y remettre.

Enfin, _nous_, c'est beaucoup dire. Harry, Hermione et Ron, oui, quelques Griffondors courageux tentent de ne pas perdre de doigt, Drago et moi sommes à l'écart, au spectacle pour ainsi dire.

Tous les autres se sont réfugiés dans la cabane de Hagrid en attendant que le danger soit écarté.

Soudain, j'aperçois une personne hautement indésirable et je donne un coup de coude à Drago.

- Regarde qui voilà, je dis d'une voix forte. Madame Rita Skeeter en personne.

Hagrid plisse les yeux.

- Je croyais que Dumbledore vous avait interdit de revenir à Poudlard ? fait-il suspicieux

Intéressant, Skeeter n'est pas la bienvenue à Poudlard, par ordre de Dumbledore.

Celle-ci ne se démonte pas, et avec un sourire ultra-bright, elle demande

- Comment s'appellent ces fascinantes créatures ?

Je vois le Trio d'Or échanger un regard inquiet. Ok, si Skeeter brosse Hagrid dans le sens du poil, ça ne va pas aller du tout.

- Ce sont des Scroutts à Pétard, répond-il légèrement hésitant.

- D'où viennent-ils ?

- Vous êtes là pour prendre un cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques ou pour mettre votre nez partout ? demande mon frère d'une voix haute empêchant par là même à Hagrid de dire quelque chose de compromettant.

Le parasite semble nous remarquer, et elle perd légèrement son sourire.

- Il me semblait avoir été suffisamment clair, ajoute Drago. Je crois que vous vous souvenez de mon avocat, Maître Beamish.

Skeeter lui jette un regard mauvais, tourne les talons et s'en va sans un mot.

- Ouah ! Fait Harry, quelle sangsue celle-là !

Plus tard, je rejoins Harry et Ron devant leur classe de Divination.

- Alors, que vous a prédit la vieille chouette cette fois ? je leur demande

- Rien de bien palpitant, grogne Harry, ma mort de façon violente encore une fois. Enfin bon, si j'avais du mourir à chaque fois qu'elle l'a prédit, je ne serais plus de ce monde depuis loooooongtemps. Et j'aurais ressuscité plusieurs fois par an.

Je ris.

- Mais où est Hermione ? demande Ron une fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés devant le portrait de l'autre bonbon mal sucé (alias la Grosse Dame).

- Je ne sais pas, probablement à la bibliothèque, soupire Harry.

Soudain, une voix derrière nous nous interpelle. Enfin plutôt interpelle Harry.

- Harry ! Harry ! Fait Hermione, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite ! Tu dois voir ça !

Elle prend le bras de Harry et l'entraîne derrière elle. Ron et moi nous nous regardons, et courons derrière eux.

Hermione nous entraîne dans les couloirs, et finit par s'arrêter six étages plus bas devant une nature morte assez laide.

- Hermione ! fait Ron d'un ton de reproche. C'est non, tu ne vas pas encore nous embarquer dans ton sale truc !

- Je ne vous demande rien, et c'est S.A.L.E ! Harry il faut que tu vois ça !

- Mais quoi ? demande Harry exaspéré.

Elle chatouille la poire et le tableau s'ouvre. Nous entrons dans les cuisines, au milieu de dizaines d'Elfes de Maison.

- Monsieur Harry Potter ! Fait une petite voix que je reconnais aussitôt.

Dobby se jette dans sur Harry et lui enlace les jambes de bonheur.

- Dobby espérait que Monsieur Harry Potter viendrait le voir et Monsieur Harry Potter est venu ! Dobby est si content Monsieur Harry Potter !

Je me penche vers Hermione et lui murmure :

- Serait-ce la première groupie du Survivant ?

Elle esquisse un sourire et répond :

- Il est complètement amoureux de Harry. Et parfois ça fait peur.

Puis Dobby lâche les jambes de Harry qui paraît soulagé.

L'Elfe se tourne vers Hermione et moi et s'incline.

- Bonjour Miss Malfoy, désirez-vous quelque chose ?

- Oh oui, je m'exclame, je veux bien de ton super chocolat chaud, celui avec de la cannelle dedans s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr Miss Malfoy, voulez-vous quelque chose Miss Granger ? Et vous Monsieur Weasley ? Et Monsieur Harry Potter prendra bien quelque chose également ?

Alors que les Elfes s'affairent pour nous servir, je remarque qu'une d'entre eux ne bouge pas.

- C'est Winky, Miss Malfoy, m'explique Dobby. C'était l'Elfe de Maison de Monsieur Croupton. Il l'a renvoyé pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Ce sont des bouteilles de Bierre-au-beurre ?

- Winky a très mal supporté d'être renvoyée, Miss. Elle ne travaille plus et se lamente constamment. Elle boit beaucoup.

- Mais la bierre-au-beurre, ce n'est pas très fort, objecte Ron.

- Pour des humains non, Monsieur Weasley, mais pour nous les Elfes de Maison, ça l'est.

- La pauvre, s'apitoie Hermione.

Nous sommes interrompus par une escouade d'Elfes qui nous apportent plein de bonnes choses à manger.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu à Poudlard Dobby ? demande Harry la bouche pleine de Forêt Noire.

- Depuis une semaine seulement Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur, s'exclame Dobby tout heureux. Dumbledore a accepté d'engager Dobby Monsieur. Vous savez c'est très difficile pour un Elfe qui a été renvoyé de trouver du travail, Monsieur.

A ces mots, Winky tombe de son siège en gémissant.

- Dobby a parcouru le pays pendant deux ans pour trouver du travail, vous savez Harry Potter. Et personne ne voulait donner du travail à Dobby, parce que maintenant, Dobby veut être payé !

Ron s'étouffe avec son biscuit, Hermione arbore un air ravi, et les autres Elfes de Maison regardent Dobby comme si c'était un extra-terrestre.

- C'est super ! je m'exclame. Et Dumbledore te paie ?

- Merci Miss Malfoy ! me fait l'Elfe, Oui, le Professeur Dumbledore me paie Un Gallion par semaine et il a un jour de congé par mois !

- Ce n'est pas beaucoup, objecte Hermione.

- Le Professeur a proposé à Dobby un salaire de 10 Gallions par semaine et tous les week-ends de libres, mais Dobby a refusé. Dobby aime la liberté, mais il préfère travailler.

- Et toi Winky, interpelle Hermione, combien le Professeur Dumbledore te paie-t-il ?

Les gémissements de la petite Elfe cessent subitement.

- Winky est une Elfe déchue, couine-t-elle, mais elle n'est pas tombée assez bas pour se faire payer. Winky a terriblement honte d'avoir été libérée.

- Honte pourquoi ? demande Hermione clairement perdue. C'est Monsieur Croupton qui devrait avoir honte. Il a été odieux avec toi ?

- N'insultez pas mon maître Miss, gémit Winky les mains sur les oreilles. Winky a été une méchante Elfe !

- Hermione, laisse-la, je lui fais. Elle ne s'est pas encore adaptée. Elle oublie qu'elle n'est plus liée à Croupton, et elle n'ose pas dire du mal de lui.

- Comment ça liée ? demande Harry. Les Elfes n'ont pas le droit de dire ce qu'ils pensent de leurs maîtres ?

- Oh non, Monsieur Harry Potter, répond Dobby d'un air grave. Cela fait partie de l'esclavage des Elfes. Nous devons garder les secrets de la famille que nous servons, et nous taire. Ne jamais dire de mal d'eux. Jamais. Mais le Professeur Dumbledore a dit que Dobby pouvait...

Il a l'air épouvanté de dire du mal de Dumby.

- Il a dit que Dobby pouvait le traiter de vieux loufoque complètement cinglé si ça fait plaisir à Dobby. Mais Dobby ne dira jamais ça, ajoute-t-il précipitamment. Dobby aime le Professeur Dumbledore et il est fier de garder ses secrets.

- Masi tu peux dire ce que tu veux des Malfoy maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? questionne Ron.

Il s'arrête net et tous les regards convergent vers moi, et Dobby ouvre de grands yeux.

Je fais une petite moue.

- Dobby pourrait en effet, répond-il dans un acte de bravoure. Dobby pourrait dire que les Malfoy sont de méchants sorciers qui pratiquent la magie noire.

Il planque subitement ses petites mains sur la bouche et se précipite tête la première contre le mur le plus proche.

- Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby !

Harry se lève pour l'en empêcher, mais avant qu'il ait pu attraper Dobby, je lance d'une voix forte et autoritaire :

- Dobby, ça suffit !

L'ancien Elfe de la famille s'immobilise.

- Dobby devrait avoir honte ! s'exclame Winky. Dobby ne doit pas parler comme ça de ses maîtres !

- Ce ne sont plus mes maîtres, Winky ! répond Dobby. Dobby se fiche de ce qu'ils pensent !

Il me lance un regard apeuré, et je le rassure.

- Tu as bien raison Dobby. Tu es un Elfe libre maintenant, tu peux dire et penser ce que tu veux.

Mes paroles ont l'air de l'apaiser, et il se redresse, fier de lui.

Le temps passe-Le temps passe-Le temps passe-Le temps passe-Le temps passe

On ressort d'un cours de métamorphose.

Quelqu'un, n'importe qui, peut-il me dire à quoi ça sert de transformer des dindes en cochon d'Inde ? Hein ?

Quelle est l'utilité ?

On ne peut pas apprendre des choses vraiment utiles ? Transformer du plomb en or ? Changer un bout de désert en oasis ? Métamorphoser des rideaux en vêtements à la dernière mode ?

Quelque chose d'utile quoi !

Mais ce cours a eu un intérêt.

MacGo a annoncé qu'à Noël il y aura un bal !

*Etoiles dans les yeux*

Des belles robes, des talons hauts, de beaux mecs à mon bras !

Je piaffe d'impatience !

Je sors dans le parc, le Trio d'Or allant chacun de leur côté dans leurs cours optionnels. Il a neigé cette nuit et une fine pellicule blanche recouvre la pelouse par endroit.

Je m'arrête devant le lac.

Sur le bateau de Durmstrang, quelqu'un a installé une planche et une silhouette musclée fait quelques mouvements et plonge la tête la première dans le lac, qui doit être gelé.

La personne, en quelques brasses rejoint la rive et se hisse à mes côtés.

Je lance un sort de séchage sur Viktor, car il s'agit de lui, et je m'assoie à côté.

- Alorrrs, avec qui vas-tu aller au bal de Noël ? me demande-t-il avec son accent à couper au couteau.

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'hésite. Un beau mec de Durmstrang, de Poudlard ? Je ne sais pas. Et toi ? Tu vas demander à Hermione ?

Il tourne la tête.

- J'oserrrais pas.

- Pourquoi ça ? Elle ne doit pas être très dure à convaincre.

- Elle ne m'aime pas. A chaque fois que je vais à la bibliothèque dans le but de lui demander, elle s'en va prrrécipitamment.

J'éclate de rire.

- Quoi ? fait-il perdu

- Tu t'y prends mal. Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle fuit, mais la horde de groupies qui te suit partout. Et la bibliothèque est un endroit fait pour travailler, dans le _calme_.

Il me fixe quelques instants.

- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si toutes ces filles me suivent parrrtout. Elles ne me lâchent prrresque jamais. D'ailleurs, la fin des courrrs est dans quelques minutes. J'ai intérrrêt à rrremonter surrr le bateau.

- Si tu veux, je t'arrange le coup, je propose.

- Comment ça ? demande-t-il curieux.

- Tu lui écris un petit mot, anonyme, lui donnant rendez-vous dans une salle de classe vide, pendant l'heure de midi, signé un admirateur secret. Je lui donne discrètement juste avant de manger. Personne ne sera surpris si elle quitte la table avant la fin du repas. Elle mange comme un lance-pierre pour aller à la bibliothèque d'habitude.

- Ca ne fait pas un peu trrrop cliché le coup de l'admirrrateurrr secrrret ?

- Mais non, je le rassure. C'est un peu cucul, mais venant de toi elle ne peut que fondre.

Il rit.

- Okay. Je suis parrrtant.

Il sort de son sac un morceau de parchemin et y écrit à la va-vite quelques mots de rendez-vous.

Et au déjeuner, je tiens ma promesse et glisse le petit mot de Viktor dans la main d'Hermione, en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Je la vois lire le message, et prendre une légère couleur rosée.

Et comme je l'avais prédis, elle mange comme un lance-pierre, et quitte la table précipitamment en lançant un vague

- Je vais à la bibliothèque

Sauf que cette fois elle ne va pas à la bibliothèque.

Le soir même, dans la salle commune de Griffondor, pendant que nous faisons nos devoirs pour le lendemain, je glisse à Hermione

- Alors, t'as accepté ?

- Oui, me murmure-t-elle

Yeeeees ! I'm the best !

Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain

Apparemment, c'est officiel, les Bizarr' Sisters viennent jouer pour le Bal de Noël.

Ca va être super cool !

J'ai envoyé un hibou à Narcissa pour qu'elle m'envoie mes plus belles robes de soirée. Ou toutes mes robes de soirée, ce qui serait l'idéal, mais je doute qu'un seul hibou puisse toutes les porter. Même un dragon aurait des difficultés.

Donc je lui ai dit de m'en envoyer entre 3 et 10.

Comment que ça va être trop bien !

Le seul petit ennui, c'est que la soirée finie officiellement à minuit. Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour une soirée de Noël.

Donc, j'ai décidé de préparer un petit After, dans les règles de l'art.

Et je l'organise dans cette salle que j'ai trouvée au début de l'année. Sauf que je suis présentement en train de la chercher là où elle était la dernière fois.

Et qu'elle n'y est pas !

Comment que c'est possible cette histoire là ?

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour qu'elle apparaisse déjà ? Je m'étais perdue, ce qui n'est pas le cas cette fois.

Ah, oui, je suis passée plusieurs fois devant le mur.

Je marche devant le mur, une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six fois...

Ca n'a pas l'air de marcher.

Pas grave, je continue de faire les cent pas, en attendant, je m'imagine comment je pourrais bien l'aménager cette salle pour faire un petit after.

Quand soudain, j'entends un petit clic et la porte apparait devant moi. Et lorsque j'ouvre la porte, la salle est agencée de manière totalement différente que la dernière fois.

Disparue la salle d'entrainement du Manoir Malfoy. Cette fois, il s'agit d'une salle de boîte de nuit, mais en plus éclairée. Des canapés disposés en demi-cercle, et deux podiums avec des barres de pole dance.

Au fond, s'étale un bar avec toutes sortes de boissons, alcoolisées ou non, et des verres de toutes les tailles et toutes les formes.

C'est exactement comme ça qu'il faut que cette salle soit pour le soir de Noël.

Et comme ce sera Noël et que c'est un soir magique, je vais emmener les Griffons et les Serpents, et sûrement un élève de Durmstrang ou deux. L'espoir fait vivre. Je sais.

Ca va être trop bien !

En attendant, j'ai un cours de métamorphose cinq étages plus bas, dans environ cinq minutes.

Quelques jours plus tard-Quelques jours plus tard-Quelques jours plus tard

Le château est en ébullition.

L'approche du Bal de Noël est surexcitante pour la plupart des élèves, moi la première.

En plus j'attends avec impatience le colis que doit m'envoyer Narcissa.

Il doit normalement arriver ce matin et c'est pour cela, qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis parfaitement réveillée à 7h du mat'.

Et je trépigne d'impatience. Tellement que j'en oublie de manger mon petit déjeuner.

Drago s'assoit à côté de moi à la table des Griffondors et me lance un regard amusé.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ma très chère sœur ? Tu es tombée du lit ce matin ?

- Pas du tout, je réponds, j'attends du courrier.

- Et quel genre de courrier ? Le genre confidentiel ou le genre haute-couture ?

- Tu me connais Drago. Je ne pouvais pas raisonnablement emporter toute ma garde robe. J'ai donc demandé à Narcissa de m'envoyer quelques unes de mes robes avec chaussures et sacs à main assortis.

- Et telle que je te connais ce ne sera pas une robe de sorcière.

- La haute-couture moldue est bien plus intéressante et tu le sais parfaitement.

- Mais dans la liste des fournitures scolaires on nous demandait une robe de soirée, s'incruste Hermione. Pourquoi tu n'en as pas pris ?

- Ce que tu ne sais pas Granger, c'est que Maya en a déjà trois dans sa valise, l'informe Dray.

- Alors pourquoi tu en veux d'autres ? s'étonne-t-elle.

- C'est pour avoir plus de choix, je commence

Mais je suis coupée dans ma phrase par l'arrivée du courrier.

Un hibou Grand-duc énorme dépose devant moi un coli de la taille d'une boîte à chaussures, que je sais avoir été réduit.

Je m'empresse de le saisir, laissant le hibou aux "bons" soins de mon petit frère, et je me dépêche d'aller dans mon dortoir pour l'ouvrir.

Juste avant de passer les portes de la Grande Salle, je crois entendre Hermione qui s'exclame

- Elle ne peut pas partir comme ça ! On a cours dans dix minutes !

Le Soir-Le Soir-Le Soir-Le Soir-Le Soir-Le Soir-Le Soir-Le Soir-Le Soir-Le Soir

Le soir, je me retrouve avec le Trio d'Or dans la salle commune. Harry et Ron ont grave la pression parce qu'ils n'ont pas de partenaires. Surtout Harry, qui doit ouvrir le Bal avec les autres Champions.

En plus de cela, Hermione harcèle Harry pour qu'il essaye de décrypter l'énigme bruyante de l'œuf d'or. Donc, oui, Harry a grave la pression.

Au bout d'un petit moment, le regard de Ron s'illumine et il s'exclame

- Mais Hermione, t'es une fille ! Tu pourrais aller au bal avec l'un d'entre nous !

- Merci de t'apercevoir de mon existence en temps que femme et pas en temps que preneuse de notes et faiseuse de devoirs, répond sèchement la fille en question.

- De toute façon tu arrives trop tard Ron, j'ajoute. Hermione y va déjà avec quelqu'un.

- Qui ? s'étonne l'abruti roux.

- Quelqu'un et cela ne te regarde pas, fait Hermione.

Elle récupère ses affaires et monte dans notre dortoir.

- Ron, tu n'as vraiment pas de tact, fait Harry diplomate.

Cette fois, c'est vers moi que Ron se tourne.

- Et toi Maya, tu y vas avec quelqu'un ? demande-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Non, pas pour le moment, je réponds. Mais à choisir entre Harry et toi, je choisi Harry. Sans offense bien sûr.

- Pourquoi, fait Ron un peu abasourdi.

- Parce que c'est un des Champions et qu'il va ouvrir le Bal, bien sûr. Et que ne ferais-je pas pour être remarquée ?

J'adresse à Ron mon plus beau sourire, ce qui le déstabilise un peu.

- Mais Harry veut pas aller au Bal avec toi, il veut y aller avec

- Cho Chang, je sais, je le coupe. Mais dommage pour toi Harry, elle a déjà dit oui à quelqu'un.

- Qui, demande Harry en levant son nez de ses devoirs, soudainement intéressé par la conversation.

- Cédric Diggory. Désolée.

Harry semble pendant quelques secondes très déçu et malheureux.

- D'accord, fait-il.

- D'accord quoi, demande Ron un peu perdu.

- Si c'était une proposition de ta part Maya, je suis d'accord.

Je souris.

- Je suis ravie d'aller au Bal de Noël avec le célèbre Harry Potter.

- Et moi ? pleurniche Ron, avec qui je vais y aller ?

- Demande à Lavande, elle sera ravie. Mais dépêche toi, sinon, tu vas te la faire piquer par Seamus. Ca fait deux jours qu'il essaye de trouver le courage de lui demander.

Le rouquin se lève, mû par une soudaine volonté et s'approche de Lavande et Parvati qui discutent sûrement de choses aussi intéressantes et utiles que les amours du chanteur de leur groupe préféré.

Elles se taisent en voyant Ron s'arrêter devant elles.

Celui-ci prend une jolie couleur brique, semble bafouiller un peu, puis se reprend et reformule sa question, inaudible de là où nous nous trouvons Harry et moi.

Lavande lui donne une réponse, que nous devinons positive, puisque Ron est brusquement moins rouge, et que ses épaules se détendent d'un coup. Sans parler de son visage qui exprime un véritable soulagement.

Maintenant que tout le monde a un partenaire pour le Bal de Noël, je vais pouvoir m'occuper des cartons d'invitation pour "l'After".


	13. Comment s'est déroulé le Bal de Noël

Chapitre 13 : Comment s'est déroulé le Bal de Noël

Le jour de Noël approche de plus en plus.

J'ai envoyé des cartons d'invitation pour l'After, et j'ai une très grande majorité de réponses positives.

Les Serpentards ont accepté de suite, mais les Griffondors ont été un peu plus longs à convaincre.

J'ai aussi invité les autres Champions, tout en précisant qu'ils pouvaient emmener quelques personnes avec eux.

Tout cela dans la plus absolue discrétion.

J'ai quand même mis au courant Sev', en cas de problème. Et puis comme ça, si il veut passer pour filer la frousse de leur vie aux Griffondors il pourra.

En attendant, je trépigne d'impatience.

Et en parlant de relou, y'en a une qui l'est particulièrement en ce moment. C'est Hermione, constamment sur le dos de ce pauvre Harry, pour qu'il résoude (du verbe résouder sisisi) le mystère de l'œuf.

Et Sirius qui s'y met aussi dans sa dernière lettre.

L'infortuné Harry est contraint de ne penser qu'à cet œuf d'or. Et franchement, c'est pas comme ça qu'il va résoudre l'énigme.

Après le repas du soir, je me dirige vers les appartements de mon maître des potions préféré.

J'entre sans frapper comme à mon habitude, et je trouve Severus en pleine correction de copies.

- Salut ! je lance joyeusement

- Hum, répond le misanthrope derrière le bureau.

Je m'assois à côté de lui, pour pouvoir lire au dessus de son épaule. Et faire des commentaires ce qui a le don d'exaspérer Sev' en quelques minutes.

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de commencer à m'amuser et lève la tête vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? râle-t-il

Loin de me démonter devant une telle joyeuseté, je réplique :

- T'embêter bien sûr !

Il soupire, passe sa main devant ses yeux, puis me fixe longuement.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail Maya.

- On me la fait pas à moi. C'est les vacances ce soir ! Tu peux pas travailler le soir des vacances quand même !

- Si, j'ai énormément de copies à corriger pendant les vacances, et je préfère commencer tôt.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle.

Je commence à bouder (oui, je suis très mature comme fille) quand soudain, j'ai une idée.

- Et si je t'aidais à corriger tes copies ? Genre les trois premières années ?

Il me lance un regard étonné.

- Non, tu ne peux pas faire mon boulot, me répond-il sèchement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce soir mon severounet ? Il a ses règles ou quoi ? Il est pas drôle du tout !

Plus sérieusement, cet air acariâtre alors qu'on est que tout les deux me met la puce à l'oreille.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? je demande.

- Tous va bien, à part bien sûr le fait que tu m'empêches de faire mon boulot.

Et bam ! Dans mes dents !

Phrase qui a le mérite de me conforter dans mon idée que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

- Je suis sérieuse Severus. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le Maître des potions relève la tête subitement. Que je l'appelle par son prénom et pas par un diminutif ou un sobriquet, c'est pas courant.

- Alors ? je relance.

- Alors quoi ? fait l'autre buté

- Ne fait pas le malin Sev', il y a quelque chose qui cloche, cela te contrarie, pour ne pas dire que tu es dérouté, et tu vas me dire ce que c'est.

- Quand es-tu devenue auror pour me poser toutes ces questions ?

- Je ne suis pas auror ! Je suis ton amie ! Et je veux t'aider !

Ouch. Dans la famille Dès-qu'il-s'agit-de-s'ouvir-aux-autres-je–me-renferme-comme-une-huître, je voudrais la chauve-souris graisseuse ! Pour le coup j'aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de subtilité.

M'enfin, j'ai déjà dit que la subtilité et moi on était pas très copain.

Tous ça pour dire que mon cher Severus de l'autre côté de son bureau me fusille du regard, près à me lancer une vacherie vraiment méchante et cinglante, dans l'espoir que je me vexe et que je le laisse tranquille.

Seulement, je ne me laisserai pas abattre comme ça. Je le connais quand même un peu mon Severus Snape, et c'est exactement dans ces moments là, où il semble qu'il peut vous descendre six pieds sous terre d'un seul regard, que justement il ne faut pas lâcher prise.

Donc, pour résumer ma phrase trop longue :

Sev' va dire une connerie. Je vais lui en dire une plus grosse. Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'engueule et que je comprenne de quoi il retourne.

Tout en finesse je vous dis.

Attention, première manche, c'est parti, à lui l'honneur d'ouvrir cette joute verbale !

- Aux dernières nouvelles je suis un grand garçon, et je n'ai besoin de personne pour régler mes problèmes. Surtout pas d'une fille qui traîne autant de casseroles derrière elle.

Et vlan ! Ca fait un peu mal quand même.

Pour faire bonne mesure, je lui lance un regard malfoyen plus-glacial-tu-meurs.

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu es parfaitement apte à gérer tes problèmes tout seul sans en parler à personne. Tu as parfaitement gérer le cas "Lily Evans" par exemple. Comme un grand garçon.

Paaaauuuuse !

Cette phrase mérite quelques explications.

Severus et Lily Evans, qui plus tard s'appellera Lily Potter, étaient amis étant enfants. Et comme on peut s'en douter, Sev' était fou amoureux d'elle.

Seulement, il a fait de mauvais choix, mangemorisme, tout ça, tout ça, je vous fais pas un dessin, si bien que elle et lui se sont éloignés inexorablement. (Un mot de plus de trois syllabes ! Je deviens intello !)

Et par un concours de circonstances que je ne vais pas détailler ici, mais qui contient un Severus derrière une porte, une prophétie et un camp mal choisi, Sev' se sent responsable de la mort de Lily Evans.

C'est très romantique, mais ça lui a détruit la vie. Et encore aujourd'hui, son patronus à la forme d'une biche, le symbole de Lily.

Et à la fin de la guerre, je lui ai un peu fait remonter la pente à ce coco là. A tel point qu'à un moment ça a un peu dérapé. Ce passage contient des trucs d'adultes donc ça non plus je ne vais pas détailler.

Maintenant que j'ai résumé un début d'explication boiteuse, on peut remettre Play.

Sev' me toise froidement, de toute sa hauteur.

J'ai pas été très fine, j'ai exploité trop vite sa plus grande faiblesse.

Il fallait crever l'abcès, pas le défoncer à coup de marteau-piqueur.

Je me mords les lèvres. C'est un signe évident de nervosité chez moi, encore plus quand je me sens coupable de quelque chose.

Le silence se fait.

Je sais par expérience, que si ce n'est pas moi qui fait le premier pas, lui, ne le fera jamais.

- Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je suis désolée, je fais un peu penaude.

Il me fusille du regard. Mais ne dit toujours rien.

C'est très mauvais signe.

- On va pas s'engueuler maintenant, c'est trop bête, je continue. Tout ça appartient au passé, alors qu'aujourd'hui, il y a visiblement quelque chose qui ne va pas et c'est ça qui me préoccupe.

Bon, la procrastination affective, ça le connait bien, il devrait bien réagir à cet argument.

Et c'est ce qui se passe. Son visage s'adoucit un peu, même si il reste en colère, je sens que le plus difficile est passé.

Je me rassois sur le bureau, et Sev' reprend sa place.

On se regarde en chiens de faïence pendant quelques instants.

Puis, Sev' prend une grande inspiration et remonte sa manche gauche, lentement.

J'aperçois la Marque. Sombre. Foncée. Presque luisante.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Elle me parait plus prononcée. Comme si elle se réactivait.

- C'est parce que c'est le cas.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, je m'exclame surprise.

- Depuis quelques temps, elle me picotait. Rien de très méchant. A dire vrai, il est fréquent que de telles empruntes magiques provoquent des sensations même des années après avoir été posées. Mais là, c'est plus grave. A la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la Marque était devenue grise, comme si elle s'effaçait petit à petit. Jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Depuis, elle ne cesse de reprendre de la couleur, et des décharges de douleur la traverse de temps en temps. Comme si Il m'appelait mais avec une force magique insuffisante.

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé un seul instant à me mettre au courant ? En y repensant, tu n'es pas le seul. Lucius doit avoir sa marque qui le démange aussi, et il ne m'en a pas parlé. Si c'est une façon de vous faire savoir qu'Il revient, je passe forcément à côté, vu que je ne suis pas marquée.

Il faut absolument que je retrouve Tom pour savoir se qu'il mijote.

Mais d'abord, envoyons une lettre à mon paternel pour l'incendier de ne pas me mettre au courant de choses aussi graves.

Et une lettre à mon Siri aussi.

-Tu as parlé de ta Marque à Dumbledore ? je demande.

- Pas encore. Je vais attendre encore un peu avant de lui avouer que la pire terreur que cette terre ait jamais porté s'apprête à revenir.

- Tu n'aurais pas une idée d'où je pourrais le trouver par hasard ? je demande faussement innocente.

- Qui ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? T'es dingue ? s'exclame mon cher professeur de potion.

- Pas du tout. Mais quitte à jouer double jeu, autant le jouer jusqu'au bout. Un peu comme toi à la fin de la Guerre.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu espionner ? Tu t'amusais bien pendant la Guerre à ce que je sache. Pourquoi changer les habitudes maintenant ?

- Parce que justement, les habitudes ont changé. J'ai un petit frère dont je souhaite le bonheur dans un monde en paix. Or, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais "Lord Voldemort" ça ne va pas trop avec "Monde en paix".

A l'entente du nom honni, Sev' grimace.

- Ne dis pas ce nom ! grince-t-il.

- Deuxièmement, j'ai un petit ami qui ne serait pas vraiment ravi que je reprenne ma place à la droite du Lord.

- En parlant de petit-ami. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire de qui il s'agit ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Monsieur le curieux. Ce n'est juste pas encore le bon moment.

A vrai dire, lui annoncer que je suis en couple avec un Maraudeur, ça risque de ne jamais être le moment.

- Il doit être vraiment infréquentable pour que tu refuses de me le présenter, ricane Sev'.

- C'est pas le terme que j'emploierai, je réplique, je dirais plutôt que c'est une petite frappe. Un genre de voyou au grand cœur.

Il hausse un sourcil.

- C'est pas un moldu au moins ?

- Rassure toi, il est on ne peut plus sorcier.

- Ca ne me rassure pas du tout. Ca veut juste dire que si tu veux pas me dire qui c'est, c'est que je le connais.

- Tu vas trop vite en conclusion mon cher Sev', je raille.

Mais il a raison.

- A part ma vie sentimentale palpitante, tu t'es décidé à venir ou pas à la "private party" que j'organise le soir de Noël ?

- On en a déjà parlé Maya, tu n'es pas censée inviter des professeurs aux fêtes illégales que tu organises. Tu fais ce que tu veux du moment que les professeurs ne sont pas au courant. Or, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis ton professeur.

- Ca te va bien l'autorité Sev', je susurre, ça me fait des frissons partout.

- Garde ta libido d'ado en manque loin de moi tu veux ? réplique-t-il avec un sourire.

La dispute est oubliée... jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Vacances-Vacances-Vacances-Vacances-Vacances-Vacances-Vacances-Vacances

Dans la salle commune de Griffondor, tout le monde ne parle plus que du Bal de Noël.

Ron s'apitoie sur son sort à cause de sa robe de soirée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a sa robe de soirée pour qu'il pleurniche comme ça ? je questionne Hermione et Harry.

- Elle n'est pas terrible. En fait elle est même très moche, fait Hermione d'un ton compatissant.

- Et il a peur que Lavande se moque de lui et refuse d'être sa cavalière au dernier moment à cause du ridicule, complète Harry.

- A ce point ? je m'étonne.

- Oh oui, font les deux autres.

Je me retourne vers le rouquin.

- Montre-moi ta robe de soirée, je lui fais. Je connais un sortilège ou deux qui pourront la rendre acceptable. Dans la mesure où elle serait vraiment horrible.

- Tu peux faire ça ? demande Ron les yeux brillants de gratitude et de reconnaissance.

- Oui, je peux faire ça, je réponds un peu terrifiée par son attitude.

- Merci, merci, merci.

Il me prend par le poignet et m'embarque de force dans le dortoir des garçons de quatrième année.

Il fouille dans sa malle et en ressort une antiquité.

La robe est vraiment moche. La couleur qui avait due être violet sombre, est complètement passée. Sans parler de la dentelle moisie qui donne un air ridicule au vêtement.

Un vrai torchon.

- Tu as acheté ça ? je m'étonne

- Non, grommelle le concerné, c'est ma mère. Il parait qu'il n'y avait plus de choix.

En occasion, c'est sûr qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix et que la plupart des robes proposées ont quelques années, voire quelques siècles.

Je lève ma baguette et suspends la robe en l'air comme si elle se trouvait sur un mannequin.

Je lance un sort de découpe très fin, utilisé notamment dans les ateliers de hautes coutures et dans les geôles mangemoresques, et défais lentement les dentelles anciennes qui composent le jabot et les manches.

Puis d'un coup de baguette magique, je change la couleur de la robe, la rendant noire.

- Voilà, c'est déjà mieux tu ne trouves pas ? je demande à Ron.

Sans être à la dernière mode, la robe est désormais potable. En tout cas pas ridicule comme elle pouvait l'être auparavant.

- Merci Maya ! fait Ron ravi du résultat.

- De rien Ron. Bon on descend ? C'est l'heure de manger.

Au rappel de l'heure du repas, Ron se jette sur ses pieds et descend les escaliers quatre à quatre.

A l'approche de Noël tout le château se transforme avec l'aide d'Hagrid et des autres professeurs.

La neige recouvre le parc de Poudlard, et des stalactites pendent aux fenêtres.

Le bateau de Durmstrang est couvert de givre, ce qui le rend d'autant plus fantomatique. Le carrosse de Beauxbâtons aussi est recouvert d'une fine pellicule de glace, mais ça lui donne un air de boule de crème glacée, tout à fait appétissant.

Avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle, Ron essaye une fois de plus de faire dire à Hermione qui est son cavalier.

- Allez, Hermione, dis nous de qui il s'agit, s'impatiente le rouquin.

- Je ne te le dirais pas Ron, pas la peine d'insister.

- Tu plaisantes Weasley, fait Drago derrière nous, tu ne vas pas me dire que quelqu'un à demandé à ça de l'accompagner au Bal ? Ce castor de San...

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, je lui lance sèchement, si tu ne veux pas te reprendre une baffe.

Il me foudroie du regard.

- Si on ne peut même plus insulter les Griffondors, comment va-t-on s'amuser alors, demande Blaise.

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous insulter entre vous, comme les harpies, je réponds d'un ton moqueur. Ca vous ira bien je trouve.

Les Serpentards, outrés que je puisse les traiter de harpies, s'en vont d'un pas digne. Tous, sauf Drago qui reste près de moi.

- Bon, à part se jeter des bombabouses à la figure, qu'est-ce que tu fais cet après-midi ? je demande à mon petit frère.

Je m'aperçois que celui-ci regarde Hermione bizarrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, fait Hermione mal à l'aise.

- Tes dents, elles sont différentes Granger.

- Hein, fait Ron très intelligemment.

- Evidemment qu'elles sont différentes. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais garder ces crochets de serpent qui m'ont poussé à cause de toi ?

- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Avant elles étaient un peu protubérantes. Mais maintenant elles sont droites et de taille normale.

Ron et Harry se retournent vers Hermione et commencent à la détailler aussi.

- Mais c'est qu'il a raison en plus ! s'exclame Ron

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison Weasley. J'ai toujours raison, réplique Drago d'un ton supérieur.

Hermione eut un sourire malicieux.

- Quand je suis allée voir Madame Pomfresh pour me les faire rétrécir, je l'ai laissé aller un peu plus loin que leur longueur originelle. Mes parents ne vont pas être contents. Ils sont dentistes, alors les dents et la magie pour eux, ça ne fait pas bon ménage.

Drago se retourne vers moi d'un air perplexe.

- Les dentistes, ce sont des médecins spécialisés pour soigner les dents, je lui glisse dans l'oreille sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent.

Sauf Hermione qui ne perd pas son sourire.

Soudain, il y eut un hululement dans la Grande Salle. Deux hiboux venaient d'entrer. L'un était Améthyste, un de mes hiboux personnels, l'autre était Coquecigrue, le minuscule hibou de Ron.

Et Coquecigrue, en voletant autour d'Améthyste énerve mon hibou.

Celui-ci se pose devant moi et me tend la patte. J'en détache la réponse de Lucius à ma lettre incendiaire que je lui ai envoyé il y a deux jours.

Coquecigrue quant à lui tourne autour d'un groupe de filles qui le trouvent décidément trop mignon, à la plus grande exaspération de Ron.

Il finit par récupérer son hibou et à détacher les deux lettres qu'il transporte. L'une est pour Harry, l'autre est pour moi.

J'ouvre en premier la lettre de Lucius.

_Cher Maya,_

_Sache en premier lieu que je n'ai pas apprécié le ton de ta précédente lettre._

Non sans blague. Le contraire m'aurait étonnée.

_Il ne m'est pas imposé, que je sache, de te détailler ma vie par le menu, et si je ne t'ai pas parlé de ce détail, c'est que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt._

Tu parles d'un détail, le retour de Tomtom, quand même c'est pas rien.

_Narcissa t'embrasse ainsi que Drago._

_Cordialement_

_Lucius_

Je reste coi.

Il serait en face de moi, il se prendrait une volée de bois vert !

Il se permet de sèchement me dire de me mêler de mes affaires, alors que tout ceci me regarde au plus haut point !

L'enf**** !

En deuxième, j'ouvre la lettre de mon Siri chéri.

_Mon amour,_

_Les rumeurs sur une possible réapparition de Tu-sais-qui sont de plus en plus audibles._

Tu parles de rumeurs, lui il est directement renseigné par Dumby.

_A Poudlard, les élèves sont partiellement protégés du monde extérieur, mais bientôt la Guerre risque de reprendre. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore veut rétablir un Quartier Général et la Demeure des Black a été choisie. Tu la connais sûrement, c'est la maison ancestrale de la famille Black, située à Londres. Mais je ne peux t'en donner l'adresse, parce que nous venons de la mettre sous fidelitas._

Et je devine que le Gardien doit être Dumby-le-citronné lui-même.

_Je ne sais pas encore si tu pourras y venir pendant l'été, même si je l'espère de tout cœur. Nous verrons le moment venu. _

_Je t'aime._

_Ton Sirius._

Harry se penche vers moi et souffle

- Il m'a écrit aussi. On monte à la salle commune pour être plus tranquille. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je vais plutôt aller embêter les Serpentards, je dis avec un sourire malicieux.

Ci-tôt dit, ci-tôt fait. Alors que le Trio d'Or s'éloigne le plus discrètement possible en direction de la Salle Commune de Griffondor, je m'approche sournoisement de la table des Serpents.

Alors, vous avez tous un cavalier, ou une cavalière ? je demande en m'asseyant à côté de Drago.

Moi oui, répond mon frère, j'y vais avec Pansy. Et toi ? Tu t'es trouvée un bel homme pour t'accompagner ?

Beau, pas encore, il est trop jeune pour le moment pour pouvoir dire qe c'est un bel homme. Non, il y a trop de jeunots dans ce château pour que ce soit la beauté que je recherche.

Donc, il est célèbre, conclut Drago décidément perspicace.

Oui. Et qui à votre avis est le plus célèbre à Poudlard.

Ne me dit pas que tu y vas avec Potter, râle Dray qui sait pertinemment que c'est la bonne réponse.

Bravo mon cher, en plein dans le mille. Et au pire de te décevoir, je ne cherche absolument ton approbation pour inviter quelqu'un à danser.

Drago me fusille du regard, et de manière absolument mature je lui tire la langue.

Ce qui a le mérite de faire sourire Blaise, Pansy et Théo.

Et vous deux, Théo, Blaise, avec qui allez-vous au Bal de Noël ?

Moi, avec Lisa Turpin, c'est une Serdaigle, répond Blaise. Et Théo y va avec Daphné. Je ne sais pas si tu vois de qui il s'agit.

Si, une blonde. Il me semble que c'est une de tes amies Pansy.

Oui. C'est la jolie blonde qui est là-bas, répond-elle en me désignant du doigt une jeune fille qui discute avec animation avec ses voisines de table.

Nous nous levons de table pour nous diriger vers nos salles de cours respectifs. Nos derniers cours avant les vacances de Noël.

Noël-Noël-Noël-Noël-Noël-Noël-Noël-Noël-Noël-Noël-Noël-Noël-Noël-Noël-Noël

J'allais dire que je m'éveille comme une fleur. Mais ce serait mentir.

Je me lève plus excitée que jamais, et découvrant les cadeaux aux pieds de mon lit je trépigne d'impatience en poussant des petits cris suraiguës.

Ce qui a l'effet de réveiller mes camarades de chambrée.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, marmonne Lavande en ouvrant un œil.

C'est Noëëëëëël ! je répond en sautant sur son lit finissant de la réveiller complètement.

Eeeh ! Proteste la jeune fille, mais t'es pas bien ? Il est 8 heure du matin !

Justement c'est le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux !

Je vois Hermione qui se frotte les yeux en bougonnant.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Maya ? D'habitude on arrive pas à te faire ouvrir les yeux correctement avant 10 heure et là, alors qu'on pouvait dormir plus longtemps tu es plus excitée qu'une gamine de 4 ans.

Je ne l'écoute plus. Je me suis précipitée sur mes cadeaux et je prend le premier qui me tombe sous la main.

Je l'inspecte sous tous les angles. Je le secoue légèrement mais rien n'indique ce que ce pourrait être.

Je l'ouvre et en sors un écrin nacré délicat. Je l'ouvre et y découvre une parure de bijoux magnifiques. Un collier d'or, de diamants et de perles blanches d'une rare perfection. Une broche et des boucles d'oreilles assorties.

Une carte accompagne l'écrin.

_Joyeux Noël_

_Lucius et Narcissa_

Mes yeux pétillent. Une parure pour ce soir, juste ce qu'il me manquait !

Hermione se penche pour voir ce qu'il y a dans l'écrin et écarquille les yeux.

C'est magnifique, s'exclame-t-elle. Ca a du coûter une fortune !

Oh, oui, je répond, mais Lucius ne regarde pas à la dépense tu dois t'en douter. Surtout à Noël.

Je saisi un deuxième cadeau, et à l'instar du premier, je l'inspecte sous toutes les coutures.

Celui-là est très certainement de Drago.

Quand je l'ouvre, je tombe sur la boîte en carton d'un … téléphone portable.

Une petite lettre l'accompagne.

_Ceci est le prototype de téléphone portable sortant tout droit du laboratoire des MDM industries. J'avais expressément demandé à nos techniciens de ne pas t'informer de l'avancée capitale de leurs travaux pour t'en faire la surprise. _

_Ce prototype fonctionne à Poudlard._

_Drago_

Que j'aime mon frère. Il me sait accro à mon ordinateur portable (un peu moins cependant depuis que je suis à Poudlard), et que je suis au désespoir de ne pouvoir être connectée avec internet ni le téléphone.

Je pose la boîte sur ma table de chevet quand une tornade me tombe dessus. Une tornade qui émet un bruit strident.

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

De rien Hermione, mais tu m'étouffe là, je fais en respirant difficilement.

Une édition originale de l'Histoire de Poudlard ! Qui date de 1235 ! Incroyable !

Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir, je lui souris.

Mais où l'as-tu trouvée ?

Et bien disons que Lucius connaît quelqu'un, qui connaît quelqu'un, etc...

Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier à ta juste valeur, me fait Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

Calme toi Mione, c'est qu'un livre, j'essaye de la calmer.

Je me retourne vers mon tas de paquet.

Le présent de Harry est une bouteille de parfum moldu, du Coco Mademoiselle, par Chanel.

Du parfum très cher. Mais qui sent très bon.

Le cadeau de Ron est une collection de sucreries sorcières avec en note :

_Pour maintenir ta ligne_

Et celui d'Hermione est un livre La Métamorphose pour les Nuls !

J'explose de rire et remercie chaleureusement la jeune fille.

J'ai également reçu de la part de Théo une collection de plumes de collection, par Pansy un sac à main très joli et par Blaise du papier à lettre en papier de rose.

Nous nous rejoignons tous pour le petit déjeuner.

Je me place à la table des Serpentards et remercie mon petit frère de façon ostentatoire. C'est-à-dire que je lui saute au cou en criant de ma voix la plus aiguë.

Il me remercie également pour mon cadeau (une boîte sans fond en bois précieux ensorcelée pour ne laisser s'ouvrir que pas son propriétaire, un serpent en ébène protégeant le coffret en bois de cerisier).

Pansy, Théo et Blaise viennent également me remercier et me fêter un joyeux Noël.

La journée passe paradoxalement incroyablement vive et étrangement lentement.

Et bientôt, il est l'heure de se préparer pour le Bal.

Lavande et Parvati s'entre-aident l'une l'autre dans une salle de bain, pendant qu'Hermione et moi occupons l'autre.

Et, oui, dans leur immense sagesse, les architectes de Poudlard on doté le dortoir des filles de deux salles de bain par année.

Hermione applique copieusement une solution magique de défrisage pour ses cheveux pendant que je la coiffe. Elle a opté pour se faire un chignon lâche, tandis que moi, je me fais une tresse en couronne. C'est du plus belle effet avec mes cheveux blonds.

Après un moment de coiffure, de maquillage et d'habillage, nous sommes toute deux prêtes.

Je porte une robe bustier blanc nacré, sertie de pierreries et de perles, qui projette des éclats arc-en-ciel, par diffraction de la lumière. La robe est très longue, fendue jusqu'à l'aine. Elle met en valeur ma poitrine et ma cambrure naturelle, déjà accentuée par mes talons hauts.

Bref, en toute modestie, je suis magnifique.

D'autant que je porte la parure que m'ont offert Lucius et Cissa. Et mon maquillage met l'accent sur ma bouche, d'un rouge pourpre, tandis que j'ai agrandis mon regard en allongeant magiquement mes cils et que j'ai souligné mes yeux par de fins très eye-liner noir, faisant ressortir du même coup mes yeux d'un bleu limpide.

Hermione attend dans notre dortoir que les garçons soient descendus pour rejoindre Viktor.

Elle aussi est magnifique, dans sa robe bleue pervenche. Je suis assez fière du maquillage que je lui ai fait. J'ai mis tout l'accent sur les yeux, agrandissant son regard.

Mes talons aiguilles claquent sur les marches de l'escalier, tandis que je descends façon star sur le tapis rouge.

Les garçons qui attendent en bas, toutes années confondues me regardent bouches bées. Je leur adresse un sourire enjôleur.

Habituée des soirées mondaines, où la séduction est plus importante que la discussion, j'ai une grande expérience de mon pouvoir d'attraction et je sais en jouer quand il le faut.

Mais j'aime aussi à m'exercer. Dans un bal pour adolescents par exemple.

Par automatisme, Harry m'offre son bras.

Je suis un peu plus grande que lui, ce qui donne un certain atypisme à notre couple.

Un flash.

Un petit garçon avec un grand appareil photo dans les mains prend des clichés de Harry.

Eh ! Harry ! Regarde bien l'objectif !

Oui Colin, soupire mon cavalier.

Serait-ce une groupie de notre Survivant ? Je lui glisse dans l'oreille

La manière dont je me penche pour murmurer à son oreille est très sensuelle, c'est voulue.

Et cela fait écarquiller les yeux de Ron qui nous observe en attendant Lavande.

Enfin, celle-ci descend, et je fais savoir aux deux garçons qu'Hermione n'a pas encore finie de se préparer et qu'elle nous rejoindra en bas.

Arrivés dans le Hall, MacGo nous fait savoir que les Champions, qui vont ouvrir le Bal de Noël, doivent se mettre un peu à l'écart.

Suspendue au bras de Harry, nous nous dirigeons donc vers l'endroit indiqué par MacGonagall.

Nous rejoignons donc les autres Champions.

Fleur Delacour, aussi certaine de sa beauté que moi, est au bras d'un mec plutôt mignon, un certain Roger Davies de Serdaigle, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Cédric Diggory est accompagné de Cho Chang, une ravissante 6ème année. Celle-là même qui plaît à Harry.

Passent à côté de nous Drago et Pansy, que je complimente sur leurs tenues, complémentaires.

Puis se dirigent vers nous, le couple Viktor Hermione.

Je vois Harry ouvrir de grands yeux.

Hermione ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu es belle !

La jeune fille rougit sous le compliment et murmure un merci gênée. Viktor la couve du regard.

Et bien, Granger, fait Drago qui était resté à côté de moi avec Pansy, tu as abandonné le look folle furieuse pour adopter un look plus appréciable ?

Venant de toi c'est un énorme compliment Malfoy, je te remercie, ironise Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Les filles du fan-club de Krum regardent Hermione comme une pestiférée, et l'une d'elle marmonne un " pétasse " suffisamment fort pour que la plupart des personnes environnantes l'entendent.

Elles se reçoivent un double regard malfoyen, et prenant peur, s'écartent de nous précipitamment.

Bien, maintenant que tout le monde s'est installé dans la Grande Salle, fait MacGo après un petit moment, mettez-vous en rang, par couple, et suivez moi.

Je saisi le bras de Harry, et quand nous entrons dans la Grande Salle, en rang d'oignons, celle-ci éclate en applaudissements.

Nous longeons une sorte d'allée centrale. Dans toute la Salle, s'éparpillaient des petites tables rondes où une dizaine de personnes pouvaient d'asseoir.

Je ne vois nul part trace de Croupton, mais, avant que j'ai pu faire un mouvement, Harry m'emmène vers une table, plus grande que les autres, où un roux lui fait des signes.

Il s'assoit à ses côtés, tandis que le rouquin se présente à moi.

Percy Weasley, pour vous servir, fait-il avec une emphase proche du ridicule.

Maya Malfoy, enchantée, je lui réponds en dardant sur lui un regard de braise.

Il semble déstabilisé par mon regard, et pour se redonner une contenance, pendant que je prends place à côté de Harry, il se met à lui faire la conversation.

J'ai été promu, fait-il avec orgueil, je suis désormais l'assistant personnel de Monsieur Croupton, et il m'a chargé de le représenter.

Cela explique son absence, je fais d'un ton badin. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pu venir ? J'espère rien de fâcheux.

Je suis navré de le dire, mais depuis la Coupe du Monde, Monsieur Croupton ne se sent pas bien. C'est le surmenage. Il n'est plus si jeune après tout, bien que toujours brillant cela va sans dire.

Weasley continue de babiller, pendant que d'autres personnes nous rejoignent à la table.

D'abord Ron et Hermione, accompagnés respectivement par Lavande et Viktor, s'installent eux aussi autour de la table, du côté de Harry.

Bientôt rejoint par Dumbledore et Karkaroff qui se placent du côté de Weasley. Quelques places restent vacantes un petit moment, et nous rejoignent à table, Severus et Madame Maxime, remplissant quelques trous.

Dumbledore regarde son assiette avec un regard pétillant de petit garçon qui va faire une bêtise. Il prend la carte, la parcourt du regard et lance

Côte de Porc

Et, par magie, des côtes de porc apparaissent dans son assiette.

Suivant son exemple, les convives autour de la table, prennent leur menu et choisissent à leur tour leur plat.

Personnellement, je choisi du magret de canard dans sa sauce à l'orange, avec des fagots de haricots verts.

Je me tourne vers les autres personnes, notamment mes amis Griffondors.

Je vois Hermione en grande conversation avec Viktor. Celui-ci dépeint avec animation le château de Durmstrang.

Karkaroff l'interrompt.

Allons, allons Viktor, n'en dites pas plus, sinon votre charmante amie n'aura aucun mal à nous trouver !

Igor, s'emmêle Dumbledore, pourquoi ce secret... On aurait presque l'impression que vous ne voulez pas de visiteurs.

Vous savez Dumbledore, répond Igor en souriant de manière ignoble, nous tenons tous à protéger notre domaine...

Ou nos secrets, je le coupe sur le ton de la conversation.

Severus me foudroie du regard, tandis que Madame Maxime me lance un coup d'œil, étonnée qu'une élève puisse couper la parole du Directeur de Durmstrang si insolemment.

Ou nos secrets, en effet, Miss … fait Igor en faisant mine de ne pas me connaître

Malfoy.

Chacun a des secrets plus ou moins inavoués. Vous devez être la première à le savoir, vous qui venez d'une famille qui cultive l'art du secret depuis des générations.

La conversation tourne en joute verbale.

Nous nous fixons du regard pendant un instant, toute la haine que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre semblant déborder de ce simple échange visuel.

Dumbledore continue la conversation, et me suave la mise.

Je n'ai moi-même jamais eu la prétention de connaître tous les secrets de Poudlard. Pas plus tard que ce matin, je me suis trompé de chemin en voulant me rendre aux toilettes. Je me suis retrouvé dans une pièce aux proportions admirables, que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Or il y avait dans cette pièce une magnifique collection de pots de chambre. Et quand j'ai voulu y retourner, je me suis aperçu que la pièce avait disparu. Mais j'essayerais quand même de la retrouver. Peut-être ne peut-on y accéder qu'à cinq heure et demi du matin. Ou que lorsque que la lune est à son premier quartier. Ou encore lorsqu'on a la vessie particulièrement pleine.

Harry faillit s'étouffer de rire dans son assiette, tandis que le reste de la table fixait le Directeur avec plus ou moins d'incrédulité. Quand à moi, je ris d'une voix claire.

Poudlard peut-être parfois malicieux. Il m'arrive encore de me perdre dans les couloirs parce qu'une armure a eu l'incongrue envie de se dérouiller les articulations et donc de fausser tous mes repères.

Le dîner se termine, et Dumbledore fait apparaître d'un coup de baguette, une scène. Sous des applaudissements plus que nourris, les Bizarr' Sisters montent sur scène.

Je me penche vers Harry.

Ca va être à nous.

Je sais, j'ai le trac.

Aller, t'as vaincu un dragon, tu vas être capable d'exécuter quelques pas de danse quand même.

Il se lève, et nous prenons place sur la piste de danse.

La première danse est une valse, je lui murmure dans l'oreille. Je danse parfaitement, tu n'auras qu'à me suivre.

Ok, fait Harry visiblement nerveux.

La musique commence à s'élever dans la Grande Salle. Par des gestes fermes, je commence à entraîner Harry dans une valse, plus langoureuse que la bienséance ne le permet.

Mais le Survivant, tout concentré (en combien de mots je vous le demande), ne semble pas s'apercevoir que je me colle à lui plus que de coutume.

Je balance un regard de glace dans les yeux de Karkaroff et lui sourit ironiquement. Je vois qu'il ronge son frein.

Une arabesque valsante rompt le contact visuel, et quand je le retrouve des yeux, il est penché vers Dumbledore, à lui murmurer des paroles que je sais venimeuses à mon égard. Dumby aussi se met à me fixer.

Mais bientôt, le-dit Dumby offre à Madame Maxime de rejoindre la danse. Suivit progressivement de certains professeurs, puis des élèves.

Quand il y a suffisamment de monde pour que notre absence passe inaperçu, je propose au deuxième Champion de Poudlard de faire une pause, qu'il accepte avec soulagement.

Il s'effondra sur une chaise à côté de Ron et Lavande.

Alors, vous ne dansez pas, je demande

Lavande n'aime pas la valse, répond Ron, ce qui est une chance vu que je ne sais pas danser.

J'attends le début du concert des Bizzar' Sisters. J'adooooore leur musique.

C'est vrai que certains de leurs morceaux sont vraiment bien, mais ça ne vaut pas Nirvana, Green Day, ou même The Cranberries.

C'est quoi ? Je ne connais pas du tout.

Ce sont des groupes de rock moldus. Et ils sont excellents, j'explique d'un ton docte.

La valse arrive à sa fin et des accords de guitare saturée emplissent l'air.

J'adore celle là, s'exclame Lavande qui entraîne le pauvre Ron.

Visiblement pas lui, je m'esclaffe ce qui a le mérite de faire sourire Harry. Bon, que les choses soient clair, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de te forcer à danser, vu qu'à priori, soit la méchante fée Je-te-marche-sur-les-pieds a béni ton berceau, soit tu manques grandement de pratique. Et ce n'est pas en te ridiculisant maintenant que tu vas rattraper ton retard.

Merci de ta compréhension, fait Harry infiniment soulagé.

Par contre, nous risquons d'être souvent dérangés. Cela est dû en partie à cause de ma suprême beauté, et de ma conversation hautement distingué.

Plein de mots de trois syllabes, je fais très fort !

Harry rit.

Mais ce n'est pas forcément des personnes que tu as envie de croiser.

Au moment où je fini ma phrase, Sev' s'assoit à côté de moi.

Les deux hommes se foudroient mutuellement du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis tournent la tête.

Professeur ! Je m'exclame d'un ton faussement enjoué, quel bon vent vous amène ?

Tu ne peux vraiment pas être sérieuse deux minutes. J'essaye d'échapper à Karkaroff, et je me suis dit que la chaise à côté de toi me paraissait être une bonne planque.

En gros, tu te réfugies sous mes jupons.

A ta sauce ça donne ça, mais je préférais ma version.

Je sens Harry qui n'en revient pas que son professeur de potions honni soit capable d'humour.

Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de champagne, je demande

Tu supposes bien, répond Sev', bien qu'un ou deux shooter de vodka m'auraient fait du bien.

Et bien si tu reconsidères ma proposition...

Tu me saoules, me coupe Sev', comme quoi je n'ai même pas besoin de vodka.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

J'apprécie moyennement que tu passes ta mauvaise humeur sur moi.

C'est pas grave, il y a toujours Potter à côté de toi. Quand tu seras partie, excédée, par, je cite, " mon humour lamentable et consternant "

J'ai vraiment sortie cette phrase, je fais faussement étonnée, je m'auto-impressionne.

Ta modestie te perdra. De toute façon cette soirée me déprime. Autant de gamins heureux dans une même pièce a toujours fait resurgir mon côté sadique.

Nous sourions dans la pénombre de la salle de bal.

A côté de moi, Harry n'en mène pas large.

Soudain, Ron suivi de Lavande, ainsi qu'Hermione font leur apparition.

Hermione s'assoit à côté de Harry, tandis que Ron se plante devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, l'air rageur. Aucun d'eux n'a remarqué Sev', juste à côté de moi, qui les observe.

Il fait chaud vous ne trouvez pas ? Fait Hermione, Viktor est parti chercher des boissons.

Viktor ? Fait Ron d'un ton rageur, tu ne l'appelle pas encore Vicky ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Fait Hermione excédée par le ton de Ron.

Il est à Durmstrang ! Lance Ron en colère. C'est un adversaire de Harry ! Tu es en train de fraterniser avec l'ennemi !

Un parfait exemple de l'absence d'intelligence griffondorienne, me glisse Sev' suffisamment fort pour faire retourner vers nous le Trio d'Or et Lavande.

Tu es un parfait crétin Ron, je lance. Fraterniser avec " l'ennemi ", et je mets un milliard de guillemets, c'est le but même du Tournoi des Trois (ou quatre) Sorciers. Que trois écoles de sorcelleries se rencontrent et tissent des liens d'amitiés. Et qui dit amitié, dit aussi réseau d'influence. Sache que Viktor Krum, si il ne continue pas dans sa carrière sportive est un très fin analyste sociologue et politique, ce qui fait de lui un nom de choix dans un carnet d'adresse. Mais ton manque de discernement t'a empêché de voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez.

Mon ton est sec, froid, cassant. Le pauvre Ron se décore allègrement de la belle couleur rouge de sa maison.

J'entends Sev' ricaner.

Et bien, décidément, tu as encore affiné ton sens malfoyen de mettre les gens en miettes. Des fois je me demande ce que tu fais à Griffondor.

Tu sais parfaitement ce que je fais à Griffondor, je réplique.

Comme disait un certain Amin Maalouf " Quoi de plus simple que de mimer la loyauté, elle n'est jamais plus vraie que dans les bouches menteuses. "

Et comme disait Muriel Barbery " Je suis toujours fascinée par l'abnégation avec laquelle nous autres humains sommes capables de consacrer une grande énergie à la quête du rien et au brassage de pensées inutiles et absurdes. "

Tu t'es mise aux citations ? Ou tu as appris celle-là par cœur juste pour me la ressortir au moment le plus opportun.

A ton avis ? Je lui réplique, je suis incapable de retenir autant de citations que toi. Alors apprendre celle-là ça m'a semblé une bonne idée. Et bien m'en a pris, puisque j'ai réussi à la ressortir.

Je lui lance mon plus beau sourire hypocrite à la figure.

A côté les Griffondors n'en reviennent pas. Apparemment que leur professeur soit capable d'humour est un élément incapable à assimiler pour leurs cerveaux. Sauf Hermione qui ne semble pas surprise.

Viktor arrive à ce moment opportun, un plateau dans les mains avec différentes boissons colorées.

Galant, il m'en tend une, avec un sourire.

Puis il se retourne vers Hermione et lui désigne une table plus loin, où ils seront plus tranquilles pour discuter. Elle prend une boisson dans une main, le bras de Krum dans l'autre et ils partent s'installer à l'abri des oreilles écarlates d'un certain Griffondor.

Ron grommelle. Mais il est interrompu par l'autre Weasley, celui qui pète plus haut que son cul, et Verpey tout sourire.

Mais avant que Percy n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Ron propose à Harry de faire un tour dans le parc.

Je viens avec vous les garçons ! Je m'exclame avant de leur emboîter le pas.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Severus qui me massacre du regard. Je lui adresse un sourire désolé, mais je n'ai pas le moins du monde envie de subir la diarrhée verbale de Weasley frère et de Verpey.

Nous nous asseyons sur un banc dans le parc, à l'abri des regards par une étrange disposition des bosquets.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous percevons des bruits de pas. Un des marcheurs est très certainement Severus, mais l'autre je n'arrive pas à l'identifier. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à parler.

… Je ne vois aucune raison de faire tant d'histoire, Igor.

Sev' et Karkaroff, j'aurais du m'en douter. Qui d'autre que Karkaroff voudrait parler à l'abri dans un bosquet.

Severus, tu ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne se passait rien !

Apparemment Igor panique à cause de quelque chose, la résurgence de la marque sûrement. Je fais signe aux deux autres d'être le plus silencieux possible.

Depuis plusieurs mois, on la voit de plus en plus nettement, continue Karkaroff. Je commence à être très inquiet, je dois l'avouer...

Alors prend la fuite, réplique sèchement Sev'.

Bien envoyé Sev' !

Va-t'en, je trouverais bien une explication à ton absence. Moi en tout cas je reste à Poudlard.

Le chemin qu'ils suivent les emmène à découvert, dans notre champ de vision. Sev' lance des sorts dans les bosquets pour débusquer les élèves, retirant allègrement des points aux différentes maisons, autre que Serpentard.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les trois ? Fait-il d'une voix froide lorsqu'il nous aperçoit.

Igor me lance un regard mauvais, ne laissant rien présager de bon.

On est tranquillement assis pour discuter, ce n'est pas interdit que je sache, réplique Ron d'un ton sec.

Et bien rester là lance Sev' en passant son chemin Karkaroff dans son sillage.

Qu'est-ce qui inquiète tant Karkaroff ? Demande Ron quand les deux hommes sont suffisamment loin.

Et depuis quand Karkaroff et lui se tutoient ? Fait Harry lentement.

Ils me fixent, attendant une réponse.

Allez lui demander directement, je répond

T'es folle, il nous tuerait si on lui posait la question ! Fait Ron

Ce n'est pas à moi de donner la réponse, j'élude.

Je sens le regard inquisiteur de Ron sur moi et je le soutiens pendant que j'ajoute

Bon, je vais finir de préparer ma petite fête. A tout à l'heure. NE soyez pas en retard, il en va de la discrétion de l'opération " After " !

Et je les plante là. Il est 23h18, dans un peu plus d'une demi heure, le Bal de Noël sera fini, et commencera ma petite sauterie.

Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !


	14. Comment le problème Skeeter s'épaissit

Chapitre 14 : Comment le problème Skeeter devient plus important :

Mes invités sont arrivés les uns après les autres, quand il fut évident que le Bal de Noël touchait à sa fin.

Désormais, nous sommes une trentaine dans la Salle sur Demande. Des petits groupes se sont formés, autour des tables. Certains couples sont sur la piste de danse à se trémousser sur de la musique moldue.

Je papillonne d'un groupe à l'autre, prenant la température de l'ambiance qui règne dans ma soirée.

Je retourne vers mon groupe préféré. C'est autour de la table proche du bar qu'il y a le plus de monde. Normal, me direz-vous.

Et c'est aussi la table la plus intéressante. On y retrouve des Serpentards et des Griffondors de quatrième année en train de se chicaner.

- Puisque je te dis que les Canons ont toutes leurs chance cette année ! Fait Ron visiblement échauffé par la discussion.

- Tu crois encore que ces tocards peuvent gagner la Coupe d'Angleterre ? Fait mon frère une voix légèrement méprisante.

Pansy, accrochée à son bras, pouffe de plaisir.

- Bien sûr, fait Ron de plus en plus rouge. Avec leur nouveau poursuiveur et leur nouvel attrapeur.

- Ce n'est pas seulement de bons joueurs qui font une bonne équipe. Il faut avant tout une cohésion de groupe, renchérit Blaise qui semble s'amuser comme un petit fou à faire tourner Ron en bourrique.

A côté d'eux, Harry, Hermione et Viktor les observent, un petit sourire en coin.

- Et toi Potter ? Demande Drago. A ton avis, qui gagnera la Coupe d'Angleterre cette année ?

Harry ouvre de grands yeux, surpris qu'on lui demande son avis. Surpris aussi que Drago lui ait demandé son avis _gentiment_.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas trop faire des pronostics en l'air comme ça, répond-il peu sûr de lui.

- Mais tu dois bien soutenir une équipe en particulier, continue Théo. Tu es un passionné de Quidditch, tu dois bien avoir une équipe favorite ?

- Euh, en fait, il se trouve que non.

Toute la table se retourne surprise. Tous semble dire : Quoi ? Le plus jeune attrapeur que Poudlard ait connu depuis un siècle n'a pas d'équipe favorite ?

- Mais comment ça se fait ? Demande Lavande Brown assise sur les genoux de Ron. Tu ne suis pas la Coupe d'Angleterre ?

- Pas vraiment, de loin, essaye d'éluder le garçon.

La gêne d'Harry ne semble perturber personne, et Drago se retourne vers Ron pour continuer à l'asticoter.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les premiers accords de la chanson Everybody Need Somebody des Blues Brothers retentissent dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Tu me fais danser Dray ? Je demande avec un grand sourire.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, mais se lève quand même, pour me faire danser le rock 'n roll.

Quand nous retournons nous asseoir, un peu essoufflés, Hermione fait :

- Ça m'étonne de moins en moins que tu saches danser le rock.

Dray lui adresse un sourire ironique.

- Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, figeant les élèves et les conversations. On n'entend plus que le bruit de la musique, Zombie de Cranberries.

Severus Snape apparaît à la porte de la Salle.

- Sev', je m'écris en me précipitant à sa rencontre. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir.

- Mais je n'en avais aucune envie, rétorque notre professeur de Potions avec hargne. Mais il se trouve que le Directeur m'a demandé... ordonné serait plus approprié comme mot, de venir surveiller cette petite fête.

- Dumbledore t'a demandé de surveiller ? Je fais surprise.

- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, Dumbledore n'est pas un vieux gâteux sénile...

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je n'ai pas ce manque de jugement, je réplique d'un ton froid.

- … laisse moi finir. Donc, comme c'est son école, il a bien entendu eut vent de ta petite réception. Et il a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée.

- Pardon ? Fait Drago surpris

- Quoi ? Demande un autre élève abasourdi.

- Oui, il a dit que c'était une bonne occasion de rapprochement entre les différentes Maisons et entre les différentes Écoles.

- J'hésite entre fou et génial pour qualifier Dumbledore, je répond perplexe.

- Il est les deux, fait Sev' avec un micro-sourire. Bon, j'ai quelques petites choses à vérifier pour que cette sauterie continue. Mais avant ça, tu n'aurais pas un remontant ? Ça me fera peut-être oublier que je suis chaperon dans une soirée pour adolescents.

- Vodka ? Whisky ? Hydromel ? Liqueur ? Absinthe ? Bière ? Cidre ? Vin blanc ? Rosé ?

- Et bien, il y a du choix. Et tout le monde peut boire ?

- Les mineurs ne peuvent boire que de la bière au beurre et les boissons non-alcoolisées. J'ai ensorcelé les verres. Si la personne est trop jeune, l'alcool restera accroché au verre sans descendre.

- Ingénieux, me complimente Sev'

- Je trouve aussi, je fait avec un sourire. Des fois je m'épate moi même.

- C'est toujours pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi, râle-t-il

- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes !

- Va pour un verre de Whisky. Du pur feu, pas de la daube moldue que tu bois d'habitude.

- Tsss, tu ne sais pas apprécier un vrai whisky, 15 ans d'âge.

- Du Whisky Pur Feu, s'il te plaît.

Je me tourne vers le bar, lui verse un verre de son Whisky, et je me sers un petit shoot de Vodka, que j'avale aussi sec pour me remonter le moral.

Sev' récupère son verre, et va s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, moi sur ses talons.

I'll always love you de Whitney Houston résonne dans la salle, reprise en cœur par les élèves issus de milieu moldu.

Sev' finit son verre doucement et dit

- Bon, j'ai fait ma bonne action de l'année, je suis venu, j'ai vu, tout se passe bien, je m'en vais.

- Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? J'ironise. La population adolescente de Poudlard ne t'émeut pas plus que ça ?

- Toute cette marmaille me donne la migraine. Il est une heure moins le quart. A deux heures, tout le monde va se coucher. De toute façon, je viendrais à deux heure et quart pour vérifier.

- Ce sont les ordres de Dumby ? Je demande avec une petite grimace

- Oui. Le vieux est sympa mais rappelle-toi qu'ici, c'est une école. Ça n'a pas été conçu pour faire la fête.

Sur ce, il s'en va dans un tournoiement de robes, et en jetant un regard noir et effrayant sur les personnes qui osent croiser son chemin.

Quand il claque la porte derrière lui, un brouhaha s'élève dans la Salle.

- J'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il faisait là, mais ça va déjà mieux maintenant qu'il est parti, fait Ron à Harry.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très plaisant qu'il soit là, dit Hermione, mais je pense que sa présence s'explique très bien.

- Tu m'intrigues Granger, dit Drago, qu'aurait tu compris bien avant tout le monde ?

Son sourire ironique agace prodigieusement Hermione qui soupire, excédée.

- La raison officielle déjà, est à moitié bidon, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi.

Tiens, elle m'intrigue là. Elle est plus perspicace que tous les Griffondors réunis, mais ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose.

En arrière plan, une chanson de Janet Jackson.

- Et bien, s'il devait nous chaperonner, pour de vrai j'entends, c'est à dire nous surveiller, il serait arrivé plus tôt et il serait reparti plus tard. Or, comme vous pouvez le remarquer justement, ce n'est pas le cas. Il est resté quoi, un quart d'heure, vingt minute ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle du chaperonnage.

Les autres se regardent, semblant acquiescer le raisonnement de la jeune fille.

- En outre, j'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps, un changement dans son comportement.

- Je le trouve aussi hargneux que d'habitude, bougonne Ron déclenchant des rires.

- C'est faux, le tance doucement Hermione, il l'est plus que d'habitude. Juste un peu plus. Au début, je pensais que c'était dû à la présence de Maugrey, mais en fait, ils ne se croisent pas tant que ça, et je pense qu'ils s'évitent dans la salle des professeurs. Non, la cause de l'irritation constante de Snape est ailleurs.

Je manque de siffler d'admiration. Elle est très douée. Et ça peut être dangereux.

D'autres élèves se sont approchés de la table pour entendre les explications d'Hermione.

- Donc j'en viens à la conclusion de sa présence ici. Certes, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait peut-être demandé de faire un tour pour vérifier la présence ou non d'alcool, ou savoir si les Serpentards et les Griffondors ne se battent pas en duel. Pour faire ça il aurait juste pu passer la tête, jeter un œil et repartir. Mais il est resté une vingtaine de minutes. La question que tout le monde se pose est : Pourquoi ?

Tous les étudiants ont les yeux rivés sur Hermione et boivent ses paroles.

- Ma théorie est que le problème qui fait qu'il est plus hargneux que d'habitude, au moins une personne ici sait de quoi il en retourne et c'est sa compagnie qu'il est venu chercher.

Là elle plante ses yeux dans les miens, et semble me mettre au défi de contredire ses paroles.

J'ouvre moi-même de grands yeux, surprise par la tournure que prennent les événements.

- Même si toutes ces allégations étaient vraies, cela ne vous regarderait en rien.

J'accompagne cette phrase d'un fusillage intégral des personnes présentes, ce qui a le mérite de faire mourir toutes les questions embarrassantes sur les lèvres de ces-dites personnes.

- Bien, je vous ferais remarquer qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'une heure pour faire la fête, donc, moi, je vais boire un verre, déclare Drago.

Merci petit frère chéri et adoré qui détourne la conversation.

Je me lève à mon tour, me ressers un verre et me dirige vers une table, où Fleur Delacour semble prendre un malin plaisir à faire tourner la tête des hommes présents autour d'elle. Elle semble avoir abandonné son cavalier de tout à l'heure, je ne le vois nul part.

- C'est insensé que nous soyons obligés de finir cette petite sauterie dans moins d'une heure, déclare-t-elle.

Tous les hommes autour d'elle hochent la tête d'un air entendu sans la quitter des yeux.

Je ricane doucement devant le pathétique de cette scène, puis je porte mon attention sur un couple pour le moins étrange qui est en train de se former.

Neville Londubat et une jeune fille blonde que je ne connais pas sont en grande conversation sur un canapé dans le fond de la salle.

Malheureusement, Ginny Weasley, apparemment partie pour chercher des boissons revient et brise cet instant romantique.

Un slow, Water Runs Dry des Boyz II Men. Un charmant jeune homme de Durmstrang m'invite à danser et je peux voir autour de nous quelques couples nous rejoindre.

Fleur a jeté son dévolu sur un septième année de Serdaigle que je ne connais pas.

Viktor entraîne une Hermione rougissante sur la piste de danse, tandis que Ron les fusille du regard. Mais il est bientôt déconcentré dans sa mission de malédiction de tous les futurs Krum sur treize générations, par Lavande qui trouve elle aussi que danser le slow c'est tendance.

C'est la dernière danse de la soirée, et petit à petit la Salle se vide.

Après quelques instants, je me retrouve seule dans ce vaste espace.

Je pense que je me sentirais mieux si ce n'était plus une salle de boîte de nuit, mais un salon douillet, et à ma grande surprise, la Salle change autour de moi pour donner un véritable salon, avec un grand canapé, un tapis moelleux devant une cheminée où ronfle un feu réconfortant.

Dans un coin, trône un buffet fourni en alcool et je me sers un verre de vin rouge dans un grand ballon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus me rejoins. Il semble surpris.

- Et bien, est-ce moi, ou cette salle est beaucoup moins grande que dans mon souvenir, qui ne date pourtant pas de plus d'une heure ?

- En effet. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est comme salle, mais elle est très pratique. Sers toi un verre, je lui lance en montrant le buffet.

Il se sert un verre de Pur Feu et s'installe confortablement à côté de moi.

- Je suppose que ma venue a dû poser quelques questions.

- Étrangement non, mais mon fusillage du regard made in Malfoy doit y être pour quelque chose.

- Fusillage … Tu inventes encore des mots nouveaux.

- Tsss, ce mot existe si je le dis. Enfin, bref, ce n'est pas la question. Le vrai problème c'est Hermione.

- Granger ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a compris ?

- Beaucoup de choses. Non seulement elle a le sens de l'observation, mais en plus elle est très douée pour décrypter la psychologie humaine.

Sev' fait une grimace.

- Elle sait qu'il y a quelque chose de nouveau et que cela te perturbe, que c'est un problème.

- Comment ça ? Il n'y a aucun problème nouveau.

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ironise, et la Marque des Ténèbres qui se réactive, c'est vrai que ce n'est absolument pas un problème. Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire qu'elle comprend beaucoup de choses.

Le silence se fait, et pendant de longues minutes, on n'entend plus que le craquement du bois enflammé.

- Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour approcher Tom, je déclare au bout d'un moment.

- Tu as perdu la raison, répond Sev' d'un ton calme.

- Pas du tout. Mais réfléchi. Si il revient, toi, tu vas devoir reprendre ton rôle d'espion, et moi retourner à ses côtés. Et ni toi, ni moi ne voulons que la Guerre reprenne. D'autant que je ne sois plus sûre de vouloir reprendre mon rôle de tueuse.

- Ton côté démoniaque se serait-il lassé de toutes ces tueries.

- Bien sûr que non, je veux dire que mon côté magicienne est plus fort ces temps-ci. Depuis que j'ai une famille en fait.

- Personne ne veut que la Guerre reprenne. Sauf Lui. Et quelques uns de ces extrémistes les plus aguerris.

- Tu penses à qui quand tu dis ça ? Bellatrix ?

- Entre autres. Et n'oublions pas les grandes familles de Sang Pur qui ne jure que par la supériorité de la race Sorcière.

- Ça fait définitivement trop IIIème Reich tout ça.

Un nouveau temps de silence, où nos souvenirs respectifs de la Guerre nous assaillent.

- Comment veux-tu t'y prendre ? Demande Sev'.

- Je ne sais pas. Toute idée est la bienvenue. Je pensais à demander à Lucius de le contacter grâce à la Marque, mais j'ai des scrupules à le mêler à mes histoires.

- Et la mienne de Marque ?

- Non, tu es bien à Poudlard. Il serait imprudent de contacter le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le territoire de Dumbledore. En plus, ta couverture de Prof peut encore servir. Quand il sera revenu, tu pourras lui dire que tu as les deux pieds dans la place pour servir d'espion. Si tu le contactes avant, il sera plus inquiet que Dumbledore ait pu te griller.

- Tu dis ça de manière très brouillon, mais c'est bien raisonné. Si j'ai bien compris, le fait de contacter le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Poudlard activerait les capteurs de Magie Noire de Dumbledore, et donc rendrait soupçonneux le Seigneur des Ténèbres à propos de ma couverture.

- Donc, le mieux est que tu le contacte pendant les vacances d'été, si il ne revient pas d'ici là.

Un nouveau temps de silence vient ponctuer notre conversation. De nouveau, nos fantômes respectifs viennent nous hanter.

- Que penses-tu des chances de Potter de remporter la Coupe des Trois Sorciers ?

- C'est une tête brûlée, je réponds, et il a des réflexes étonnants. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il parviennent à gagner cette fichue compétition.

- En parlant de ça, tu en es où avec le faux Maugrey ?

- Au point mort. Ce type joue vraiment bien son rôle, et j'ai le sang beaucoup trop chaud pour faire bonne figure.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, soupire Sev', ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de faire profil bas.

- Si ça l'est pour moi. J'ai la moitié d'un démon en moi qui voudrait lui faire la peau. La fois où il a testé l'Imperium sur nous, j'ai cru que j'allais faire un massacre. Tu imagines, si j'avais perdu le contrôle.

Je frissonne malgré la chaleur du feu.

- Ton petit-ami est au courant de ta … spécificité ?

- Oui, dans les grandes lignes. Si la question est : sait-il que je suis une bombe à retardement, la réponse est presque.

- Comment ça ?

- Il connaît mon ambivalence. Et il se doute que ce genre de chose peut arriver, même si je ne lui ai jamais dit avec des mots.

- Décidément tu aimes vivre dangereusement.

Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain

- Tu sais Maya, quand tu es partie pour finir de préparer ta soirée, avec Ron, on a entendu une conversation qui ne nous était pas vraiment destinée.

Au petit déjeuner, le lendemain du Bal de Noël, Harry et Ron nous racontent une étrange histoire à Hermione et à moi. D'après eux, Hagrid aurait avoué à Madame Maxime qu'il est un demi géant et qu'il savait qu'elle aussi. Celle-ci l'aurait très mal pris et l'aurait quitté, furieuse.

- Je m'en doutais, fait Hermione avec un haussement d'épaule. Il ne pouvait pas être un pur géant, ils mesurent dans les six mètres. Mais franchement, je ne comprends pas toutes ces histoires qu'on raconte à propos des géants. Ils ne peuvent pas être aussi épouvantables qu'on le prétend. C'est comme avec les loups-garous. C'est de l'intolérance, voilà tout.

Je vois Ron ouvrir la bouche pour la contredire, mais l'incident diplomatique est gros comme une maison, et Ron et Hermione sont un peu en froid depuis ce matin à cause de Viktor Krum. Du coup, je parle plus vite que lui

- C'est là que tu te trompes Hermione. Les géants obéissent à leurs instincts. Ils n'ont pas une intelligence humaine comme les vampires ou les loups-garous, qui du coup peuvent retenir leurs pulsions. Imagines-toi que ce sont des hommes préhistoriques belliqueux, genre australopithèques, de six mètres de haut. Et crois moi, il ne fait pas bon de croiser leur chemin. Avant que les sorciers ne les déciment, ils avaient déjà bien commencé le travail. Ils passent leur temps à s'entre-tuer, ce qui n'aide pas du tout à la repopulation.

Elle me jette un regard plein de tu-es-pleine-de-préjugés. Je réplique avec un regard malfoyen glacial.

La Rentrée-La Rentrée-La Rentrée-La Rentrée-La Rentrée-La Rentrée-La Rentrée-La Rentrée

Aujourd'hui, les cours reprennent, et comme tous les lundi, nous passons la matinée dehors, entre Botanique et Soin Aux Créatures Magiques.

Mais ce matin, en arrivant devant la cabane de Hagrid, la haute silhouette ne nous accueille pas sur le seuil de chez lui.

A sa place se tiens une vieille sorcière qui a l'air... d'une sorcière. Des cheveux gris, le nez et le menton crochu. Un vrai cliché.

- Dépêchez-vous, aboie-t-elle à notre encontre, la cloche a sonné depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- C'est vrai que cinq minutes de retard c'est une raison suffisante pour nous aboyer dessus, ne pas dire bonjour et en plus ne pas vous présenter, je persifle d'une voix plus glaciale que l'air de ce matin de début Janvier. Qui êtes-vous et où est le professeur Hagrid ?

- Je suis le professeur Gobe-Planche et c'est moi qui assure provisoirement les cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Et quand à la dernière question de cet interrogatoire impoli, le professeur Hagrid est indisposé pour un temps indéfini, fait-elle d'un ton brusque

- Indisposé ? Je vous demande pardon, mais c'est l'excuse la plus bidon qu'on ne m'ait jamais servi.

- Cinq points en moins pour Griffondor. Cela vous fera peut-être passer votre impertinence.

On se fusille du regard.

Un petit rire retentit derrière nous. Un rire que je reconnaîtrais entre tous.

Drago et ses amis viennent d'arriver.

- Et bien, Maya, tu es en grande forme à ce que je vois. Cinq points dès le premier jour de l'année, tu fais fort.

- Tsss, je siffle, ne la ramène pas toi. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Comme tu veux, mais ne t'étonnes pas que personne ne veuille t'approcher aujourd'hui.

Je le fusille du regard et il éclate de rire.

- Par ici, s'il vous plaît, fait Gobe-Planche d'une voix sèche.

Elle nous emmène à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Et à un arbre est attachée une grande et magnifique licorne.

Un immense " Oooooooooooh " de la part des filles aussi bien de Griffondor que de Serpentard s'élève.

Je prend bien garde de ne pas m'approcher.

- Tu n'as pas peur que la licorne réagisse mal ? Demande mon frère qui reste à côté de moi

- Si c'est pour ça que je reste loin. Si je m'approche elle risque de ruer. Ça pourrait blesser quelqu'un.

La prof est en train d'expliquer que les licornes préfèrent la délicatesse féminine, donc les filles devant s'il vous plaît. Mais que comme nous sommes encore des enfants, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème si quelques garçons l'approchent pour la caresser, mais en douceur s'il vous plaît.

- Miss Malfoy, approchez-vous, me lance-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

- Je ne préfère pas Professeur. J'ai peur de manquer de délicatesse, je réplique d'un ton sec.

- Miss Malfoy, si vous ne voulez pas perdre encore cinq points je vous conseille de vous approcher.

Je lance un regard un peu paniqué à mon frère. Puis, à contre cœur, je m'approche de la licorne. Très doucement.

Si j'avais désobéi à une menace telle que la perte de points, mes camarades n'auraient pas compris mon insubordination.

Je dégluti péniblement en m'approchant encore davantage. De plus en plus doucement.

La licorne m'a vu et commence à manifester des signes de nervosités, que malheureusement je suis la seule à détecter.

Son pouls s'affole, sa respiration s'accélère.

Et le démon en moi est ravi d'approcher une créature aussi pure. Et de pouvoir éventuellement lui arracher le cœur.

- Allez-y Miss, m'encourage Gobe-Planche, n'ayez pas peur !

Je suis à environ cinq mètres de la licorne. Elle commence à piaffer, ce qui a pour conséquence :

- Les autres écartez-vous pour laisser Miss Malfoy. Il y a trop de monde autour d'elle, regardez elle piaffe.

Un murmure de ravissement parcourt les rangs féminins. Tous ce que fait cette licorne a l'air d'être une source d'admiration.

Je m'approche de plus en plus, quand d'un coup de corne, la licorne perd les pédales et tranche la corne qui la retient à l'arbre.

Un grand cri retenti derrière moi, mais je n'y fait pas attention. Devant moi la créature magique semble en colère et en position pour me charger, la corne en avant.

Je me campe sur mes deux jambes, bien décidée à me défendre.

Elle charge, et dans un mouvement de corrida, je me pousse de sa trajectoire. Mais, affolée, la licorne continue de charger droit sur les autres élèves.

Heureusement, à ce moment, Harry lance un expelliarmus qui freine la licorne. Elle fait brusquement demi-tour et la prof la contient à l'aide d'une corde. Après de longues minutes, loin de moi, à écouter les paroles rassurantes de Gobe-Planche, la licorne se calme.

La prof s'approche de moi.

- Vous allez bien Miss ? Demande-t-elle un peu échevelée. Je suis navrée, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réaction.

- Je vais bien, merci. Peut-être que ma mauvaise humeur était contagieuse.

Je reprend ma place à côté de Drago, loin de cette créature si parfaite.

Gobe-Planche commence alors le cours. Et presque tous les élèves sortent de quoi prendre des notes.

Devant nous, également à l'écart, Ron et Harry chuchotent.

- Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, fait Ron, qu'un Scroutt aurait …

Il n'a pas le temps de finir que mon petit frère (je vous ai déjà dit que je l'aime beaucoup?) décide de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

- Il ne s'est pas fait attaquer, ne t'inquiètes donc pas Weasley, fait-il d'un ton narquois. Il a simplement trop honte pour montrer son horrible grosse tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demande Harry d'un ton sec.

Moi-même je jette un regard interloqué à Drago.

- Tiens, désolé de te faire de la peine.

Et il tend à Ron et Harry une page de la Gazette des Sorciers.

L'ERREUR GÉANTE DE DUMBLEDORE titre la page.

J'arrache la page des mains de Harry, et parcours l'article en diagonale, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le passage que je redoutais.

Le témoignage de Pansy Parkinson.

" Un de mes amis a été attaqué par un hippogriffe, et mon ami Vincent Crabbe a été mordu par un Veracrasse, nous a déclaré Pansy Parkinson, une élève de quatrième année. Tout le monde déteste Hagrid, mais nous avons trop peur pour dire quoi que ce soit. "

Je hausse un sourcil en remarquant que l'article est pondu par Rita Skeeter.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Je demande à Drago en haussant un sourcil.

- Disons que maintenant, je sais comment Skeeter entre en toute impunité sur les Terres de Poudlard.

- Et comment fait-elle ? Demande Harry intrigué

- Je ne vais pas te le dire Potter. Ce serait perdre un avantage stratégique en révélant ce superbe moyen de pression. Et je ne vais pas te le dire non plus Maya, ajoute-t-il créant une superbe expression d'indignation sur mon visage. Tu iras le répéter au Balafré et il n'en est pas question.

Je lui lance un regard noir, mais étant lui-même un Malfoy, il est vraiment très peu impressionné.

- En plus, j'ai fait une pierre deux coups. J'ai un magnifique moyen de pression sur Skeeter, et la carrière d'enseignant de ce minable va s'arrêter net.

Avant que j'ai pu répliquer sèchement, Gobe-Planche nous rappelle à l'ordre en nous enjoignant de suivre le cours.

A la fin, tous les élèves sont enthousiastes. Ce cours est d'après eux le meilleur depuis longtemps.

Même Hermione, pourtant elle aime beaucoup Hagrid, se retient de dire que le professeur Gobe-Planche est bien meilleure que Hagrid.

Mais quand Harry lui met l'article de Skeeter sous le nez, elle reste interdite.

- Comment cette horrible bonne femme a-t-elle fait ? S'exclame-t-elle

- C'est de la faute de Drago, j'explique. Il a tendu un piège à Skeeter pour découvrir comment elle fait pour entrer à Poudlard sans que personne ne la remarque. Il a envoyé Pansy raconter des horreurs sur Hagrid, et maintenant il a un moyen de pression sur cette horrible bonne femme, comme tu dis. Et Hagrid est un dommage collatéral.

- Un dommage collatéral ? Fait Hermione outrée. C'est une blague ! Ne me dit pas que cet enflure de Malfoy n'avait pas tout prévu du début jusqu'à la fin pour faire renvoyer Hagrid ! Éructe-telle.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça Hermione, je répond d'un ton calme. Si Hagrid doit-être renvoyé, j'enverrai mes meilleurs avocats pour le défendre.

Elle me jette un drôle de regard, puis se tourne vers ses deux acolytes.

- Ça n'explique pas comment elle a fait pour être au courant.

- Elle l'a peut-être entendu quand il parlait avec Madame Maxime ? Fait Ron

- Il n'y avait que nous dans le jardin, remarque Harry. Mais elle a peut-être une cape d'invisibilité.

La conversation s'éternise jusqu'au repas.

- Il faut qu'on aille le voir, dit Harry au bout d'un moment. Pour lui demander de reprendre les cours. Tu veux qu'il reprenne les cours n'est-pas Hermione ?

- Je, oui,oui bien sûr, balbutie Hermione.

Donc il est convenu qu'après le dîner, nous irions à la cabane de Hagrid.

Et c'est ce que nous faisons.

Et Hagrid ne répond pas aux coups à sa porte et aux appels lancés par le Trio d'Or.

Dépités, les trois amis, et moi retournons au Château.

Pendant plusieurs jours, personne ne vit Hagrid.

Et mon imbécile de frère passe son temps à essayer de provoquer Harry.

De manière très Serpentarde, c'est-à-dire lâche.

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue au milieu du mois de Janvier. Et tout le monde a hâte d'y aller, même Harry.

- Je croyais que tu voulais profiter du calme de la salle commune pour réfléchir à l'énigme de l'œuf ? Fait Hermione surprise.

- Oh, je crois que j'ai une idée sur la question, répond Harry.

J'ai mené suffisamment d'interrogatoires dans ma vie pour me rendre compte sans aucun doute qu'il ment.

- Vraiment, fait Hermione impressionnée, Bravo !

A Pré-au-Lard-A Pré-au-Lard-A Pré-au-Lard-A Pré-au-Lard-A Pré-au-Lard-A Pré-au-Lard

J'ai décidé de passer un peu de temps à Pré-au-Lard avec mon petit frère.

Le Trois-Balai est bondé. Mais nous arrivons quand même à distinguer Ludo Verpey dans cette masse, qui discute avec des gobelins.

- Il n'est jamais à son bureau celui-là ? Fait Théo

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait quelques soucis financiers depuis la Coupe du Monde, répond Drago.

- Très bien, fait Blaise, comme ça il va peut-être arrêter de faire le malin.

Soudain, Verpey aperçoit quelque chose, ou quelqu'un et se lève.

Il s'agit de quelqu'un apparemment, et ce quelqu'un est Harry Potter.

- Potter n'a pas l'air du tout enchanté de le trouver là, rit Pansy.

- Si mes renseignements sont exacts, Verpey a parié sur la victoire de Potter. Une très grosse somme d'argent. Il espère que ça le remettra à flot, explique Drago.

- Du coup, j'imagine qu'il essaye d'aider Harry même si c'est formellement interdit et qu'il est un des juges du Tournoi, je dit.

- Bingo, répond Drago.

- Hey, regardez ! Ce ne sont pas les jumeaux Weasley ? Fait Pansy surprise. Pourquoi accostent-t-ils Verpey de manière aussi cavalière ?

- Verpey leur doit de l'argent à eux aussi depuis la Coupe du Monde.

Mais Verpey se défile et sort en hâte du club, les Gobelins sur ses talons.

Harry revient vers Ron et Hermione, et ils choisissent la seule table disponible. Celle juste à côté de la nôtre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulais ? Demande Ron entre deux gorgées de Bière-au-Beurre.

- Il voulait me proposer son aide à propos de l'œuf. J'ai refusé.

- Mais de toute façon, tu as déjà résolu l'énigme de l'œuf, n'est-ce pas Harry, fait Hermione.

- Oui,oui, ment Harry.

Mon frère m'adresse un sourire, et chuchote à mon oreille

- Il ment comme un arracheur de dents celui-là. Le pire c'est que Granger avale ces conneries.

- Elle entend ce qu'elle a envie d'entendre. Je ne t'apprend pas ce mécanisme de défense quand même.

Nous continuons d'écouter la conversation des trois Griffondors.

- D'après Verpey, ils cherchaient Croupton, explique Harry à propos des Gobelins. Il est toujours malade. Il n'est pas retourné travailler.

- Peut-être que Percy essaye de l'empoisonner pour prendre sa place.

J'imagine très bien le regard noir d'Hermione, semblant dire On-ne-plaisante-pas-avec-ces-choses-là.

Puis ils se mettent à plaisanter sur Hermione et sa manie de défendre toutes les créatures magiques.

Soudain, j'aperçois une autre personne indésirable. Je donne un coup de coude à Drago.

- Regardez qui voilà, fait-il lorsqu'il aperçoit aussi Rita Skeeter.

Elle est en grande conversation avec son photographe. Je parie qu'elle parle de Verpey.

Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir vu la " journaliste ".

- Vous essayez encore de briser la vie de quelqu'un ? Fait Harry d'une voix forte lorsque celle-ci s'est suffisamment approchée.

Quelques personnes se tournent vers lui.

- Harry ! S'exclame-t-elle. Quelle surprise ! Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas …

- Je ne m'approcherai pas de vous avec un balai de trois mètres, répond Harry acide. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça à Hagrid ?

- Je ne fais que mon travail Harry, les lecteurs ont le droit de savoir.

- On s'en fiche qu'il soit un demi-géant ! Crie Harry. On n'a strictement rien à lui reprocher !

Le pub est maintenant silencieux. Tous les regards convergent vers Harry et Skeeter.

- Et si tu me parlais un peu de Hagrid, Harry ? De l'homme qui se cache derrière les muscles ?

- Vous êtes horrible ! S'écrie alors Hermione. Vous n'avez aucune considération pour personne ! Tout ce qui compte pour vous, c'est de trouver quelque chose à écrire sur n'importe qui, même sur Ludo Verpey !

- Tais-toi donc, espèce de petite sotte ! Réplique Skeeter avec un regard féroce. Je pourrais te raconter des choses sur Ludo Verpey qui te ferait dresser les cheveux sur la tête !

A ce moment, Drago et moi nous nous levons bruyamment.

- Miss Skeeter, fait Drago avec un sourire carnassier. Quelle surprise ! Je crois que nous avons quelques petites choses à nous dire. En privé.

Elle pâlit un peu sous son maquillage criard, et nous suit dehors.

Elle s'assoit sur un banc, dans une posture qu'elle essaye de faire paraître décontractée.

- Avant toute chose, Miss Skeeter, fait Drago d'une voix affable, laissez moi vous présenter Miss Pansy Parkinson, ma meilleure amie.

Reconnaissant Pansy, Skeeter blêmit d'un coup.

- Vous, vous m'avez piégé ! S'écrit-elle outrée.

- Oui, répond simplement Drago. Et maintenant que je connais votre secret, il me sera plus facile de vous obliger à vous tenir à distance de Poudlard et de tout ce qui pourrait s'y rapprocher. Je finirai par vous écraser, cafard !

Je sais. J'ai deviné son secret.

Elle se lève, un peu sonnée, et s'éloigne le plus dignement qu'elle le peut.

- C'est une animagus non déclarée, c'est ça ? Je demande à Drago.

- Le " cafard " était peut-être un peu de trop, répond Drago. Le terme correct aurait été scarabée, dans ce cas précis.

On se sourit.

- Bon, et si on essayait de passer une bonne après-midi ! S'exclame Blaise qui ne perd pas le Nord. J'ai entendu dire que Zonko avait reçu de nouvelles inventions !

A ce moment, le Trio d'Or sort des Trois-Balais.

- Maintenant, c'est à toi qu'elle va s'en prendre, Hermione ! Fait Ron inquiet.

- Qu'elle essaye ! S'écrit Hermione en rage. Je vais lui montrer, moi ! Il paraît que je suis une petite sotte ? Très bien, elle va me le payer !

- Il ne faut pas se mettre Rita Skeeter sur le dos, essaye de la tempérer Ron avec maladresse. Je parle sérieusement Hermione. Elle va finir par trouver quelque chose sur toi.

- Mes parents ne lisent pas la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle ne me fait pas peur !

Ils s'éloignent.

Je dit précipitamment au revoir aux Serpentards, et je me lance à la poursuite du Trio d'Or.

- Vous allez où comme ça ? Je demande. On dirait que vous êtes poursuivis par une horde d'hippogriffes enragés.

- On va chez Hagrid, m'explique Harry. Quand Hermione est comme ça, mieux vaut ne pas la contrarier. Elle a décidé d'aller chez Hagrid alors on la suit.

Devant la porte de la cabane, Hermione se met à tambouriner en éructant

- Hagrid ! Nous savons que vous êtes là ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous laissez faire par cette horrible Rita Skeeter ? Hagrid sortez de là !

La porte s'ouvre mais pas sur Hagrid.

- Il était temps... commence Hermione mais elle s'interrompt en se trouvant nez à nez avec Dumby.

- Bonjour, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Nous … euh, nous voulions voir Hagrid, balbutie Hermione soudain timide.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répond Dumby malicieux les yeux pétillants. Entrez donc.

Nous entrons dans la cabane. Comme je m'y attendais, Crockdur se jette sur nous dans le but évident de nous nettoyer consciencieusement le visage.

Je lui lance un regard féroce, et je montre les dents, ce qui a pour effet de stopper le molosse. Il s'aplatit par terre en couinant.

Hagrid est assis à sa table devant deux tasses de thé, dont une immense, en étain. Le bonhomme fait peine à voir. Il ne semble pas avoir dormi depuis des lustres et son visage est boursouflé d'avoir pleuré. Ses cheveux complètement hirsutes semblent ne pas tenir compte des lois fondamentales de la physique.

- Bonjour Hagrid, fait doucement Harry.

- 'jour, répond-il d'une voix basse très rauque comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude de parler.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir refaire un peu de thé, lance Dumbledore d'une voix gaie.

D'un coup de baguette, un plateau de thé et de petits gâteaux apparaît. Les gâteaux ont l'air plus mangeables que ceux de la dernière fois.

- A en juger par la façon dont ils ont essayé de défoncer la porte, apparemment ces jeunes gens ont toujours envie de vous voir.

- Évidemment qu'on a envie de vous voir Hagrid ! S'écrie Harry. Vous ne pensez pas que ce qu'à écrit cette grosse truie de Rita Skeeter … Excusez-moi professeur, ajoute-t-il précipitamment à l'adresse de Dumbledore.

- J'ai eu un accès soudain de surdité. Je n'ai donc rien entendu. Tu sais, mon grand âge.

J'éclate de rire, tournant l'attention générale vers moi.

- Avec Severus, ça fait un moment qu'on a un débat à propos de vous Professeur Dumbledore, j'explique. Il pense que vous êtes plus génial que fou, et moi que vous êtes plus fou que génial. Maintenant j'ai de quoi relancer le débat.

- Je suis ravi d'être le sujet d'un de vos sujet de conversation préféré Miss Malfoy. Mais écoutons ce que Harry s'apprêtait à nous dire.

- Heu, je... Enfin, Hagrid comment pouvez vous penser que nous attachons la moindre importance à ce que cette … cette femme, écrit sur vous ?

Je me détourne de la conversation qui part sur si oui ou non, Hagrid doit avoir l'approbation de tous les parents des élèves de Poudlard pour continuer ses cours.

Je m'assois et Crockdur vient poser ses babines sur mes genoux, quémandant des caresses.

Au bout d'un moment Dumbledore pose un ultimatum à Hagrid, nous salue et s'en va. Il s'arrête pour caresser Crockdur, et à l'insu de tous, me donne un morceau de parchemin.

Je jette un coup d'œil.

_Rendez-vous ce soir à 23h dans mon bureau. Severus est de garde. Couinesouris. _

Quand Dumby est parti, le demi-géant se remet à sangloter. Hermione lui tapote le bras, essayant de le réconforter.

- Un grand homme Dumbledore, un grand homme, conclut-il quand il est enfin calmé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel quand j'entends Ron acquiescer.

Au bout d'un petit moment, la conversation revient sur l'œuf d'Or de Harry. Et une nouvelle fois celui-ci ment sur son avancée avec l'énigme.

Le Soir Venu-Le Soir Venu-Le Soir Venu-Le Soir Venu-Le Soir Venu-Le Soir Venu-Le Soir Venu

Je me trouve dans les gargouilles qui gardent l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il est 23h pile quand je prononce le mot de passe. Couinesouris.

Arrivée en haut, je frappe à la porte et entre sans attendre la réponse.

- Ah ! Miss Malfoy. Asseyez-vous je vous en pris.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur, je dit en restant debout.

- Oui, je voulais parler avec vous de différentes choses. Discrètement.

Je finis par m'asseoir.

- Bien. Tout comme vous, j'ai l'habitude de discuter avec votre professeur de potion et non moins ami. Cela a pris du temps, mais il a fini par me parler de la marque.

Je prend un air surpris. Mais Dumbledore continue.

- N'ayez pas l'air surprise mademoiselle. Je sais qu'il vous en a parlé avant d'en discuter avec moi. Il m'a aussi parlé de votre projet...

Là je hausse véritablement un sourcil.

- Que vous a-t-il dit exactement ? Je demande intriguée.

- Que vous vouliez prendre contact avec Lord Voldemort. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi et comment vous y prendrez vous.

- La guerre, voyez-vous, est quelque chose qui a toujours fasciné et excité une bonne moitié de moi-même. Enfin, quand je dis bonne, je veux dire une grande partie. Et quand je dis toujours, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. J'ai eu quelques périodes dans ma vie, notamment quand celle-ci était stable, où la guerre perdait irrémédiablement son attrait et où ma moitié féroce s'endormait paisiblement pendant quelques temps.

- Vous essayez de dire qu'aujourd'hui vous vous satisfaites de votre vie ?

- Je teste pour la première fois la vie de famille. J'ai un frère que j'aime tendrement, un père et une mère que j'apprécie énormément, et un petit-ami que j'aime passionnément. Je n'ai aucune envie que ça change.

- Mais ?

- Mais, il y a tous ces signes. La Marque qui apparaît lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, la Marque de Severus et de Lucius qui semble se réveiller et qui reprend de la couleur. Et toutes ces tentatives de Voldemort. D'abord la Pierre Philosophale, puis son souvenir qui revient. Queuedever qui réapparaît d'entre les morts et qui s'enfuit rejoindre ce qui reste de son maître. Et enfin ce faux Maugrey Fol'Œil.

- Donc ?

- Donc s'il y a bien une technique de guerre que j'aime bien, c'est : la meilleure défense est l'attaque. Je ne compte pas attaquer Voldemort sur un coup de tête. Je veux réintégrer ses rangs, et espionner pour l'autre camp. D'autant que si Voldemort réapparaît pour de vrai, Lucius devra le rejoindre. Et Drago aussi. Et il en est hors de question.

- Si je comprends bien, votre but est d'approcher Voldemort, afin de protéger votre famille. Et d'espionner pour le compte de la Lumière. Afin d'avoir un pied dans chaque camp.

- Le Camp de la Lumière ? Et en face c'est les Ténèbres j'imagine vu que Voldemort en est le Seigneur. Merlin que c'est manichéen comme histoire.

- Vous m'avez expliqué Pourquoi, maintenant passons au Comment.

- J'ai toujours refusé de porter la Marque. Donc il faut que je passe par quelqu'un. D'abord, j'ai pensé à Sev'. Il appelle Voldemort grâce à sa Marque pour avoir des infos pour le retrouver. Après j'ai réfléchi. Oui ça m'arrive. Je me suis dit qu'il faudrait attendre les vacances d'été pour faire cela. Si Severus utilise la Marque, ici, à Poudlard, vous le sauriez automatiquement, grâce à vos capteurs de Magie Noire. Et si il s'en va pendant un week-end, vous alliez obligatoirement lui poser des questions. Pas vraiment le meilleur moyen pour empêcher les soupçons de Voldemort. C'est un très grand parano, en plus d'être un albinos maléfique. Donc pour que Severus contacte Voldemort, il faut attendre cet été quand il sera chez lui à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Mais moi, je veux le contacter avant. Pendant les vacances de Février. Donc, je devrais passer par Lucius, avec tous les risques que cela implique.

- Par risques qu'est-ce que vous entendez ?

- Que Lucius refuse, que Voldemort refuse de nous croire, les Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra sont tous des risques potentiels.

- Je vois. Je vous donnerai mon aval le moment venu. Pour les vacances de Février nous n'aurons qu'à dire que vous avez quelques problèmes d'ordres juridiques avec votre entreprise. Et que vous devrez partir quelques jours. D'ici là, essayez de persuader Monsieur Malfoy par courrier. Vous savez comment sécuriser un courrier par hibou ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je connais aussi des techniques de codes, mais c'est moldu et Lucius ne veut pas l'employer.

- Bien, répond-il avec un sourire. Cela ne m'étonne pas.

- C'est tout ce que vous vouliez aborder Professeur ? Je demande prête à partir.

- Non, je voulais aussi vous parler de Rita Skeeter.

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Je sais que votre frère, Monsieur Malfoy essaye d'engager des poursuites contre elle, avec l'aide de Monsieur Potter. Et que si les rumeurs sont exactes, bientôt Miss Granger sera de la partie.

Je souris.

- Rita Skeeter est une ennemie des Malfoy de longue date, et quand on a un ennemi commun, nous pouvons très bien nous entendre avec des personnes … inattendues.

- Je vois. Mais je vous préviens quand même. Miss Skeeter est sous la surveillance du Département des Mystères. Et si vous vous frottez trop à elle, vous risquez d'entrer dans leur collimateur. Donc faite attention.

- Merci de votre sollicitude, mais je saurais me débrouiller.

- Je ne parlais pas de vous, Miss, mais plutôt de votre frère, et de Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger. Quant à votre capacité à vous défendre, je n'ai aucun doute à ce propos. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir.

La discussion close, je redescends du bureau directorial, et tombe nez à nez avec Sev', qui fait sa ronde de Minuit.

- Dumbledore m'avait prévenu que je risquais de tomber sur toi, dit-il.

- Il m'a prévenu également. Je répond avec un sourire.

- Alors de quoi avez vous parlé ?

- De mon projet concernant Tom. Et aussi de Skeeter. Cette grosse truie comme a si bien dit Harry.

Il hausse les sourcils de surprise.

- Grosse truie ? Vulgaire, mais plaisant.

- Tu savais qu'elle était surveillée par le Département des Mystères ? Apparemment elle remue tellement de merde, que le Ministère garde un œil sur elle en permanence.

- En parlant de surveillance, quelqu'un a fouillé mon bureau pendant ma ronde de 23h.

- Tu as une idée de l'identité de la personne ?

- Des idées, j'en ai plein. Mais je soupçonne particulièrement notre ami Maugrey.

En parlant, nous marchons pour retourner au dortoir de Griffondor.

Soudain, un grand bruit nous alerte. Nous nous dépêchons vers la source du vacarme.

Rusard est en train de tempêter contre Peeves. Un œuf d'Or dans les mains. Je jette un regard à Sev' qui a aussi reconnu l'œuf de Harry. Cela ne signifie qu'une chose.

Il est là quelque part, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Rusard, que ce passe-t-il ?

- C'est Peeves, Monsieur, il a volé ça à un des Champions de Poudlard.

Il s'interrompt en me voyant.

- Une élève hors de son lit ? J'espère que vous avez déjà sévit Professeur ? Demande Rusard avec un air sadique.

- Bien sûr Rusard, qu'allez vous imaginer ? Là , n'est pas la question.

- Oui, oui, je disais que Peeves avait volé cet œuf a un des Champions. Cet fois le directeur sera bien obligé de m'écouter et de renvoyer Peeves.

- C'est intrigant cette histoire, fait Sev'. Mon bureau a été fouillé cette nuit.

Clac, clac, clac. La démarche caractéristique d'Alastor Maugrey résonne derrière nous.

- Alors, on fait une petite balade nocturne ? Demande celui-ci en claudiquant.

- Le professeur Snape et moi-même avons entendu du bruit. C'était Peeves, il jette encore des objets dans les escaliers.

- Et vous Snape, que faites-vous ici ?

- Il s'avère que ce soir, c'est mon tour d'être de garde. Donc c'est à moi de vous poser cette question.

- J'ai de vieilles douleurs qui m'empêchent de trouver le sommeil. Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Je m'en suis déjà occupé, Alastor, vous pouvez aller vous recoucher tranquille, pendant que j'emmène mademoiselle à son dortoir.

Tous ce beau monde se regarde en chien de faïence. Et je m'aperçois que Maugrey fixe d'un seul œil un point dans les escaliers.

- Je vous ai entendu dire que votre bureau a été fouillé cette nuit, continue Maugrey.

- Aucune importance, marmonne Severus. C'est très certainement un élève. Cela s'est déjà produit dans le passé. Ce sont certainement des élèves qui essayent de préparer un mélange interdit.

- Et cette fois aussi, vous croyez qu'on voulait vous voler des ingrédients ? Vous ne cachez rien d'autre dans votre bureau ?

Sev' rougit fortement sous l'affront et réplique

- Vous savez très bien que je n'ai rien à cacher, puisque vous avez vous même fouillé mon bureau minutieusement !

- C'est le privilège des Aurors, Snape. Dumbledore m'a demandé d'ouvrir l'œil.

- Dumbledore me fait confiance, siffle Severus.

- Bien sûr que Dumbledore vous fait confiance. C'est un homme confiant. Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il y a des tâches qui ne s'effaceront jamais.

D'un geste compulsif, Sev' attrape son avant bras gauche avec une grimace.

- Bien, apparemment vous avez craché tout votre venin, vous pouvez me laisser continuer ma ronde et ramener cette jeune personne a son dortoir.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, répond Maugrey en continuant de fixer l'escalier.

Il s'éloigne, ramasse un bout de parchemin par terre et s'en va.

- Rusard, donnez-moi cet œuf, dit-il d'un ton sec. Je vais l'apporter au Directeur directement pour lui faire un rapport sur la fouille de mon bureau. Il saura retrouver le propriétaire légitime de cet objet. Et j'ajouterai un mot à propos de Peeves ne vous en faîtes pas.

- Bien, professeur.

- Bonne nuit Rusard.

Le concierge s'en va en marmonnant des malédictions contre Peeves. Son horrible chat sur les talons.

- Ce type m'a toujours fait froid dans le dos.

- Et pourtant, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point il est pratique. Je t'expliquerai un autre jour.

- Bien, maintenant Harry, tu peux enlever ta cape. Et n'imagine même pas que tu as pu passer inaperçu. Maugrey n'arrêtait pas de te fixer.

Là, où quelques secondes auparavant on ne voyait que du vide, se trouve désormais le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut.

- Décidément, c'est une manie de chez Griffondor de se balader dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, grommelle Sev'.

Je tends la main vers Harry pour l'aider à dégager sa jambe.

- Comment as-tu fais pour oublier que cette marche est traîtresse ?

- Je pensais complètement à autre chose, se justifie-t-il en fixant Severus comme si il allait lui tomber dessus à tout moment.

- A ton parfum, je dirais que tu es allé faire un tour du côté de la salle de bain des préfets, je lui sourit.

- Cette salle de bain est interdit aux autres élèves, Potter. Comment avez-vous eu le mot de passe ?

- Quelqu'un me l'a donné.

- Diggory, je traduit.

- Oui, voilà.

- Alors tu as enfin résolu le mystère de l'œuf ? Tu vas arrêter de mentir à tout le monde ?

- Oui, même si cela ne m'avance pas beaucoup. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de respirer sous l'eau maintenant.

Sev' et moi nous jetons un coup d'œil.

- Est-ce que dans la foulée, vous n'auriez pas fouillé mon bureau Potter ? Demande Severus suspicieux.

- Non monsieur, mais je crois savoir qui l'a fait.

- Comment sauriez-vous une chose pareille ?

- Grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs, j'explique, justement celle que Maugrey vient d'embarquer. Et alors qui as-tu vu dans le bureau de Severus ?

- Bartemius Croupton.

- Vous en êtes sûr Potter ? S'exclame Sev'

- Euh... Je... oui, c'est le nom que j'ai vu.

Je lance un regard alarmé à Severus.

- Mais pourquoi aurait-il voulu fouiller votre bureau Professeur, demande Harry qui commence à reprendre de l'assurance.

- Je ne le sais pas encore. Mais si Monsieur Croupton n'a pas assez de forces pour aller travailler, mais assez de forces pour venir à Poudlard pour fouiller mon bureau, alors...

- Nous devons craindre le pire, je conclue.

- Professeur, reprend Harry. Vous croyez que... Peut-être que Monsieur Croupton pense qu'il se passe quelque chose. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il doit chercher des choses.

- Vous vous enfoncez Potter. Répond Severus sèchement.

- Ce que dit Harry n'est pas complètement idiot. Beaucoup de personnes s'opposaient à ta réintégration dans la société sorcière. Croupton en tête. Et, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à savoir lire entre les lignes, j'ajoute avec un sourire rassurant vers Harry.

- Il s'est produit de drôle de choses ces temps-ci non, continue Harry. La Marque des Ténèbres pendant la Coupe du Monde, les Mangemorts qui semblent revenir et tout le reste.

- Je vois que le clébard qui te sert de parrain fait du bon boulot, rétorque Sev'.

- Sev' ça suffit. Ce que Harry dit n'est pas totalement dénué de sens comme tu le sous-entends constamment.

On se fusille du regard.

- On en reparle demain, je finis par dire. Pour le moment, allons dormir.

Sev' rend l'œuf à Harry et nous montons à la tour Griffondor pour nous coucher.

- Pourquoi Snape s'est-il agrippé le poignet tout à l'heure, demande Harry quand nous sommes arrivés à la Salle Commune.

Je le regarde interloquée.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand Maugrey a dit qu'il y avait des tâches qui ne s'effacent pas. Pourquoi Snape a-t-il agrippé son bras ?

- Tu lui demanderas toi-même, je rétorque.

- Bien sûr que non, jamais je n'oserai faire ça, il me tuera sur place.

- Vous les Griffondors, les courageux, vous êtes terrorisés par votre professeur de Potions, un ancien Serpentard.

- Je te signale que tu fais partie des Griffondors. Et ce serais mentir que de dire que Snape n'est jamais terrifiant.

- Crois-moi Harry, tu n'as jamais vu Severus quand il est terrifiant.

- Tout ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Il y a parfois des erreurs qui sont irrécupérables, et que nous regrettons toute notre vie.

- Tu veux dire que Snape était un Mangemort ?

- Il l'était. Et il est devenu un espion avant que tu ne viennes à bout de Voldemort.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Maugrey ne le porte pas dans son cœur.

- Ne le répète à personne, tu m'entends. Severus serait dévasté si cela venait à s'ébruiter dans le château.

- Ce ne serait qu'à charge de revanche, tente Harry mais je vois rouge.

- Si tu fais ça, je ferai en sorte que ta vie devienne un enfer, tu m'entends Potter. Si tu fais ça à mon meilleur ami, je te détruirai. Que tu sois le filleul de Sirius ne change rien du tout !

- D'accord, je disais ça pour rire. Je ne dirais rien ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Je préfère ça.

Sur ces mots, je monte me coucher.


	15. Comment je m'engueule avec Severus

Attention, ce chapitre contient un Lemon. Considérez-vous comme prévenu.

Chapitre 15 :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je fais dans un soupir, en refermant un épais volume.

Un nuage de poussière s'élève du livre en question et je tousse avant de continuer.

- Cette tâche n'est pas impossible. On va forcément trouver quelque chose.

- Ça fait des jours qu'on cherche, maugrée Ron de mauvaise humeur. Et on n'a toujours pas l'ombre d'une piste !

- Maya a raison, il y a forcément un indice quelque part. Les jurés n'ont tout de même pas inventé une tâche impossible, fait Hermione d'un ton docte.

Encore une demi-heure de recherches intensives, quand je perds patience.

- Bon, moi, je prends une pause. J'en ai marre de passer ma vie dans des bouquins depuis deux semaines. Je vais à la cuisine prendre un goûter. Qui vient avec moi ?

Sans surprise Ron se lève précipitamment, immédiatement fusillé du regard par Hermione.

- Je pense que tu as raison Maya, fait Harry, on a tous besoin d'une pause. On verrait la solution, nous ne la remarquerions même pas tellement nous nous sommes usés les yeux sur ces vieux bouquins.

Hermione pousse un gros soupir mais finit par nous suivre direction les cuisines.

Quand nous entrons, une myriade d'elfes de maison se bousculent pour répondre à toutes nos envies. Ils nous installent manu militari autour d'une petite table ronde, dépose une quantité astronomique de petits gâteaux de toutes sortes et de toutes les origines. Puis, un autre plateau avec tasses et théières.

Hermione boude.

- Rien que le fait de venir ici pour se faire servir c'est cautionner l'asservissement de ce peuple, ronchonne-t-elle.

- Hermione, soupire Ron, laisse un peu la lutte anti-esclavagisme. Nous sommes là pour nous reposer le cerveau. Et manger un peu.

Nous discutons de tout et de rien, quand arrive Dobby.

Il court vers nous tout excité.

- Harry Potter, monsieur, Harry Potter. Dobby est si content de vous voir, monsieur.

- Je suis content aussi Dobby, fait Harry un peu gêné de l'enthousiasme exubérant dont fait preuve le petit elfe.

- Dobby espère que les autres elfes ont répondu à toutes vos demandes et que vous n'avez besoin de rien.

- A part d'une solution pour respirer sous l'eau, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je peux demander de plus. Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut merci.

- Respirer sous l'eau ? Demande Dobby perplexe. Pourquoi Harry Potter veut-il respirer sous l'eau ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

- Oui, répond Hermione. Mais nous n'avons pas trouvé de moyen abordable pour le niveau de Harry. Il y avait bien le sort de Tête-en-Bulle, mais c'est du niveau ASPIC. Ou alors la métamorphose humaine, mais nous ne l'étudions pas avant la fin de la Septième année. Il doit forcément y avoir autre chose.

- Merci Hermione, pour cette démonstration de connaissances, je lui lance narquoise, mais cela ne fait pas avancer le Schmilblick.

- Le quoi ? Fait Ron perdu.

- Rien, c'est une expression moldue française.

Il y a un silence dans la conversation, ponctué par le bruit du travail des elfes.

- Dobby connaît peut-être un moyen, commence le petit elfe.

Nos quatre regards se fixent sur lui. Il semble très hésitant.

- Dobby connaît une plante qui, si on la mange, permet de pouvoir respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure. C'est la Branchiflore, Harry Potter, monsieur.

- Une heure ! S'exclame Harry. Parfait, c'est exactement le temps que j'aurais pour récupérer ce que les sirènes m'auront volé.

- Mais, continue Dobby, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où on peut trouver de la Branchiflore. C'est dans le bureau du Professeur Snape, Harry Potter, monsieur.

L'excitation de Harry disparaît d'un coup. Il blêmit même un peu, avant de se tourner vers moi. Son regard est si éloquent, que je finis par m'exclamer

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas moi qui irai lui demander un ingrédient rare et cher de potion avec l'explication : C'est pour Harry Potter. Je suis peut-être à Griffondor, mais je ne suis pas encore suicidaire.

- S'il te plaît, commence-t-il

- Non. Je le coupe. Mais ce qu'on peut faire c'est y aller tous les deux.

- Je... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Snape me déteste, il va me hurler dessus de vouloir ingérer un de ses précieux ingrédients de potion. Puis il va très certainement me tuer, ne serais-ce que pour avoir eu l'idée. Ou seulement parce que j'existe, j'hésite entre ces deux possibilités.

- Tu exagères. C'est vrai que Severus fait peur, mais il n'a encore tué aucun de ses élèves. Même les Griffondors les plus horribles. Je pense particulièrement aux jumeaux Weasley qui sont sa hantise depuis quelques années. Tu imagines, les fils spirituels des Maraudeurs, c'est un peu beaucoup pour lui.

Je laisse un blanc, puis j'ajoute

- En plus tu n'as pas beaucoup de choix. Soit tu lui demandes gentiment, avec moi pour te protéger, soit tu fouilles sa réserve perso pendant la nuit. Mais là par contre je ne réponds de rien si tu te fais choper. Pour le coup, il risque d'y avoir des morts.

Harry déglutit difficilement.

- Bon, d'accord. Finit-il pas dire lentement. Mais c'est toi qui parles, ajoute-t-il précipitamment.

- Tsss, non, moi je suis juste là en renfort, pour te couvrir au cas où. Nous sommes Samedi après-midi, à mon avis, Severus est dans ses quartiers, on peut y aller tout de suite.

Nous y allons tout les deux, Ron et Hermione aillant trouvé tout à coup des choses très urgentes à faire.

Arrivés devant la porte du bureau de notre Maître des Potions, je frappe.

Harry semble avoir avalé quelque chose de très amer, tellement il est crispé.

- Détend-toi, je lui souffle. Sev' ne mord pas.

La porte s'ouvre.

- Maya ? Fait Sev' surpris. Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas cette semaine...

Il s'interrompt, apercevant Harry.

- Potter, que me vaut le déplaisir d'une telle visite.

- Oh, ne soit pas grincheux, je fais à Severus.

Je le pousse pour entrer, tirant Harry par une manche. Celui-ci bouge difficilement, à croire qu'il a pris racine en quelques secondes.

- On est venu pour te demander quelque chose, Sev', je dis avec mon plus beau sourire.

- Excuse-moi, mais toi et Potter dans mon bureau pour me demander quelque chose, je me méfie.

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est n'est pas de ta faute si tu es paranoïaque. Ou peut-être juste un peu.

Il me lance un regard noir, et je lui répond par un sourire.

- Bien, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Je me tourne vers Harry, lui donnant implicitement la parole.

- Nous, je... est-ce que... je … vous, balbutie-t-il ne sachant comment aborder la question.

- Auriez-vous des problèmes d'élocution monsieur Potter ? Demande Sev' d'un air narquois.

- Non, monsieur, répond Harry qui tente de reprendre de sa superbe. Nous aurons besoin de Branchiflore.

- Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin d'un ingrédient de potion rare et cher, qui n'entre dans la composition d'aucune des potions que vous étudiez, et que vous n'étudierez jamais à Poudlard ? Demande Severus d'un ton sec

- C'est pour le Tournoi, répond Harry intimidé par l'iceberg d'inamabilité en face de lui.

- Expliquez-vous Potter.

- Pour la Deuxième Tâche, je dois trouver un moyen de respirer sous l'eau, pendant une heure.

- Et pour cela vous voulez de la Branchiflore. Je regrette, mais cela ne va pas être possible. Je ne peux pas vous donner cet ingrédient. Il est assez difficile à trouver en ce moment, car ce n'est pas la saison de récolte, et donc il est très cher.

- Même si je vous l'achète ? Demande Harry qui commence à reprendre confiance.

Severus ne lui répond que par un regard méprisant, signifiant Je-Suis-Incorruptible.

- Donnez moi une seule raison valable pour que je vous donne cet ingrédient.

- Pour ses beaux yeux, je tente effrontément.

Inconsciemment, Sev' lève les yeux vers ceux de Harry... qui a hérité du regard de sa mère. Sev' semble décontenancé quelques secondes, puis me fusille du regard, l'air de dire On-en-reparlera-et-tu-vas-me-le-payer.

- Sérieusement, je continue comme-si-de-rien-était, Harry est en quatrième année seulement. Il n'a pas encore acquis les capacités magiques d'accomplir l'exploit de rester sous l'eau pendant une heure, à la recherche de ce que les sirènes lui auront volé. Il ne peut pas apprendre le sortilège de Tête-en-Bulle en quelques jours !

- Mais cela ne me concerne en rien, répond Sev' glacial.

- Si, car il a besoin de toute l'aide possible. Et tu fais partie de cette aide potentielle.

Il y a un grand blanc dans la conversation.

Je décide de changer de sujet pour décoincer ce cher Sev'. Mais je sais d'ors et déjà que j'ai gagné.

- Rien à voir, mais comment avance ton projet sur le Veritaserum amélioré ?

- Toujours au même point. Les dégâts neurologiques sont bien trop importants pour que le sujet puisse répondre. Ce qui est le but de cette potion. La Rose Bleue a stabilisé l'activité neuronale, mais les neuro-activateurs font toujours presque autant de dégâts.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas au niveau des neurones qu'il faut chercher, mais peut-être au niveau des cellules gliales ?

- Je ne sais pas. La recherche sur le rôle de ces cellules est encore jeune. Il ne faudrait pas que me rajoute des difficultés.

Voyant le regard un peu perdu de Harry, je lui demande.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?

- A peu près tout. A commencer par, c'est quoi du Veritaserum.

Severus lui jette un regard méprisant.

- Voyez-vous Potter, il s'agit d'un sérum de vérité si puissant que trois gouttes suffiraient à vous faire révéler vos secrets les plus intimes devant l'école tout entière. L'usage de cette potion est soumis à un règlement très strict du ministère. Mais si par malheur, vous disiez à quiconque d'où vient la Branchiflore que je vais vous confier, il se pourrait que ma main glisse par inadvertance au-dessus de votre jus de citrouille. Et alors, Potter, vous n'auriez plus de secret pour personne. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

- Oui, oui, monsieur, fait Harry d'une petite voix. Merci Monsieur.

Sev' s'en va dans sa réserve personnelle et en revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit bocal.

- Voilà, Potter. Ne l'utilisez qu'une minute avant la Deuxième Tâche, et n'oubliez pas les termes de notre accord.

- Oui, monsieur, merci monsieur, dit Harry une nouvelle fois en prenant possession du bocal.

- Et maintenant, déguerpissez, grogne-t-il. Tous les deux.

Je prends un air faussement outrée pendant quelques secondes, puis nous sortons du bureau de notre Maître des Potions.

- Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, je fais à Harry.

- Pour toi oui, ce n'est pas à toi qu'il a menacé de faire boire du Veritaserum.

- Bof, je ne prends plus en compte aucune de ses menaces depuis un long moment.

- Toi peut-être, mais moi je suis dans sa ligne de mire depuis mon premier cours de potion.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, mais les Maraudeurs et lui se sont tellement haïs pendant leur scolarité, qu'il projette ça sur toi, qui est le fils de James Potter et le filleul de Sirius Black. Et ces deux personnes, sont celles que Severus a le plus haïs à Poudlard. Mais je suis très consciente que tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire, j'ajoute en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Quand nous rejoignons Ron et Hermione, ils se ravissent du fait que nous aillons la Branchiflore et que nous soyons toujours en vie.

Et les jours passent tellement vite qu'un matin, c'est enfin le grand jour.

Comme pour la Première Tâche, je prends place dans les gradins avec les Serpentards.

- Alors, Potter va mourir noyé aujourd'hui ? Demande Blaise l'air extatique.

- Normalement non, je réponds. Sauf s'il décide de passer plus d'une heure sous l'eau.

- Ce n'est pas juste. Il ne peu pas y avoir un tant soi peu d'intérêt dans ce Tournoi, ronchonne Blaise.

- Pas pour le moment Blaisou, je réponds.

- En tout cas, pas tant que tu es derrière lui à le materner, ricane Drago qui vient de nous rejoindre.

- Tu maternes Potter ? Fait Pansy sarcastique

- Non, je l'aide juste un peu. Je lui évite quelques désagréments. Notamment quand il faut se frotter avec notre très cher Professeur de Potion.

- J'ai cru remarquer que tu l'évitais depuis quelques temps, fait Drago interrogatif.

- Ce n'est pas lui que j'évite, ce sont plutôt ses reproches.

- Comment ça ? Fait Théo surpris.

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, la Tâche va bientôt commencer.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris en allant faire un tour du côté des profs, c'est que chaque Champion doit récupérer une personne à qui il tient beaucoup au fond de ce lac, explique Drago.

- Je sais, je réponds. Ron et Hermione sont partis chez MacGonagall hier soir et ils ne sont pas revenus. Harry est très stressé du coup.

- Granger et Weasley sont au fond du lac ? Fait Blaise surpris. Ce n'est pas une seule personne par Champion ?

- C'est vrai, mais Hermione n'est pas dans le lac pour Harry, mais pour Viktor Krum.

- Quoi ? S'exclame Pansy.

- Oui, ils sont plus ou moins ensemble. Ils se voient toujours en cachette parce que Ron ne peut pas supporter Viktor.

- Qui aurait cru que l'intello de service finisse dans les bras d'un beau sportif, ricane Pansy.

- Serais-tu jalouse Pans', fait Drago sarcastique.

Elle se contente de le fusiller du regard.

La voix amplifiée de Ludo Verpey interrompt notre conversation.

- Et voilà ! Tous nos Champions sont prêts à entreprendre la Deuxième Tâche qui commencera à mon coup de sifflet. Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé. Attention, à trois... Un... Deux... Trois !

Coup de sifflet.

Les Quatre Champions plongent dans le lac, comme un seul homme.

Pendant quelques temps, rien ne se passe. En fait pendant un long moment.

Soudain, on peut apercevoir des remous importants à une dizaine de mètres du bord du lac.

La tête de Fleur Delacour sort de l'eau. Elle semble blessée et continue de jeter des sorts sous la surface.

- Des Strangulots ! S'exclame un élève.

- Il y en a des dizaines ! Fait Drago impressionné.

Dumbledore et Madame Maxime se précipitent vers le bord du lac et lancent quelques sorts pour éloigner les créatures et permettre à la jeune fille blessée de rejoindre le bord.

Verpey continue ses commentaires, pas toujours heureux.

Madame Pomfresh se précipite elle aussi pour s'occuper de la Championne de Beauxbâtons.

Puis c'est à nouveaux le calme plat pendant de longues minutes.

Enfin, il y a de nouveau des remous, et Cedric Diggory apparaît, Cho Chang dans les bras.

- Elle ne pouvait pas y rester celle-là, grogne Drago.

- Pourquoi ? Je demande.

- C'est l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, m'explique-t-il. Donc une concurrente gênante.

Je ris et retourne mon attention sur le lac.

De nouveau Madame Pomfresh se précipite pour s'occuper des deux jeunes gens.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est au tour de Viktor Krum, avec Hermione dans les bras, de sortir de l'eau.

- Je descends, je dis aux Serpentards.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va bien, fait Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si c'était Pansy qui sortait de ce lac, toi aussi tu irais voir ce qui se passe.

Pendant que je descends des gradins, Harry sort de l'eau, essoufflé, et portant Ron et une petite fille blonde.

Fleur Delacour lui saute pratiquement dessus en hurlant en français.

_- Gabrielle ! Gabrielle ! Elle est vivante, elle est blessée ?_

Et avant que j'ai pu m'approcher, Harry et Ron son alpagués par Pomfresh qui leur administre une bonne dose de Pimentine.

- Et bien les garçons, j'ai bien peur que tout ça n'ait fait fondre votre cerveau. Vos oreilles fument comme des locomotives. Je ricane

- Tais-toi Maya, fait Ron avec humeur, Dumbledore va annoncer les résultats.

En effet, nous apprenons bientôt grâce à la voix amplifiée de Dumby que Fleur Delacour obtient 25 points.

Celle-ci pleure à demi en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

Pi-toy-able

Cedric Diggory obtient 47 points, Viktor 40 et Harry 45.

C'est soulagés et éreintés que nous nous dirigeons vers les cuisines.

En arrivant, Dobby se précipite sur nous.

Enfin, plutôt sur Harry.

- Harry Potter, monsieur, couine-t-il de sa petite voix. Vous avez récupéré votre Whisky !

Ron prend une zoulie couleur tomate et marmonne qu'il s'appelle Weasley.

- C'est grâce à toi, Dobby, fait Harry avec ferveur. Sans toi, j'aurais bien été incapable de participer à cette tâche.

Dobby paraît gêné mais ravi par les compliments et les remerciements.

- Merci Harry Potter, monsieur. Mais si Dobby n'avait pas été là, Harry Potter aurait trouvé un moyen, car Harry Potter est un grand sorcier. Harry Potter, monsieur.

Quelques jours plus tard-Quelques jours plus tard-Quelques jours plus tard-Quelques jours plus tard

Cette histoire d'enlèvement a au moins eut un bénéfice. Ron partage la vedette avec Harry, et les filles de Griffondors sont continuellement suspendues à ses lèvres. Surtout Lavande. Et ce n'est pas pour déplaire au rouquin.

Il a eut la fâcheuse tendance à déformer les faits, mais Hermione a su le remettre dans le droit chemin de la vérité presque vrai.

Par contre, la pauvre Hermione est elle au centre de toutes les jalousies à propos de sa relation avec Viktor Krum.

Si bien que nous passons presque tous nos moments ensemble. Être avec une Malfoy, et son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue, c'est rassurant pour elle, et protecteur.

Donc depuis près d'une semaine, je la suis un peu partout, notamment à la bibliothèque, de bonne grâce.

Cette protection a eut l'effet de nous rapprocher de manière significative. Elle et Ginny Weasley qui passe beaucoup de temps à réviser avec elle à la bibliothèque ou dans la Salle Commune, ainsi que Neville Londubat, souvent aidé par Hermione dans tous ses devoirs. Particulièrement ceux de Potions. Et souvent, Viktor nous rejoint.

Nous formons un groupe très studieux donc, sans Ron et Harry.

- C'est étonnant que Potter ne prenne pas plus la grosse tête, remarque Viktor.

J'ai réussi tout ce beau monde à aller prendre l'air dans le parc de Poudlard. Donc nous sommes sur un muret, Hermione, Ginny, Viktor et moi.

- Je ne connais pas tous les détails, répond Hermione, mais je pense que son éducation chez les moldus y est pour beaucoup.

- Le Sauveur du monde sorcier ne se confie pas beaucoup, je raille doucement.

- Tu serais surprise de voir à quel point Harry est discret sur son enfance, fait Hermione assez sombrement.

- Ça fait partie de ses charmes, dit Ginny rêveuse.

- Oui, on sait que tu étais raide dingue de lui, rit Hermione.

- Tu étais amoureuse de Potter ? Demande Viktor

- Toute l'école a rit à leurs dépends, informe Neville.

- J'avais onze ans ! Se défend la jeune fille. Toutes les filles de cette école en ont pincé au moins une fois pour Harry. Sauf Hermione.

- J'ai de quoi te charrier jusqu'à la fin de te scolarité Ginny, je menace, fait gaffe à ce que tu dis devant moi. Tous sera répété, amplifié, déformé, je te préviens.

- Oh, ne t'avise pas de répéter ça dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard ! Fait Ginny. Je connais quelques sorts qui serviront à ma vengeance !

- Je n'ai encore rien fait détend-toi Gin', je souris.

Le Mois de Mars-Le Mois de Mars-Le Mois de Mars-Le Mois de Mars-Le Mois de Mars

J'ai reçu du courrier de mon chéri ! Enfin !

Le hibou est arrivé avec deux lettres, une pour moi, une pour Harry. Mais dans la Salle Commune, juste avant que nous ne descendions pour prendre notre petit déjeuner.

_Maya,_

_Je sais que je n'ai pas été régulier dans mes précédentes lettres, mais mon retour en Grande-Bretagne m'a permis quelques frayeurs. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le Ministère est toujours à ma recherche. _

_J'ai appris par Harry que le prochain week-end à Pré-Au-Lard est demain. Je te donne rendez-vous au même endroit que la dernière fois dès que tu pourras y être. Nous pourrons être tranquille pendant deux heures avant l'arrivée de Harry. _

_Nous avons tellement à dire, à faire._

_Je t'aime _

_Sniffle_

_P.S. : Ne réponds pas à cette lettre._

L'écriture est précipitée, griffonnée sur un morceau de papier qui a connu des jours meilleurs.

Ravie de revoir mon chéri, je descends joyeusement les escaliers pour aller manger.

Devant la Grande Salle, nous attendent les Serpentards de Quatrième année.

- Les voilà ! S'exclame Pansy en gloussant

Je remarque que le sujet de l'attention générale, avant d'être Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi, est un numéro de Sorcière Hebdo.

Pansy le lance à Hermione en disant

- Tiens Granger, il y a quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser là-dedans.

Nous nous penchons pour voir de quoi il s'agit.

La Une du magazine est " La Blessure Secrète de Harry Potter le Mal-Aimé ".

En ouvrant le torchon, je remarque que l'article est signé Rita Skeeter.

En gros, l'article relate les soi-disant tourments amoureux de Harry Potter, abandonné par sa petite amie, Hermione Granger, au profit d'un autre nom célèbre Viktor Krum. Il y a également un témoignage de Pansy Parkinson.

C'est tellement peu crédible, que j'éclate de rire.

- Alors, tu continues de donner des infos à cette harpie, je questionne Pansy.

- Non, ça vient toujours de l'interview que je lui ai donné pour l'article sur Hagrid. Mais c'est bien qu'elle s'en serve. Ça donne des armes à Drago pour la dégommer.

- Hey ! Potter ! Lance Drago et il lui jette un bout de papier froissé.

Harry, qui est devenu rouge de honte et de colère en lisant l'article, chope le papier où je sais qu'il y a un rendez-vous pour ce soir dans une salle abandonnée.

Nous partons en cours de potion, plus ou moins joyeusement.

Pour une fois, je suis en binôme avec Hermione, toujours pour lui éviter les désagréments de ricanements et de basses jalousies de la part des autres élèves. L'article ayant relancé l'affaire du couple Hermione-Viktor.

- Comment cette sale femme a-t-elle pu savoir, demande Hermione en pilonnant ses scarabées avec colère.

- Savoir quoi ? Demande Ron.

Je trouve particulièrement ironique que nous soyons justement en train d'écrabouiller des scarabées dans des bols, en parlant de Skeeter qui est justement un scarabée, animagus non déclaré.

- Comment a-t-elle pu savoir que Viktor m'avait invitée à venir le voir cet été.

- Quoi ? S'exclame Ron le plus discrètement possible.

Essayons de ne pas oublier que nous sommes en cours de potion, s'il vous plaît.

- Il me l'a proposé juste après m'avoir sortie du lac, marmonne la jeune fille.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu, demande Ron

De colère, il écrase consciencieusement son bureau plutôt que ses scarabées.

- En plus il m'a vraiment dit qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une autre fille, reprend Hermione sans répondre à la question de Ron.

Elle est si écarlate de gêne, qu'elle concurrence la couleur que prend Ron de colère.

Et pourtant ce n'est pas chose facile.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu, répète Ron visiblement en colère.

- Je ne doute pas que vos vies personnelles soient absolument passionnante, Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, fait une voix glaciale qui se trouve être celle de Severus, mais mon cours n'est pas l'endroit pour en faire bénéficier vos voisins. Dix points en moins à Griffondor.

Il s'approche un peu plus et aperçoit le magazine qui sort un peu du sac d'Hermione.

- Ah, je vois qu'en plus vous lisez des magazines en cachette, susurre-t-il d'une voix mauvaise. Encore dix points de moins pour Griffondor. Ah, mais je comprends, Potter doit mettre à jour son dossier de presse.

Je rêve ou il est en train de faire payer à Harry le fait de lui avoir fourni de la Branchiflore ? Il est vraiment gonflé !

Il se met à lire l'article en question à haute voix, provoquant l'hilarité générale chez les Serpentards.

Après quelques minutes, alors qu'il attaque le troisième paragraphe, il croise mon regard furieux.

Il s'arrête et déclare

- Voilà qui est très informateur. Je crois que je vais vous séparer tous les quatre. Miss Granger, vous allez à côté de Miss Parkinson. Weasley vous restez là. Potter, vous allez à la table juste devant mon bureau. Miss Malfoy, vous allez à côté de Londubat.

Du coin de l'œil, je contrôle les faits et gestes de Neville qui a une fâcheuse tendance à faire exploser tout ce qui peut, de près ou de loin, ressembler à une potion.

De l'autre j'observe le petit manège de Severus qui essaye de provoquer Harry afin de lui retirer encore plus de points.

La fin du cours arrive comme une délivrance pour les Griffondors. Neville me remercie chaudement pour lui avoir évité une très mauvaise note. Je l'ai empêché deux ou trois fois de faire tout rater.

Contrairement aux autres Griffondors qui déguerpissent aussi vite que possible de cet endroit honni, j'attends un peu, pour pouvoir parler avec Severus.

Ou m'engueuler avec lui, si la colère que je ressens ne retombe pas un peu.

- Tu veux quelque chose, me demande Severus avec un rictus crispé.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Je lui demande en colère.

- Pour vous donner une leçon. On ne discute pas pendant mes cours.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère, je dis d'une voix de plus en plus menaçante. Les Serpentards discutent tout le temps et tu ne leur dis jamais rien. Là, non seulement tu as enlevé des points, ce que je peux comprendre, on ne va pas te refaire, mais en plus tu les as humilié !

- Je te l'ai dis, je vous lais faire un exemple, répond-il d'une voix glaciale.

- N'IMPORTE QUOI ! C'EST DE L'ACHARNEMENT PUR ET SIMPLE !

- Je ne permets pas de me parler sur ce ton Maya !

- Je te parle comme je veux ! Tu agis avec Harry comme si c'était James Potter. Mais tu oublies que c'est aussi le fils de Lily ! Respecte au moins sa mémoire ! Laisse son fils tranquille !

- Justement ! C'est le fils de Lily ! C'est le fils que j'aurais pu avoir si je n'avais pas été Mangemort !

Il y a un silence pesant, pendant que je me rends compte des paroles qui viennent d'être dites.

- Tu ne parles pas sérieusement, je dis d'une voix blanche. Tu ne fais quand même pas payer à cet enfant tes propres erreurs.

- En parlant d'erreurs, Maya. Tu comptes m'annoncer quand que tu sors depuis un an avec mon pire ennemi ?

Ma colère retombe d'un coup. Je blêmis tellement que Sev' semble s'inquiéter pendant quelques secondes. Il reprend une contenance et continue d'une voix acide.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Que je n'allais jamais me rendre compte de ce qui se passait ? Que je n'allais pas voir tous les indices que tu sèmes derrière toi ? Je suis un ancien espion. Je vois les signes quand il y en a !

- Je voulais t'en parler, je tente pauvrement.

- Cet homme a voulu me tuer.

- C'était il y a très longtemps, je dis d'une voix faible.

- Il a passé sa scolarité à m'humilier. A me mettre plus bas que terre. De manière bien pire que ce que je peux faire avec Potter junior.

Ma colère retombée je prends les reproches de Severus comme autant de claques.

- Et toi, tu couches avec cet homme là ! Je croyais pourtant que notre relation avait une importance pour toi. Ce n'est pas toi qui disait il n'y a pas si longtemps que nous étions amis ?

Ses paroles m'atteignent comme du poison.

Je ne dis rien, ramasse mes affaires et quitte la pièce.

Je déambule dans les couloirs.

J'ai une envie de pleurer que je réprime péniblement.

Dans la Salle Commune, je demande discrètement à Harry si il y a des passages secrets qui permettent d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard.

Il m'indique le passage par le Saule Cogneur et celui de la Sorcière Borgne.

Il ne pose pas de question mais son regard est interrogatif.

Je n'attends pas le couvre feu.

Je m'enroule dans une cape sombre, pour passer inaperçue, et je me dirige vers le Saule Cogneur.

Avec le froid ambiant, il n'y a personne dans le parc, et grâce à mes pouvoirs, j'arrive à percevoir que personne ne m'observe du château.

Je me glisse dans le passage secret.

J'arrive dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Les souvenirs m'assaillent.

Ma rencontre avec Sirius.

Notre première discussion.

Notre premier flirt.

Notre premier baiser.

Les quelques jours passés dans cette Cabane.

Notre Première Fois.

Il m'a tout de suite plu. Je ne me suis jamais posée plus de question quant à mon amitié parallèle avec Severus.

Maintenant, je me rends compte de mon erreur.

Ma terrible erreur.

Entre un homme dont je ne connaissais presque rien et mon meilleur ami, j'ai fais le mauvais choix. Et maintenant que je suis amoureuse de cet homme, je blesse profondément Severus.

Des larmes de culpabilité coulent sur mes joues.

Severus.

Sirius.

D'une manière différente je les aime tous les deux.

C'est affreusement guimauve comme situation. Et ça fait affreusement livre rose. (Note de mon bêta : Harlequin est fier de vous présenter le nouveau livre de sa collection... )

Je sors discrètement de la Cabane Hurlante, et prends la direction de la Caverne où Sirius est censé m'attendre demain.

- Sirius ? J'appelle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

La nuit est tombée et on ne voit pas grand chose.

- Maya, c'est toi ? Répond une voix dans le noir.

Une baguette s'allume dans le noir. Je me précipite dans les bras de Sirius et j'éclate en sanglots.

- Quoi, que ce passe-t-il ? Demande Sirius légèrement paniqué.

- C'est Sev', on s'est engueulé.

Je pleure de plus belle. Dans un discours décousu, sans trop de début ni de fin, j'arrive à raconter l'histoire à Sirius qui tente de m'apaiser.

Il finit par conjurer un grand lit, où il m'allonge, avant de s'étendre à mes côtés.

Mes sanglots finissent par se calmer.

Il essuie les larmes sur mes joues dans un geste tendre.

- Je ne peux pas choisir, je ne peux plus choisir, je hoquette difficilement.

- Maya, Snape ne te demande pas de choisir. Il t'en veut parce que tu ne lui as pas dis pour nous deux dès le début. Il se sent trahi et c'est normal.

- Mais j'avais peur de sa réaction. Et j'avais raison, je tente mais je sais au fond de moi que je suis de mauvaise foi.

- Il aurait été fâché au début, mais il aurait fini par l'accepter. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Ça fait presque un an qu'on est ensemble. Et il l'a découvert seul. Imagine pendant un instant qu'on inverse les rôles. Snape a une relation amoureuse avec une personne que tu détestes. Et il ne te le dit pas. Non seulement il ne te le dit pas, mais en plus il te le cache pendant un an. Comment te sentirais-tu ?

- Je serais furieuse, j'avoue d'une petite voix.

- Tu serais furieuse exactement. Maintenant dis-toi que c'est encore plus difficile pour lui. Nous nous haïssons depuis l'enfance et j'ai même failli le tuer quand nous étions à Poudlard.

- Il ne me pardonnera jamais, je fais d'une voix misérable.

- Si, il finira par te pardonner. Parce que tu es sa meilleure amie. Parce que vous êtes tellement complices. Par contre, à moi, il va m'en vouloir encore plus de t'éloigner de lui, ajoute-t-il avec un petit rire.

Je renifle. Très classe.

Sirius me caresse les cheveux doucement et cela m'apaise.

/!\ Début du Lemon

Puis il niche sa tête dans mon cou, respirant mon odeur et m'embrassant la nuque, puis la clavicule et l'épaule.

Je lâche un soupire d'extase quand il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille.

D'un geste souple, sans le gêner, j'enlève mes chaussures, pendant qu'il fait de même avec les siennes.

Il se place sur moi, et délicatement, un bouton après l'autre, il ouvre la chemise de mon uniforme.

Il s'applique à embrasser mon ventre, provoquant chez moi des frissons extatiques. Puis il s'attaque consciencieusement à détacher mon soutien-gorge, non sans mal. Je suis désormais torse nu sous lui. Je ri un peu de la situation, puis dans un solide coup de rein, je renverse la position.

A califourchon sur Sirius, c'est à mon tour de l'embrasser, langoureusement, tout en passant mes mains sous sa chemise, que je qualifierai de gênante. Je le lui ôte avec des gestes experts et précis, et je peux désormais parcourir à loisir son torse encore ferme de trentenaire.

Je dépose des baisers sur son ventre, son torse, son cou, son visage. Mes longs cheveux blonds lui caresse la peau dans des arabesques sensuelles. C'est à son tour de soupirer, puis d'inverser à nouveau les rôles.

Mes mains sont maintenant placées sur ses fesses et je me cambre pour appuyer mon bassin au sien. Je peux sentir son désir sous son pantalon qui le gène visiblement, car il l'ôte d'un geste vif. J'enlève aussi le mien.

Je me sens de plus en plus chaude, je me sens de plus en plus humide. Sa main vient m'exciter davantage encore et je me cambre, la tête jetée en arrière, pour accentuer la pression.

Encore une fois, je me mets à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, l'embrassant passionnément. Nos langue se mêlent et nos dents s'entrechoquent un peu. Puis je l'embrasse dans le cou, de plus en plus bas, de plus en plus doucement. Je passe une langue taquine autour de son nombril, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration. Et je continue ma descente. Arrivée au niveau de l'entrejambe, j'embrasse l'aine doucement, lentement. J'enlève son boxer, puis j'embrasse ses bourses. Enfin j'embrasse le bout de sa virilité, provoquant une contraction musculaire involontaire. Il se cambre. J'embrasse le long de sa virilité avec une lenteur torturante.

- Tu es cruelle ce soir mon amour, lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

Pour le soulager de ce tourment, je le prends en bouche, et il lâche un gémissement jouissif. Toujours avec lenteur, je monte et descends, sachant l'effet que je produis sur mon bien-aimé. Il m'arrête avant que ce ne soit trop tard, et se positionne au dessus de moi. D'une main, il titille mon sein droit, pendant que sa bouche vient explorer plus bas, toujours plus bas. Sa langue sur moi me tire des soupirs, puis des gémissements et enfin des plaintes de jouissance. Soudain, mes muscles se contractent et pendant quelques instants je n'ai plus conscience que de la langue de Sirius sur cet endroit si spécifique à la femme.

Il remonte m'embrasser passionnément, pendant que je halète, encore frissonnante de l'orgasme qui vient de me saisir. Doucement, il écarte mes jambes et s'enfonce en moi dans un râle de contentement. Le plaisir ne tarde pas à s'inviter, pendant que les va-et-vient de Sirius m'arrachent des petits cris aiguës. Je change de position, à quatre pattes désormais, Sirius derrière moi, ses mouvements toujours plus rapide, accroché à mes hanches. Je joui, l'emmenant avec moi au septième ciel.

Nous nous effondrons l'un sur l'autre, satisfaits l'un de l'autre. Et blottis l'un contre l'autre, nous nous endormons.

/!\ Fin du Lemon

Je pars le lendemain en début d'après-midi, pour que Sirius puisse voir Harry.

Je déambule tristement dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard, celles qui ne sont pas fréquentées par les élèves de Poudlard.

Je ne veux parler à personne, voir personne.

Je finis par m'asseoir sur un banc dans un petit parc, éloigné du village.

Les événements de la veille tournent en boucle dans ma tête.

Je finis par retourner dans la grotte avec Sirius, en fin d'après-midi.

Je repasse la nuit dans ses bras, sagement cette fois.

Avant de nous quitter, le dimanche matin, il me redit maintes fois d'aller m'excuser auprès de Severus.

- Je n'aime pas Snape, tu le sais bien. Mais je t'aime toi, et tu es malheureuse de t'être disputée avec lui. La seule manière pour que tu ailles mieux c'est que tu ailles lui présenter tes plus sincères excuses. Il va te hurler dessus, mais il va te pardonner.

- Tu as raison, je fais, mais pas tout de suite. J'ai trop peur de sa réaction. J'ai trop peur qu'il me rejette. Je peux pas le revoir tout de suite.

- N'attends pas trop. Ça ne fera qu'envenimer les choses.

Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois et je reprends le chemin que j'ai emprunté le vendredi soir en sens inverse.

Pendant toute la journée du Dimanche, je me cache plus ou moins dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Et le soir, je ne vais pas manger avec les autres dans la Grande Salle.

Je monte me coucher très tôt, ferme magiquement les rideaux de mon lit et m'endors rapidement.

Je cauchemarde.

Je vois Severus me hurler dessus, mais je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qui sors de sa bouche. D'ailleurs ce ne sont pas des mots qui sortent de sa bouche, c'est un long Serpent qui tente de m'étouffer. Et quand je me libère de son étreinte, je vois Sirius les bras croisés sur la poitrine qui me toise. Les deux hommes finissent par s'allier pour me cracher leurs reproches, mais une nouvelle fois je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent, et bien tôt c'est de l'acide qui sort de leurs bouches et qui vient me brûler.

Je me réveille en sursaut, suante de peur et d'effroi. La sonnerie du réveil d'Hermione m'a tiré de ce mauvais rêve.

Oubliée la dangereuse démone. Les affres de la vie m'ont rattrapés.

Quand je sors de mon lit, mon regard signifie aux autres filles du dortoir qu'il ne faut pas me poser de question.

A la table du petit déjeuner, Drago vient prendre place à côté de moi, comme à l'accoutumé.

Il me sert un bol de café, mais je n'esquisse pas un geste pour boire. Mon estomac est tellement noué que je ne peux rien avaler.

Je surveille le plus discrètement possible l'entrée de la Grande Salle, pour voir arriver Severus.

Quand enfin, il met les pieds dans la Salle, je prends mes affaires et fuis courageusement direction les serres du Professeur Chourave, pour notre cours de Botanique.

Les Griffondors me voient partir avec de grands yeux.

Et j'entends mon frère demander

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ce matin ?

Je n'entends pas de réponse, trop occupée à me faire la plus petite possible, et à échapper au regard pesant de Severus sur mon dos lorsque je quitte la Grande Salle.

Pendant une semaine, je sèche les cours de potion. Hermione a bien essayé de me tancer, mais je l'ai ignorée, et elle s'est vexée.

Je ne parle plus à personne. Même mon petit frère arrive à peine à m'arracher quelques mots.

Le seul point positif de cette situation, c'est que Severus ignore complètement Harry pendant ses cours.

Les autres professeurs ont remarqué la situation, et beaucoup d'entre eux, MacGonagall en tête, m'ont proposé des solutions.

Je réponds invariablement, que non, ce n'est pas la peine, tout va bien.

Et à Griffondor, en quelques jours, tout le monde me fuit comme la peste. Seul Harry essaye de me faire sortir de cet état de fuite en avant que j'emprunte.

Les mots de Sirius tournent dans ma tête : N'attends pas trop. Ça ne fera qu'envenimer les choses.

Il a raison, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage de trouver Severus et de lui faire mes plus plates excuses.

À la fin de la semaine, le Vendredi en fin d'après-midi, au détours d'un couloir, en redescendant de la Tour d'Astronomie, je tombe sur Harry et Drago.

Je rumine tellement mes pensées que je n'arrive pas à trouver le moment … incongru. Et pourtant il l'est.

- Ça suffit comme ça Maya, commence Drago.

- Malfoy a raison, continue Harry. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, mais il faut que tu réagisses.

- Tu ne peux pas indéfiniment faire l'autruche comme une vulgaire Poufsouffle.

- Il faut que tu ailles voir Snape et que tu lui dises tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

- Si tu attends trop avant de crever l'abcès, ça ne fera qu'envenimer les choses.

En entendant presque la phrase exacte de Sirius, les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Les deux garçons ont l'air choqué de me voir si proche de fondre en larmes.

- Ok, fait Drago. C'est encore plus grave que ce qu'on croyait. Tu n'as pas pleuré devant moi depuis … en fait tu n'as jamais pleuré devant moi. C'est que ça doit être très grave.

Je cille plusieurs fois rapidement pour faire disparaître les larmes.

Harry m'attrape par un bras, et Drago par l'autre bras.

Ensemble, ils arrivent à me traîner devant la porte du bureau de Severus.

La boule de mon estomac s'est reformée et est plus dure que jamais.

Drago frappe. Un " Entrez " glacial lui répond.

Mon frère passe la tête par la porte et dit

- Bonsoir Severus, Potter et moi, on t'emmène quelqu'un pour mettre certaines choses au clair.

Et les deux garçons me poussent dans le bureau.

Et referment la porte derrière eux. En me laissant seule avec Severus.

Je me tortille sur place, mal à l'aise, sous un regard glacé. Je n'ose même pas lever les yeux.

- Et bien, pour que Drago et Potter s'unissent pour te jeter dans la gueule du loup, c'est que ça doit vraiment aller mal, fait Severus d'un ton qu'il essaye de rendre badin mais qui reste très froid.

Je ne réponds pas, trop occupée à tordre mes doigts dans des positions anatomiquement improbables.

C'est lorsque je l'entends reprendre la correction de ses copies, après un long silence, que je me rends compte que je laisse échapper une chance de me rattraper.

- Je suis désolée, je souffle d'une toute petite voix.

C'est à peine audible, mais je sais à son tressaillement qu'il a très bien entendu. Même s'il fait semblant de rien.

- Je suis désolée Severus, je répète d'une voix plus forte. Je ne me suis jamais posée de questions. Je n'ai pas vu, je n'ai pas voulu voir que mes actions te blessaient. Et avec le recul, je me rends compte que tu m'as tendu plusieurs fois des occasions de te dire la vérité. J'aurais dû les saisir, mais je … j'avais peur de ta réaction. J'avais peur que tu me demande de choisir entre ma relation avec Sirius et mon amitié avec toi.

Je m'arrête brutalement de parler quand enfin je croise son regard. Et je m'aperçois que mes joues sont mouillées de larmes.

- As-tu une si mauvaise opinion de moi pour penser que je te demande de choisir ? Fait Severus d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Voyant que je ne réponds rien, il continue

- Crois-tu vraiment que je ne me soucie que de l'exclusivité de notre amitié, pour que je te demande de choisir entre ton bonheur et le mien ?

J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort.

- As-tu une si mauvaise opinion de moi pour croire que je suis resté tellement emprisonné dans le passé ? Que je ne sais pas voir que les choses changent ? Que mon pire ennemi n'a plus Quinze ans et qu'il peut avoir changé ? Crois-tu vraiment que je pense avoir mon mot à dire dans ta vie amoureuse ?

- Je ne … Je ne sais pas. Je... Je ne sais plus, je hoquette entre deux sanglots. Je pensais que tu allais m'en vouloir.

- Une chose est sûre Maya, je t'en veux. Terriblement. Mais pas d'avoir une relation avec cet homme. Ta vie te regarde. Je t'en veux parce que tu ne me l'a pas dit. Je t'en veux parce que tu as eu un an entier pour me parler de ta relation avec une personne que j'exècre tout particulièrement. Je t'en veux parce que tu m'as menti. Et que je savais que tu me mentais.

- Je suis désolée, Severus. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Je pleurs de plus belle.

Il s'approche de moi, me surplombe de toute sa hauteur.

Puis, il s'agenouille, pour se mettre à ma hauteur, et me prend dans ses bras.

Je m'agrippe à lui, à ses vêtements.

Au bout d'un petit moment, quand j'arrête de pleurer, il me regarde et dit

- J'ai une bouteille de Pur-feu qui n'attend que toi pour être fini.

- Tu sais me prendre par les sentiments, je réponds avec un petit sourire.

Nous passons dans ses appartements.

Il me sert un verre, s'en sert un.

- Tu étais sûrement trop dans le brouillard pour t'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit, mais apparemment, Potter et Drago ont eu plusieurs rendez-vous cette semaine, pour parler du problème Skeeter.

- Ah ? Je fais en avalant une gorgée d'alcool. Comment tu sais ça ?

- Tu as tellement inquiété ton frère qu'il est venu me voir presque chaque jour cette semaine pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Et comme je ne voulais pas lui répondre, on a parlé d'autre chose.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé, à part de cette harpie à lunette ?

- Des cours essentiellement. De Maugrey aussi. Les Serpentards rongent leur frein. Cet homme est tellement horrible avec eux, qu'ils envisagent une mutinerie.

Je souris ironiquement.

- Tu fais le même effet aux Griffondors. Mais pour eux, tu les a tellement bien conditionné depuis leur première année, qu'ils ne songent même pas à te tenir tête. A part quelques uns. Et ils le font le plus discrètement possible.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu reproches à mes méthodes d'éducation. Pour le moment, cela marche très bien, et je n'ai pas de problème d'insubordination dans ma classe. En fait je n'ai presque aucun problème dans mes classes. Pas de bavardage, pas d'élève insolent. C'est une très bonne méthode. Évidemment, cela ne fonctionne pas sur Potter. C'est peut-être un problème génétique.

- On a déjà parlé de ça. A-ce que j'ai compris tu l'as laissé tranquille cette semaine. Et ça s'est bien passé ? Il n'a pas fais explosé ta classe ? Il n'a pas empoisonné un autre élève ? Il n'a pas été insolent, en retard ? En clair, il a été sage.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire dire des choses bien sur Potter, grommelle Sev'.

Je finis mon verre en même temps que lui, et il nous ressert généreusement.

Au bout du cinquième verre, je suis complètement saoule.

- Et là, je lui coupe ses bijoux de famille, je m'exclame et j'éclate de rire. Ils ne sont plus venu me chercher des noises pendant des semaines, j'étais tranquille.

- Quand même, c'était pas un peu excessif ?

- Tsss, qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Bien sûr que non. Tu sais, avec les démons, il faut être convaincant. Sinon, ils te prennent pas au sérieux.

- Je vois.

- Moi, je vois que tu es beaucoup moins saoul que moi, je dis avec une petite moue. Tu ferais mieux de boire plus vite que ça.

Avec un petit sourire, il trempe ses lèvres dans son verre, pendant que je finis le mien cul-sec.

- Tricheur ! Je crie. Tu as pas vraiment bu !

- Bien sûr que si, très chère. Mais je déguste ce millésime comme il se doit, plutôt que de m'enivrer comme tu le fais.

Je lui tire la langue dans un geste d'une maturité extrême. Mais je sais que vous savez que je suis très mature.

Et vous savez que je sais que vous le savez.

Et je sais que vous savez que je le savez-vous planter des choux...

Non, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin, sur le canapé de Severus. Une couverture tombe au sol quand je me redresse.

J'ai passé la nuit ici, apparemment.

Severus sort à ce moment de sa salle de bain. Habillé comme il se doit.

- Quelle heure qu'il est ? Je gémis en plissant les yeux.

- Il est neuf heure du matin, nous sommes Samedi, par conséquent, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Il finit sa phrase en allumant la lumière.

- Noooon, je me plains, pas la lumière. Ça fait mal à mes gnyeux.

- Peut-être, mais j'en ai besoin pour voir où je pose les pieds.

Il s'approche de moi, et me tend une fiole.

Je plisse les yeux autant que possible pour essayer de lire l'étiquette, mais j'abandonne très vite. Le mal de tête et l'alcool qu'il me reste dans le sang m'empêche de voir net.

- C'est une potion anti gueule de bois. Ça ne va pas te tuer.

Mais fallait me le dire avant ! Je débouche la fiole et boit le liquide d'un trait.

- Beuârk ! Je m'exclame. C'est dégueulasse comme goût !

- Ce n'est pas fait pour être bon, je te l'accorde, répond-il avec un sourire sadique. Et j'ai un peu fait exprès de te donner la plus concentrée.

- Sale... Sale …. Serpentard !

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une insulte. Il faut que tu te renouvelles.

- Si c'est une insulte. Traite un Weasley de Serpentard, tu vas voir sa réaction !

- Weasley, par contre c'est une insulte. Très grave, ne recommence pas.

- Tu es horrible avec tes élèves !

- Et ça ne risque pas de changer.

Je me lève, me lance un sort pour être présentable à table. Et nous partons tous deux prendre notre petit déjeuner.

Je m'assois à côté de Harry et engouffre tous ce qui me tombe sous la main.

- Et bien, que de changements, raille mon frère derrière moi. Tu es parfaitement réveillée ce matin, et en plus tu as retrouvé l'appétit. C'est ta soirée qui t'a fait cet effet ?

- D'ailleurs, demande Hermione, où as-tu dormi ?

La table de Griffondor se retourne vers moi pour connaître la raison du pourquoi du comment je suis de nouveau vivable.

- Ben après que Harry et Drago m'aient jeté dans le bureau de Severus, on s'est engueulé, puis on s'est réconcilié autour d'une bouteille de Pur-feu. Je me suis complètement bourrée la gueule. Et j'ai dormi sur son canapé.

Les autres Griffondors me regards avec de grands yeux.

- Quoi ? Je fais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est que normalement, les élèves ne sont pas censés boire de l'alcool dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Encore moins avec un professeur, me fait Drago d'un ton amusé. Et déroger au règlement ça choque toujours un peu par ici.

J'entends Harry et Ron s'étouffer de rire.

- Bon à part pour certains Griffondors, c'est vrai, conclu Drago.

De retour dans la Salle Commune, je suis assise avec le Trio d'Or, qui me raconte leur rencontre avec mon Siri, alias Sniffle.

- On a beaucoup parlé de Croupton, me raconte Hermione d'une voix basse. Sniffle nous a raconté qu'il a failli devenir Ministre de la Magie. Mais que lorsque son fils s'est fait arrêté pour mangemorisme, il a perdu toute crédibilité pour obtenir le poste.

- Oui, je me souviens de quelque chose comme ça. Ils en parlaient beaucoup dans les journaux. C'était une époque vraiment sombre. On avait tous peur à chaque nouvelle perquisition au Manoir. A l'époque, les pouvoirs des Aurors avaient été élevés. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils ont commencé à avoir le droit de se servir des Impardonnables. La plupart du temps sans sommation. Et Croupton, en temps que responsable du Département de la Justice Magique avait le droit d'envoyer n'importe qui à Azkaban sans procès. Sir... Sniffle a été un de ceux-là.

- Oui, il nous a raconté, fait Harry sombrement. Il nous a aussi dit que le fils de Croupton est mort à Azkaban.

- Je l'ignorais, je répond. En même temps, on a pas toujours une nécrologie des personnes qui décèdent à Azkaban dans la Gazette du Sorcier, j'ajoute avec sarcasme.

- Et que depuis Croupton veut à tout prix retrouver son prestige d'antan, complète Hermione. En arrêtant un nouveau Mangemort.

- Vous pensiez à qui quand vous parliez de ça ? Je demande curieuse.

- A Snape, dit aussitôt Ron. D'après Harry, il a fouillé son bureau l'autre nuit.

J'éclate de rire.

- Mais Severus a déjà été entendu en jugement devant Bartemius Croupton lui-même. Et il a été acquitté.

- Comme beaucoup de monde, rétorque Hermione. Toutes les personnes qui avaient un tant soit peu de pouvoir politique ou d'amis bien placés.

- Oulà, vous vous emballez, je ris. Nous n'allons pas refaire l'histoire.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais nous allons essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur le présent, fait Harry. Nous attendons une réponse de Percy, le frère de Ron. C'est l'assistant de Croupton. On voulait savoir si il l'a vu ces derniers temps.

La conversation change de sujet après un petit moment.

- Pour remercier Dobby, nous lui avons offert pleins de paires de chaussettes, rit Harry. C'est son pêcher mignon apparemment.

- Il les dépareille. Ça lui fait un look très étrange, commente Ron avec le sourire.

- Par contre Winky est dans un état épouvantable, se consterne Hermione. Elle est alcoolique et malheureuse. Elle n'a toujours pas assimilé que son lien avec Croupton est rompu.

- Tu sais Hermione, ces Elfes ont le cerveau complètement lavé par des siècles d'esclavage. Il leur faudra beaucoup de temps pour prendre eux-même leur destin en main.

- Mais, tout de même, argue-t-elle. Il doit bien quelque chose que nous puissions faire !

- Oui, sensibiliser l'opinion publique. Si les sorciers ont une autre opinion des Elfes de Maison, alors la mentalité des principaux concernés pourra changer plus facilement. Et en parallèle, sensibiliser les Elfes aux droits sociaux. Mais tu t'y prends sans aucun tact. C'est normal que tu rencontres de grandes résistances de chaque côté.

Avec une moue dubitative, Hermione se tait dans un silence éloquent.


	16. Comment je reprends contact avec Tom

Chapitre 16 :

Au petit déjeuner, après mon bol de café, généreusement servi par mon très cher frère, je découvre une nouveauté.

- Tu attends du courrier Hermione ? Je demande en la voyant le nez en l'air.

- C'est vrai que tu as évité les repas pendant une semaine, me répond mon frère, il se trouve que Granger a reçu beaucoup de courrier ces derniers jours.

- Hein ? Je fais pertinemment.

- J'ai reçu beaucoup de courriers de la part des lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo qui sont mécontentes. À propos de ma soi-disant rupture avec le grand Harry Potter.

- Et tu as reçu quelques lettres piégées aussi, complète Ron.

- Ça a beaucoup fait rire Malfoy, fait Harry.

- Mais simplement parce que c'était drôle, ricane Drago.

- Mais au final, ça nous donne des armes pour un procès en diffamation, et atteinte à la vie privée, conclu Harry.

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Ne fais pas ça, siffle Ron, tu ressembles à Snape comme ça.

Ce qui fait rire Drago.

- D'ailleurs les hiboux arrivent, et je crois qu'il y a encore quelques plis pour toi. En plus de ton numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier, raille Drago

- Et que pense Viktor de tout ça ? Je demande

Hermione rougit furieusement.

- Il... il est habitué à voir des articles sur lui, plus ou moins mensongés. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec ce sujet. Il était même furieux après que j'ai reçu une lettre qui contenait du pus de Bubobulb.

- Du pus dans une lettre ? Je fais effarée. C'est du sadisme !

- Et il était très en colère quand j'ai reçu ma première Beuglante. Sans compter qu'il reçoit également du courrier de fans.

Un hibou se pose devant Drago et tend une patte. Je reconnais le sceau du Département de la Justice Magique.

- Ah, fait Drago content. Je crois que notre dépôt de plainte a bien été enregistré.

Il parcourt la lettre officielle et déclare

- Le procès en diffamation et atteinte à la vie privée débutera le 12 juin. C'est parfait !

Quelques Jours Plus Tard-Quelques Jours Plus Tard-Quelques Jours Plus Tard

Je suis présentement dans le bureau de Dumby, en attendant de rentrer au Manoir Malfoy par Cheminette. C'est la veille des vacances de Pacques, et en ce moment même, les Champions sont en train de découvrir ce que sera la Troisième Tâche.

Le Trio d'Or est prévenu depuis hier que je pars durant les vacances. J'ai reçu une fausse lettre pour m'annoncer les problèmes que rencontre MDM, la société que je possède avec Drago.

Dumbledore entre dans son bureau.

- Nous sommes d'accord, commence-t-il, vous rentrez officiellement à cause de problèmes juridiques dans votre entreprise qui demandent votre présence.

- Et je ne dis pas à Lucius que vous êtes au courant de la vraie raison.

- Bien, nous sommes donc d'accord.

Il me tend un pot en céramique très joliment décoré, rouge et jaune.

- Le réseau de Cheminette de Poudlard a été élargie exceptionnellement, ajoute-t-il quand je mets la main dans le pot.

Une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette.

- Manoir Malfoy, je dis très distinctement.

Et je suis partie.

Je sors dignement de la cheminée du Salon des Visiteurs, au Manoir.

Bizarrement, voir cette pièce familière me fait ressentir à quel point ce lieu, et ses occupants m'ont manqué.

J'appelle un de nos Elfe de Maison, Darry.

- Mademoiselle m'a appelé, fait l'Elfe en apparaissant et il s'incline devant moi.

- Oui, bonjour Darry.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, répond l'Elfe toujours la tête en bas.

- Tu peux te relever Darry, je ris. Je voulais savoir si Lucius et Narcissa sont là aujourd'hui.

- Monsieur est dans son bureau pour l'après-midi. Il travaille sur un projet de loi m'a-t-il confié. Et Madame est dans la roseraie. Elle s'occupe des fleurs avec Chouky.

- Merci, Darry, tu peux retourner à tes occupations.

Le petit Elfe s'incline à nouveau et disparaît.

Je me dirige donc vers le bureau de Lucius.

Je frappe.

- Entrez, répond une voix sèche.

- Bonjour ! Je lance joyeusement en entrant.

- Maya ? Fait-il surpris. Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Officiellement ? Ou officieusement ?

- Les deux ! Et d'abord, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu de ton arrivée ? Il s'est passé quelque chose à Poudlard pour que tu reviennes ?

- Non, non, rassure-toi. Il ne s'est rien passé à Poudlard. C'est à l'extérieur qu'il se passe des choses en ce moment. Officiellement, je suis rentrée car mon entreprise rencontre des problèmes d'ordre juridique, et ma présence est requise pour régler ces problèmes. Officieusement, tu dois t'en douter.

- Oui, la réactivation de la Marque a aussi réactivé ta curiosité, ironise Lucius. Je t'ai déjà dit de te mêler de tes affaires.

- Ce que tu sembles oublier c'est que ce sont aussi mes affaires.

- Tu n'avais cas te faire marquer aussi. Comme ça tu ne serais pas jalouse aujourd'hui.

J'éclate de rire. On dirait que je déteins sur les membres de cette famille. Cette réplique est d'un adultisme exemplaire. Adultisme. Si ce mot existe, vérifiez dans un dictionnaire.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet, je reprends. La seule chose que je veux c'est que tu m'aides à reprendre contact avec Lui.

- Je te demande pardon ? Fait-il d'une voix glaciale.

Et en voix glaciale, je crois que c'est lui qui a inventer le concept parce que sa voix est bien plus intimidante que celle de Drago et même de Severus.

Mais je suis une demi-démone courageuse, Griffondor qui plus est.

- Tu as très bien entendu. Je veux prendre contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tu as perdu la raison. Conclue-t-il sèchement.

- Pas du tout. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ça va prendre un peu de temps, donc si on se mettait à l'aise, avec un verre ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Par une porte attenante, nous entrons dans le Salon Privé de Lucius et Narcissa.

Comme à l'accoutumé, les différentes pièces sont rangées parfaitement, et nettoyées maniaquement.

Deux verres d'hydromels, et la conversation peut reprendre.

- Quand j'ai appris que les Marques se réactivaient, j'ai commencé à réfléchir. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Karkaroff est à Poudlard, pour le Tournoi, et il est complètement paniqué à l'idée de revoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprendre de sa puissance ancienne.

- Je sais. Pour les onze ans de Drago, j'ai envisagé de l'envoyer à Durmstrang, et une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est ce traître. Le savoir à la tête d'une école m'a révulsé.

- Donc, je me suis dit, dans la potentialité où le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait, quelle serait la meilleure attitude à prendre à cet égard ?

Je prends une gorgée d'hydromel. Le meilleur de Grande-Bretagne, vous vous en doutez.

- Il y a deux possibilités ou trois, cela dépend des points de vue. Soit nous, et je dis bien nous, décidons d'ignorer ce " détail ", et nous prenons le risque de ne pouvoir nous présenter devant Lui si Il revient, sans nous prendre quelques Doloris en travers la gorge. Si ce n'est un Avada bien senti.

Le souvenir des Doloris de Tom fait naître une crispation sur le visage si harmonieux de Lucius.

- Soit, nous prenons les devants. Nous essayons de Le contacter afin d'avoir déjà un pied dans le milieu si Il concrétise Son retour.

Je reprends une gorgée d'hydromel. Vraiment très bon.

- Il y a un troisième cas de figure, mais tu ne voudras même pas en entendre parler.

Lucius lève un sourcil.

- Ce serait de prévenir Dumbledore de ce qui se passe afin d'empêcher activement Son retour, je continue avec un petit sourire.

Il me fusille du regard.

- Je savais que tu allais aimer ce cas de figure.

Il y a un silence durant lequel nous dégustons cet admirable boisson.

- Je ne vais pas te surprendre je pense en disant que j'y avais déjà réfléchi, commence-t-il

- Bien sûr que non. Tu n'es pas un imbécile.

- Ce compliment me va droit au cœur, commente-t-il avec sarcasme. Narcissa n'est pas au courant pour la Marque. Je suis parvenu à lui cacher pour le moment. Mais il faudra bien le lui dire. Après tout, nous prévoyions son entrée dans le Cercle après la naissance de Drago. Il est né juste un peu trop tôt.

- Ou au bon moment.

- Essayer de le contacter nous expose à un certain nombre de risques, continue-t-il sans tenir compte de mes paroles. Tout d'abord, nous ne savons pas si le Ministère se doute de quelque chose. Nous ne savons pas si le Département des Mystères surveille les activités de Magie Noire. Enfin, nous ne savons pas si d'anciens Mangemorts marqués renseignent le Département des Mystères. Deuxièmement, si nous ne sommes pas pris par le Ministère en essayant de Le contacter, il faut déjà y arriver.

- C'est-à-dire ? Je croyais que les Mangemorts pouvaient le contacter via la Marque ?

- C'est le cas, en tout cas, quand Il est suffisamment puissant pour maintenir la magie qui circule dans le lien entre lui et les Marques qu'Il applique. La réactivation des Marques prouve juste qu'il est assez puissant pour se rappeler à nous.

- Donc, la puissance magique qui circule dans le lien maintenant n'est pas assez puissante pour que tu puisses transplaner à Ses côtés ?

- Transplaner ? Ça n'est possible que si Il nous appelle. Une douleur traverse la Marque, et alors il faut suivre le lien magique en transplanant. Et encore, quand il nous appelle et qu'on transplane, on n'arrive que là où Il le veut. Pas forcément à Ses côtés comme tu dis.

- Donc en fait, si je comprends bien, aujourd'hui, pour pouvoir le contacter, il faudrait transplaner quand ta Marque te fais mal. Mais on n'est pas sûr d'arriver à destination si le lien est trop faible.

- Voilà, finit-il.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu prendre le risque de le contacter ?

- En grande partie, oui.

- Tu es un trouillard.

- Tu es une tête brûlée.

On se sourit.

- Ça ne m'enlève pas l'idée que nous devrions le contacter, je fais.

- Je sais. Et je comprends ton point de vue. D'autant qu'une moitié de toi doit regretter la Guerre.

- Hmmm, c'est vrai, j'admets. Et une moitié de moi aime bien la vie de famille, tranquille, peinard.

- Quel paradoxe, raille mon très cher faux père.

- Tu l'as dis. Bon alors, ça te tente de renouer avec les Ténèbres ?

Il reste silencieux pendant quelques minutes, finissant son verre d'hydromel (je vous ai déjà dis qu'il est délicieux?).

- Si nous tentons le coup, et je dis bien SI, reprend mon paternel, il faudra qu'on soit bien organisé. Déjà, attendre qu'une décharge de douleur traverse la Marque. C'est presque imperceptible, donc il faudra que je sois bien concentré à ce moment. Et si la décharge n'est pas assez puissante nous ne tenterons pas le coup. Tu ne pourras te fier qu'à mon seul jugement. Ensuite, il faudra qu'on soit dans un lieu où on peut transplaner sans que ce soit détecté par le Ministère. Pour ça, nous n'avons pas de problème, il faudra juste réactiver l'aire de transplanage de la propriété. Puis il faudra suivre le lien pendant le transplanage. Nous n'aurons que quelques secondes, donc il faudra être réactifs. Toi y compris. Tes pouvoirs seront utiles. Si nous échouons nous courrons le risque d'être désartibulés, et d'être repérés. Mais pas par Lui.

- D'accord, je fais. Je comprends.

- Bien. Je pense que Narcissa doit avoir fini dans la Roseraie. Allons la saluer.

- Bien sûr ! Au fait, c'est quoi ce projet de loi sur lequel tu travailles ?

- C'est une loi sur la régulation de l'économie magique sur l'économie non-magique. Je m'inspire beaucoup de ce que tu as fais avec un de nos compte. Mais sur une plus grande échelle.

Tout en bavassant, nous atteignons la Roseraie.

C'est un endroit magnifique du parc.

Des centaines de roses. Chaque pied différent de ses voisins, ce qui donne des centaines de variétés de roses. Le parfum est entêtant, mais bizarrement très reposant.

- Maya ? Fait une voix surprise ? Que fais-tu là ?

Nous nous étreignons, pendant que Lucius explique.

- Quelques petites difficultés juridiques avec la MDM. Maya a eu la permission de sortir de Poudlard pour régler tout ça. Elle sera avec nous pendant une dizaine de jours.

- Quelle bonne surprise ! Il ne manque plus que Drago et le compte sera bon.

- Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur qu'il faille attendre jusqu'à fin Juin pour que Drago rentre au Manoir, je dis.

- Je sais bien, soupire Cissa. Mais vous nous manquez tant tu sais.

J'ai un petit rire en imaginant Lucius en grand sentimental, poussant soupir sur soupir derrière une fenêtre à attendre vainement ses enfants.

Non décidément, ça ne colle pas du tout au personnage, et c'est très bien comme ça.

Narcissa part se refaire une beauté. C'est pas que la terre et la boue ne soient pas très glamour, mais presque.

Donc nous l'attendons dans le Petit Salon, au Rez-de-Chaussée.

- Tu comptes lui dire ce que nous allons faire ? Je demande à Lucius.

- Pas tout de suite. Nous avons plusieurs jours de préparations devant nous. Je vais amener doucement le sujet. Peut-être ne m'en voudra-t-elle pas de lui avoir caché la réactivation de la Marque.

- Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, les Black sont connus pour leur rancune tenace, je le taquine.

Il se renfrogne un peu en me fusillant du regard.

- Merci pour ton soutien, raille-t-il.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que Lucius est reparti sur son projet de loi, je discute avec Narcissa autour d'une tasse de thé.

- J'ai appris que tu t'étais disputée avec Severus, commence-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oui, nous avons eu un … petit différent, j'explique mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas que Drago vous en avait parlé.

- Seulement à moi. Il n'a rien dit à son père. Lucius n'est pas du meilleur conseil dans les relations humaines.

- Je sais, je ris.

- Alors sur quoi portait votre dispute ? Drago ne le sait pas vraiment.

- Et bien, c'est en grande partie à cause des humiliations que Sev' fait subir à certains Griffondors, notamment, Harry Potter.

- Tu défends les intérêts de Harry Potter ? Demande Cissa une lueur intéressée dans le regard.

- Oui, de la manière où nous sommes tous deux des Griffondors. Tu n'as pas oublié la fidélité à toute épreuve qu'il existe dans les différentes Maisons ?

- Non, c'est vrai, reconnaît-elle. Mais je ne pensais pas que la fidélité due à ta Maison outrepasse l'amitié profonde que tu portes à Severus.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait dépassé les bornes. Ça devenait un véritable acharnement. Et même pour Sev' c'est particulièrement malsain.

- Je comprends. En tout cas, cette dispute t'as fait un drôle d'effet. À tel point que Drago m'a demandé conseil.

- C'est vrai, j'ai très mal vécu cette dispute. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne. On s'est réconcilié au bout d'une semaine. Devant un verre ou deux.

- Ou quinze, te connaissant, raille-t-elle.

- Ou quinze. Peu importe je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. J'ai même dormi sur son canapé, tellement j'étais saoule.

- Et tu trouves que tu es un bon exemple pour Drago ? Demande Narcissa en levant un sourcil.

- Non. Mais j'ai jamais dis que je serai un exemple. J'ai juste dis que je m'occuperai de Drago quand vous deux vous seriez occupés.

Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain

Avec Lucius, nous commençons les préparatifs pour notre mission.

La première étape est de réhabiliter la zone de transplanage qui se trouve derrière le Manoir. À la fin de la Guerre, nous avions été obligés de rendre cette zone méconnaissable à cause des perquisitions qui se suivaient.

Nous avions donc fait pousser un petit bois dessus. Que personne n'a tenu à entretenir, de peur d'éveiller des soupçons. Oui, la Guerre rend parano.

Maintenant, il faut débroussailler et abattre les arbres gênants.

Cela dit, le point positif, c'est que depuis treize ans qu'il pousse sans entretien ce bois, il s'est agrandi, et la zone de transplanage est désormais au milieu des arbres. Pratique et discret.

Donc en compagnie de l'Elfe Chouky, nous sommes en pleine séance de jardinage intensif.

À la fin de la mâtinée, l'aire de transplanage est de nouveau praticable. Nous nous attelons désormais à renouveler les sorts de protection, de camouflage et d'isolation.

L'après-midi, je me retrouve seule dans mes quartiers pendant que Lucius et Narcissa ont une loooongue conversation.

Et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver entre les deux quand ils vont se disputer, s'insulter et ensuite se réconcilier, de façon … charnelle.

Donc j'en profite pour faire mes devoirs de vacances. En commençant par la métamorphose, puisque c'est ça que je maîtrise le moins. Et donc qui sera le plus long à réaliser.

À la quatrième question, Décrivez en détails les différentes améliorations qu'a connu la métamorphose inter-espèce, je pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme, et je me résous à aller à la bibliothèque du Manoir.

Je passe devant les appartements de mes chers faux parents. Des bruits suspects me font penser que la dispute est terminée, mais que je ne vais pas les voir avant un petit moment.

Le lendemain, nous sommes de retour avec Lucius sur l'aire de transplanage. Nous sommes assis, à genoux, l'un en face de l'autre. Nous nous tenons mutuellement les avant-bras, et nos bras sont nus, afin d'avoir un meilleur contact. Et pour rester concentrés, nous gardons les yeux fermés.

En fait, Lucius essaye de percevoir les différences entre les sensations qui traversent sa Marque. Et pour parvenir à mieux distinguer quand la Marque l'appelle, j'essaye d'insuffler ma propre magie dans le lien.

Nous n'étions vraiment pas certains que cela donne un résultat, et d'ailleurs cela a eu un résultat inattendu. Quand j'envoie un courant magique à travers la Marque, Lucius ressent un retour, comme si quelqu'un envoie une réponse à travers le lien. Et ce quelqu'un ne peut être que TomTom.

- La prochaine réponse suffisamment puissante, je transplane, me préviens Lucius en gardant les yeux clos. Vas-y envoie. Et ne t'arrête que lorsque nous sommes arrivés à destination. Ou que nous soyons désartibulés.

- Oui, chef ! Ne t'inquiètes pas cela va marcher.

Cela marche à peu près comme pour ma vision d'aura. J'envoie un flux magique vers ma main droite, celle qui est en contact avec la Marque de Lucius. Ce flux traverse sa peau et part dans le lien magique qui le lie à Voldemort.

Et nous transplanons.

A ce moment, je joue également un grand rôle puisque je dois aider Lucius à suivre le lien, en continuant d'envoyer ce flux magique par mes doigts. Cela solidifie le lien.

Soudain, je sens à nouveau un sol sous mes genoux.

Nous ouvrons brutalement les yeux.

- Ça ressemble... je commence

- À un cimetière, finit Lucius.

- En effet, c'en est un, répond une voix que je ne connais pas.

Je regarde autour de moi et aperçois un homme, plutôt petit, ventripotent à souhait, braquer une baguette sur nous.

- Suivez-moi, ordonne-t-il et il semble prendre un certain plaisir à donner des ordres. Le Maître vous attend.

Je sens Lucius tressaillir à côté de moi. Calmement, fièrement, Malfoyement, nous nous levons pour suivre cet individu.

D'un peu plus près, je peux dire qu'il a des petits yeux clairs, larmoyant, un sourire crispé. Une vraie tête de victime. Un début de calvitie s'aperçoit au milieu de cheveux filasses d'un brun sale.

En haut d'une colline, surplombant le cimetière, il y a un grand Manoir. Assez délabré, cela ferait un parfait lieu pour un film d'horreur.

Non ne va pas par ici ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! Trop tard...

Je me fais un peu l'effet de la potiche d'un film d'horreur qui va droit dans la gueule du loup alors que toute la salle de cinéma lui hurle de ne pas y aller.

La montée de la colline prend une dizaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles j'essaie d'en savoir plus sur le personnage écœurant qui nous tient en joue.

- Dites-moi, qui êtes vous ? Je tente par dessus mon épaule.

- Continuez de marcher et ne posez pas de question ! Ordonne le type avec une joie détestable.

Définitivement, cet homme n'est pas habitué à donner des ordres mais plutôt à en recevoir.

- Pouvez-vous au moins nous dire où nous sommes ? Je retente après une ou deux minutes de marche.

- Mais tu vas te taire ! Crie l'abominable en me plantant sa baguette entre les omoplates.

Je ne me démonte pas et lui lance un regard proprement glacial, ce qui le déstabilise un peu. Heureusement pour lui, nous arrivons à la hauteur du Manoir. Désormais, il faut faire attention à ne pas se tordre deux ou trois chevilles, car le terrain ne semble plus entretenu depuis des lustres.

Lucius me jette un coup d'œil désolé quand je m'enfonce dans un trou d'eau, camouflé par un tapis de feuilles mortes.

Je pousse des jurons extrêmement grossiers.

- Langage Maya, me tance mon faux père.

- Ça va, si je ne peux même plus me défouler, je râle.

Nous entrons tous trois dans le Manoir sordide. Et sordide, c'est un euphémisme. A priori cela fait des dizaines d'années qu'il n'a pas été entretenu et tout part à vau-l'eau. Les tapis et tapisseries sont moisis, les escaliers sont pourris, les tableaux racornis, les murs décrépis, rien ne donne envie d'être ici.

Tiens, je fais des rimes maintenant.

Nous pénétrons dans peut-être la seule pièce potable du Manoir. Le Grand Salon. Un feu ronfle allègrement dans la cheminée, par terre les tapis sont moelleux et de confortables fauteuils nous tendent les bras. Un particulièrement nous tourne le dos et je devine une présence dans ce fauteuil.

Un serpent d'une taille exorbitérante, (sisisi, exorbitérante. On ressort vivants de cette histoire et je brevette ce mot), donc un serpent immense passe entre Lucius et moi. Je sens mon faux paternel frémir quand le reptile lui frôle le pied.

La bête nous dépasse et s'installe devant la cheminée sur le tapis. Comme un brave toutou.

- Nagini est ravie de ton retour Maya, dit une voix aiguë et froide.

- C'est gentil de sa part. Remercie la et dis-lui qu'elle m'a manqué aussi, je réponds goguenarde. Et toi Tom, qu'est-ce que tu deviens, après toutes ces années ?

Le fauteuil se retourne, un sort jaillit de ce siège et vient frapper Lucius qui s'effondre en serrant les dents.

Une longue plainte sort de ses dents serrées, tandis que je reste droite à côté. Je commence à me sentir nerveuse.

- Je ne ferais pas l'affront de te soumettre également au Doloris, Maya. Nous savons tous comment cela se terminera.

- Remarque, il y a beaucoup moins de personnes ici que la dernière fois. Le massacre ne sera pas aussi important.

Il rit. D'un rire parfaitement angoissant.

Et tous ces sons proviennent du fauteuil, même si à contre jour je n'arrive pas à voir la silhouette de Tom.

Je plisse les yeux, tentant de percevoir son aura. Pendant que Lucius se redresse péniblement et essaye de reprendre une posture digne.

- Décale-toi vers la droite, me dit-il. Tu arriveras à me voir.

- Je ne suis toujours pas discrète, je fais d'une voix joyeuse.

Je suis son conseil/ordre et me décale de quelques pas.

Sur le fauteuil, il y a un amas de chiffons. Avec une sorte de gros bébé, mais qui n'a rien du tout d'un bébé. C'est un espèce d'œuf, fripé presque à l'extrême. Avec un visage dessus. Non pas un visage, un smiley dessiné par un enfant de quatre ans. Et qui ne sourit pas. Les yeux sont deux fentes à l'horizontal, et la bouche est un trait de travers au milieu de l'œuf fripé. Et il n'y a pas de nez, juste deux autres fentes verticales. Accrochés à l'œuf, deux petits bras et deux petites jambes.

- T'as pris un coup de vieux, je fais ironique.

Il rit à nouveau. Ce rire me fascine. Comment peut-on rire sans faire transparaître aucun sentiment ?

- Tu as raison, les années on été dures avec moi. Bien que je sois plus présentable aujourd'hui qu'avant.

- C'est vrai que se présenter, derrière la tête de quelqu'un d'autre cela ne doit pas être facile.

Il rit à nouveau.

- Je suis content que tu sois venue, Maya. J'imagine que c'est toi qui a persuadé Lucius de venir me rendre une petite visite. Mais la question que je me pose, c'est pourquoi être sortie de Poudlard pour utiliser Lucius, plutôt que d'utiliser Severus ? Il est plus près, donc tu aurais eu plus de temps pour la convaincre.

- Justement, cela aurait pris trop de temps. Mais pas pour le convaincre. Plus pour contourner l'attention de Dumby. Il aurait fallu attendre les Vacances d'Été et ne plus être à Poudlard pour pouvoir le faire.

- Tu as raison, fait-il. Mais Severus devra quand même répondre à mon appel, quand viendra l'heure.

- Il le fera, je peux te l'assurer.

- Bien, très bien. Si tu prends la responsabilité de la loyauté de Severus, je veux bien lui donner le bénéfice du doute. J'espère que ces treize dernières années n'ont pas trop été ennuyeuses ?

- Et bien, tant que Drago n'avait pas l'âge d'aller à Poudlard, je ne m'ennuyais pas trop. Après tout, c'est qu'il en faut de l'énergie pour éduquer un Malfoy. C'est seulement quand il est parti pour Poudlard que j'ai vraiment commencé à m'ennuyer.

- C'est vrai que désormais tu es Maya Malfoy. Et que tu es à Poudlard, à Griffondor qui plus est.

- Oui, le vert ça ne me va pas au teint.

Il rit encore.

- Tu es très … sanguine comme personne. C'est ce que j'aime bien chez toi.

Je lui adresse un sourire carnassier.

- Ça n'a pas été trop difficile de lui apprendre les bonnes manières Lucius ?

- Une abomination, Maître. Toute son éducation était à refaire de zéro. Mais je suis assez content du résultat.

- Je le vois. Vous vous tenez exactement pareil. Mais elle a aussi déteins sur toi Lucius. Tu n'aurais jamais pris le risque de venir me trouver si elle n'avait pas été là. C'était pour ça le petit Doloris de tout à l'heure. Pour te rappeler tes engagements envers moi.

- Oui, Maître. Je m'en souviendrai à l'avenir. Je ne vous ferai pas défaut, Maître.

- Bien, très bien. Mais je manque aux bonnes manières. Prenez donc un siège.

Désormais assise, j'entame la conversation.

- Alors Tom, qu'as-tu fais pendant toutes ces années ?

- Ce que j'ai fais n'ai pas d'importance. Seul importe ce qui va se passer maintenant. Tu dois te douter que je suis proche de mon grand retour. Je vais bientôt retrouver mon corps.

- Tant mieux, nous commencions à nous languir. Un peu d'action ne pourra que dérouiller mes lames. Excuse ma curiosité, mais comment comptes-tu retrouver un corps ? N'a-t-il pas été détruit quand le sortilège de Mort a rebondi sur Potter ?

- Si, mais Queudver a trouvé un ancien rituel qui pourra me rendre un corps très satisfaisant. Et ce rituel me permettra d'obtenir des … avantages.

- Oh, tu m'intéresses. De quels avantages parles-tu ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répond Tom de sa voix froide et sifflante. Tout ce que j'accepte de te dire pour le moment, c'est que mon espion à Poudlard fait très bien son travail.

- C'est vrai qu'avec l'apparence de Maugrey Fol'Œil, il est hors de tout soupçon, je réplique avec un sourire.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, très chère, répond l'œuf fripé.

Je souris d'un air entendu.

- Mon retour viendra dans les mois prochains, tenez-vous près, finit Tom clôturant ainsi la conversation .

Lucius et moi nous levons, et après une dernière courbette de Lucius, nous reprenons le chemin du cimetière afin de transplaner vers le Manoir Malfoy.

Arrivés, je lance à Lucius, ironique

- Je croyais que les Malfoy ne courbent l'échine devant personne ?

- Sauf si la personne en face de toi peut te rayer de la carte sans que tu ais le temps de lever le petit doigt, siffle Lulu.

Quand nous entrons dans le Petit Salon, Narcissa nous attend déjà. Sa figure montre un soulagement extrême.

- Je commençais à m'inquiéter, murmure-t-elle avant d'embrasser Lucius chastement.

- Je vous laisse, j'ai à faire, je déclare pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Je pars donc vers mes quartiers, envoyer un courrier à Severus.

_Tout va bien_

_Amicalement_

_Maya_


	17. Comment Tom revient

Chapitre 17 :

Le soir même de notre entrevue avec Tom, je reçois une lettre de Harry.

_Bonjour Maya,_

_J'espère que les problèmes que ton entreprise rencontre seront bientôt résolus._

Si il savait le pauvre.

_Je profite que tu sois chez toi pour te demander un service._

Olà, il aiguise ma curiosité ce petit.

_Aurais-tu chez toi des grimoires de sorts qui me seraient utiles pour la Troisième Tâche._

_Nous savons depuis quelques jours que la dernière Tâche aura lieu dans un labyrinthe. Le Trophée du Tournoi sera placé au milieu de ce labyrinthe, et le premier Champion qui le trouvera sera le vainqueur. Ou la vainqueur. Bien sûr, il y aura des obstacles dans ce parcours, et c'est pour cela que je fais appel à toi._

Je hausse un sourcil. Un labyrinthe ? Des obstacles ? C'est un tournoi ou une course d'orientation ?

_J'imagine que tu n'as peut-être pas le droit d'emporter à Poudlard tous les grimoires que tu désires, et comme tes parents ne me portent pas dans leur cœur, donc je comprendrai que tu refuses._

_Mes amitiés, ainsi que celles de Ron et de Hermione._

Il imagine quoi ce petit bout de Potter ? Que je ne sais pas tenir tête à mes faux parents ?

Ah, tiens, il y a un post-scriptum.

_P.S. : Il s'est passé quelque chose de très étrange le soir où tu es partie. Krum et moi nous étions à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, pour discuter, et Monsieur Croupton est arrivé. Il semblait complètement désorienté. D'ailleurs, il parlait aux arbres comme s'il s'agissait de gens à son service et il donnait des ordres. Ensuite, il a semblé reprendre conscience de son environnement, et il a demandé à voir Dumbledore. Il était effrayant. Je suis allé trouver Dumbledore, laissant Krum avec lui. Je te passe les détails sur le fait que Snape n'a pas voulu me croire, mais quand nous sommes retournés à l'endroit où je les ai laissé tous les deux, Krum était inconscient et Croupton avait disparu. Maugrey et Dumbledore ont cherché Croupton dans la forêt, mas ils ne l'ont pas trouvé. J'espère que tous cela n'est pas de mauvaise augure._

_Mes amitiés,_

_Harry_

Je lève le nez de la lettre, en perplexionnant très fort. Monsieur Croupton à Poudlard, délirant ? Et puis, pouf ! Plus rien, disparu.

Il y a de quoi perplexionner, je l'avoue. J'essaye de faire le lien, entre ce mystère et la volonté de Tom de revenir, mais il me manque beaucoup d'informations.

À commencer par, qui est réellement Maugrey Fol'Œil.

Les pièces du puzzle ne s'emboîtent pas. Il me manque trop d'éléments.

Pourquoi Tom voudrait-il la disparition de Croupton ? Et d'ailleurs, où est-il maintenant ? Sûrement mort, mais il est décédé et enterré très vite ce bonhomme.

Tout ça n'est pas logique et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui ne va pas.

Du coup j'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Pour résoudre tous ces mystères.

Les Jours Passent-Les Jours Passent-Les Jours Passent-Les Jours Passent-Les Jours Passent

Ça fait maintenant six jours que je suis au Manoir.

Et je commence à tourner en rond. Je m'occupe à plein temps des investissements de la famille Malfoy, que j'ai laissé entre parenthèses pendant mon séjour scolaire, ainsi que de MDM.

D'ailleurs, le Conseil de Sécurité Sorcier Européen vient de déposer son verdict. Ils trouvent que c'est une très bonne idée que j'ai repris les études, et attendent donc que j'ai passé mes ASPICs pour donner le feu vert pour la vente des Objets Moldus Magiquement Modifiés aux particuliers.

Je suis verte de rage. D'autant que ça fait rire Lucius. Cela dit, le temps en plus pourra permettre de fignoler notre produit phare : le Téléphone Portable Magique. Plus besoin, ni de hibou, ni de cheminée, le Portable Magique vous permettra de communiquer avec tous vos amis partout dans le monde ! Fonctionne à Poudlard et au Ministère de la Magie. Prix de vente initial : 27 Gallions 9 Mornilles et 27 Noises.

Ça a l'air horriblement cher, mais en fait, c'est horriblement cher. Environ 160,10 £. Ou 200 € pour ceux d'entre vous adeptes de la monnaie européenne unique. Il est très clair que tous le monde ne pourra pas se payer un tel luxe, mais ce produit a pour ambition de réduire son coût plus tard. D'abord en faire un objet de luxe pour faire naître le désir d'achat. Puis faire baisser les prix, pour qu'il se vende vite. A ce moment là, nous sortirons un nouveau téléphone, plus performant (déjà en préparation), que nous vendrons plus cher.

Narcissa interrompt le fil de mes pensées.

- Je vois que tu t'amuses follement, remarque-t-elle avec sarcasmes.

- Il faut dire que je n'ai plus beaucoup de travail. J'ai fais tous mes devoirs de vacances, et je surveille au plus près nos investissements chez les moldus.

- Tu pourrais peut-être retourner à Poudlard. Je suis sûre que tu y as beaucoup de sources d'occupations.

- Tu as raison. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore pour lui annoncer mon retour dès demain matin.

Elle me sourit.

- Dis-le à Lucius avant. Même si il n'est pas très disponible à cause de son projet de loi, il est très content de t'avoir au Manoir.

- Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir tous les deux, également.

Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, j'atterris élégamment sur les tapis du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur, je dis avec emphase.

- Bonjour Miss Malfoy, répond le vieux barbu. Un bonbon au citron ?

- Non merci.

- Je vais aller droit au but. Je crois que Harry vous a envoyer une lettre au sujet de Monsieur Croupton.

- En effet, il m'a dit l'avoir vu à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite avec Viktor Krum, qu'il était désorienté, et que le temps d'aller vous chercher Krum était inconscient et Croupton s'était volatilisé.

- Cette affaire est très embarrassante. Le Professeur Maugrey a fouillé, ou a fait semblant de fouiller les abords de la Forêt Interdite. J'ai bien peur que si c'est lui qui a mis le nom de Harry Potter dans la Coupe de Feu, il ne reste plus grand chose de Bartemius Croupton.

- En effet, j'en ai bien peur également.

- Comment s'est passé votre prise de contact ?

- Très bien. Lucius a été très vite convaincu de la nécessité de rencontrer Tom au plus vite. Ce que nous avons fait.

- Comment vous y êtes-vous pris ? Demande le fou citronné.

- Je ne vais pas vous le dire. Si certaines choses se savent, Il n'en sera que plus méfiant, et cela pourrait nuire à la qualité des informations que je pourrais vous rapporter.

- A votre guise, répond Dumby. Sachez seulement, qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudra me fournir ces-dites informations.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je rétorque. Je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que ce que nous soupçonnions est avéré. Maugrey, n'est pas Maugrey et c'est bien l'espion de Tom ici, à Poudlard.

Le pétillement des yeux de Dumby devient froid.

- Mais pour le moment, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose. Je ne sais pas qui il est réellement, Tom n'a pas voulu me le dire. Et je ne sais toujours pas comment Il va faire pour retrouver un corps correct.

- Un corps ?

- Oui, pour le moment, il ressemble à peu près à rien. Il a la taille d'un enfant d'un an, chauve, fripé. Bref il est moche. Et pas suffisamment puissant pour diriger ses Mangemorts. Même si il reste assez puissant. Lucius s'est pris un Doloris, et il est d'accord avec moi.

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas arrêter le faux Maugrey tout de suite.

- Pour la raison que j'étais en train de vous exposer. Je ne sais pas comment Il va faire pour retrouver Son corps. Et si nous stoppons Fol'Œil maintenant, et qu'Il retrouve son corps et sa puissance, je risque d'y passer moi. Et je tiens encore à la vie. En plus de celle de Lucius, Drago et Severus. Enfin, toutes les personnes à qui je tiens et qui sont ou seront en contact avec Lui.

- Vous croyez que si Il découvre que vous me donnez des informations...

- Il va s'en prendre aux personnes auxquelles je tiens. J'en suis sûre. Certaine.

- Soit. Je vais suivre votre conseil. Je vous laisse retourner à votre Salle Commune. Conseillez quand même à Harry Potter de ne pas sortir seul en ce moment. L'affaire Croupton a mis tout le personnel de l'établissement sur les nerfs.

- Bien, merci Monsieur le Directeur.

Dans la Salle Commune, je retrouve le Trio d'Or, en train de faire leur devoir de potion.

- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver si studieux, je dis avec un sourire.

- Maya, je croyais que tu ne rentrais que dans trois jours ? Fait Hermione surprise.

- Finalement, c'est allé plus vite que prévu. Si bien, que j'ai passé quelques jours au Manoir sans faire grand chose et je commençais à m'ennuyer. Lucius bosse sur un projet de loi, qui lui prend tout son temps et Narcissa est toujours en déplacement pour faire valoir les intérêts des Malfoy partout dans la haute société.

- Un projet de loi ? Demande Ron. Sur quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas les détails, mais c'est de la macroéconomie. Le projet consisterai à mettre en lien l'économie magique avec l'économie moldue.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demande Hermione.

- Il s'agirait de pouvoir investir dans l'économie moldue je suppose. Comme je le fais actuellement avec une partie de la fortune Malfoy. Je n'ai pas les détails, je te l'ai dit.

- C'est ton père qui écrit ça ? Fait Ron étonné.

- Oui, mais c'est moi qui lui ai soufflé l'idée. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des idées très rétrogrades vis-à-vis des moldus, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ris.

- Ça reste inhabituel, renchérit Harry.

- Assez parlé de Lucius. Parlez moi plutôt de ce qui s'est passé avec Croupton.

- Maugrey ne l'a pas retrouvé, même avec la Carte du Maraudeur, répond Harry. La question est désormais de savoir comment il a pu se volatiliser aussi vite. Et qui a agressé Krum.

- Viktor dit que c'est Croupton lui-même qui l'a assommé, dit Hermione.

- Ah ? Je fais. Et qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Moi je pense que ce n'est pas possible, répond Harry d'un ton ferme. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et divaguait complètement. Il n'aurait pas pu stupéfixier quelqu'un aussi vigoureux que Krum.

- On y a déjà réfléchi avec Maugrey, dit Ron. Et franchement, on n'est pas plus avancés.

- Non seulement ça, mais en plus, tout le monde me reproche d'avoir suivi Krum près de la Forêt pour parler. Dumbledore, Sirius, Maugrey, tout le monde, bougonne Harry.

- Il faut dire que tout ce monde est extrêmement nerveux à l'approche de la Dernière Tâche. Si quelqu'un veut t'éliminer il le fera certainement à ce moment là, répond Hermione. Rend-toi compte Harry. On n'a pas mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu pour rire.

- Mais je me rends compte ! S'échauffe le Survivant. Je me rends compte ! J'ai combattu un dragon ! Je suis descendu vous chercher au fond d'un lac ! J'aurais pu mourir pendant les deux premières Tâches ! Alors je me rends compte que tout ça n'est pas un jeu !

- Ne t'énerve pas Harry, je tempère. Hermione n'a pas voulu remettre en cause ta maturité. D'autant que ce n'est pas elle qui ira te reprocher d'avoir suivi Viktor.

Elle rougit d'embarras, pendant que Ron la fusille du regard.

- Mais, il faut comprendre que les personnes qui viennent de Durmstrang ont cette capacité, je dirais à éveiller la méfiance. En grande partie parce qu'on y étudie la Magie Noire. Et en Grande-Bretagne, quelqu'un qui s'y connaît ne serait-ce qu'un peu en Magie Noire, c'est suspect.

- Mais Viktor, commence Hermione.

- Viktor est quelqu'un de très bien. Seulement, pour ne pas affoler les personnes qui te protègent ou qui tentent de te protéger, ce serait bien de suivre leurs conseils, et de ne pas trop fréquenter les autres Champions. Ça leur évitera des cheveux blancs en plus. Bien que ça ne se verrait pas trop sur Dumbledore.

J'arrive à leur arracher un sourire.

Pendant les semaines qui suivent, Ron, Hermione et moi entraînons Harry pour la Troisième Tâche.

J'ai ramener du Manoir une liste de Sortilèges qui pourront être utiles dans le labyrinthe.

Depuis quelques jours, Harry se concentre sur le sortilège de Stupéfixion. Et il progresse très vite.

Il révise également l'Expelliarmus, le sortilèges d'Expulsion, d'Attraction, Diffindo et d'autres.

Il apprend le sortilège Confringo, un puissant sortilège d'explosion, dans la Salle qui change, vous savez, celle où s'est déroulé l'After, ainsi que quelques sortilèges de soin, comme Episkey qui permet d'arrêter le saignement d'une blessure.

Un jour, en fin d'après-midi, alors que je me trouve seule dans la Salle Commune, j'ai la surprise de voir arriver Harry.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours de charlatanerie ? Je demande en haussant un sourcil.

- Si, mais j'ai eu, enfin, je ne sais pas trop. Je me suis endormi et j'ai fais un rêve tellement étrange. J'ai rêvé de Voldemort.

- Ah ? Je fais en essayant de ne pas paraître trop surprise. Comment ça, tu as rêvé de Voldemort.

- Oui, mais ça me semblait tellement réel. Dumbledore a dit que c'était peut-être réel.

- Tu es allé voir Dumbledore ?

- Oui. Bon, attends. Je vais tout raconter, mais j'ai pas envie de me répéter donc je vais attendre que Ron et Hermione soient là.

- Tu as raison. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

Quand il arrive, Ron se jette littéralement sur Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'était quoi ce truc avec ta cicatrice ?

- On va attendre Hermione, et Harry va tout nous raconter, je réponds à la place du concerné. En attendant, lâche-le. Il est en train de devenir bleu.

- Oh pardon mon pote, dit Ron en reculant précipitamment.

Puis c'est au tour d'Hermione de faire son entrée dans la Salle Commune, au courant de rien. Forcément, les runes, ça occupe un peu, et on a pas vraiment le temps de se préoccuper des rumeurs qui doivent avoir emplis le Château.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous en tirez une tête, fait-elle en nous apercevant.

- Assieds-toi, j'ai plein de choses à vous raconter, fait Harry.

Et il nous raconte son rêve.

- Tu dis que tu as vu Voldemort torturer Queudver ? Ron, calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un nom.

- Oui et il a aussi dis que c'est moi qui serait mangé par Nagini. C'est Son serpent. Ensuite, pour échapper à Trelawney, j'ai dis que je partais à l'infirmerie, mais en fait je suis allé voir Dumbledore. En l'attendant dans son bureau, j'ai remarqué quelque chose. Il m'a dit que c'était une Pensine. Bref, c'était dans un coin, et j'ai regardé ce que c'était.

- Tu as regardé dans la Pensine de Dumbledore, je fais effarée. Et tu as vu quoi ?

- Des procès. Enfin je veux dire, le procès de Karkaroff, celui de Ludo Verpey et celui du fils de Barty Croupton. C'était tous des procès pour mangemorisme.

- Ludo Verpey ? Un Mangemort ? Fait Ron à son tour d'être effaré.

- Non, il a été acquitté. Et il n'a plus jamais été inquiété. Il était soupçonné de donner des infos aux Mangemorts mais en fait il ne savait pas que c'était des Mangemorts ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'était pas le plus intéressant. Pour Karkaroff, il a fini par être relâché parce qu'il a dénoncé beaucoup de gens. Dont Snape, lâche-t-il dans un souffle en me regardant.

Je ne cille pas, attendant la réaction des autres.

- Tu nous avais déjà dis que Snape avait été entendu en jugement, se rappelle Hermione. Mais pas qu'il avait été dénoncé.

- Ce type n'est pas net, ronchonne Ron.

- Ne vous emballez pas, je fais avec un sourire. Severus était un espion. Bien avant que Harry ne vienne à bout de Voldemort, il a retourné sa veste.

- C'est vrai, dit Harry. Et Dumbledore s'est porté garant.

- Pour quelles raisons a-t-il changé de camp ? Demande Hermione curieuse comme toujours.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, je tranche sèchement.

- Mais tu en connais la raison, remarque-t-elle perspicace.

- Bien sûr. Sev' est mon meilleur ami.

Ron grimace.

- Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que Snape peut être _social_. Dit-il.

- Tous les professeurs ont une vie à côté de Poudlard. Et on eu une vie avant Poudlard. Je suis sûre que vous n'imaginez pas un seul de vos profs avoir une vie sexuelle, je dis avec un sourire.

Grimace générale. Si ils savaient que Sev' peut être beaucoup plus … échauffé que ce qu'il donne à voir. Je pense que j'aurais à faire à au moins deux crises cardiaques et une rupture d'anévrisme.

- Si tu as envie de nous couper l'appétit, fait Hermione, c'est réussi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demande Ron célèbre ventre sur patte.

Je ris.

- Finis ton histoire, Harry.

- Donc Karkaroff a donné des noms. Un certain Rosier. Rookwood aussi. Celui-là a fait du remous dans la salle. Apparemment, il travaillait au Ministère. Enfin ce sont les noms que j'ai retenu. Et il y a eu le procès du fils de Croupton, où il implorait la pitié de son père et lui l'a simplement renié devant toute une assemblée. Il y avait aussi une autre condamnée avec lui. Elle a plus ou moins prophétisé le retour de Voldemort. C'est à la fin de ça que Dumbledore m'a sorti de sa Pensine. Puis on a parlé de mon rêve et de ma cicatrice. Dumbledore m'a dit que je suis lié à Voldemort grâce à ma cicatrice.

Il titille ma curiosité là. Comment ça lié ?

- Il ne m'en a pas dit beaucoup plus, juste que le rêve n'était peut-être pas un rêve. Voilà, je crois que vous en savez autant que moi, conclut-il.

Il semble attendre des réactions, mais Ron a l'air d'avoir le cerveau qui a planté, et Hermione, ben c'est Hermione. Son cerveau chauffe tellement que de la fumée sort presque de ses oreilles et de ses narines.

- Je pense que cela ne sert à rien de se torturer sur le sujet, je dis pour briser le silence. Il manque des éléments pour pouvoir faire le lien, si lien il y a, entre toutes ses choses.

Hermione me fusille du regard. Apparemment, dire que ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir sur des choses qui nous échappent la met en colère.

- Le plus important dans cette histoire, je continue en faisant fi du regard d'Hermione, c'est que Dumbledore pense que Voldemort reprend des forces. Ron arrête, tu es ridicule. C'est pas que ça n'aille pas avec ton genre de beauté, mais si tu pouvais ne plus avoir cet air terrorisé sur le visage à chaque fois qu'on prononce ce nom, ça t'aiderait à avoir l'esprit plus clair.

- Rita Skeeter avait dit quelque chose à propos de Ludo Verpey, dit Hermione. " Je peux te raconter des choses sur Ludo Verpey qui te ferait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. " Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle a dit.

Les jours se suivent, ainsi que les entraînements de Harry et, à mon grand damne ! Les révisions...

Bon, c'est vrai, je suis au niveau partout... sauf en métamorphose. Et c'est un vrai calvaire.

Hermione s'arrache les cheveux pour faire entrer les notions de bases dans ma cabosse.

- Mais c'est pourtant simple ! S'insurge-t-elle quand je loupe pour la cinquante sixième fois consécutive un sortilège qui consiste à métamorphoser une sauterelle en mante religieuse.

- Parle pour toi, je bougonne. J'y arriverai peut-être un peu plus si elle bougeait moins !

Et enfin, le Grand Jour.

La Troisième Tâche.

Harry a une pression monstre sur les épaules.

Hermione et Ron sont presque aussi stressés que Harry mais tentent de ne pas le montrer.

Sirius balise comme un malade de peur que quelque chose n'arrive à son filleul chéri.

Severus est toujours renfrogné. Mais de savoir que Tom prépare quelque chose d'inconnu le met de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude.

Dumbledore … a continuellement le regard qui pétille. A croire qu'il y a de la drogue dans ses bonbons au citron.

Drago est intrigué de savoir si oui ou non Potter va survivre à ce Tournoi.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Harry reçoit une carte d'encouragement de Sirius. Juste une patte de chien sur du parchemin. C'est trop choupiiiiiii !

En dépliant la Gazette du matin, Hermione manque de s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille.

- Quoi ? Fait Harry

Ron jette un coup d'œil, et moi aussi.

- Ah non ! S'exclame Ron pas du tout discret. Pas aujourd'hui ! Cette vieille pie !

- Encore Skeeter ? Demande Harry.

- Non, répond Ron absolument pas crédible.

Mais avant que Harry ne puisse se saisir du journal que ses deux amis essaient de lui cacher, Drago s'assoit à côté de moi et ricane.

- Alors Potty, j'espère que ça va ta tête ce matin. Tu ne vas pas piquer une crise ?

Je ricane.

En effet, l'article titre " HARRY POTTER, PERTURBÉ ET DANGEREUX "

Au moins oui. Et pourquoi pas : HARRY POTTER ATTRAPE La RAGE ! C'EST HAGRID QUI LUI A FILÉ !

C'est toujours aussi vraisemblable ce qu'ils titrent à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Entre temps, Harry s'est saisi du journal.

Il parcourt l'article, et devient de plus en plus rouge.

- Elle n'était pas en cours de Divination ! Comment a-t-elle pu savoir ? Fait Harry confus.

Moi je sais, mais je ne dis rien, jetant un regard complice à mon frère.

- Je ne simule pas du tout ! S'exclame-t-il en arrivant au passage du spécialiste de Sainte-Mangouste. Qui est le connard qui a pu dire ça !

Drago et moi nous écroulons de rire, tandis que MacGonagall crie de sa place

- Monsieur Potter ! Vous êtes prié de surveiller votre langage !

- Il y a même un commentaire de Marcus Flint. D'ailleurs il va m'entendre. Les Serpentards sont parfaitement au courant que personne ne doit donner d'informations à cette bécasse. Cela dit, ça donne du piquant à ce papier. Je cite de mémoire " Potter parle Fourchelang. Il y a deux ans, des élèves se sont fait attaqués, et nous étions nombreux à penser que c'était lui le coupable. L'affaire a été étouffée bien sûr. "

- Tu oublies le passage sur mon " lien avec des loups-garous et des géants ", réplique Harry sombrement.

- Positive Potter, rétorque joyeusement Drago. Ça nous fait des arguments en plus dans notre dossier. Elle n'a absolument pas le droit de divulguer ce qu'il se passe pendant les cours sans l'autorisation de Dumbledore. On est tous mineurs en quatrième année. Bon, c'est vrai, sauf Maya.

- Comment je peux positiver, sachant que désormais toute l'Angleterre me prend pour un fou furieux et un mage noir en puissance ?

- Tu oublies que le public change d'opinion comme de robe. Il y a quelques semaines tu étais le pauvre petit Potter qui s'est fait plaqué par Granger. Et maintenant, tu es un futur mage noir. Demain tu seras peut-être le descendant de Godric Griffondor, qui sait.

- Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est comment elle a fait pour entendre ce qu'il se passait dans la Tour de Divination. C'est quoi sa méthode, s'énerve Harry. Si on ne peut pas poser de micros à Poudlard, comment fait-elle pour cafarder dans son journal !

- J'y ai réfléchi, commence Hermione, mais...

Elle s'arrête net. Le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Tu te sens bien, demande Ron vaguement inquiet. Tu étais lancée pour nous détailler toutes tes recherches et tu te stoppes comme ça.

- Oui, oui ça va, souffle la jeune fille. Je viens d'avoir une idée. Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque !

Elle se lève brusquement. Ron essaye sans grand succès de la retenir.

- Mais, on a un examen d'Histoire de la Magie dans un quart d'heure. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

- Deux secondes, simplement pour être sûre.

Et elle s'en va, presque à toutes jambes.

- Elle est trop intelligente pour son propre bien, me souffle Drago à l'insu de tous.

- Et bien, siffle Ron, elle doit vraiment la détester. Risquer d'arriver en retard à un examen, c'est du jamais vu je crois. Et toi Harry, tu vas faire quoi pendant l'exam de Binns ?

- Je vais réviser tous les sorts qu'on a appris pour le Labyrinthe.

Mais en fait non, car MacGonagall arrive pour prévenir Harry que les familles des Champions ont été invitées pour soutenir leur progéniture. Bon c'est vrai, elle ne l'a pas dit comme ça.

- Elle ne croit quand même pas que les Dursley vont venir ici ? Dit Harry à Ron d'un air ahuri.

- Qui sont les Dursley ? Demande Drago vaguement intéressé.

- Mon Oncle et ma Tante, répond Harry évasivement.

- Et pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas être là ? Je demande.

- Euh, fait Harry très intelligemment.

- Mais encore Potter, ricane Drago.

- Ils … n'aiment pas la Magie, finit par dire Harry

Mais vu la tête de Ron cette réponse est très édulcorée.

- Bon, on y va, fait Drago en se levant. Potter est peut-être exempté d'examens cette année, mais pas nous.

Nous partons donc en direction de la salle de Binns, laissant Harry seul.

En chemin, nous croisons Maugrey. Ron le salue poliment.

Je croise son regard, et un frisson me parcours l'échine.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment ?

Depuis quand j'ai des mauvais feeling, comme ça ?

J'ai toujours détesté tout ce qui avait un trait avec la Divination, je ne vais pas commencer, non ?

Devant ma copie, je rempli mon parchemin le plus vite possible. Une seule idée tourne dans ma tête. Il faut que j'aille voir Sev'.

Une chance avec l'Histoire de la Magie, ce n'est que du par cœur. Donc je ne mets que l'essentiel, je ne m'étend pas. Et j'ai fini après la moitié du temps imparti.

Je rends ma copie, sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione qui voit sûrement d'un mauvais œil toute personne qui ne se sert pas intégralement du temps donné.

Et je me hâte de quitter la classe.

Je cours dans les couloirs. Où est Sev' ?

Je finis par le trouver, dans la Salle des Professeurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Maya ? Me demande-t-il. Je croyais que tu avais un examen d'Histoire de la Magie à cette heure-ci ?

- Je l'ai expédié, je réponds. Quelque chose va se passer pendant la Troisième Tâche c'est certain.

Sev' me fait brusquement le signe de me taire avant de m'entraîner dans les couloirs, vers son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de la Troisième Tâche ?

- Il va se passer quelque chose !

- Oui, un des Champions va gagner.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Quelque chose à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il va tenter quelque chose ce soir, pendant la Troisième Tâche.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demande Sev' un peu alarmé.

- Le regard de Maugrey.

- Maya, tu deviens parano. Un regard de haine de la part de Maugrey vers toi, ce n'est pas singulier. Il t'en a lancé toute l'année.

- Il n'y a pas que ça ! Je m'énerve doucement. Tom m'a dis qu'il voulait tenter quelque chose.

- Mais il ne t'a pas dis quand, ni comment. Ce sera peut-être pendant les vacances d'été.

- Ou ce sera ce soir.

- Écoute. On va attendre et si vraiment il y a quelque chose qui cloche pendant la Troisième Tâche, on persuadera Dumbledore d'arrêter le Tournoi. Pour la sécurité des Champions. Il ne pourra pas refuser, il tient trop à son Survivant.

- Tu as peut-être raison, j'admets lentement. On va attendre un peu avant d'alerter tout le Château.

Nous partons manger.

Je remarque à la table des Griffondors, une tripotée de rouquins.

Une invasion ?

Je m'assois à côté de Harry.

- Bonjour, Messieurs Dames, je fais poliment en comptant quatre roux de plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Je ne parle pas non plus des jumeaux et de Ginny.

- Bonjour, me répond un homme qui est visiblement le père de cette palanquée de rouquins. Je suis Arthur Weasley. Et voici ma femme, Molly, et deux autres de nos fils, Bill et Charlie.

- Enchantée, je réponds tout sourire. Maya Malfoy.

Je prétends ne pas avoir vu le sourire s'effacer du visage de cette flopée de roux et me tourne vers Harry.

- Rassuré de voir que ce ne sont pas les Dursley ? Je raille

- De toute façon, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à les voir là, répond-il sobrement.

- Ils doivent vraiment être terrible pour que tu n'en parles jamais, je remarque en avalant une part de l'entrée.

- On va dire qu'ils sont parfaitement insupportables, dit Harry vague.

- Donc ce n'est pas ça, je paraphrase avec un sourire.

- Voilà, tu as tout compris.

J'avale une première tranche de rumsteck et je demande à Hermione

- Au fait Hermione, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure.

- Oui, répond Hermione avec un sourire … carnassier.

- Ton expression me surprend, je ris. Tu comptes la manger cette Skeeter ?

- Non, je veux ... l'écraser, me dit-elle pour me faire comprendre qu'elle sait.

- Je vois, je ricane.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demande Ron

- Que Granger est beaucoup trop intelligente pour son propre bien, répond Drago derrière nous faisant sursauter les quatre pièces rapportées rousses. Je vous enlève Maya pendant deux minutes. Et après tu pourras reprendre ton gavage de viande rouge, finit-il par me dire.

Je me lève et nous allons nous isoler dans le couloir.

- Pourquoi t'es partie précipitamment de l'exam tout à l'heure ? Fait Drago

- Pour quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, je réponds voulant couper court à la discussion.

Drago n'est pas au courant de tout. Il sait qu'il se passe des choses, que Maugrey n'est pas Maugrey, qu'il y a des signes. Mais il ne sait pas que la Marque des Ténèbres de son père et son parrain s'est réactivée, que j'ai contacté Tom et qu'Il va revenir.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça va me regarder incessamment sous peu, siffle-t-il.

- Comme ça tu le sauras en temps voulu, je réplique.

- Donne moi un indice.

- On va appeler ça, Retour vers le Futur.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est un film moldu, demande à Hermione, elle pourra t'en dire plus.

Et je retourne à table. La viande ça n'attend pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Hermione. Tu sembles tendue depuis l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie.

- C'est rien, juste des tracas administratifs avec ma société.

- Vous possédez une société ? Fait Weasley-mère surprise.

- Oui, enfin, en partie. L'autre partie est à Drago.

- Si jeunes ?

- Nous ne la gérons pas de bout en bout, je réponds à Monsieur Weasley. Mais oui, si jeunes.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est comme société ? Demande un des grands frères Weasley.

- Nous travaillons sur la modification des objets moldus de manière magique.

- C'est illégal ! S'exclame Weasley père.

- Vous en savez quelque chose Monsieur Weasley, je raille, vous avez écris cette loi. Mais il y a une faille. C'est légale dans la mesure où toute la production est faite par des sorciers de A à Z.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites comme objets ? Demande un des frères

- Charlie ? C'est ça ? Et bien nous travaillons à la création d'un réseau magique, semblable au réseau téléphonique moldu. Nous avons mis au point un téléphone prototype qui permettrait d'appeler, et sur un téléphone semblable, et sur un téléphone moldu. Notre première clientèle serait des personnes qui ont de la famille ou des amis chez les moldus mais qui vivent dans des zones où l'activité magique est très intense. Je pense notamment à Pré-au-Lard, au Chemin de Traverse, aux Écoles Magiques...

Celui-ci de rouquin est vraiment très mignon. J'en ferais bien mon dessert.

Non, c'est mal Maya ! Pense à Sirius. Voilà, gentille fille.

- Et votre père est d'accord pour que vous montiez de tels projets avec votre frère ? Demande Weasley père circonspect.

- Notre père n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire. Je suis majeure en reprise d'études. De plus, il n'est pas vraiment au courant de tous ce qu'il se passe dans notre société. Du moment que ça rapporte de l'argent, il s'en fiche.

Des yeux ronds accompagnent ma déclaration.

Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un d'autre interrompt notre conversation.

- Je vous prrrésente Herrrmione, fait Viktor à ses deux parents.

Hermione prend une jolie couleur tomate trop mûre et bafouille qu'elle est enchantée de les rencontrer.

- Et voici Maya Malfoy, reprend Krum. Je vous ai parrrlé d'elle. C'est la fille de Lucius Malfoy.

- Ah, trrès bien, fait Krum père avec un accent moins prononcé que son fils.

Je me lève pour leur serrer la main.

- Je connais votrre pèrre, fait-il. Nous avons fait affairre ensemble il y a quelques années.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Bientôt, c'est l'heure de se rendre aux tribunes pour assister à la dernière Épreuve du Tournoi des Trois ou Quatre Sorciers.

Pour une fois, je ne m'assieds pas avec les Serpentards, et je me place impunément dans la tribune des profs et des invités. D'ailleurs, un certain nombre de mes professeurs, et le Ministre de la Magie lui-même me foudroient du regard. Mais Dumby-le-tout-puissant leur fait signe que, si, j'ai le droit de m'asseoir à côté de Sev'.

Et pour bien appuyer ses paroles, il s'assoit à côté de moi.

La méga-voix de Verpey retentit dans le stade de Quidditch.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le classement actuel des concurrents ! À la première place ex-æquo, avec quatre-vingt-cinq points chacun : Mr Cedric Diggory et Mr Harry Potter, de l'école Poudlard !

Applause !

Le Stade résonne de hurlements de joie presque hystériques et définitivement pathétiques.

- À la troisième place, avec quatre-vingts points : Mr Viktor Krum, de l'institut Durmstrang !

Nouveaux Applause, mais beaucoup moins cette fois.

- Et à la quatrième place : Miss Fleur Delacour, de l'académie Beauxbâtons !

Applause polis.

- Attention, à mon signal, Harry, Cédric, vous êtes prêts ?

Coup strident de sifflet. Beuglements d'encouragement.

Aïe mes oreilles.

Les deux Champions de Poudlard entrent dans le labyrinthe. Suivis après quelques minutes de Viktor, puis de Fleur.

Enfin, le calme retombe sur le Stade. Et je peux enfin réfléchir.

- Le but, je dis après plusieurs minutes de silence, c'est bien d'arriver en premier au Trophée des Trois Sorciers ? C'est un Portoloin qui ramènera le gagnant devant les tribunes.

- C'est tout à fait cela, Miss Malfoy, répond Dumby d'un air cordiale.

- Et qui a placé le Trophée ? Je demande sentant mon pouls s'accélérer.

- Le Professeur Flitwick si je ne m'abuse.

Je me lève précipitamment, et pars à la recherche du minuscule professeur de Sortilèges.

- Professeur ! Je m'exclame quand je le trouve en train de patrouiller autour du labyrinthe.

- Qu'y a-t-il Miss Malfoy ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans les tribunes ?

- Professeur, est-ce bien vous qui avez mis le Trophée au milieu du labyrinthe ?

- Et bien, non. Le professeur Maugrey s'est proposé au dernier moment. C'est lui qui s'est chargé de cette tâche.

- Et merde ! Je jure

- Votre langage Miss, s'insurge le microscopique professeur.

A ce moment, un cri strident retenti dans l'air.

- Il me semble reconnaître la voix de Miss Delacour, fait Flitwick blêmissant.

Je retourne le plus vite possible au niveau des tribunes. Même plus vite que quelqu'un de normal.

- Ce n'est pas Flitwick qui a posé le Trophée, je dis en remontant à ma place. C'est Maugrey.

Dumby me jette un regard alarmé.

- Vous avez fais l'erreur de ne pas alerter les autres professeurs sur la dangerosité de Maugrey ! Je m'exclame en colère.

- J'ai pensé que si je mettais les autres professeurs au courant de la situation, Maugrey aurait pu soupçonné quelque chose.

- Juste dire à Flitwick qu'il fallait qu'il place la Coupe lui-même ce n'était pas compliqué, je siffle entre mes dents.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de savoir ce qu'on aurait du faire, coupe Sev' sèchement. Maintenant, il faut arrêter le Tournoi avant que quelqu'un ne se saisisse de ce fichu Trophée.

A ce moment, des étincelles rouges lancées vers le ciel provoque un vif émoi dans les tribunes.

Madame Weasley sursaute légèrement et serre la main de son mari.

- On ne peut pas stopper maintenant, fait Dumbledore d'un air désolé. Ce serrait trop dangereux pour les Champions.

- Pourquoi ? Je demande

- Le labyrinthe est habité par un esprit propre. En plus des obstacles, c'est-à-dire des créatures magiques, des sortilèges, les murs du labyrinthe bougent pour perdre les participants. Si nous décidons d'arrêter le Tournoi, il faut d'abord mettre les participants hors de danger.

- Il n'y a pas de protocole pour sortir les Champions rapidement ? Je fais abasourdie.

- Malheureusement non, fait Dumby.

À ce moment, deux profs sortent du labyrinthe, soutenant Krum, complètement désorienté.

Des cris d'effrois s'élèvent.

- Imperium, murmure Sev'. Il ne sait pas du tout où il en est.

- Pourquoi c'est Krum qu'on ramène, alors que c'est Fleur qui a crié ? Je demande

- Je ne sais pas, mais si on ne peut pas arrêter le Tournoi subitement, il faut envoyer des professeurs pour récupérer les autres Champions, fait Sev' en essayant de couvrir les cris des élèves.

- Je vais prévenir Rubeus et Minerva pour qu'ils partent à la recherche de Harry, Cédric et Fleur.

Nous attendons pendant de longues minutes.

MacGonagall finit par sortir, soutenant Fleur difficilement.

Enfin Hagrid sort, seul.

Nous descendons des gradins, Severus et moi.

- Désolé Professeur Dumbledore, fait Hagrid d'un ton bourru. Mais je crois qu'ils ont saisi tous les deux la Coupe ensemble. C'est le Sphinx qui me l'a dit. Et Harry est blessé à une jambe.

Le pétillement dans les yeux de Dumbledore faiblit brusquement.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre alors, fait-il abruptement.

Les minutes s'égrènent, se comptant en dizaines.

Soudainement, après une petite heure à attendre, Sev' s'agrippe soudainement le bras gauche.

- Il m'appelle, siffle-t-il dans la douleur.

Je cherche du regard Karkaroff, et le trouve dans un coin, à l'écart des regards indiscrets.

Lui aussi se tient le bras de douleur.

- Alors Igor ? Je ricane. Ton passé te rattrape ?

Il me fusille du regard, avant de disparaître dans la pénombre.

- Igor s'est enfui, je dis en revenant près de Severus. Ça va ?

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, dit-il dans un souffle. Je vais bien.

La douleur semble passer, parce que progressivement Severus relâche la pression sur son bras.

Drago nous rejoint.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande-t-il. Tout le monde se pose des questions.

- Rien qui ne vous concerne, Monsieur Malfoy, répond sèchement Sev' en voyant Dumby revenir vers nous. Retournez vous asseoir.

- Je viens avec toi Dray, je lui fais. Je ne pense pas qu'il se passe quelque chose avant un bout de temps.

Nous nous éloignons.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Commence Drago vite interrompu par Ron et Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fait Ron un léger air paniqué

- J'allais expliquer que nous ne savons pas, je réplique acidement.

Sisisi acidement.

- Comment ça ? Fait Hermione.

- Normalement, le Trophée du Tournoi est un Portoloin qui devait ramener le premier qui le touche sur la pelouse en face des Tribunes. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé. Harry et Diggory ont attrapé tous les deux en même temps la Coupe et depuis, on n'a plus de nouvelles.

Hermione devient blanche. Ron jure abominablement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme choix ? Demande Hermione

- Pas grand chose, je réponds. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

- Mais on ne peut vraiment rien faire ? S'exclame Ron

- Pas pour le moment. Pour le moment, le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est de retourner à vos places, ou avec tes parents Ron.

Je retourne près de Severus et Dumbledore.

- J'ai prévenu Sniffle par hibou, me dit Dumby.

- Très bien, je fais. Il sera là dans combien de temps environ ?

- Dans une heure je pense.

Je piaffe. L'attente est tuante.

De temps en temps, un professeur vient faire un rapport à Dumbledore. Et des personnes viennent demander des nouvelles, notamment Arthur Weasley, sensiblement très inquiet.

Fudge finit par venir se renseigner sur la situation, mais après les explications de Dumbledore, il prend un air un peu stupide et retourne s'asseoir.

L'angoisse est assez oppressante.

Soudain, deux formes apparaissent sur la pelouse.

Harry, agrippé à Cedric Diggory et au Trophée des Trois Sorciers.

Dumbledore se précipite, et à ce moment, je m'aperçois que Diggory est mort.

- Harry, Harry, fait Dumbledore alarmé.

Harry, en état de choc semble dérouté. Il lâche le Trophée et s'accroche à la manche de Dumbledore.

- Il est revenu, murmure-t-il, Voldemort est revenu.

- Mon Dieu, Diggory est mort ! S'exclame Fudge qui vient de descendre des gradins.

Le mot parcours l'assemblée des spectateurs. Diggory est mort.

Je m'approche. Harry est toujours cramponné au cadavre de Cedric.

- Harry, je dis d'une voix douce. Harry regarde-moi.

Ses yeux ne m'ont jamais semblé aussi verts qu'en cet instant.

- Harry, lâche-le. Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui. Lâche-le.

- Il voulait que je le ramène, murmure-t-il. Cedric voulait que je le ramène auprès de ces parents. Il le voulait.

- C'est bon, tu es rentré à Poudlard. Tu l'as fais Harry. Tu peux le lâcher maintenant.

Il le lâche précautionneusement. Comme si le corps allait disparaître à nouveau.

Dumbledore remet Harry sur ses pieds.

J'en profite pour aller rassurer Hermione et Ron sur l'état de santé de leur ami.

Quand je regarde à nouveaux à l'endroit où était Harry, deux minutes avant, il n'est plus là.

Je le cherche des yeux, mais une multitude de personnes se sont massées sur la pelouse sous les gradins. Je me précipite vers Dumbledore, en grande conversation avec les parents de Cedric, effondrés.

- Monsieur le Directeur ! Où est Harry ?

- Je lui ai dis de resté là où il était. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il n'y est plus. Il n'est plus là. C'est sûrement Maugrey, dans l'agitation générale.

Dumbledore fait signe à MacGonagall et Severus de le suivre.

Aux pas de course, ils se dirigent vers le Château. Je les suis, voulant avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Dumbledore fait exploser la porte du bureau du faux Maugrey, sans dire un mot. Juste derrière Sev' le stupéfixie alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter un sort à Harry.

Harry a l'air perdu et impressionné.

Avec une force démoniaque, je redresse le faux Maugrey évanoui pour l'attacher à son fauteuil, d'un tour de main habile.

- Venez Potter, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, fait MacGonagall d'une voix douce.

- Non, dit sèchement Dumbledore.

Je me retourne et pour la première fois je comprends pourquoi Tom a peur de Dumbledore. Il dégage une énergie magique et une assurance telle que je peux peux presque voir son aura sans me concentrer.

Et quelle aura !

Pas une aura bienfaitrice comme je le pensais.

Une aura destructrice, pas noire, ni blanche. D'un rouge explosif.

- Il doit rester Minerva. Reprend Dumby d'un ton abrupt.

La vieille MacGo pince les lèvres, vexée.

- Harry a besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Il faut qu'il sache qui lui a imposé l'épreuve de ce soir et pourquoi.

- Maugrey, c'est Maugrey, dit Harry qui semble toujours aussi perdu.

- Cet homme n'est pas Alastor Maugrey, révèle Dumbledore.

Je lève un sourcil. En fait dans cette pièce il n'y a que MacGo pour tomber des nues. Harry savait que quelque chose clochait avec ce type et Severus est au courant depuis le premier jour où je suis venue dans ses appartements.

Dumby se retourne vers Severus et MacGo.

- Severus, s'il vous plaît. Allez me chercher la potion de vérité la plus puissante que vous possédez, puis descendez aux cuisines et ramenez l'Elfe qui s'appelle Winky.

Tiens, aurait-il compris des choses que je n'ai pas su saisir ?

Dumby est un faux gâteux. C'est officiel.

- Minerva, continue-t-il, veuillez avoir l'obligeance de vous rendre chez Hagrid où vous verrez un gros chien noir assis dans le jardin aux citrouilles. Emmenez le chien dans mon bureau. Dites-lui que je l'y rejoindrai bientôt et revenez ici.

Mon Siriiii, je vais revoir mon Siriii.

Je vois Sev' pincer les lèvres. Mais il doit obéir à Dumby et s'en va chercher du Veritaserum. Tandis que MacGo a l'air de penser que Dumby n'a plus toute sa tête, mais à l'instar de son collègue, elle obéit.

Pendant l'absence de Sev' et MacGo, Dumbledore prend les choses en main. Il sort des poches du faux Maugrey sa flasque et un trousseau de clefs.

Il essaye d'ouvrir le coffre de Fol'Œil à sept reprises avec sept clefs différentes.

Le septième coup est le bon, comme vous vous en doutez.

Harry se penche pour voir ce qui s'y trouve et laisse échapper une exclamation de stupeur.

Je me penche à mon tour. Au fond de la malle, à quelques mètres en dessous de nous, le vrai Maugrey croupit depuis un bon bout de temps si l'on en juge par l'odeur qui s'échappe.

Il est presque nu, ce qui en soit est déjà un spectacle traumatisant.

Il lui manque pas mal de mèches de cheveux. Un orbite vide et le moignon de la jambe complètent le tableau très peu ragoûtant.

Il est stupéfixié et soumit à l'Imperium, je diagnostique du haut de la malle.

Dumby descend dans la malle. Harry lui lance sa cape à sa demande.

Le vrai Maugrey est ramené à la surface, en attendant de pouvoir le transférer à l'infirmerie, puis certainement à Sainte-Mangouste plus tard.

Quant au faux Maugrey, il commence à retrouver sa véritable apparence.

Ce boulet a dû oublié de reprendre du Polynectar, dans les événements de la soirée.

Sa peau devient de plus en plus lisse, les cicatrices disparaissent peu à peu, le nez repousse. Enfin la moitié du nez arraché de Maugrey réapparaît comme par enchantement. Les cheveux se raccourcissent et devient blonds grisés. L'œil magique saute avec un bruit de succion.

On assiste à un morphing numérique mais dans la vraie vie.

- C'est Croupton ! S'exclame Severus en entrant dans le bureau.

- Mon Dieu ! Renchérit MacGonagall en blêmissant.

- Maître Barty ! Crie Winky d'une voix suraiguë. Maître Barty ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Voyant que l'homme ne bouge pas, elle se remet à crier.

- Vous l'avez tué ! Vous avez tué le fils de mon maître !

Elle est indubitablement complètement saoule.

- Il est stupéfixié Winky, la rassure Dumbledore. Écarte-toi s'il te plaît. Severus, vous avez la potion ?

Sev' lui tend un petit flacon en cristal remplit de Veritaserum. Dumbledore en fait boire à l'homme inconscient sur le sol.

- Enervatum !

Barty Croupton Junior ouvre les yeux, le regard perdu au loin.

- Vous m'entendez ? Demande Dumbledore à voix basse.

- Oui, répond l'autre avec une voix désincarnée.

L'interrogatoire peut commencer.

D'abord, il parle de son évasion d'Azkaban. Son échange avec sa mère, qui est enterrée à son nom dans le cimetière de la prison. Puis du sortilège de l'Imperium sous lequel il était, pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Voldemort.

Nous découvrons avec plus ou moins de stupeur que c'est lui qui a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, en volant la baguette de Harry.

Il raconte aussi que Voldemort a eu vent de son incarcération à domicile. Il est directement venu le chercher chez lui. L'inversion de situation. L'infâme Monsieur Croupton du Ministère de la Magie se retrouve à son tour prisonnier de l'Imperium, tandis que son fils s'en va, pour prendre la place de Maugrey Fol'Œil à Poudlard.

Il parle aussi de la Carte du Maraudeur, qu'il a réussi à récupérer cette fameuse nuit où Harry a percé le mystère de l'œuf d'Or. Il raconte qu'il a vu le nom de son père apparaître sur la carte, la veille des vacances de Pacques. Il est allé à sa rencontre. Malheureusement, Krum et Harry sont tombés sur lui avant. Il a attendu que Harry parte, a assommé Viktor et a tué Croupton Senior.

Winky se met alors à hurler, tandis que j'ai un rictus cruel.

C'est tellement Œdipien. On se croirait dans un mythe grec.

Croupton Junior avoue avoir trafiqué et placé le Trophée ce soir.

A la fin de son récit, il arbore un sourire démentiel.

Dumbledore n'a plus son regard pétillant. Il ordonne à MacGonagall de surveiller le prisonnier, et nous invite, Harry, Sev' et moi à le suivre dans son bureau.

Harry me jette un regard interloqué, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Severus devrait obligatoirement venir.

MacGo accepte de jouer les matons. Mais son teint est grisâtre et elle semble prête à vider le contenu de son estomac.

Dumbledore métamorphose un bout de parchemin avec un message pour Madame Pomfresh, un oiseau en origami.

En se levant, Harry chancelle sur sa jambe blessée.

Je saisi Harry et le fait s'appuyer sur moi. Sev' lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Je lui fais un regard de chien battu et il finit par faire apparaître une attelle autour de la jambe blessée du Survivant-qui-a-une-nouvelle-fois-survécu.

- Professeur, commence Harry à l'intention de Dumby. Où sont Monsieur et Madame Diggory ?

- Ils sont avec le Professeur Chourave. Elle est la Directrice de Poufsouffle. C'est elle qui le connaissait le mieux.

Sirius nous attend dans le bureau de Dumbledore. À sa vue, Sev' tire une drôle de tête. Mais il ne dit rien et je l'en remercie silencieusement.

- Harry, s'exclame Sirius. Comment te sens-tu ? Je le savais. Je savais que quelque chose allait se passer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il aide Harry à s'asseoir sur une chaise, afin de préserver sa jambe.

Je n'écoute pas les explications de Dumby sur les aveux de Croupton Junior.

Je regarde Harry qui caresse distraitement le plumage du Phénix de Dumby.

Quand Dumbledore a finit son récit, il se tourne vers Harry et demande

- Harry, il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé quand tu as touché le Portoloin, dans le labyrinthe.

- On pourrait peut-être attendre demain, fait Sirius d'un ton abrupt en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son filleul. Laissons-le dormir il a besoin de repos.

- Attendre demain matin ne fera en rien diminuer la douleur de revivre cet épisode Sirius, je souffle. Le mieux est de tout sortir maintenant. De se libérer.

Harry prend une profonde inspiration et replonge dans le cauchemar de sa soirée.

Il parle du rituel qui a rendu son corps à Lord Voldemort.

- Il a QUOI ? Je m'exclame en entendant la partie sur le sang.

- Il a pris de mon sang. Pour le mettre dans la potion.

Dumbledore se lève brusquement pour regarder la blessure.

- Il a dit que mon sang le rendrait plus fort que n'importe quel autre sang. Il a dit que la protection de ma mère serait également en lui. Et il avait raison. Il a pu me toucher sans éprouver aucune douleur.

- Et toi, je demande. Tu as éprouvé une douleur quand il t'a touché ?

- Rien que sa présence est douloureuse. Mais oui, une très grande douleur. Comme si ma tête allait se fendre en deux.

Je hausse un sourcil et le laisse reprendre.

Il parle de Queudver qui s'est coupé une main. Il parle aussi du cercle des Mangemorts qui a transplané dans le cimetière.

- Qui était présent ? Demande Dumbledore

- Avery. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Lucius Malfoy. D'ailleurs, Voldemort a dit que c'était lui le responsable des attaques de la Coupe du Monde. Il a parlé des Lestrange qui auraient dû être présents. Il y avait Macnair, Crabbe et Goyle. Nott. Il a aussi parlé de vous, Professeur. Il a dis qu'il faudra que vous fassiez de nouveau vos preuves. Il a parlé de toi Maya. Il t'as … cité en exemple. Pour avoir eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas attendre Son retour.

Sirius me jette un regard curieux, mais ne dit rien.

Puis Harry parle d'un drôle de phénomène qui s'est produit quand il combattait Voldy.

- Un rayon de lumière reliait vos deux baguettes ? Fait Sirius surpris. Pourquoi ?

- Priori Incantatum, murmure Dumbledore.

Sirius semble comprendre, ainsi que Sev', mais Harry et moi, on est complètement paumés.

- Je ne veux pas faire ma rabat-joie, mais c'est quoi Priori Incantatum ? Je demande d'une voix forte.

- C'est la remontée des Sortilèges, explique Sev' d'un ton professoral.

- Exactement, renchérit Dumby sur le même ton. La baguette de Harry et celle de Voldemort contiennent le même élément. Dans chacune d'elle, il y a une plume de la queue du même phénix. En fait il s'agit de ce phénix.

- La plume de ma baguette provient de Fumseck ? S'exclame Harry.

- Et alors, que ce passe-t-il quand une baguette rencontre sa sœur ? Je demande impatiente.

- Elles ne peuvent agir l'une contre l'autre, répond Dumbledore. Mais si leurs propriétaires les forcent à combattre, un phénomène très rare se produira. L'une des baguettes obligera l'autre à régurgiter les sortilèges qu'elle a jeté. Le plus récent d'abord, puis celui qui l'a précédé, ainsi de suite.

- C'est comme un rembobinage, en fait, je conclus.

- Euh, oui, on peut voir ça comme ça. Mais ça signifie que Cedric a dû réapparaître sous une certaine forme. Ainsi que d'autres personnes.

Les larmes montent aux yeux de Harry.

- Cedric m'a parlé, plein de monde, et aussi... mes parents., fait Harry dans un murmure la voix enrouée.

Il raconte comme les échos des personnes assassinées par Lord Voldemort l'ont aidé à s'échapper avec le corps de Cedric.

A la fin du récit, il s'interrompt, incapable d'aller plus loin. Sirius augmente la pression de ses doigts sur ses épaules, lui aussi est troublé. J'ai envie de prendre mon chéri dans mes bras, mais je me retiens, par égard à Severus, et aussi parce qu'il y a plus important à faire maintenant.

Dumbledore remercie chaleureusement Harry, lui répète qu'il a été d'un très grand courage. Puis il demande à Sirius de l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour la nuit.

Quand ils partent, Dumbledore se tourne vers Severus et moi.

- Bien, désormais, nous savons à quoi nous en tenir. Lord Voldemort est de retour, et il faudra le clamer sur tous les toits, mais ce ne sera pas votre rôle. Severus, dès la fin des cours, tu prendras contact avec Lui. Miss Malfoy y a déjà les pieds, ce sera plus facile.

- Je vais Lui envoyer une lettre demain je pense, je dis en coupant la parole au vieux.

- Bien, faites donc ça, reprend Dumby sans se formaliser. Je vous reverrais tous deux un peu plus tard cette semaine pour mettre au point une stratégie d'espionnage. Miss Malfoy, je pense que vous avez hâte de retrouver Sirius à l'infirmerie. Je vais venir avec vous. J'ai plusieurs choses à dire à Madame Pomfresh, Madame et Monsieur Weasley. Severus, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Albus, répond Severus.

Sev' me serre brièvement dans ses bras et retourne dans ses appartements.

À l'infirmerie, je retrouve Harry, Ron, Hermione et toute la famille Weasley. Ainsi que Sirius sous sa forme d'animagi, assis au pied du lit de Harry. Il jappe en me voyant, ce qui a pour effet de crisper l'infirmière.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Poppy, fait Dumby d'un ton de papy gâteau. Il est très sage et très propre ce chien. Il va passer la nuit avec Harry. Je reviendrai dès que j'aurai vu Fudge. Je te demande de rester ici jusqu'à demain, jusqu'à ce que j'ai parlé aux autres élèves, finit-il en regardant Harry.

Après le départ de Dumbledore, Pomfresh vire tout le monde manu militari de l'infirmerie.

J'ai très envie de rester avec Sirius, mais la vieille gardienne en blanc me foudroie du regard et je finis par suivre les autres. Après avoir fait un câlin avec mon Siriiii en forme de gros toutou.

Très énervée par tous ces événements, je n'ai aucune envie de dormir, et je vais dans les appartements de Severus pour discuter.

Autour d'un verre d'alcool bien fort, ou deux ou trois dans mon cas, nous restons très silencieux.

- La Guerre va reprendre, fait Sev' d'un ton las.

- J'en ai bien peur. Et cette fois ce ne sera pas du tout pareil. De mon côté comme du tien, il y a plus d'enjeux.

- Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas parlé de la prophétie à Potter. Pourtant c'était le bon moment, non ? Lui expliquer pourquoi tant d'acharnement de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que ce n'est pas qu'une question de fierté de sa part.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pense-t-il que Harry n'est pas près.

- Ce sont des conneries, dit Severus d'un ton sec. Potter a traversé plus d'épreuves à Quatorze ans que la plupart des adultes qui le côtoient.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et fais attention, tu vas finir par dire que Harry a du mérite. Ce serait un compliment, je dis en souriant.


	18. Comment je mets un pied dans chaque camp

Chapitre 18 :

Le lendemain matin, dès la première heure, nous sommes de nouveau au chevet de Harry, toujours endormi.

Je suis assise sur une chaise, la tête de Sirius posée sur mes cuisses. Quand soudain, nous entendons des bruits de dispute.

C'est MacGo et Fudge qui s'engueulent comme des chiffonniers.

Madame Weasley murmure furieuse qu'ils vont réveiller Harry à crier comme cela, quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée.

Peu de personnes remarquent que le vacarme a définitivement réveillé Harry, celui-ci s'étant redressé et avait remis ses lunettes.

Fudge s'avance le plus majestueusement possible pour un homme qui a la physionomie d'un tonneau, MacGonagall et Sev' sur les talons.

- Où est Dumbledore ? Demande Fudge d'un ton impérieux à Madame Weasley.

- Il n'est pas là, répond-t-elle avec colère, c'est une infirmerie ici, monsieur, et vous feriez mieux...

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de l'infirmerie se rouvre cette fois sur Dumbledore qui n'a pas l'air content. Mais alors, pas content du tout.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demande-t-il sèchement. Pourquoi tout ce bruit ? Minerva, je suis surpris de vous trouver ici, je vous avais demandé de surveiller Barty Croupton.

- Il ne sert plus à rien de le surveiller, Dumbledore ! Réplique-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Monsieur le Ministre s'en est chargé lui-même !

Je n'ai jamais vu la MacGo perdre à ce point son sang froid. Et apparemment je ne suis pas la seule. C'en serait presque drôle si la situation n'était pas si dramatique.

Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. C'est drôle.

Elle est toute échevelée, du jamais vu pour une vieille dame aussi victorienne. Ses joues sont rouges. Ses yeux sortent presque de leurs orbites respectifs, et ils sont injectés de sang. Non, c'est drôle.

Sev' prend la parole pour expliquer calmement ce qui vient de se passer.

- Quand nous avons averti Monsieur Fudge que nous avions capturé le Mangemort responsable des événements de cette nuit, dit-il à voix basse, il a semblé estimer que sa sécurité personnelle était menacée. Il a insisté pour être accompagné d'un Détracteur, et il l'a fait entrer dans le bureau de Barty Croupton...

- Je lui ai dis que ne seriez pas d'accord, Dumbledore ! Le coupe la MacGo toujours aussi énervée. Je lui ai dis que vous n'accepteriez jamais de voir un Détracteur pénétrer dans le château ! Mais …

- Chère Madame, l'interrompt Fudge d'une voix encore plus forte, en tant que Ministre de la Magie, je suis en droit de décider s'il convient d'assurer ma protection lorsque je dois interroger quelqu'un qui présente un danger potentiel...

- Ce sont des conneries, je dis d'une voix calme.

Le temps semble se figer brutalement dans l'infirmerie, tandis que tous les regards se fixent sur moi.

MacGo cesse brutalement son numéro d'hystérique, tandis que Fudge prend une belle couleur tomate pourrie, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a sur son visage, des zones rouges et des zones vertes.

- Je vous demande pardon, fait Fudge estomaqué.

- Je dis que vous racontez des conneries.

- Mademoiselle, je ne vous permets pas...

- Et moi je me permets, je réplique. Et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi.

Je croise le regard de Sev' qui semble bien s'amuser derrière ses airs furibonds.

- Voyez-vous Monsieur le Ministre, vous représentez la force publique. C'est admirable, certes, mais ici nous sommes dans une école privée. Or, pour faire entrer une créature magique dans l'enceinte de l'école, il faut expressément demander l'autorisation au Directeur de cette école. Il me semble que ce doit être Dumbledore.

Je vois le regard de Dumby pétiller pendant quelques secondes.

- Donc, si le Directeur refuse de faire entrer cette créature dans l'enceinte de l'école, pour que vous interrogiez le coupable, soit vous vous faites escorter par un Auror, soit, un groupe d'Aurors se charge du transfert du prisonnier, là où bon vous semble pour y être interrogé. Mais si j'ai bien compris l'objet de votre dispute, c'est trop tard, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, dit MacGonagall en reprenant de sa hargne, au moment même où cette créature est entrée dans le bureau, elle s'est précipitée sur Croupton et... et...

- L'a embrassé, finit Sev' d'un ton sibérien.

- Et alors ! S'emporte Fudge contrarié. Ce n'est pas une grosse perte ! Apparemment, il a été responsable de plusieurs meurtres !

- Je suis très impressionnée par votre capacité à faire fi de la valeur de la vie humaine, monsieur le Ministre, je fais d'une voix glaciale. D'autant que maintenant, il ne peut plus témoigner.

Dumbledore fixe Fudge d'un regard dur, comme si des lasers allaient sortir des ses yeux et découper le Ministre en rondelles.

- Il ne pourra plus expliquer pourquoi il a tué tous ces gens, reprend Dumbledore avec une voix rude.

- Pourquoi il les a tués ? S'exclame Fudge. C'était un fou furieux ! D'après ce que Minerva et Severus m'ont dit, il semblait persuadé d'avoir agi sur les ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui !

Indubitablement, la capacité de cet homme a dire des choses censées n'a d'égale que sa capacité à comprendre la psychologie humaine.

- Lord Voldemort lui a bel et bien donné des ordres, Cornelius, répond Dumbledore d'une voix polaire. La mort de ces gens n'a été qu'un effet secondaire du plan qui visait à redonner à Voldemort toute sa force. Et ce plan a réussi. Voldemort a récupéré son corps.

Fudge semble avoir avalé un truc pas frais. Il passe du rouge au vert en quelques secondes. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux d'un air parfaitement stupide.

- Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu ? Balbutie-t-il. C'est ridicule. Allons Albus, reprenez-vous...

Dumby explique à un Fudge stupéfait les événements de la veille. Mais au fur et à mesure que le Directeur avance dans son récit, Fudge prend un drôle d'air.

Pour finir il dit

- Vous êtes euh... prêt à croire Harry sur parole, Dumbledore ?

Sirius grogne, son poil se hérisse. Tout comme moi et les autres personnes dans cette pièce, il n'aime pas ce que Fudge insinue.

- En effet, je crois Harry, déclare Dumbledore. J'ai entendu la confession de Croupton et j'ai entendu Harry raconter ce qui s'est passé à partir du moment où il a touché le Trophée et les deux récits coïncident.

Fudge ne perd pas son sourire et continue

- Vous êtes prêt à croire que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu simplement parce que vous l'avez entendu dire par un fou assassin et par un garçon qui …

Harry semble comprendre ce qu'insinue Fudge.

- Vous avez lu l'article de Rita Skeeter, fait Harry d'une voix basse et lasse.

Tout le monde sursaute. Personne n'avait remarqué que Harry s'était réveillé.

- Monsieur le Ministre, j'interviens. Je vous informe que, suite aux différents articles qui sont parus sur son sujet, Monsieur Potter a porté plainte pour diffamation et pour atteinte à la vie privée. Désormais, c'est du ressort d'un tribunal de trancher à ce propos.

Fudge me foudroie du regard.

- En admettant que j'ai lu cet article, répond Fudge en regardant Dumbledore, vous avez gardé certains faits pour vous Dumbledore. Ce garçon parle Fourchelang. Et il est pris d'étranges crises...

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore est aussi respecté dans la communauté sorcière.

On dirait que sa présence emplie toute la pièce.

- Harry est aussi sain d'esprit que vous et moi, Cette cicatrice qu'il porte au front n'a aucunement affecté son cerveau. Je suis persuadé qu'elle lui fait mal lorsque Voldemort se trouve à proximité ou qu'il éprouve des sentiments particulièrement meurtriers.

Fudge qui s'était un peu tassé sous la puissance émanée par Dumbledore, se redresse un peu, toujours aussi buté.

- Je n'ai encore jamais entendu parlé d'une cicatrice qui puisse jouer le rôle de signal d'alarme.

- Vous en connaissez beaucoup des cicatrices qui résultent de l'Avada Kedavra, je demande entre mes dents.

Mais Fudge n'a pas le temps de répondre.

- Écoutez ! J'ai vu Voldemort revenir ! S'écrie Harry. J'ai vu les Mangemorts ! Je peux même vous donner les noms ! Lucius Malfoy.

Une partie de la salle se retourne vers moi, tandis que je fais semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué. Je continue de caresser Sirius derrière les oreilles, pendant que Fudge proteste que les Malfoy ont été innocenté.

- Macnair, continue Harry, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle...

- Tu ne fais que répéter les noms de ceux qui ont été acquittés il y a treize ans ! Fait Fudge avec colère. Tu aurais pu trouver ces noms dans d'anciens compte-rendus des procès ! Pour l'amour du ciel, Dumbledore, ce garçon a déjà raconté des tas d'histoires à dormir debout l'année dernière et vous persistez à les avaler.

- Espèce d'idiot ! S'écrit MacGonagall. Cedric Diggory ! Monsieur Croupton ! Ces assassinats ne sont pas l'œuvre d'un simple fou qui frappe au hasard !

- Je n'en vois aucune preuve ! Fait Fudge. J'ai l'impression que vous avez tous envie de provoquer un mouvement de panique qui va détruire tous ce que nous avons construit en treize ans !

- Voldemort est revenu, répète Dumbledore, ça je peux vous l'assurer. La première chose à faire, c'est de retirer les Détracteurs d'Azkaban.

- C'est ridicule, s'exclame Fudge. Retirer les Détracteurs d'Azkaban reviendrait à faciliter les évasions des prisonniers.

- Ils ne resteront pas fidèles Cornelius, tonne Dumbledore en colère. Lorsque les Détracteurs et ses partisans auront rejoins Voldemort, vous aurez bien du mal à l'empêcher de reprendre la puissance qu'il avait atteint il y a treize ans. La deuxième chose que vous devriez faire, est d'envoyer des émissaires aux géants.

- Aux géants ? Vous avez perdu l'esprit ! Si la communauté des sorciers apprenait que j'ai approché les géants… Tout le monde les déteste, Dumbledore… Ce serait la fin de ma carrière…

- Vous êtes aveuglé par l'amour de votre fonction, Cornélius ! Lance Dumbledore le regard flamboyant. Je vous le dis maintenant, prenez les mesures que je vous ai suggérées et vous laisserez le souvenir, dans votre administration et ailleurs, de l'un des plus courageux et des plus grands ministres de la Magie qu'on ait jamais connus. Renoncez à agir et l'histoire se souviendra de vous comme de l'homme dont la faiblesse aura donné à Lord Voldemort une deuxième chance de détruire le monde que nous avons essayé de reconstruire !

- Vous êtes complètement fous, murmure Fudge. C'est de la démence. Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, Dumbledore, dit-il en agitant un index accusateur. Je vous ai laissé la bride sur le cou. Toujours. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour vous. Parfois, je n'étais pas d'accord avec certaines de vos décisions, mais je ne disais rien. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui vous auraient permis d'engager un loup-garou comme professeur ou de garder Hagrid, ou encore de fixer le programme scolaire sans en référer au ministère. Mais si vous vous opposez à moi…

- Le seul auquel je m'opposerai sera Lord Voldemort, répond Dumbledore avec une voix calme.

- Il ne peut pas être de retour Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas possible.

À ce moment, Sev' intervient. Il remonte sa manche, laissant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Je sens Sirius se hérisser un peu sous mes doigts.

- Voilà, dit Sev' d'un ton brusque. Vous voyez, la Marque des Ténèbres. Et encore, elle n'est pas aussi nette. Il y a une heure, elle était devenue noire. Mais vous pouvez quand même la voir. Lord Voldemort a gravé cette marque par le feu dans le bras de chaque Mangemort. C'était un signe de reconnaissance et un moyen de nous faire venir auprès de lui. Pourquoi pensez-vous que Karkaroff a pris la fuite, cette nuit ? Tous les deux, nous avons senti la Marque nous brûler. Et tous les deux, nous savions qu'il était de retour. Karkaroff redoute la vengeance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a trahi trop de ses camarades Mangemorts pour être bien accueilli s'il revenait au bercail.

Fudge recule comme si Sev' portait la peste, pendant que mon ami replace sa manche.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, vous et vos collègues, Dumbledore, mais j'en ai entendu assez. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Je vous recontacterai demain pour parler un peu de la façon dont cette école doit être dirigée. Pour l'instant, je dois retourner au ministère.

Il lance à Harry son prix dans une grosse bourse. Mille gallions, ça prend quand même un peu de place. Et il s'en va.

Tous le monde semble un peu ahuri.

- Il va y avoir du travail, dit Dumby. Molly, je ne pense pas me trompez en me disant que je peux compter sur Arthur et vous.

- Non, bien sûr, répond Madame Weasley en se mettant presque au garde à vous.

- Je vais prévenir Papa au Ministère, fait celui qui doit être Bill en se levant.

- Minerva, continue Dumby. Pouvez-vous demander à Hagrid de venir à mon bureau dans une demi-heure. Et si elle y consent, à Madame Maxime également.

MacGonagall et Bill sortent de l'infirmerie. Dumbledore envoie Madame Pomfresh s'occuper de Winky. Puis il se tourne vers moi.

- Miss Malfoy, ainsi que vous Severus, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau dans deux heures. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est bon pour certains d'entre nous de se montrer à visage découvert.

Dans un jappement joyeux, Sirius reprend forme humaine.

Madame Weasley pousse un petit cri effrayé, bientôt calmée par son fils.

- T'inquiètes pas Maman, il n'est pas dangereux.

Severus fait la grimace, pendant que j'échange ma place avec Sirius et que je m'assois sur ses genoux.

- Severus, Sirius, je pense que vous êtes des adultes désormais. Vous pourrez faire des efforts pour vous entendre, fait Dumbledore.

Il s'agit d'un quasi-miracle ce que demande Dumby. Surtout que les deux hommes sont en train de chercher à se tuer du regard.

- Sirius, vous allez devoir contacter Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mondingus Fletcher. Puis vous irez chez vous. Je viendrai poser de nouvelles protections.

Mon chéri acquiesce. Je fais la moue.

- Pourquoi il doit partir aussi vite ? Je dis avec mauvaise humeur. Il vient juste d'arriver.

- Je suis désolé Miss Malfoy, mais son devoir l'appelle, répond Dumby avec un sourire.

Le pétillement dans les yeux revient pendant quelques secondes.

- Severus, vous savez déjà ce que je vais vous demander.

- J'y suis prêt, répond-il.

- Vous irez la première fois avec Miss Malfoy. Si j'ai bien compris, elle a encore beaucoup d'influence sur notre ennemi.

- Comment ça ? Demande Madame Weasley. Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par de l'influence sur notre ennemi ?

- Je vous expliquerai tout ça pendant la première réunion de l'Ordre. On pourra dire d'ailleurs que Miss Malfoy pourra vous expliquer tout ça pendant la première réunion. En attendant, je dois voir les Diggory. Severus, Miss Malfoy. Dans deux heures.

Il part. Je me tourne vers Sirius.

- Je veux pas que tu partes. D'ailleurs je te séquestre ici. Sous moi. Tu ne peux pas bouger.

Je l'embrasse passionnément. Jusqu'à ce que Sev' se racle la gorge.

- Quoi ? Je fais.

- Il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte.

En effet, Drago se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il me regarde, puis regarde Sirius. Et il sourit, d'un sourire juste terrifiant.

- Ne sourit pas comme ça, Dray, on dirait Lucius.

- Je sais, répond-il en gardant son sourire. Je viens de recevoir du courrier pour toi. Améthyste t'as cherché partout et comme il y avait aussi du courrier pour moi, c'est moi qu'il est venu voir.

Il me tend une lettre.

- Ah, tiens Potter. Ce que j'ai reçu te concerne aussi.

Il lui jette une enveloppe.

Nous ouvrons tous deux le courrier.

_Maya,_

C'est l'écriture de Lucius.

_Tu le sais déjà, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a retrouvé son corps et sa puissance. Néanmoins, il attend que le Ministère réagisse à l'annonce de Potter avant de faire savoir au Royaume-Unis qu'Il est bien de retour. _

_Nous attendons votre retour au Manoir, ton frère et toi, pour discuter plus longuement de ce qui nous attend pour les prochains mois. _

_Narcissa t'embrasse._

_Cordialement_

_Lucius. _

Ok, Lucius est inquiet. C'est inquiétant.

Je hausse un sourcil, en regardant Harry.

- Ils ont le droit de faire ça ? Demande Harry à Drago. Je veux dire, quand la date est fixée, elle est fixée non ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je demande

- Il se trouve que le tribunal a repoussé la date du procès en diffamation, répond Drago. Sans en donner de raison. J'ai aussitôt envoyé une copie de la lettre à Maître Beamish, j'attends sa réponse.

Madame Weasley regarde Drago de manière incrédule.

- Alors Potter, il paraît que tu as encore survécu, commence Drago d'un ton sarcastique.

- Il paraît, réplique Harry avec le même ton. Ton père ne faisait pas le malin, à ce moment.

- Lucius n'a jamais fait le malin devant Tom, je réponds avec un sourire. Là n'est pas la question.

Je me tourne vers Drago.

- Comment ça se passe à Serpentard ?

- Mal. Pansy est au bord de la crise de nerf, Théo s'est réfugié à la bibliothèque et Blaise... ben c'est Blaise. Il est sarcastique, ironique au possible. Et il fait peur aux premières années pour passer le temps. Quant aux autres, ils attendent.

- Je vais aller faire un tour dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, dit Sev'. Viens avec moi Drago.

Ils partent.

- Depuis quand le fils Malfoy est-il … agréable ? Demande Madame Weasley.

Je ris et elle rougit.

- Depuis cette année, Madame, je réponds. Mais avec moi il a toujours été adorable.

- Malfoy et adorable dans la même phrase, c'est incongru, grogne Ron.

Il nous reste une grosse heure, avant que je ne doive monter chez Dumbledore et que Sirius doive partir.

Du coup, Sirius discute un peu avec Harry, de tout de rien. Et moi, j'ai la tête nichée dans son coup. Et je titille sa peau discrètement avec ma langue. Et si j'en juge par la grosseur que je sens sous moi, je lui fais de l'effet.

Au bout d'un moment, Madame Weasley se racle la gorge.

Je relève la tête.

- Miss Malfoy. Je veux bien croire Dumbledore quand il dit que vous êtes une fille bien.

Il a dit ça ? C'est flatteur. Surtout que ce n'est pas réciproque vu que je suis persuadée qu'il est un peu sénile.

- Mais, continue Madame Weasley, je vous prierai de ne pas vous donner en spectacle, avec Sirius Black, devant les enfants.

Je glousse dans le cou de Sirius.

- Revenir à l'école t'as complètement fait retomber en enfance, me taquine mon amoureux.

- Mais non, j'ai toujours été comme ça.

On finit par s'isoler pour se faire des bisous. Mais le temps passe trop vite.

Bientôt c'est l'heure de se quitter.

- Ça va bien se passer, me souffle Sirius.

- C'est toi qui le dit, je dis avec humeur. Ce n'est pas toi qui va te taper l'autre albinos pendant les vacances. Mais je pense pouvoir venir te voir au Square Grimmaurd. De toute façon, maintenant, je vais jouer un peu le même rôle que Sev'. Un double jeu superbe, magnifique, et à la fin on se demandera toujours si j'étais du bon côté ou si j'étais du mauvais.

- Ne joue pas trop bien quand même. Quand on gagnera la Guerre, je n'ai pas envie de passer mes journées au tribunal parce qu'on devra te juger mille fois.

On se dit au revoir, et je me dépêche de rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore, pour ne pas être en retard.

J'y rejoins Sev', mais quand nous montons, la porte du bureau est encore fermée. Nous entendons les bruits d'une conversation.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, sur Dumbledore. Il m'invite à entrer, et il laisse Severus attendre encore un peu.

J'entre et j'ai la surprise de voir assis en face du bureau de Dumbledore, Neville Londubat.

Je m'assois à mon tour, en saluant Neville de la tête.

Dumby s'assoit à son tour, et je hausse un sourcil.

- Miss Malfoy, je pense que vous vous demandez pourquoi Monsieur Londubat est avec nous ici ce soir. Un bonbon au citron ?

Je refuse et il reprend

- Au début de l'année, Monsieur Londubat est venu me voir. Il avait surpris une conversation entre vous et le Directeur Karkaroff, aujourd'hui en fuite. Inquiet, il était venu me demander conseil. Aujourd'hui, avec la conjoncture actuelle, je l'ai convoqué pour éclaircir votre situation.

- Très bien, Monsieur le Directeur, je dis et je me tourne vers Neville. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- En début d'année, je t'ai entendu avec Karkaroff. Vous parliez des Mangemorts. C'est vrai ? Tu en as fais partie ? Mais ça veut dire que … tu as quel âge ?

J'éclate de rire.

- Oulà, une question à la fois, je fais. Première question, non, je ne fais pas partie des Mangemorts. Mais j'ai fais partie des partisans de Voldemort pendant la première Guerre. J'ai pas trop eu le choix, et … enfin, disons que j'y ai trouvé des compensations. Aujourd'hui, je vais reprendre ma place auprès de Voldemort, mais en tant qu'espion. À part ça, ce n'est pas très poli de demander son âge à une dame, je finis avec un sourire. À mon tour de poser une question. Quand tu nous as surpris, Karkaroff et moi. Tu es allé voir Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dis au juste ?

- J'ai rassuré Monsieur Londubat, répond Dumbledore. Je lui ai dis de ne pas s'inquiéter. J'ai eu raison, car quelques jours plus tard, je recevais une lettre de Sniffle pour me demander un rendez-vous avec lui et vous.

J'ai une petite moue.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas me demander directement ? Je demande à Neville.

- J'avais un peu peur de ta réaction. Et puis après, on passait pas mal de temps ensemble, avec Hermione et Ginny. Du coup, j'ai un peu oublié tout ça. Mais avec ce qui s'est passé... Si tu étais avec Lui pendant la première Guerre, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à mes parents.

- Oui, je fais dans un souffle.

Les parents de Neville sont devenus fous sous les Doloris de Bellatrix Lestrange, la tante de Drago, et son mari.

- Je hais les Mangemorts Maya, continue Neville. Ça m'aurait fait beaucoup de peine de savoir que tu en étais une.

- Heureusement que je n'en suis pas une alors, je dis d'un ton faussement joyeux.

Ça n'a pas l'air de rassurer énormément Neville, mais Dumbledore le congédie gentiment.

Il croise Sev' avec un regard terrifié et quitte le bureau du Directeur, tandis que Severus prend sa place.

- Bien, commence Dumby, voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ?

De nouveau je refuse, tandis que Sev' lance un regard meurtrier à Dumby.

- La soirée d'hier a été longue, éprouvante et les événements de ce matin, bien que prévisibles …

- Vous aviez prévu le dénie de Fudge ? Demande Sev' d'une voix froide.

- C'était une possibilité, oui, répond Dumbledore avec une voix lasse. Tout ça est regrettable, mais il va falloir conjuguer avec. Miss Malfoy, qu'en est-il de votre côté ?

- Je n'ai pas reçu de réponse de Tom, et je pense que je n'en recevrai pas à Poudlard. Par contre j'ai reçu du courrier de Lucius. Je pense qu'il est inquiet de la situation.

- Inquiet ? Comment cela ? Demande le Citronné.

- Ne vous faîtes pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes déjà, je dis avec un ton neutre. Lucius aime énormément son fils. Il n'a aucune envie de voir Drago participer à la Guerre qui se profile à l'horizon.

- Il vous l'a dit ? Demande Dumby avec un air malicieux.

- Bien sûr que non, je réplique sèchement. Il s'agit de Lucius tout de même. Je le sais parce que le ton de ses lettres changent.

- Et à Serpentard ? Demande Dumbledore en se tournant vers Sev'. Comment prennent-ils la nouvelle ?

- Ça dépend des années. En dessous de la sixième année, si au moins un de leur parents a été un Mangemort, ils ont peur. Et à partir de la sixième année, ils sont plus ou moins excités par les événements. J'ai même un septième année qui a déclaré qu'il serait marqué cet été, après le résultat des ASPICs. Je pense que c'est de la vantardise, mais il ne faut pas éloigner la possibilité que le Seigneur des Ténèbres recrute plus jeune que pendant la Première Guerre.

- C'est inquiétant. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Il recrute des jeunes encore scolarisés, sinon, nous allons au devant d'un gros problème.

Il prend une pause, semble réfléchir puis reprend.

- Ce que vous allez faire dès que les cours seront terminés. Miss Malfoy, vous allez rentrer par le Poudlard Express. Severus vous allez rentrer à l'Impasse du Tisseur normalement. Le lendemain, vous allez ensemble voir Voldemort. Il faut absolument que vous, Severus, repreniez votre place auprès de Lui.

- Si nous jouons double jeu, je dis, il nous faut des informations pas trop compromettantes à fournir à Tom.

- D'ors et déjà, vous pourrez lui dire que Fudge refuse de croire en Son retour. Et que ça Lui donne une longueur d'avance pour recruter en toute sérénité. Puis, plus tard, quand je vous le dirai, vous pourrez lui donner certains noms d'opposants. Et bien sûr, il voudra des informations sur Harry. Vous pourrez lui donner des détails sans importances de sa vie à Poudlard par exemple, mais Il vous demandera certainement plus.

- Sur ses crises ?

- Exactement. Ne lui dîtes pas qu'il Le voit. Minimisez. Dites-lui qu'il a fait un mauvais rêve et qu'il a eut mal à la tête. Et que Rita Skeeter a déformé les choses pour vendre plus.

- Je ne parle pas non plus d'un potentiel lien avec Harry.

- Non plus. Quant à vous Severus, quand vous vous présenterez devant Lord Voldemort, vous savez déjà ce que vous avez à dire.

- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Bien, alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, fait Dumby avec un sourire.

Le pétillement dans ses yeux est revenu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il mijote au final ? Nous nous levons, et au moment de passer la porte je me retourne.

- J'ai une dernière requête, je dis avec un sourire. Si vous pouviez ne plus m'appeler Miss Malfoy, mais Maya, ça rendrait vos phrases moins lourdes.

Et sans attendre de réponse, je m'en vais avec Sev'.

Quelques Jours Plus Tard-Quelques Jours Plus Tard-Quelques Jours Plus Tard

La Grande Salle est complètement drapée de noir, pour le Banquet de fin d'année. Enfin, pour le coup ce sera plus une veillée funèbre en mémoire à Diggory.

Harry a l'air extrêmement mal. Beaucoup de gens se retournent vers lui, en chuchotant, en le montrant du doigt.

Dumbledore veut d'avoir rendre hommage à Diggory, en levant un toast à sa mémoire. Quand il annonce qu'il a été tué par Voldemort, la salle, alors totalement silencieuse, bruisse soudainement de murmures paniqués. Et quand Dumbledore parle du rôle de Harry, tous les regards se braquent sur lui, pendant que lui essaye certainement de rentrer dans le sol.

Puis il fait un laïus sur la fraternité magique, sur l'union fait la force, et blablabla.

Sur le quai de Pré-Au-Lard, Viktor vient nous dire au revoir, et Fleur Delacour aussi.

Viktor prend Hermione à part pour discuter, et à son retour, devant son petit air triste, je comprends qu'ils ont rompu.

Viktor me prend aussi à part.

- Je sais que vous allez entrrrer dans une pérrriode difficile ici. Si tu as besoin de … t'éloigner quelques temps, n'hésite pas à fairrre appel à moi. J'habite en Bulgarrrie, mais ma famille est aussi trrrès puissante en RRRussie.

- Je te remercie Viktor. Je saurais m'en souvenir.

Viktor vient ni plus ni moins que de m'offrir l'asile politique.

Nous nous étreignons, Ron, rouge de gêne, demande à Viktor un autographe.

Et nous partons.

Dans le train, nous recevons la Gazette. Mais dedans il n'y a pas le moindre article de Skeeter.

- Elle a pris des vacances, ou quoi, je fais à voix haute.

- Non, elle n'a plus rien écrit depuis la troisième tâche, dit Hermione d'un ton étrangement retenu. D'ailleurs, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix qui, à présent, tremble légèrement, Rita Skeeter n'écrira plus rien du tout pendant un bon moment. Si elle ne veut pas que je raconte tout sur _elle_.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonne Ron.

- J'ai découvert comment elle s'y prenait pour écouter les conversations privées alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de remettre les pieds à l'école, répond Hermione.

- Crache le morceau Hermione, je fais avec un sourire.

- Et bien, elle se tourne vers Harry, Tu te souviens quand tu as parlé de micros pas plus gros qu'un _insecte_ ? Et quand tu t'es demandé comment elle s'y prenait pour _cafarder_ dans son journal ? dit Hermione d'un ton joyeux.

- Je croyais que les micros ne fonctionnaient pas à Poudlard ?

- Ce ne sont pas les micros qui sont importants, ce sont les insectes. Figurez-vous que Rita Skeeter est un Animagus non déclaré. Elle est capable de se transformer

Hermione, triomphante retire un petit bocal de son sac.

- En scarabée, je finis avec un sourire.

Et en effet, dans le petit bocal d'Hermione, on peut voir un gros scarabée, dont les antennes rappellent bizarrement la forme des lunettes de cette harpie.

- Très intelligent Granger, fait Drago en entrant dans le compartiment.

Il fait sursauter le Trio d'Or.

- Ça reste de la séquestration, je fais à l'attention d'Hermione.

- Je lui ai dis que je la libérerai à Londres, répond-elle d'un air détaché. De toute façon elle ne pourra pas se plaindre. Sinon elle sera obligée de révéler qu'elle est un animagi. Et même dans ce cas, je pourrais dire que je l'ai prise pour un vrai scarabée.

Drago lève un sourcil.

- Tu aurais presque pu être à Serpentard Granger, fait-il. J'ai reçu la réponse de Maître Beamish, ajoute Dray à l'attention de Harry. Apparemment, c'est Fudge lui-même qui a demandé à repousser l'audience.

- Hein ? Fait Harry très intelligemment. Mais pourquoi ?

- Réfléchit deux minutes Potter, fait Dray avec un air sarcastique.

- Je ne comprend pas le lien qu'il y a entre cette affaire et le fait que Fudge ne croit pas que Voldemort est de retour.

- C'est évident, dit Hermione faisant lever les yeux au ciel à toutes les personnes présentes. Si il n'y a pas de jugement contre Skeeter pour diffamation et atteinte à la vie privée, alors les articles restent vrais.

- Exactement, continue mon frère. En plus, le Ministère pourra continuer à te discréditer par le biais de la Gazette du Sorcier, même si Skeeter n'écrit plus.

Sur ces mots, il s'en va.

Le voyage du Poudlard Express va bientôt arriver à son terme. Hermione et Ron ont l'air ravi de retrouver leur maison, leur chambre, leurs marques. Mais Harry c'est une autre histoire. Il semble presque bougon de devoir retourner dans sa famille.

- Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de revoir ta famille Harry, je fais d'un air dégagé.

- Non. On... ne s'apprécie pas.

- Quoi ? Je fais en surjouant la surprise. La famille de Harry Potter ne t'adule pas comme l'idole que tu es ?

Ça a au moins le mérite de le faire rire.

- Non, ils sont assez spéciaux, répond-il avec un sourire.

Nous descendons du train, traînant derrière nous nos énormes malles.

J'embrasse le Trio d'Or pour leur souhaiter des bonnes vacances et je vais rejoindre la petite famille Malfoy. Lucius me foudroie du regard.

- À moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, je dis avec mon plus beau sourire sarcastique.

- Tu sais bien que je désapprouve ce genre de comportement. Un, ou une Malfoy ne doit pas être aussi expansif en public. Surtout pas avec un Traître à son Sang, une Sang-de-Bourbe et Harry Potter lui-même.

C'est à moi de vouloir le tuer d'un seul regard.

- Tu sais bien que je désapprouve ce genre de commentaire, je dis avec exactement le même ton. Bon on y va ? Je reprends d'un ton très enjoué.

Narcissa et Lucius lèvent les yeux au ciel dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Arrivés au Manoir, Lucius me demande

- Alors, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

- Et bien, demain, je dois rejoindre Severus et aller nous présenter devant Tom.

- Tu sais ce qui va arriver, me dit-il avec un air grave.

- Oui, c'est exactement pour ça que j'y vais avec Severus. Si je peux lui épargner un ou deux Doloris ce sera déjà ça.

- Et après ?

- Nous verrons bien.

Il me fixe intensément.

- Écoute Lucius, je reprends d'une voix douce. Je sais que tu es inquiet, mais chaque chose en son temps.

- Comment ne pas être inquiet, fait-il d'un ton furieux. Tu prépares quelque chose et ça ne me plaît pas.

- Et que crois-tu que je prépare ? Je fais avec une voix que j'espère neutre.

Il m'emmène dans la bibliothèque, et jette quelques sorts d'intimité autour de nous.

- Tu crois que je n'ai rien vu ? Demande-t-il. Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

- Loin de moi cette idée, je fais avec un petit sourire.

Ce genre d'attitude a le don de rendre Lucius furax. Et je le sais.

- Tu es de manière durable dans une relation amoureuse avec une personne dont j'ignore l'identité. Cela signifie que c'est quelqu'un de l'autre camp. Tu te fâche sérieusement avec Severus qui est pourtant ton meilleur ami. Tu fais ami-ami avec celui qui a détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En gros tu joues un double jeu et je n'aime pas ça.

- Ma vie privée ne te regarde en rien, après tout tu n'es pas mon père. Et si tu pouvais cesser d'être aussi clairvoyant, cela m'arrangerait grandement.

- Tu as peur pour tes belles petites fesses ? Demande Lucius une lueur de reproche dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr que non. Je suis une grande fille. Je sais parfaitement me défendre. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive malheur à toi, ou Narcissa ou Drago.

- Ça il fallait y penser avant de faire des bêtises.

- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises ! Je m'écrie. As-tu vraiment envie que ta famille vive dans un monde en Guerre ? Tu as vraiment envie que Drago se fasse marquer à sa sortie de Poudlard ? Ou même Narcissa ? Tu as vraiment envie de mettre le reste de la famille Malfoy à genoux ?

On se toise pendant quelques instants.

Des instants crucials. Non cruciaux. Bref, importants quoi.

Lucius doit choisir. Entre sa famille et son idéologie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Finit-il par articuler.

Ce simple effort semble lui être insurmontable.

- Premièrement, tu me laisses faire. Tu ne dois surtout jamais douter que je suis du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en tout cas en Sa présence.

- Je suis un Occlumens accompli, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Deuxièmement ?

- Deuxièmement, tu vas devoir apprendre à Drago l'art de l'Occlumentie. Cet été.

- Pourquoi cet été ?

- Parce que je ne pense pas que Tom va reprendre du service actif trop vite. Il va déjà reconstituer ses troupes. En plus le Ministère lui donne un avantage considérable en niant Son retour. Je pense que si tu pouvais continuer à pousser Fudge dans cette voie là, ce ne serait pas trop mal. Il faut nous donner du temps pour nous préparer à ce que nous aurons à affronter.

Je dis ça avec un petit air fataliste.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Continue Lucius.

- Reprendre ma place à Sa droite me paraît être un bon début, je réponds avec un sourire sadique.

- Voilà que je te retrouve. La Démone reprend du service ?

- Ça risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde.

Le lendemain, je retrouve Severus directement chez lui.

Chez lui, c'est un bien grand mot. Il s'agit d'une petite maison de plein pied, dans une ville pauvre de Grande-Bretagne. C'est la maison où il a grandi, et il la déteste tellement qu'il la laisse plus ou moins à l'abandon.

J'ai tenté à une époque de lui redonner un coup de neuf, mais le regard noir de Sev' m'en a vite dissuadé. Après tout, si il veut vivre dans un taudis c'est son droit.

Nous transplanons tous les deux, direction, le Manoir des Ténèbres !

Ouh, ça a un petit côté film d'horreur très sympathique tout ça !

Bref, on atterri au même endroit que Lucius et moi quelques mois plus tôt, c'est à dire dans un cimetière glauque au possible.

Je fais signe à Sev' de me suivre et nous grimpons à l'assaut du Manoir.

À l'entrée, deux Mangemorts montent la garde. Un peu comme deux petits soldats, ils essayent tant bien que mal de rester droits et dignes, mais quelque chose me dit que rester comme ça pendant des heures, ça doit être un poil fatigant.

Dans le Manoir, je glisse à Sev'

- Ça mériterait quand même un brin de décoration ici.

Il me lance un regard amusé, mais nous sommes interrompu par une larve, nommée Queudver.

- Maya, Severus, siffle-t-il d'un air peureux. Il vous attend.

- Très bien, nous te suivons, je réponds avec un air hautain absolument Malfoyen.

Nous parcourons un couloir. Le papier peint se fait allègrement la malle des murs défraîchis.

J'entre la première dans le salon où le Seiiiiigneuuuur nous attend.

- Tom, je dis en passant la porte d'une voix enjouée. C'est tout à fait charmant chez toi ! Je suppose que tu es à l'origine de la décoration ?

Un rire froid me répond.

- Maya, il n'y a que toi pour faire ce genre de remarque.

Il se retourne et j'esquisse une grimace.

Il n'a pas, mais alors pas du tout la même tête que dans mes souvenirs.

Déjà, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de son nez !? Il n'a plus que deux fentes, qui sont censées lui permettre de respirer.

Sa peau, déjà blanche quand je suis arrivée dans ce monde, et désormais cadavérique. Il n'a presque plus de lèvres et plus un cheveu sur le caillou.

Par contre, il lui reste les deux rubis étincelants de cruauté qu'il avait déjà il y a quelques années. Et son charisme magique.

Discrètement, j'observe son aura.

Elle n'est pas noire comme vous pourriez le penser. Elle est globalement verte sombre, avec de longue traînées dorées. Il y a aussi quelques pigments orange.

Je vous parle en chinois ? Mais pas du tout ! Bon, je vous explique. La couleur d'une aura, ainsi que sa densité et sa taille dépendent du caractère, de l'humeur de manière globale, de l'histoire de la personne, et de la magie. Quand je dis magie, il y a aussi quelques paramètres à prendre en compte. Le type de magie le plus souvent utilisé et la magie instinctive sont deux composantes essentielles d'une aura.

La plupart du temps.

L'aura de Tom a pour moi plusieurs significations.

Il a un très fort potentiel magique. Une quantité presque incroyable. Mais bon, c'est presque un pléonasme pour un des plus grands Mages Noirs de ce siècle. Il a une pratique aboutie de la Magie Noire. Idem, c'est une lapalissade. Il a aussi une très grande maîtrise de la Magie Runique et de la Magie Élémentale. Mais également, je peux savoir qu'il a beaucoup souffert de carences affectives. Qu'il " bouche " par le sang de ses ennemis.

Pourtant, il semble manquer quelque chose. Comme si son aura n'était pas complète. Mystère et boules de gomme comme dirait certain.

- Les années ne t'ont pas loupé, j'ironise. Un petit lifting te ferait le plus grand bien.

- Si tu pouvais cesser de faire des remarques moldus sous mon toit Maya, j'en serais bien aise. Et quant à mon physique, j'espère pouvoir y remédier d'ici quelques temps.

Il fait une pause.

- Je vois que tu es venue avec Severus. Bien. Très bien.

Sev' s'avance, et pose un genou à terre.

- Maître, murmure-t-il.

Comme toute réponse il se prend un Doloris sur le coin de la tronche, et s'effondre au sol de douleur.

Quelques spasmes plus tard, il se relève difficilement, mais garde toujours les genoux au sol et la tête baissée.

- Bien, maintenant tu peux t'expliquer, fait Tom d'un air nonchalant.

Tom s'assoit élégamment dans un fauteuil, près du feu, et Nagini vient le rejoindre à ses pieds.

- Maître, je vous demande pardon de ne pas m'être présenté devant vous lors de votre Retour. Mais ma situation à Poudlard m'en empêchait.

- Je m'en suis douté figure toi Severus, fait Tom d'une voix sifflante.

- Je n'en doute pas Maître, continue Sev' d'une voix neutre. Désormais, ma place au sein de Poudlard, et aux côtés de Dumbledore vous assure des renseignements de choix.

- Aurais-tu déjà quelque chose pour me contenter ? Demande Tom avec gourmandise.

- L'Ordre du Phénix va renaître de ses cendres. Dumbledore a déjà contacté certains de ses anciens sympathisants.

- Des noms Severus, fait Tom avec impatience.

- Les Weasley, Maître. Minerva MacGonagall, Filius Flitwick. Et Sirius Black.

- Black ? Comme c'est intéressant. Alors le vieux fou le prend au sérieux.

- Il est très présent auprès de Potter, glisse Sev'. C'est plus ou moins sa figure paternelle.

- Je vois. C'est une information à prendre en compte. Peut-être pourrais-je l'utiliser un jour. Je suis content de toi Severus, déclare Tom. Tu as mérité la Marque qui orne ton bras. Tu es sûre de ne pas en vouloir une Maya ?

- J'ai jamais été très tatouage, j'élude. Et j'ai bien peur que la tête de mort et le serpent noir n'aille pas avec mon look.

Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux.

Le sujet de mon marquage a souvent été un objet de discorde dans le passé. J'ai toujours refusé de me soumettre. Si j'étais à ses côtés c'était pour pouvoir lâcher ma moitié démoniaque sans problème.

C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui c'est assez tentant de refaire la même chose. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, une démone avec une conscience ça n'est pas sérieux. Et une démone avec une conscience et un amoureux du côté des gentils, c'est pas du tout crédible.

- Tu peux te relever Severus. Que peux-tu me dire Maya ? Reprend Tom d'une voix douce. Après tout, tu viens de passer un an à côtoyer Harry Potter et ses amis. Qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant à savoir à son sujet.

- Et bien, comme tu dois t'en douter, le Trio d'Or comme je les appelle, sont soudés comme les doigts de la main. Ils ont presque 15 ans et ils profitent de la vie. Un peu comme une fratrie, ils ont leurs rivalités, leurs disputes, et des moments où on pourrait croire qu'ils se connaissent depuis toujours.

- Bien, très bien. Je verrais en temps voulu ce que je ferais des informations que tu pourras m'apporter. Maintenant, j'ai une mission pour chacun d'entre vous. Severus, j'ai besoin d'une potion qui me rende mon apparence. Ressembler à un serpent est, certes terrifiant pour mes ennemis, mais terriblement lassant.

- Bien Maître. Néanmoins, j'aurais besoin de certaines choses.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, le coupe Tom. Maya, je sais que tu t'ennuies vite dans la petite routine du Manoir Malfoy. Aussi, j'aurais quelques occupations pour toi ici. Tu es toujours une spécialiste de la destruction ?

- Bien sûr, où veux-tu en venir ?

- Et bien, j'ai quelques murs ici qui ne demandent qu'à être détruits. Vois-tu, j'ai décidé de faire de cet endroit mon Quartier Général, selon l'expression consacrée.

- Cet endroit, comme tu dis, a bien besoin d'un ravalement de façade. Au fait, on est où exactement ?

- Tsss, Maya, ne me crois pas si naïf.

Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire, celui de la collection printemps-été de chez Sadisme et Compagnie.

- Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que nous sommes dans une vieille bâtisse familiale. Mais tout ce qui touche à cet endroit et sa localisation est sous Fidelitas. Et j'en suis le Gardien.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un grand paranoïaque comme toi, je ris.

Le jeu peut commencer ! Maya est dans la place !

Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser tout compte fait !


	19. Comment je choque l'Ordre du Phénix

Chapitre 19 :

En fait, j'ai trois missions données par Tom.

En premier, je dois rénover Son Manoir.

On dirait pas comme ça, mais Tom est très porté sur l'apparence. Je ne veux pas dire qu'il veut que ce soit beau. Non, non, non, la beauté n'est pas son but. Étrange vous ne trouvez pas ? Non ? Ah, bon.

Chaque détail doit être pensé dans un seul objectif : montrer la puissance et inspirer la crainte. Ça fait deux objectifs mais c'est pas grave. Un jour je saurais compter. D'ici là, j'ai un Manoir à remettre à neuf.

Ma deuxième mission, dans le prolongement de la première, c'est d'aider Sev' à concocter une potion pour permettre à notre Tom national de retrouver apparence humaine. Pourtant, pour montrer la puissance et inspirer la crainte, une apparence reptilienne c'est le top !

Visiblement, il ne le voit pas de cet œil là.

Enfin, ma troisième mission, c'est d'épauler Lucius dans les intrigues mondaines et ministérielles afin de dégoter de potentiels-futurs-Mangemorts. Pa-ssi-o-nnant.

Et de l'autre côté, j'ai aussi des missions.

Je dois amasser le plus d'infos possibles sans me faire prendre. Et je dois essayer de trouver quels Mangemorts pourraient, éventuellement, être un peu en désaccord avec le Lord afin d'en faire un espion. Bon j'avoue, cette partie là est un peu difficile, sinon impossible.

Ah, et Dumby a dit que dans l'été je serais officiellement présentée comme une membre à part entière de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et je devrais l'annoncer à Tom pour avoir encore plus de poids.

Pour le moment, je m'attaque à ma tâche première. Détruire. En plus Tom m'a prêté des Mangemorts pour que je puisse passer mes nerfs dessus. C'est trop gentil de sa part ! Bon officiellement c'est pour m'aider. Mais j'en fais ce que je veux !

- Avery ! Je crie sur le Mangemort. Quand je t'ai dis de tenir ce cristal, je voulais dire dans tes mains ! Pas que tu le fasses léviter devant toi !

- Oui, mademoiselle, fait le petit Mangemort en reprenant le prisme de cristal.

J'essaie de voir quels matières et quelles couleurs pourront donner le meilleur effet dans le Quartier Général des Ténèbres. Et je m'amuse comme une petite folle.

Les quelques jours précédents, j'ai détruit quelques murs, en demandant aux Mangemorts de les tenir droits le plus longtemps possible. Sans explications. Juste pour les regarder galérer. Sans magie bien sûr, sinon ce n'est pas amusant.

Et aujourd'hui, ils doivent tenir des échantillons de matériaux et de tentures afin que je puisse me faire une idée des assemblages à faire, ou à ne pas faire.

Comment ça ? Je pourrais faire ça d'un coup de baguette magique ? Mais non, mais pas du tout, c'est bien plus distrayant de le faire faire par des Mangemorts.

- Dolohov ! Tiens toi droit !

Ah, je me sens comme une âme de tyran !

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que je m'occupe assidûment de la réhabilitation du Manoir, et je peux dire que je suis assez fière de moi.

J'ai agrandi l'intérieur magiquement, si bien qu'il y a plus de pièces que prévu.

Le Hall est d'ors et déjà fini. C'est peut-être une des seules pièces lumineuses du Rez-de-chaussée. Le sol en marbre vert fait ressortir le double escalier en marbre blanc, nacré. Les rampes sont en fait des serpents sculptés dans le bois le plus précieux.

Ça c'est pour la puissance. Pour la crainte, on a un tableau immense de Salazar Serpentard, toisant les personnes osant entrer dans le manoir, ainsi qu'un corbeau de pierre, juste au dessus de la porte d'entrée qui prend vie si Tom lui ordonne d'attaquer quelqu'un.

Mais globalement, le Hall n'est pas hostile.

C'est à partir de la Salle du Trône que ça se complique.

Je l'appelle comme ça, mais en réalité, il n'y a pas de trône. Tom préfère rester debout, sur une estrade, devant ses hommes.

Du coup, j'ai tout misé sur des tentures, des statues aux quatre coins de la salle, et des fenêtres très étroites afin que la lumière paraisse filtrée. Ça fait très film d'horreur, genre, le château de Dracula, ou quelque chose comme ça.

La Salle à Manger doit être de la plus grande des magnificences. Un machin exubérant. Indécent d'opulence. Un truc de malade quoi !

Il y aura aussi, une Bibliothèque, un Petit Salon, un Grand Salon, un Salon d'Apparat, une multitude de Chambres, des Salles de Bains privatives dans tous les sens. Un truc de malade quoi !

Ça sera un truc de malade quoi !

Quelques Jours Plus Tard-Quelques Jours Plus Tard-Quelques Jours Plus Tard

Tom m'a convoquée dans ses quartiers.

C'est une des premières choses que j'ai rénovée au premier étage, l'appartement de Tommy.

Je vous surprends quand je vous dis que c'est vert et gris ?

Mais étrangement, ce n'est pas très sombre. Bon un peu, parce qu'apparemment, les albinos maléfiques n'aiment pas la lumière du dehors, qui risquerait de leur colorer un peu la peau. En plus dehors, il y a de l'air pur, et ça c'est vraiment insupportable.

Je suis introduite dans les quartiers de Tom par un Mangemort en faction devant la porte.

- Salut ! Je fais de ma voix la plus enjouée. Comment tu vas ?

- Très bien, je te remercie.

Je hausse un sourcil de surprise. Depuis quand Tom réponds à mes questions sur sa santé ? En disant qu'il va bien ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je demande ahurie. Tu es nommé Ministre de la Magie ?

- Pas du tout, me fait-il avec un sourire carnassier. Un de mes espions vient de m'apprendre une très bonne nouvelle. Harry Potter risque de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard.

Keuwa ? Harry ? Renvoyé de Poudlard? Keske cè ke ste blague ?

Je tente de prendre un air mi-surpris mi-amusé.

Heureusement, Tom s'est tourné vers la cheminée où ronfle un feu d'enfer.

- Oui, il a jeté un sort de Patronus. Potter est malin, il sait qu'il s'expose au danger en jetant des sorts à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Ça veut dire que quelqu'un a envoyé des Détraqueurs chez lui. Et ce n'est pas moi.

- Tu as une idée d'où cela peut venir ?

- C'est très certainement quelqu'un de haut placé au Ministère. Et qui ne porte ni Potter ni Dumbledore dans son cœur. Mais cela veut aussi dire qu'il est temps pour toi d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ah, enfin ! J'ai hâte de retrouver mon Siriiii !

Quelques instants plus tard, comme de par hasard, je reçois un hibou de ni plus ni moins que notre citronné préféré. Il me demande expressément de venir à un point de rendez-vous dans Londres pour que je puisse accéder au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

À l'heure pile, j'arrive donc sur place et me retrouve nez-à-nez avec le citronné lui-même.

Sans un mot, parce qu'apparemment dans un rendez-vous presque secret, il faut faire le moins de bruit possible, il me tend un papier.

Je lis l'adresse et la répète dans ma tête. A ce moment, même si j'ai pas accepté la mission, le message s'autodétruit et les lettres s'effacent les unes après les autres.

Dumby me prend alors le bras, et nous transplanons dans un square, qui s'appelle d'ailleurs, Square Grimmaurd. Je répète encore une fois l'adresse dans ma tête et une façade apparaît entre le 10 et le 14.

Nous entrons, et Dumbledore me fait signe de ne pas parler dans le Hall. Des escaliers montent vers les étages, et je lève la tête. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir deux silhouettes avant que Dumby m'entraîne vers le couloir du Rez-de-chaussée.

J'entre dans ce qui doit être une Salle à Manger. Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde. J'en connais une partie.

Severus déjà, assis dans un coin, pour ne pas se mêler à la populace. Sirius qui me lance un regard satisfait, et qui essaye de se concentrer sur la conversation de MacGonagall. Quatre Weasley, les deux parents et les deux aînés. Bill et Charlie je crois. Je vois le vrai Maugrey Fol'Œil, toujours aussi paranoïaque, son œil magique tourne sans s'arrêter.

- Bien, fait Dumby pour faire taire cette bruyante assemblée. Je crois que nous sommes au complet. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir nous allons commencer.

Tout ce beau monde s'assoit, et certains remarquent ma présence et me jettent des coups d'œil, parfois curieux parfois méfiants. Je prends place entre Dumbledore et Severus.

- J'ai convoqué cette réunion à la dernière minute, pour deux raison, commence Dumbledore. Tout d'abord, je tiens à informer ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, que au moins deux Détraqueurs ont attaqué Harry Potter ce soir même. Harry a lancé un sortilège de Patronus pour les faire fuir et a réussi.

Un brouhaha se fait alors entendre.

- Malheureusement, dit Dumbledore avec une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit, il est désormais sous le coup de la Justice Magique pour utilisation illégale de la Magie. J'ai réussi à ce que sa baguette ne soit pas détruite, mais il devra tout de même passer en jugement, le 12 Août. La deuxième raison de cette réunion est à ma gauche. Une personne souhaite entrer dans l'Ordre et demande l'approbation de cette assemblée. Elle aura quelques informations je pense afin d'expliquer sa situation. Miss Malfoy, je vous laisse commencer.

Quelques regards choqués répondent à mon nom, mais un double regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue Snapien et Malfoyen les empêchent de faire des remarques.

- Merci, Monsieur le Directeur, je fais d'une voix polie mais froide. Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Pour comprendre mon histoire, il faut savoir que je ne suis pas complètement humaine. Je suis à moitié démon.

Je laisse un temps de silence, et je croise le regard amusé de mon cher et tendre.

- C'est ridicule, fait Maugrey d'une voix forte. Les démons n'existent pas.

- Vous avez raison Alastor, je réponds avec un sourire. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Alastor. Il se trouve que je ne suis pas non plus de ce monde. Je viens d'un monde parallèle.

Et comme à chaque fois, pour prouver mes dires, je fais apparaître des boules de feu dans chacune de mes mains.

Quelques exclamations surprises ponctuent ma démonstration.

Maugrey semble bouder.

- Donc je disais que je viens d'un univers parallèle. Le pourquoi du comment je suis arrivée ici ne fait pas avancer l'histoire je vous ferez donc grâce des explications de la guerre qui déchire mon monde. Et donc me voilà ici. Je n'ai pas atterrie n'importe où, puisque je me suis retrouvée ni plus ni moins chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Enfin, plutôt sur sa pelouse. En pleine Guerre contre le Ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Et vous avez décidé de soutenir Vous-Savez-Qui sans même connaître les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire ? Demande une membre avec des cheveux roses.

- Ben oui. Faut dire que Tom est plutôt persuasif. On a le choix entre le soutenir et mourir, ce qui est assez restreint il faut bien le dire. Je suis très vite montée dans la hiérarchie mangemoresque, notamment parce que j'ai un sens inné du combat et des stratagèmes guerriers. Si bien que vers la fin, avant que bébé Harry ne détruise Tom, j'étais devenue Sa première conseillère. Même si Tom reste très paranoïaque et ne pas tout aux même personnes.

Je parcours mon auditoire du regard. La plupart ne semble pas assimiler les informations qu'ils entendent.

- À Sa disparition, Lucius et Narcissa ont accepté de m'adopter pour me protéger. Lucius ne s'en faisait pas trop pour lui-même, et donc m'a servi de couverture. On a falsifié les papiers, l'acte de naissance, tout bien, et je suis devenue une Malfoy. Maintenant que Tom est revenu, je reprends ma place dans la hiérarchie. Et je suis là pour vous aider.

Un bref silence, coupé bientôt par la même personne au cheveux roses.

- Et pourquoi subitement vous proposez de nous aider ? Demande-t-elle l'air suspicieuse.

Plusieurs personnes dans la salle hoche la tête, d'accord avec ce qu'insinue la jeune femme.

- Quel est votre nom ? Je demande.

- Nymphadora Tonks mais tout le monde m'appelle Tonks, répond-elle.

- Aaah ! Nous sommes donc cousines, si je me rappelle bien l'Arbre Généalogique de la famille. Pour répondre à votre question, plusieurs choses ont changé pendant la période de paix que nous avons connu. D'abord, mon côté démon est moins présent. Mon côté magicien a pris le dessus et je me suis calmée. Ensuite, il se trouve que je teste pour la première fois la vie de famille. Et ça me plaît assez pour que je ne sois pas très heureuse de revoir l'autre albinos maléfique. J'aimerais que mon petit frère, même si ce n'est pas mon vrai frère, grandisse dans un monde en paix. Enfin, il se trouve que je suis en couple depuis bientôt deux ans avec quelqu'un d'ici. Pour en venir aux infos en elles-même, Tom a un ou plusieurs espions au Ministère qui l'ont prévenu que Potter a utilisé un sortilège de Patronus ce soir. C'est une info qui vient directement du Département de la Justice Magique.

- Il doit bien le savoir, fait Maugrey avec mauvaise humeur. C'est lui qui les a lancé les Détraqueurs.

- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, non, je fais d'un ton ferme. Du coup, il a lancé Lucius sur les traces de la personne qui en veut suffisamment à Harry pour lui envoyer des Détraqueurs. Il veut en faire un ou une Mangemort.

- Si ce n'est pas Voldemort qui a envoyé les Détraqueurs, alors nous avons à faire à un ennemi invisible, soupire Dumby. Si nous ne pouvons trouver le ou les responsables ce soir, nous allons nous concentrer sur l'audience qui aura lieu le 12 Août. Amelia Bones sera la Juge qui présidera cette audience. C'est une vieille connaissance, et elle est impartiale. Je prendrai personnellement la défense de Harry. Mais pour confirmer ses dires, il faudra un témoin.

- Arabella n'était pas présente au moment de l'attaque ? C'est elle qui nous a prévenu non ? Fait un membre que je ne connais pas.

- C'est vrai, fait Fol'Œil, mais les Cracmols peuvent-ils voir les Détraqueurs ? Après tout, les moldus ne le peuvent pas.

- Si, les Cracmols peuvent les voir, fait Dumby. Il faudra que je rencontre Arabella pour savoir si elle accepte de témoigner. Quant à Mondingus Fletcher, dès qu'il revient, je me chargerai en personne de lui expliquer en quoi consiste une surveillance.

Commence alors un tour de table pour connaître les derniers renseignements dont dispose l'Ordre. Tous se présentent avant de parler, ce qui me permet de mettre un visage sur des noms parfois connus.

Le tour de parole clôt, Dumbledore achève la réunion par quelques paroles d'encouragement.

Madame Weasley se lève et propose à tous de rester pour manger. Quelques personnes acceptent dont moi, et je force Sev' à accepter aussi.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de manger à une table de Griffondors, fait-il de mauvaise humeur.

- Oh, aller, dis-toi qu'ils n'ont aucune envie d'être dans la maison d'une des plus vieille famille de Serpentards.

Nous sortons tous dans le Hall. Une nouvelle fois, on me fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit. J'aperçois en haut des escaliers, quelques silhouettes qui nous espionnent. Je file un coup de coude à Sev'

- Regarde, je chuchote. J'en connais quelques uns qui donneraient cher pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Soudain, il y a un grand bruit. Dans un réflexe retrouvé grâce à la situation tendue, j'empoigne mon fidèle poignard, glissé sur mon côté gauche.

Mais ce n'est que Tonks qui a fait tomber un horrible porte-parapluie en forme de pied de Troll.

Je me détends, mais presque aussitôt un nouveau grand bruit ce fait entendre.

- VERMINES ! SALETÉS ! RÉSIDUS DE POURRITURE ET D'ABJECTION ! BÂTARDS ! MUTANTS ! MONSTRES ! QUITTEZ CETTE MAISON ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS SOUILLER La DEMEURE DE MES AÏEUX !

La pauvre Tonks se répand en excuses, bafouille des pardons dans tous les sens.

Je cherche d'où proviennent les insultes. En fait, il s'agit du tableau d'une femme à l'air sévère, qui crache les plus ignobles jurons.

- Mais c'est cette chère Walburga ! Je m'exclame en la reconnaissant. Je vois que même morte vous êtes toujours aussi en forme très chère.

- Maya ? Fait le portrait soudainement calmé. Vous ? Vous aussi vous avez trahi votre camp !

Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir que les enfants sont descendus pour voir la cause du bruit. À ce moment, Sirius sort de la Salle à Manger, aide MacGo à remettre le rideau sur le tableau, et soupire en direction de son filleul.

- Je te présent ma mère, Walburga Black.

- Cette femme est ta mère ? Fait Harry surpris. Ça veut dire qu'on est chez toi ?

- Oui, il s'agit d'une des propriétés de la famille Black.

- Il y en a d'autres des comme ça ?

- Pas aussi accueillantes je te rassure, répond Sirius avec ironie.

Quand la majeure partie des Membres de l'Ordre sont partis, je peux enfin serrer mon Siriiii contre moi.

- Nous allons passer à table ! Fait Madame Weasley d'un ton joyeux.

Je m'assois entre Severus et Sirius, qui se fusillent mutuellement du regard, mais qui ne disent rien. Autour de la table, on retrouve une bonne partie des Weasley, en fait seuls Percy et Charlie ne sont pas là, et Fred et Georges qui ne sont pas encore à table. Percy parce qu'il s'est disputé avec sa famille, et Charlie parce que la Roumanie c'est un peu loin. Il y a aussi Remus Lupin, que Sirius m'a présenté dans les règles de l'art. Nymphadora Tonks, le fameux Mondingus Fletcher qui ne sait pas en quoi consiste une surveillance, Harry et Hermione.

Tout ce beau monde fait un boucan d'enfer.

Les plats préparés par Madame Weasley sont délicieux, et même Severus m'accorde que ce n'est pas mauvais.

Harry de l'autre côté de Sirius parle de ses vacances.

- Ça a été atroce, fait-il à son parrain.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, répond Sirius avec un sourire. Une lutte acharnée pour sauver mon âme, voilà qui aurait pu rompre la monotonie du quotidien. Ça fait un mois que je suis enfermé ici. Le Ministère me recherche toujours, et d'après Dumbledore c'est plus sûr que je reste ici.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Dumbledore, je fais. Te cacher dans une grotte à Pré-Au-Lard était certes exaltant, mais terriblement dangereux.

Sirius tire une tête de trois mètres de long.

- Toi au moins, tu savais ce qui se passait, continue Harry d'un ton cassant.

- Oui, fait Sirius avec ironie. Tout savoir et ne rien pouvoir faire. En plus de supporter tous les sarcasmes de Snape.

Les deux hommes se fusillent du regard.

- Désolé de prendre de des risques pendant que tu fais du ménage, dit Sev' d'un ton austère.

Je me recule bruyamment de la table.

- Vous n'allez pas commencer ! Je m'exclame.

Le silence se fait autour de la table.

À ce moment précis, Fred et Georges arrivent de la cuisine en faisant voler les plats, rasant la tête des personnes présentes, ce qui a immanquablement le don d'énerver Madame Weasley.

- Fred, Georges ! PORTEZ-LES NORMALEMENT !

Le cri de leur mère fait sursauter les jumeaux et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Un des plats se renverse dans un grand barouf, et un couteau à pain se plante à quelques millimètres de la main droite de mon Siriii.

Heureusement, c'est que j'en ai encore besoin de sa main droite moi !

- POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL ! Hurle Molly Weasley. VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS BESOIN DE FAIRE ÇA ! Je COMMENCE À EN AVOIR ASSEZ ! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QU'ON VOUS A DONNÉ Le DROIT D'UTILISER La MAGIE QU'IL FAUT QUE VOUS SORTIEZ VOTRE BAGUETTE À TOUT BON DE CHAMP !

Je me penche vers Severus en murmurant

- J'aurais pas aimé avoir un dragon pour mère moi.

Il a un léger rictus, mais pas suffisant pour que les autres le remarquent.

- Aucun de vos frères ne m'a causé autant de soucis ! Continue-t-elle en lançant pléthore de sortilèges pour nettoyer les dégâts de ses fils. Bill n'avait pas besoin de transplaner chaque fois qu'il fallait faire trois pas ! Charlie ne passait pas son temps à ensorceler tous ce qui lui tombait sous la main ! Percy …

Elle se stoppe net, et devient blême.

L'ambiance générale se refroidit d'un coup pendant que le silence devient assourdissant.

- Mangeons, dit Bill précipitamment.

- Ça à l'air délicieux Molly, fait Lupin immédiatement.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Molly Weasley se tourne vers Sirius.

- Je voulais te dire, qu'il y a quelque chose dans le secrétaire du Salon. Ça n'arrête pas de bouger et de gratter, là-dedans. C'est peut-être un simple Épouvantard, mais je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être demander à Alastor d'y jeter un coup d'œil avant qu'on ouvre.

- Je peux m'en occuper si vous voulez, je fais en avalant une bouchée de ragoût.

- Euh, oui, si vous voulez Miss, fait-elle surprise.

- Très bonne idée, commente Severus d'une voix froide. Comme ça je saurais enfin quelle est la plus grande peur de la grande Maya Malfoy.

- Tsss, Sev', je réplique avec une voix ronronnante, tu dois bien avoir une petite idée sur la question depuis le temps qu'on se … fréquente.

Ma dernière phrase laisse un blanc impressionnant. Tous les convives ont cessé de manger et nous fixent avec des yeux ronds.

Le rictus de Sev' s'agrandit.

- Je... Je te demande pardon ? Bafouille mon chéri avec grâce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je fais avec un faux air candide.

- Comment ça ? Depuis le temps que vous vous fréquentez ? Ça veut dire quoi, ce ton que tu as employé ?

- La définition du verbe pronominal se fréquenter est " avoir des relations avec quelqu'un ". Je pensais que tu savais ça.

- Oui, merci, répond Sirius d'un ton sec. Mais_ quelle genre de relation ?_

- Je pense qu'on a testé un très grand nombre de relations. La relation supérieure hiérarchique et sous-fifre, la relation professeur-élève, la relation BFF (best friends forever pour les incultes) et la relation sexuelle.

Je lui sors mon plus beau sourire ultra-bright.

Sirius devient rouge puis blanc, puis vert. En fait c'est la plupart des personnes présentes qui passent par diverses couleurs. C'est très joli, un vrai feu d'artifice.

- Me fais pas un infarctus s'te plaît mon Siri, je fais avec une petite voix choupi.

- C'était quand ? Finit-il par articuler

- De quoi ? Je fais toujours avec un air candide

- Tu vois de quoi je parle, siffle-t-il.

- Ah, notre période Sexfriend. Juste à la fin de la Guerre. Ben juste après que tu sois envoyé en prison.

Il y a de nouveau un grand silence.

- Les rideaux sont infestés de Doxys, dit Madame Weasley d'un ton dégagé pour changer de conversation. J'aimerais bien qu'on s'en débarrasse demain.

- J'en serais ravi, fait Sirius d'un ton sarcastique au possible.

Mais Madame Weasley n'a pas l'air de remarquer l'air sombre de Sirius dès qu'il s'agit de ménage.

- Je te garderai les cadavres, ne t'inquiète pas, je fais à Severus avec une pointe d'ironie.

Il prend un air concentré. L'air qu'il prend quand il est sur un problème de potion très épineux.

- Et si les dégâts neurologiques étaient psychologiques ?

Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, son projet de Veritaserum amélioré.

- Tu veux dire que ce serait une somatisation ? L'esprit aurait tellement peur qu'il arriverait à se détruire lui-même ?

Les personnes autour de nous semblent complètement perdues. Après quelques instants, les conversations reprennent. Snape qui parle de potions, ce n'est pas très nouveau.

- Le venin de Doxy peut devenir un puissant antalgique, quand il est bien préparé. Et si c'était ça la solution. Si il fallait endormir l'esprit pour mieux contourner ses défenses.

Il se parle plus à lui-même qu'à moi. Je pense que c'est mon devoir de le ramener sur terre.

- Tu ne devais pas bosser sur une potion pour Tom ? Je fais avec sarcasmes.

- J'y travaille en parallèle. Mais ça avance plutôt bien, donc je ne m'en fait pas.

- Si tu le dis.

- Après tout, il ne s'attend pas à ce que je réussisse en quelques jours.

Il se lève brusquement.

- Merci pour le repas Madame Weasley, fait-il sèchement. Maya, tu me garde le venin de Doxy, et peut-être aussi les ailes. On ne sait jamais. À demain.

Et il s'en va.

À la fin du repas, le nez dans le cou de Sirius sur ses genoux, je l'entends dire

- Tu sais Harry, je suis un peu surpris. Je pensais que la première chose que tu ferais en arrivant ici serait de poser des questions sur Voldemort.

Dans la seconde qui suit, l'ambiance alors détendue, repue, devient tendue et froide. Un frisson général accueille le nom de Voldemort.

Ça devient intéressant comme situation. Je me redresse également, prenant plus ou moins consciemment une position plus … Malfoyenne.

- Bien sûr que j'ai posé des questions ! S'insurge Harry. J'en ai posé à Ron et Hermione, mais il m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de venir aux réunions de l'Ordre, alors...

- Et c'est vrai ! L'interrompt Molly Weasley les poings sur les hanches dans la caricature parfaite de la matrone. Vous êtes trop jeunes !

J'ai un petit sourire. Trop jeunes. Si elle savait comment sont préparés les enfants de Mangemorts au même âge.

- Depuis quand on doit être membre de l'Ordre du Phénix pour poser des questions, je fais d'une voix douce.

- C'est vrai, m'appuie mon chéri. Harry a été prisonnier de cette horrible maison moldue pendant un mois entier, sans nouvelles, il a le droit de savoir.

- Attendez un peu ! S'exclame Georges.

À moins que ce ne soit Fred. Pour ne pas distinguer les deux je vais l'appeler Gred et l'autre Forges.

- Pourquoi vous répondez aux questions de Harry ? Fait Forges d'une voix forte

- Alors que vous ne répondez pas aux nôtres ? Finit Gred.

- C'est une volonté de vous parents, fait Sirius calmement. C'est eux qui prennent les décisions qu'ils estiment les meilleurs pour vous.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de juger ce qui est bon ou pas pour Harry ! Le coupe sèchement Madame Weasley.

Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds. Mais de quoi elle se mêle celle là ?

D'ailleurs Sirius doit être du même avis que moi, son regard veut clairement la crucifier sur le mur.

- Tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'a dit Dumbledore ? Fait la matrone rousse.

- À quel moment ? Répond Sirius d'un ton dangereux

- Au moment où il nous a recommandé de ne pas révéler à Harry plus de choses qu'il n'a besoin d'en savoir !

Je me lève brusquement, manquant de déséquilibrer Sirius.

- Dumbledore a QUOI ? Je m'exclame.

Je me tourne vers Sirius et le foudroie du regard.

- Et toi tu n'as rien dit ?

Il tente de se redresser pour ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir peur.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du dire d'après toi ? Demande-t-il un peu perdu.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas Dumbledore le parrain de Harry, qui pourrait prétendre à sa garde exclusive. Arrête moi si je me trompe, je fais d'une voix menaçante.

- Euh, non, non, tu ne te trompes pas.

- Alors, explique moi pourquoi ce serait à Dumbledore de décider si oui ou non Harry a le droit de savoir, ou pas, ce qui se trame, À SON SUJET ?

Cette fois, c'est Molly Weasley qui me répond.

- Parce qu'il est trop jeune ! Il n'est pas membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ! C'est encore un enfant !

- Cet _enfant_, comme vous dîtes, a affronté Voldemort à onze ans. À douze ans il a combattu et tué un Basilic. À treize ans il a repoussé une myriade de Détraqueurs. À quatorze ans il a assisté au retour de Voldemort et en a réchappé. Quel adulte ici peut en dire autant ?

Il y a comme un silence coupé par la respiration furax de la matrone Weasley.

- Alors, je reprends d'une voix plus calme, je pense que Harry a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe aujourd'hui. Et d'ailleurs, j'aurais tendance à élargir à tous les autres. C'est en connaissant nos ennemis qu'on sait à quoi on va se frotter.

- Ils sont trop jeunes ! S'énerve-t-elle.

- Vous commencez à tourner en boucle, Madame, je fais d'une voix polaire semblable à celle que peut prendre Sev'. Sans vouloir vous vexer par une comparaison, les enfants des Mangemorts sont préparés dès leur plus jeune âge au monde extérieur. Ce n'est pas en extrayant vos enfants du monde que vous allez les protéger.

La matrone enfle comme un crapaud buffle, et avant qu'elle n'explose, Lupin intervient.

- Calmez-vous, fait-il d'une voix douce. Je suis d'accord avec Miss Malfoy quand elle dit qu'on ne doit pas tout cacher aux enfants. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous devons tout leur dire. Je suis d'avis qu'on réponde à quelques questions qui leur brûlent les lèvres afin d'éclaircir les choses. Mais si cela va trop loin, on ne répondra pas. Il est préférable qu'ils l'apprennent par notre bouche que par d'autres qui lui donneraient une version déformée des faits.

Le crapaud buffle semble réfléchir à la proposition de Lupin avant d'acquiescer.

- Très bien, fait Sirius en se tournant vers Harry. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Où est Voldemort ? Demande-t-il a brûle-pourpoint sans se soucier de la vague de frisson qui parcours la salle.

- Dans son Manoir, je réponds d'une voix chantante. À l'heure actuelle, il doit être dans ses quartiers, même si je n'ai pas encore fini de tout rénover.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas manifesté ?

- Parce qu'il ne veut pas attirer l'attention, explique Sirius. Ce serait dangereux. Son retour ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Il l'a raté. En fait tu l'as fais rater, finit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

- Tu n'étais pas censé en réchapper, explique Lupin. Personne en dehors des Mangemorts ne devait savoir qu'Il était revenu. Mais tu as survécu et témoigné auprès de la personne qu'Il voulait à tout prix tenir dans l'ignorance. Dumbledore.

- Je rajouterais que le déni du Ministère est très pratique pour Lui, je complète. Ça lui permet de se préparer et de recruter.

- Mais pourquoi le Ministère est-il si stupide ? Fait Harry confus. Si Dumbledore …

- En effet, tu viens de dire le mot, fait Lupin avec un sourire désolé. Dumbledore.

- Fudge a peur de lui, fait Tonks.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry.

- Fudge pense que Dumbledore veut prendre sa place de Ministre, dit Monsieur Weasley.

- C'est idiot, Dumbledore n'a jamais été intéressé par le poste de Ministre, fait Harry perdu.

- Idiot, tu as très bien cerné le Ministre. Tout est là. Il est idiot, je fais avec un sourire. Il a réussi a s'auto-persuader que Dumbledore ne sert que son propre intérêt et toi que tu veux entretenir ta célébrité. Et que donc, cette histoire est inventée de toute pièce. Accepter le fait que Voldemort soit de retour est tout simplement impossible pour lui. Ce serait aller au devant de problèmes que le Ministère n'a pas connu depuis quatorze ans.

Harry se tourne vers Sirius, Lupin Monsieur Weasley tour à tour.

- Mais vous, vous le dites bien qu'Il est de retour, non ? Vous prévenez les gens autour de vous ?

Il y a un silence gêné.

- Écoute Harry, je dis, ce n'est pas si facile que ça. Sirius est toujours considéré comme un criminel en fuite. Lupin est un loup-garou, et la société sorcière est très rétrograde à ce sujet. Quand à Monsieur Weasley ou à Tonks, si ils se mettaient à dire de telles choses ils se feraient renvoyer immédiatement.

- On a trop besoin d'espions au sein du Ministère, fait Lupin avec un air sombre.

- Mais tout n'est pas tout noir, je fais avec un ton soudainement joyeux. On arrive quand même à faire des choses ! À recruter, par exemple Tonks et moi, on ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre pendant la Guerre. On arrive aussi à empêcher Tom de recruter parfois. Et puis Dumbledore, même discrédité par le Ministère arrive quand même à se faire entendre. Il n'est pas le plus grand mage blanc de ce siècle pour rien le garçon.

Harry semble pensif pendant quelques instants.

- À part recruter, qu'est-ce qu'il fait en ce moment Voldemort ?

- Il monte certains projets, je fais évasive.

- Il cherche une arme, fait Sirius. Une arme qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois.

- Bon ça suffit ! Lance Madame Matrone-Weasley-Crapaud-Buffle les mains sur les hanches. Vous en avez beaucoup dit. Si vous continuez, autant les faire rentrer dans l'Ordre !

- Et pourquoi pas ! Lance Harry d'une voix forte. Moi aussi je veux me battre !

- Il n'en est pas question !

Mais cette fois c'est Lupin qui parle.

- L'Ordre n'accepte que des personnes majeurs. Les risques sont trop grands ! Des sorciers qui ont fini les études, fait-il en direction des jumeaux.

Un par un, en bougonnant, les ados montent se coucher. Je sais d'avance que Hermione va rester discuter avec Ron et Harry avant d'aller dormir, c'est pourquoi j'embrasse rapidement mon chéri, lui promet de revenir vite et je monte aussi.

J'entre dans la chambre et m'assois d'autorité sur le lit d'Harry.

- Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je demande avec un sourire.

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'arme ? Fait Harry visiblement énervé d'être mis à l'écart.

- C'est pas une arme à proprement parlé, je fais. C'est plutôt … des renseignements qui pourront changer l'issu de la Guerre qui se profile. Mais ne le répétez pas. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils le sachent eux-même.

- Comment ça ? Fais Hermione surprise.

- Et bien, Dumbledore et Tom ont un point commun. Ils sont parano quand il s'agit de donner une information à un grand nombre de personnes. Même si elles sont toutes de la même organisation.

- Et toi dans tout ça ? Demande Hermione. C'est quoi ton rôle ?

- Mon rôle c'est d'avoir tous les rôles. Pour être prise au sérieux ici, je dois tous savoir de ce qui se passe du côté de Tom et pour pas mourir de l'autre côté je dois tout savoir de ce qui se passe ici.

- Mais, si tu rapporte tout à Tu-sais-qui, fait Ron, on ne peut pas avoir l'avantage.

- Tu crois vraiment que je rapporte tout à Tom ? J'en discute avant avec Severus, Sirius et Dumbledore.

Je me redresse et tends l'oreille.

- Je crois que ta mère arrive Ron, je vous laisse.

Et je cours rejoindre mon chéri.

Le lendemain, le Crapaud-Buffle, enfin Madame Weasley, lève tout le monde de bonne heure pour lancer une dédoxysation. Du coup, je suis sur le canapé du Salon, un grand mug de café dans les main, en essayant péniblement de me réveiller, pendant que la dédoxysation commence.

Ça n'a pas l'air de réjouir grand monde de jouer le personnel d'entretien du Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Surtout que connaissant Walburga Black, elle a dû planquer quelques trucs pas très catholiques dans les coins.

Sirius se penche sur la commode.

- Je suis presque sûr que c'est un Épouvantard, fait-il. Tu ne souhaitais pas t'en occuper Maya ?

- Hmmmm

- Finis ton café, on en reparle après.

- Hmmmm

Quand Severus arrive, j'en suis toujours au même point. Bien que j'arrive à articuler quelques mots.

- Bonjour Maya, fait-il d'une voix amusée. Je vois que tu as toujours autant d'aisance à te réveiller le matin.

- 'Jour, je marmonne. Pas faute... Vacances. Matrone trop stricte.

- Je n'ai pas compris grand chose à ton langage issu probablement des Cro-Magnon mais dans une heure ou deux tu arriveras peut-être à parler anglais correctement.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et commence à envoyer des répliques acerbes à Sirius.

- Tu as finis par trouver ta vocation le clebs, fait-il à voix basse quand Sirius passe à côté de lui. Femme de ménage, ça te va comme un gant.

Ou bien

- Te frotte pas trop à la poussière, tu risques de perdre tes puces.

Ou encore

- Quand certains se battent dehors, d'autres ont des priorités plus terre à terre. Tu me diras, il en faut bien des bonniches.

Au bout d'un moment, ça par en pugilat.

- Tais-toi Snivellus ! Ou tu vas encore finir la tête en bas. Tu as pensé à changer de caleçon depuis la cinquième année ?

Le silence se fait dans le Salon, tout le monde regarde les deux ennemis d'enfance se battre.

Et moi ça me réveille d'un coup.

- Tu crois que tu es encore capable de me ridiculiser Black ? Réplique Sev' d'un air menaçant. Tu es juste bon à te ridiculiser toi-même.

Je me lève d'un bond

- Ça suffit ! Je m'exclame. Vous vous comportez comme des gamins !

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! Me répondent en cœur les deux hommes sans se lâcher du regard.

J'en aurais presque rit. Tout est dans le presque.

- Ça me regarde ! Non mais vous avez quel âge ? Quinze ans ?

Un murmure de mécontentement se fait entendre du côté du Trio d'Or.

- Je peux comprendre que Sirius n'ait pas grandi dans sa tête à cause de son enfermement à Azkaban, mais venant de toi Severus, c'est de l'immaturité totale.

J'ai le droit à deux regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue, mais je ne m'en formalise pas.

- C'est vrai que quand on parle de maturité tu es un exemple, siffle Severus.

Sirius n'approuve pas, mais dans son regard on peut lire son approbation.

- Severus, je fais d'un ton sec. Dumbledore est fou ou génial ?

Sev' ouvre la bouche pour répondre que ce n'est pas le sujet, mais il finit par comprendre de quoi je parle et ferme brutalement le bec.

- Hein ? Fait Sirius très judicieusement. C'est quoi le rapport ?

Vexé, Severus tourne les talons et part dans un tournoiement de robes. Charisme +30 bien sûr.

- J'ai pas bien compris ce qui vient de se passer, fait Ron d'un air... d'autoroute.

- C'était quoi cette référence à Dumbledore ? Demande Harry aussi perdu que Ron.

- C'est pourtant simple, fait Hermione d'un ton professoral. Dumbledore joue un rôle. Il fait croire la plupart du temps qu'il est un peu papy-gâteau, mais c'est pour mieux masquer sa véritable puissance et sa véritable capacité d'analyse et de déduction. Et Maya, c'est pareil !

- Merci Hermione, même si le but n'était pas de comparer ma puissance et ma capacité d'analyse et de déduction à celle de Dumbledore, c'était le message à faire passer.

- Ah, fait Sirius.

Je sors du Salon d'un pas rageur.

Encore un peu de café devrait pouvoir me calmer.

Mais alors que je pensais que Sev' était partis pour de nouvelles aventures chocolatées (ou pas, hein, on parle bien de Severus), je le retrouve dans la cuisine.

Sans un mot il me tend la cafetière, je remplis mon mug et commence à boire.

On finit par s'asseoir à table, chacun devant du café.

- Je rencontre une petite difficulté pour la potion que m'a demandé le Lord.

- Ah, je fais comme si la dispute de tout à l'heure n'était pas arrivée. Ça provient de quoi ?

- En fait ce n'est pas une difficulté en elle-même si elle n'était pas destiné au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- C'est douloureux ?

- Oui. Et je n'ai pas trouvé de moyen de contourner le problème sans affecter la potion.

- Et donc tu veux que j'aille le lui dire, parce que si c'est toi, tu risques de passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Tu comprends vite, fais Severus avec un rictus ironique. Au final tu as peut-être raison, tu n'es pas si puérile que ça.

Après quelques temps, à réfléchir sur comment améliorer la potion pour la rendre moins douloureuse, Sirius entre aussi dans la cuisine.

Sev' et lui se fusille du regard, mais ne disent rien. Apparemment, ils ont compris la leçon … jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Il ouvre un placard, sort une boîte de biscuits, m'en tend. Je refuse. Je préfère la viande.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites cet aprèm ? Je demande.

- On va faire du tri dans tous les objets qu'il y a dans les vitrines. La plupart sont des objets de Magie Noire, et je veux m'en débarrasser.

- À ton avis, il y a quand même des trucs récupérables ?

- Très peu. Peut-être des bijoux qui n'ont pas été ensorcelés par ma mère, qu'on pourrait revendre. Sinon, je ne vois pas trop.

- Je vais rester pour jeter un coup d'œil. Après tout il y a peut-être quelques petites choses à sauver dans le tas.

- Tu rêve éveillée ma chérie, me fait-il avec un sourire attendri.

Je peux sentir Sev' qui lève les yeux au ciel dans mon dos.

Au final, Sev' fuit avant le repas de midi, le lâche, avec l'excuse de " J'ai une potion sur le feu ".

Tsss, aucun courage ces Serpentards je vous jure.

L'après-midi, Nous sommes de retour dans le Salon, mais cette fois, j'aide un peu. Quand un objet ensorcelé est détecté, je l'examine avant d'émettre un diagnostique.

D'abord une pince à sucre, montée sur pattes et très vindicative. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu se cacher sous un meuble, Sirius abat dessus un exemplaire volumineux du célèbre " Noble par Nature : Une Généalogie des Sorciers ". Un Stupefix et poubelle !

Puis, en ouvrant une jolie boîte à musique, nous avons tous comme une brusque envie de dormir. Heureusement, Ginny a la présence d'esprit de fermer le couvercle. Il suffira de trouver un contre-sort et cet écrin musical se révélera très décoratif.

En ouvrant un tiroir, je tombe sur un médaillon. Malgré tous mes efforts, il ne veut pas s'ouvrir. Mais en l'examinant plus attentivement, je me rend compte qu'il n'est pas frappé aux armoiries des Black comme la plupart de la très grande majeur partie des objets.

- Il est étrange ce médaillon, je fais indécise. Il n'est pas aux armoiries des Black.

- Fais voir, demande Sirius.

Je lui tends le lourd bijou.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu, fait-il avec un air suspicieux. Et c'est vrai, il n'est pas aux armoiries des Black. Tu connais ces armoiries ?

- Oui, mais c'est ça qui est étrange. Ce sont les armoiries de Salazar Serpentard. Et je suis formelle. J'en ai gravé suffisamment au Manoir de Tom pour savoir à quoi ça ressemble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment ma famille aurait pu se trouver en possession d'un bijou ayant appartenu à Serpentard lui-même, sans s'en vanter, ni le donner à Voldemort ?

- Je ne sais pas, je fais. Peut-être que Kreattur le sait lui.

- Kreattur n'a pas toute sa tête, répond Sirius.

- Tu serais surpris de tous ce que peut faire un Elfe de Maison quand il est très attaché à son Maître précédent. Winky, l'Elfe de Croupton en était la preuve.

- Très bien, tu veux le questionner ? Kreattur ? Appelle Sirius.

Un petit Elfe, maigrelet et très moche apparaît devant nous.

- Le Maître a appelé ? Demande Kreattur avant d'ajouter à voix basse. … revient d'Azkaban et donne des ordres à Kreattur. Oh, ma pauvre Maîtresse que dirait-elle si elle voyait sa Maison aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour Kreattur, je fais d'une voix ferme. Tu sais qui je suis ?

- Bonjour Miss, oui Kreattur connaît Miss Maya, fait-il à voix haute et d'ajouter, apparemment même Miss Maya qui était très bien est devenue une traître à son sang.

- Une traître à son sang qui peut toujours te clouer sur un mur et te torturer pendant des jours sans que tu ne meurs. Donc je te demanderai un peu plus de respect.

L'Elfe ferme aussitôt la bouche et me fusille du regard.

- Là n'est pas la question, je continue d'une voix moins froide. Kreattur sais-tu quel est ce médaillon ?

Il jette un coup d'œil au bijou, ouvre de grands yeux mais fait

- Non, Kreattur ne sait pas.

- Ne sois pas menteur en plus d'être insolent, fait Sirius d'un ton brusque. Répond sincèrement à la question.

- Ce médaillon était à Maître Regulus, fait Kreattur d'une voix mauvaise. Le bon fils de ma Maîtresse. Il ne l'a pas déçu lui.

Je vois Sirius s'énerver.

Je le comprends, c'est pas agréable de se faire rappeler à tout bout de champ qu'on est le vilain petit canard de sa famille. Même si c'est une famille pas très fréquentable.

- Kreattur écoute moi, je dis d'une voix douce, comment Regulus a-t-il obtenu ce médaillon ?

- Kreattur ne peut rien dire, Kreattur a promis à Maître Regulus de ne rien dire.

- Ok, Kreattur, ce n'est pas grave. Pense quand même que Maître Regulus est mort. Il ne saura pas que tu nous a révélé ce secret.

- Non, Kreattur a promis, répète-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Très bien Kreattur, ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations.

Avant de partir, l'Elfe crasseux louche sur le médaillon, comme si il désirait l'avoir, mais finalement ne tente rien. Ma menace a sûrement quelque chose à voir la-dedans.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas obligé à parler ? Demande Sirius de mauvaise humeur.

- Il se serait braqué, et nous n'aurions rien obtenu de concret. Il nous aurait menti ou aurait tout mélangé pour qu'on ne comprenne rien.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses du médaillon en lui-même ?

- À part le fait qu'il soit gravé du blason de Serpentard, on dirait qu'il pulse.

- Comment ça il pulse ? Il a un pouls ?

- Oui, comme si un cœur battait dedans. C'est très diffus, et même le métal n'est pas gelé, juste un peu froid. Comme si il y avait une vie à l'intérieur.

- Jamais entendu quelque chose comme ça. Tu n'es pas parvenue à l'ouvrir ?

- Non, c'est très étrange. Même avec la magie, ça ne s'ouvre pas.

Je décide de mettre le médaillon de côté pour l'examiner en profondeur plus tard.

- J'en parlerai avec Severus. Il en connaît plus que moi sur les artefacts magiques.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de Snivellus, fait Sirius toujours de mauvais poil (désolé mon Siriiii pour ce mauvais jeu de mots).

- S'il te plaît Sirius, qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure ? Tu peux te comporter en adulte et mettre tes différents de côté au moins quand je suis là ?

Il bougonne de façon absolument adorable, si bien que j'éclate de rire. Ce qui le rend encore plus bougon.

Je finis par le plaquer contre un mur pour l'embrasser passionnément. Au moins, ça a l'avantage d'arrêter le bougonnement.

Il agrippe mes fesses par dessus mon jeans, pendant que je passe mes mains sous son T-Shirt, en prolongeant le baisé.

- Sirius, Miss Malfoy ! Pas devant les enfants ! Fait la voix sur-aiguë de la matrone Weasley.

- Oups, désolée, je fais avec un petit sourire contrit.

Je prends Sirius par la main, et l'embarque avec moi, direction : la chambre.

Un sort de fermeture et un d'insonorisation plus tard, nous reprenons là où nous en étions dans le Salon.

Nous ressortons bien plus tard au moment du dîner, le regard brillant, les cheveux en désordre. Je porte avec mon jeans une chemise de Sirius, un peu petite pour lui, carrément trop grande pour moi. Lui il a encore un peu de mal à mettre les boutons de sa propre chemise, je suis obligée de tout défaire, pour le refaire complètement, laissant apercevoir aux hôtes de la Salle à Manger la musculature de mon chéri.

Je suis toute émoustillée de cet après-midi torride, et un sourire niais est apparemment collé à la super glue sur mon visage.

Bon, ça a le mérite de faire marrer le reste du monde, puisqu'en plus Sirius arbore la même expression que moi.

- Visiblement, ça vous a fait du bien de faire un peu de sport, nous taquine Lupin.

- Oh, oui ! On s'exclame tous les deux en même temps.

- Si vous pouviez faire ça le moins souvent possible, s'il vous plaît, je loge dans la chambre juste à côté, fait-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Bon on mange ? Je fait pour détourner la conversation.

A cet instant, la porte de la Salle à Manger s'ouvre sur Sev'.

- Prépare tes affaires, Il veut que tu assistes à la réunion de ce soir. Et Il m'a dit que tu risquais d'être occupée pendant quelques jours.

- Maintenant ? Là, tout de suite ?

- Oui, la réunion commence dans une demi-heure.

- Il y aura qui ?

- Toi et moi, Lucius. Après je ne sais pas.

Oh, un petit comité, ça sent la réunion confidentielle à plein nez.

- Ok, j'arrive.

Je cours dans la chambre de Sirius prendre mon sac qui n'est pas complètement déballé. Et je retourne dans la Salle à Manger, où le silence est un peu pesant.

J'embrasse fougueusement mon chéri, avant d'emboîter le pas à Severus, direction the Dark Manor !


	20. Comment commence ma vie d'espionne

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien. Je n'y réponds pas souvent, mais je les lis et ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

Quand nous arrivons dans la Salle à Manger du Dark Manor, avec Severus, nous nous apercevons que nous sommes les derniers arrivés.

J'ai eu du flair quand j'ai dit que ce serait une réunion en petit comité. Il n'y a pas grand monde. Lucius bien sûr est présent, ainsi que le frère et la sœur Carrow. Je ne me souviens plus de leurs prénoms, et franchement, je m'en tape. Il y a également le père de Théodore, Ezekiel Nott, et un des Mangemorts de la première heure Octavius Rosier.

Tout ce beau monde réuni autour d'une table ronde. Ça fait presque Chevaliers. Mais nous, on est pas à la Quête du Saint Graal. Juste à la conquête du Royaume-Uni.

Nous prenons place, moi à la droite du Lord, et Sev en face de moi.

- Bien, fait Tom de sa voix sifflante et froide. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Avant toute chose, je veux d'abord savoir où en est la potion que je t'ai commandé Severus.

Avec Sev nous nous jetons un regard. Et c'est moi qui prend la parole.

- Elle est prête. Il y a juste un petit souci. Nous sommes sûrs à 99 % qu'elle va fonctionner, mais nous ne savons pas en combien de temps, ni à quelle dose de douleur. Enfin, si on est presque sûr que ce sera très douloureux. Mais comme elle est très spécifique à ton cas et à ta magie, on a pas pu la tester. Bref, tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure qui risque de se transformer en demi heure, voire en heure.

- Toute cette logorrhée pour dire que la potion est prête, mais que ce sera douloureux, tu m'épates de plus en plus Maya, ricane Tommy de sa voix hivernale.

- Un mot compliqué pour expliquer ce que je dis, chouette ! Je fais d'un ton rieur.

Je vois Lucius qui a l'air un peu consterné pendant une fraction de seconde, mais cela ne dure pas.

Severus lui tend une fiole où s'agite une potion verte irisée du plus bel effet.

- Je m'en servirai en temps et en heure. Quelle est sa durée de vie ?

- Pas plus d'un mois malheureusement, Monseigneur, répond Sev d'une voix humble. J'ai même peur qu'elle ne dure pas plus d'une quinzaine de jours. Certains composants sont très instables, notamment le Sang de Harpie, mais je ne vous apprends rien.

- En effet, j'ai encore quelques notions de potion, fait narquoisement Tom. Passons au pourquoi je vous ai tous convoqués aujourd'hui. Je me complais à croire que vous êtes certains de mes plus fidèles Mangemorts, ou simples sympathisants. Oui, Maya c'est toi que je vise. Je vous ai fait venir ici afin de vous assigner à chacun un rôle important dans la stratégie que j'ai mis au point pour faire face à l'Ordre du Phénix, ces Traîtres à leur Sang et autres Sang-de-Bourbe.

Ils ont l'air plutôt flattés les petits Mangemorts. C'est presque écris dans leurs yeux " Nous sommes les meilleurs des meilleurs des meilleurs des meilleurs, Monsieur ! "

Heureusement, personne ne dit mot sinon ce serait vaguement ridicule. Et flippant. Un Mangemort qui connaît des répliques de films Moldus ne fera pas long feu.

- Vous êtes déjà presque tous chargés de recruter de nouveaux Alliés à notre Cause. Pour le moment, je suis assez fier de vous, notre message est bien entendu, et dans quelques semaines nous pourrons organiser une première Cérémonie de Marquage pour les futurs Mangemorts.

Il y a quelques hochements de têtes autour de la table. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Tom en train de brosser ses Mangemorts dans le sens du poil, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je vous l'ai dit le soir de mon Retour. Certains fidèles sont injustement enfermés à Azkaban. Et notre devoir est de les y en sortir. Cela va demander une longue préparation, car il n'est pas question d'échouer, finit-il d'une voix tranchante.

L'atmosphère assez détendue se refroidie d'un coup. Quand je dis détendue, c'est au maximum avec Lord Voldemort dans la pièce. C'est à dire tendue, mais pas trop.

- Octavius, reprend Tom, assure-toi que les Détraqueurs nous laissent passer le jour J. Les convaincre ne sera pas difficile je pense. Mais leur ralliement est la première étape à cette évasion.

- Oui, Maître, répond le vieux Rosier. Il en sera comme vous le désirez.

- Ezekiel ! Ta tâche sera de connaître les habitudes des Aurors en poste à Azkaban. Je veux connaître les heures de visites, de ronde, ce qu'ils font pendant leurs temps libres, tout. Également, tu auras à charge de me fournir les plans de la prison, dans les plus brefs délais.

- Bien, Maître, fait Nott en baissant la tête.

- Alecto et Amycus, dans l'immédiat, vous continuerez le recrutement. Concentrez-vous sur les jeunes sortants tout juste de Poudlard.

- Oui, Maître, font les Carrow dans un bel ensemble.

- Lucius, dans le même esprit, continue d'arroser Fudge afin de l'avoir dans ta poche en cas de problème. Et continue de rechercher qui a envoyé les Détraqueurs à Potter. Je veux cette personne dans mes rangs.

- Ce sera fait Maître.

- Aujourd'hui beaucoup de mes Mangemorts ont des enfants. Votre tâche, Maya et Severus sera de leur apprendre l'art du combat. Ils seront tous réunis aux Manoir Malfoy pour le reste des vacances, dans un souci de praticité.

- Chouette ! Je m'exclame. Je vais être prof !

Je vois Severus et Lucius lever les yeux au ciel en même temps.

À la fin de la réunion, alors que tous le monde quitte la Salle à Manger, Tom m'appelle.

- Reste Maya, j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire.

Je fais signe à Lucius et Sev de ne pas m'attendre et retourne auprès de Face-de-Serpent.

- Je vais me servir de la potion aujourd'hui, m'apprend Tom quand il n'y a plus que nous deux dans la pièce.

- Très bien, je répond ne sachant pas trop où il veut en venir.

- Je veux que tu restes dans mes appartements quand je le ferai. Vous avez l'air sûrs de vous avec Severus, mais je ne prends pas de risque. Si quelque chose tourne mal, je veux que tu sois présente pour limiter les dégâts.

- Si tu veux. Tu veux faire ça quand ?

- Immédiatement.

- Ok, je peux te demander pourquoi cette précipitation ?

- Mon vrai visage m'assurera paradoxalement un certain anonymat. Les gens ont oublié mon apparence et l'imaginaire collectif a fait de moi un monstre difforme. Ils ont partiellement raison. Mais si je retrouve une apparence plus normale, alors je m'assure un effet de surprise qui ne sera que bénéfique.

Bon, ça n'explique pas tout, mais c'est déjà une réponse, et je pense que je vais m'en contenter.

Nous montons à l'étage. Les couloirs sont encore en travaux.

Note à moi-même, penser à prendre du temps pour finir la rénovation du Manoir.

Contrairement au reste de l'étage, les appartements de Tom sont déjà finis.

Les pièces sont lumineuses, assez claires, grandes. J'en suis très fière.

Nous entrons dans sa chambre.

D'un coup de baguette, je fais apparaître sur le tapis déjà bien moelleux, divers coussins.

- Ne te mets pas sur le lit, j'explique. Tu auras l'air malin si tu te casses la figure pendant le processus. Et enlève tout ce qui pourrait te gêner. En fait, mets-toi en sous-vêtements.

Sans un mot, il m'obéit. Puis, il s'assoit au sol, sur le tapis, sort la fiole de sa poche et avale la potion cul-sec.

Une brève grimace tend son visage, mais seulement pendant quelques microsecondes.

Il s'allonge et nous attendons que les premiers effets se fassent sentir.

- Ça peut potentiellement paraître long, je souffle.

Je sais qu'il m'a entendu, même si il ne bouge pas un muscle.

Sa peau est vraiment très blanche, ses muscles paraissent flasques. Mais c'est peut-être normal. Après tout il approche les 70 ans. Par contre, il est un rien squelettique. Pas très glamour tout ça.

Après quelques secondes qui me paraissent des minutes, je vois la peau de son torse glabre bouger. Comme si il y avait quelque chose dessous. Cela se propage au ventre, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au film Alien.

Tom est brusquement pris de spasmes. Il ouvre les yeux en grand, et sa bouche s'ouvre dans un cri silencieux... jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus silencieux.

Son hurlement est à glacé le sang.

Tout son corps semble bouillir, et son visage prend des airs étranges. Son nez repousse trèèèèès lentement, ses yeux et sa bouche reprennent leur forme d'origine.

Des cheveux, et également des poils lui poussent.

Ses membres prennent des positions fort intrigantes, presque aléatoires.

Et ça dure, ça dure, ça dure...

Je sens sa magie lui échapper par courtes salves. D'abord, ce sont les flacons posés sur les étagères qui explosent les uns après les autres.

Je fais apparaître un bouclier d'énergie autour de moi afin de ne pas me recevoir, au mieux un éclat de verre, au pire un peu de potion inconnue et vraisemblablement dangereuse.

Puis se sont les fenêtres qui décident de céder.

Et qui c'est qui devra tout réparer et nettoyer quand ce sera fini ? Je vous le donne en mille ! C'est Bibi !

Oui, Bibi, l'Elfe de Maison qui travaille au Manoir.

Pourquoi, vous pensiez à qui ?

Puis, brutalement tout s'arrête.

La respiration de Tom est saccadée, il a les yeux fermés, mais il semble en vie, et franchement il a meilleur allure que tout à l'heure.

Bon, il est toujours aussi pâle. Mais déjà, il a des cheveux, et quelques poils sur un torse qui pourrait appartenir à un quarantenaire bien conservé.

Il a retrouvé ses traits d'avant, et même, il a l'air plus jeune que quand je suis arrivée dans ce monde.

Sev a indubitablement fait du très bon boulot.

Il va prendre la grosse tête à bien travailler comme ça.

Péniblement, Tommy se relève, et d'un pas mal assuré va se planter devant ce qu'il reste d'un grand miroir.

D'un coup de baguette, il le répare et s'observe pendant de longues minutes.

Tout y passe. Le devant, le derrière, le visage, les cheveux. Il enlève prestement son caleçon pour avoir une vue d'ensemble je suppose. Et là aussi, c'est réussi.

Pour un mec qui va joyeusement sur ses 70 ans, il fait très très très très jeune. On lui donne bien trente ans de moins.

Quand il a fini son inspection de lui-même, il se tourne vers moi.

Ses yeux sont toujours rouges. Mais ça lui donne un air diabolique très charmant.

Il me regarde sarcastiquement.

- Ce que tu vois te plaît, fait-il d'une voix basse et grave presque … chaude.

On parle bien du Seigneur des Ténèbres là ? Depuis quand ce type a une voix chaude ?

Des frissons me parcours l'échine, et je plante mon regard dans le sien, dans une tentative de provocation.

- Plutôt oui, mais sauras-tu encore user de ton corps. Après tout, tu as peut-être perdu la main.

Il s'approche de moi, pas du tout gêné par sa nudité. C'est Voldemort quand même. Ce type a le meilleur charisme de la Terre et la confiance en lui qui va avec.

Donc le mot " Gêne " ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

- Laisse-moi te montrer si j'ai perdu la main, me répond-il de sa voix grave sans lâcher mes yeux du regard.

- Il passe la main dans les cheveux, approche son visage du mien.

Je me lève un peu vite, rompant le contact visuel.

- Je dirai à Severus de passer te voir pour faire un diagnostic afin de vérifier que tout est en ordre. Je m'en vais m'occuper de tes futurs Mangemorts en herbe.

En passant la porte, je lui envoie un clin d'œil, et m'en vais.

Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

Manoir Malfoy-Manoir Malfoy-Manoir Malfoy-Manoir Malfoy-Manoir Malfoy-Manoir Malfoy

Je suis dans le Grand Salon du Manoir Malfoy, en attendant que tous mes futurs élèves soient là.

Il y a déjà Drago, normal me direz-vous, Pansy est là aussi, ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle.

On attend en tout une quinzaine d'ados.

Théodore passe la porte du Salon avec un Bonjour tonitruant, suivi de près par Blaise qui semble se demander ce qui se passe.

- Tiens Blaise, je fais, ta mère a accepté de venir ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs, fais gaffe, je crois qu'elle veut faire de ton père son huitième mari, répond-il en riant.

- Hein ? Je fais très intelligemment. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Blaise ne t'a jamais raconté ? Dit Drago.

- Raconté quoi ? Je fais exaspérée de ne pas comprendre.

- Ma mère a eu sept maris, explique Blaise avec un immense sourire. Ils sont tous morts, de façon accidentelles évidemment, finit-il avec un sourire encore plus large.

- C'est pas commun, je fais. Et elle t'a eu avec lequel ?

- Le numéro cinq. Et celui-là est vraiment mort accidentellement. En service. Il était Auror et il s'est fait descendre par un moldu fou qui avait découvert que son voisin était un sorcier. C'était un fana d'armes, et mon père qui ne connaissait pas s'est pris une balle dans la tête, pendant une intervention pour sauver le voisin. Ça n'a pas empêché ma mère de se remarier deux fois ensuite.

- Je constate ça. Elle est célibataire en ce moment, et s'apprête à jeter son dévolu sur Lucius.

- Exactement.

- Si Rose-Mary veut jouer avec le feu c'est son problème, fait Drago goguenard. Mais Mère sait défendre son bifteck et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Père et Mère sont encore mariés.

Arrivent ensuite Adrian Pucey, Carver Warrington et Craig Montague. Ils entrent tous les trois en Septième année en Septembre. Et ils se sentent un peu comme les rois du monde.

J'ai hâte de les faire déchanter.

Entrent Urquhart, un Sixième année, collé à ses talons un petit deuxième année dont je ne me souviens plus du nom.

Puis Millicent arrive avec Tracey Davis. Les deux filles nous informent que les deux sœurs Greengrass ne pourront pas venir, car elles sont dans leur famille en Allemagne.

Les conversations vont bon train, entre les personnes qui ont déjà des affinités entre elles, si bien que quelques uns se font tout petits.

Lucius passe en coup de vent nous annoncer que c'est bon il part, nous laissant le Manoir pour trois semaines.

Enfin, Severus fait son apparition.

- Bienvenue à tous, fait-il de son ton de professeur. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer la raison de votre présence, mais je vais quand même mettre les choses au clair.

Il darde les ados de son regard, attendant la moindre contradiction pour briser dans l'œuf tout espoir de loisir et d'oisiveté.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous tient en haute estime. Il sait que vous êtes l'avenir du Monde Sorcier. Mais notre Cause ne sera pas atteinte sans sacrifice ni combat. C'est pourquoi, nous sommes chargés, avec Maya, de vous enseigner les bases de la défense et de l'attaque magique. Vous allez apprendre à vous battre. Mais aussi, à savoir vous faire discret quand vous retournerez à Poudlard afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore.

- Vous allez progresser, je continue. Plus que les autres élèves de votre année. Mais il ne faut pas que cela soit visible, nous allons donc vous apprendre à cacher votre puissance magique.

Les minots devant moi ont l'air enthousiastes, et près à commencer.

- Nous vous avons répartis en deux groupes, avec deux emplois du temps différents. Ce ne sont pas des groupes de niveaux, pour que les plus âgés puissent aider les plus jeunes à progresser, dit Severus.

- Nous n'avons pas non plus oublié que vous êtes en vacances. C'est pourquoi, les journées commencerons à 10h du matin, jusqu'à Midi, reprendrons à 14h, jusqu'à 16h. Sauf demain exceptionnellement, nous commencerons à 8h30. Quand je dirais votre nom, vous lèverez la main, pour que tous le monde puisse mettre un nom sur votre visage. Alors dans le premier groupe, Carver Warrington. Adrian Pucey. Gregory Goyle. Drago Malfoy. Blaise Zabini. Millicent Bulstrode. Et dans le deuxième groupe, Craig Montague. Trent Urquhart. Vincent Crabbe. Tracey Davis. Théodore Nott. Pansy Parkinson et Graham Pritchard.

- Demain matin, le premier groupe commencera avec Maya, et le deuxième avec moi, fait Sev d'un air sérieux. Vous pouvez maintenant vaquer à vos occupations. Drago va se charger de vous faire visiter les parties du Manoir où vous avez l'autorisation d'aller. Il est 17h30. Le repas est servi à 19h30 dans la Salle à Manger, et le couvre-feu est à 23h30. N'oubliez pas que demain, nous commençons à 8h30 au lieu de 10h. Bon après-midi.

Le soir, quand tout le monde est couché, je me retrouve dans le Petit Salon avec Sev, autour d'un bon verre d'Hydromel, pour préparer nos futurs cours.

- Je te propose que tu leur apprennes toute la partie combat, pendant que je m'occupe de la partie dissimulation, fait Sev. Cela me paraît le plus logique.

- D'accord, j'acquiesce. Qu'est-ce que tu veux leur faire faire demain ?

- Je voulais leur apprendre les bases de la magie sans baguette. Leur faire aller à la découverte de leur magie afin de mieux l'appréhender, et de pouvoir la maîtriser. Ça permet entre autre de pouvoir progresser en terme d'efficacité des sorts. Tu comptes faire comment pour le combat ?

- Déjà, demain de 8h30 à 10h, ce sera un tournoi, pour voir leur niveau réel en situation. J'adapterai les cours en fonction.

- Ce ne sera pas très équitable.

- Je pense bien. Le but est vraiment de mettre en relief les différences de niveau entre les plus vieux et les plus jeunes. Pour que chacun ait envie d'y mettre du sien.

- Tu as déjà prévu l'ordre des combats ?

- Non, je voulais voir ça avec toi.

Nous nous y attelons donc.

- Graham Pritchard est en deuxième année seulement. On va peut-être le ménager pour le premier tour. Il risque de se faire démonter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour lui, me répond Sev. Il est très bon en Sortilèges et sa famille est réputée pour sa résistance au combat.

- N'empêche qu'il n'a que douze ans.

- Si tu veux on peut le mettre contre Pansy. Elle est très douée pour tout ce qui touche aux animaux magiques et à la Métamorphose, mais elle pêche un peu en Sortilèges.

Après des dizaines de ratures, quelques casse-têtes à propos des capacités de chacun, et quelques verres d'hydromel, nous parvenons à faire un plan du mini tournoi de demain.

Huit heure et demi du matin-Huit heure et demi du matin-Huit heure et demi du matin

- Je vois que vous êtes tous réveillés ! Je fais d'une voix joyeuse

Nous avons réuni avec Severus, les Mangemorts en herbe dans la Salle à Manger, aménagée en Salle de Duels.

Severus a tracé au sol un Cercle de Combat.

- Ce que vous voyez par terre, c'est une ligne à ne pas franchir pour les deux duellistes. Le franchissement de la Ligne équivaut à une disqualification.

- On va faire des duels ? Déduit Adrian Pucey.

- Bravo Adrian, je fais ironiquement. En fait il va s'agir d'un Tournoi. Comme je le disais, si au cours du duel, l'un des participants franchi le Cercle de Combat, il est automatiquement disqualifié. Vous pouvez aussi jeter l'éponge et déclarer forfait à n'importe quel moment du combat. Je sais que vos niveaux sont complètement différents les uns des autres. Mais ce dispositif est mis en place avant tout pour connaître votre niveau en situation réelle de combat. Comme vous êtes en nombre impair, l'un d'entre vous ne combattra pas, et pour le premier tour, il s'agit de Millicent. Désolée, mais c'est comme ça.

- Très bien, fait Sev. Le premier combat opposera Blaise Zabini à Carver Warrington. Messieurs c'est à vous.

Le premier combat est comme je me l'imaginai, en pire. Le pauvre Zabini est très vite dépassé par Warrington. Il faut dire que ce dernier est particulièrement vif. Il enchaîne les sorts les uns après les autres à une vitesse folle. Blaise se défend aussi bien qu'il le peut, mais après quelques minutes de combat, il se prend un sort, fait un vol plané et s'écrase contre un mur... bien loin du Cercle de Combat.

- Très bien Carver, je lance en allant voir l'état de Blaise qui se relève péniblement.

Il paraît horriblement vexé d'avoir été battu aussi vite.

- Doucement Blaisou, je lui fait à voix basse avec un sourire. Avant de t'énerver, voyons comment s'en sortent les autres.

C'est au tour de Trent Urquhart et d'Adrian Pucey.

Adrian l'emporte à un cheveu. Trent se bat bien, mais il lui manque quelques sorts pour pouvoir égaler son adversaire.

- Craig Montague et Théodore Nott, annonce Sev d'une voix monocorde.

J'avoue que Sev n'a pas l'air de s'amuser des masses pour le moment.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, c'est Théo qui ouvre le bal, en annonçant la couleur. Il lance un Diffindo parfaitement maîtrisé. Montague ne se sauve que grâce à un solide bouclier. Mais pas suffisant car une partie du sort passe à travers, coupant l'épaule du Septième année.

Finalement, après un rude combat, c'est Montague qui l'emporte, mais exactement comme pour le duel précédent, il ne doit sa victoire que grâce à une connaissance plus large de sorts.

- Graham Pritchard contre Pansy Parkinson.

Le pauvre Graham semble terrorisé à l'idée d'affronter une Cinquième année.

Finalement, il est assez débrouillard et met plusieurs fois Pansy en difficulté. Malgré tout, c'est elle qui finit par l'emporter.

- Gregory Goyle contre Drago Malfoy.

Je vois Goyle déglutir difficilement. Un sourire sadique vient à mes lèvres. Il va douiller.

Et comme je l'avais prévu, le combat est extrêmement bref. Dray met une pâtée d'enfer à Goyle et l'expédie loin du Cercle de Combat avec un Expulso détonnant, après deux minutes d'échange de sorts.

- Enfin, pour le dernier duel du Premier Tour, Vincent Crabbe contre Tracey Davis.

Je ne connais pas bien cette jeune fille, mais quand elle entre sur le terrain, elle semble très sûre d'elle.

Après quelques secondes je comprends pourquoi. Le combat contre Crabbe semble être une balade de santé pour elle. Si bien que, quelques minutes plus tard, la bataille est pliée. Tracey ressort, vainqueur.

- Bravo pour ce premier tour, je félicite les combattants. Bravo aux gagnants et aux perdants également. Pour cette manche, ce sera Carver Warrington qui ne combattra pas. Le deuxième tour débute avec comme duel, Millicent Bulstrode contre Tracey Davis.

Les deux amies semblent gênées de devoir se battre l'une contre l'autre, si bien, que le début du combat est assez mou.

Finalement, Millicent semble se donner du courage et lance un sort que je ne connais pas à Tracey, qui … lui colore les cheveux en rouge et or.

Tracey semble outrée, et lance pour se venger un sort qui fait friser les cheveux de Millicent, qui finit avec une coupe afro.

Elles s'envoient divers sorts de piercing, de tatouages, de coloration de la peau, des cheveux ou des ongles, en alternant de temps en temps avec un Rictus Sempra, ou un sortilège du Saucisson.

En définitive, c'est Tracey qui l'emporte, car Millicent, aux prises avec un boa en plume qui tente de lui lier les mains, et ne pouvant plus s'arrêter de rire, tombe, à la renverse, hors du Cercle.

Ce combat a eu un effet revitalisant sur tout le monde. Les spectateurs se sont payés des crises de fou rire, tantôt à cause de la robe rose bonbon de Tracey, tantôt à cause du piercing à la langue de Millicent qui l'empêchait de prononcer convenablement ses sorts.

- Craig Montague contre Drago Malfoy, fait Sev sans s'émouvoir.

Dray semble déterminé à montrer ce qu'il sait faire. Le combat commence et les deux duellistes semblent au même niveau, même si Montague paraît un peu empoté pour un Septième année.

Après une parade des plus rusées, Drago met en difficulté Craig qui recule dangereusement vers la Ligne. Avec un Expelliarmus en partie absorbé par le bouclier de Montague, Drago parvient à sortir son adversaire de quelques centimètres du Cercle.

C'était très bien joué, et même Severus a un micro sourire de contentement.

- Pansy Parkinson contre Adrian Pucey.

La pauvre Pansy est très vite dépassée par le niveau de Pucey. La jeune fille n'est pas assez habile pour tenir tête au Septième année, si bien que le duel est assez court. Adrian gagne haut la main.

- Très bien, je fais. Maintenant, il s'agit de la demi-finale. Et nous commençons par Tracey Davis contre Drago Malfoy.

Les deux concurrents se jaugent du regard, échangent quelques sorts. Il semble assez évident que leur niveau est équivalent.

Les sorts s'enchaînent de plus en plus vite, chacun rivalisant d'ingéniosité pour faire sortir l'autre du Cercle. Le combat s'éternise.

Drago finit par enchaîner la bonne combinaison de sort. Tracey, fatiguée, peine à suivre et se retrouve un pied hors de la Ligne.

- Adrian Pucey contre Carver Warrington

Ce combat là est assez rapide. Pucey n'est pas du tout au même niveau que Warrington. Il est rapidement mis hors d'état de se battre.

- Bien, pour la Finale de ce tournoi, ce sera Drago Malfoy contre Carver Warrington. Messieurs, allez-y.

Cette fois est la plus palpitante. Drago donne du fil à retordre à Warrington, qui irrité enchaîne des sorts à la limite de la Magie Noire.

Intéressant, celui-là fera un très bon Mangemort. Il faudra sonder sa psyché plus en profondeur, mais ce doit être le genre à ne pas trop poser de question et obéir aux ordres.

Drago n'est pas en reste, car quand il est question de Magie Noire, il s'y connaît aussi.

Finalement, c'est quand même Warrington qui l'emporte, à la surprise de personne.

- Merci à tous, je conclus. Il est 9h30. Vous pouvez faire une pause, et à 10h, le premier groupe me retrouve ici, et le deuxième groupe ira dans le Grand Salon.

Quand tout le monde est sorti, je me tourne vers Severus.

- C'était très instructif, fait-il d'un air pensif. Je ne pensais pas que Warrington pouvait être aussi fort en duel. Et je ne pensais pas que Drago pouvait rivaliser aussi bien contre un Septième année.

- Il est très fort mon Drago ! Je fais totalement gaga.

- Si tu veux Maya, soupire mon meilleur ami navré par mon comportement.

Je me sers un grand verre d'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ce soir ? Me demande Sev.

- Je pense que je vais retourner au QG de l'Ordre en début de soirée, pour voir mon chéri. Et pour aller aux nouvelles. Il me semble que c'est dans peu de temps que Harry passe en jugement.

- Le 12 Août, dans trois jours.

- Le pauvre doit être complètement flippé. En plus, le même jour il y a le procès contre Skeeter. Si il n'a pas été encore une fois repoussé. Mais je n'ai pas trop vu Drago ces derniers temps, donc je n'ai pas trop de nouvelles.

- Il me semble que ça a été encore une fois repoussé, et que ce ne sera pas un jugement, mais juste une audition par le juge.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Fudge doit faire pression.

J'avale une gorgée d'eau.

- Il faudra penser à bloquer une journée pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire les courses de la rentrée.

- On prendra un Samedi. Je crois savoir que les lettres de Poudlard arriveront aujourd'hui ou demain.

Le premier cours est consacré aux sortilèges basiques.

L'Expelliarmus bien sûr, le Sortilège du Saucisson, ou l'Expulso, sont revu, décortiqués et détaillés, pour être plus efficaces.

Dans un deuxième temps, j'aide mes élèves à perfectionner leur sortilège du Bouclier. Si celui-ci est bien fait, il doit protéger la personne à 360°. Le Charme du Bouclier ne permet pas de stopper tous les Sortilèges et Maléfices, il en existe d'autres plus efficaces, mais pour le moment, si ils arrivent déjà à exécuter celui-ci convenablement ce sera bien. Il faut une sacrée dose de magie pour faire un Charme du Bouclier parfait.

Au déjeuner, je me rends compte que Sev avait raison. Divers hiboux arrivent pour déposer les enveloppes scellées aux armoiries de Poudlard devant chaque élève présent. Pansy et Drago découvrent avec stupeur qu'ils sont tous les deux Préfet et Préfète de Serpentard.

- Félicitation, je fais chaleureusement. Pansy ferme la bouche tu as l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

Le deuxième cours que je donne est identique au premier. C'est un peu ennuyant, mais je commence à comprendre ce qui agace prodigieusement Severus dans le métier de prof. Les élèves sont tous les mêmes. C'est lassant, monotone, rébarbatif.

Heureusement que des fois il y a des petites perles qui viennent illuminer un cours.

Crabbe ne réalise pas correctement un Expluso basique et il parvient à soulever la dalle en marbre sur laquelle il est, puis déstabilisé, et dans l'incompréhension totale du " pourquoi ça bouge ? " il se casse la gueule avec lourdeur, provoquant la chute brutale du bloc de marbre.

La dalle reprend sa place exacte dans le sol, mais le bas de la robe de Crabbe est désormais coincée dessous. Quand il tente de se redresser sa robe se déchire, laissant un pan entier du vêtement dans le sol du Manoir, et découvrant les magnifiques sous-vêtements de Crabbe. Un caleçon d'un goût admirable, blanc défraîchi, décoré de petits oursons.

Beurk.

Quand le second cours est terminé, je m'autorise une pause dans mes appartements avec Severus.

Chouky nous apporte le goûter, et nous discutons autour d'un thé fumant.

- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé hier soir, mais il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre avec Tom.

- Comment ça ? Demande Sev.

- Il m'a demandé de rester après la réunion parce qu'il voulait utiliser ta potion immédiatement.

- Elle a fonctionné ? Fait Sev incapable de se retenir.

Dès qu'on parle de son boulot avec les potions, il est presque pire qu'un gamin de 4 ans.

- Oui, ça a très bien fonctionné. Il faudrait juste que tu lui fasses un rapide check-up pour vérifier que tout va bien.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait toi-même ? Interroge-t-il perplexe.

- Et bien, parce que justement il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre.

- Pas avec la potion, j'espère.

- Non, tu as fait du très bon travail. Tom a retrouvé un corps humain, et il est même mieux qu'avant. Il fait 40 ans alors qu'il va en avoir 70. Non, c'est pas ça qui était bizarre.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je prends une couleur tomate bien mûre et je murmure

- Onsèdragué

- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas l'Australopithèque.

- On s'est dragué. Mutuellement. Et on a failli s'embrasser.

Sev semble s'étrangler avec son thé.

Il tousse en essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Vous avez quoi ? Fait-il d'une voix mi-polaire mi-surprise.

Ce qui est du coup parfaitement ridicule.

Ça n'empêche que je me tortille sur mon fauteuil, gênée.

- On a failli s'embrasser. En même temps, pour bien se voir, il s'était mis à poil. Et il est très bien foutu.

- L'anatomie sexuelle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'intéresse pas.

- Et sa voix a changé aussi. Il a une voix chaude. Presque envoûtante.

- On est toujours en train de parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rassure-moi.

- Oui, oui, toujours. Bref, il s'est aperçu que j'étais en train de le reluquer, et j'ai mis en doute sa faculté de se servir de son corps. Il m'a pris au mot. Il m'a _caressé_ les cheveux !

Severus ne semble pas assimiler mes paroles, et son regard est de plus en plus confus.

- En même temps, je continue, quand il a disparu, notre relation était des plus exaltée.

- Je sais. Tu m'as suffisamment traumatisé avec tes discussions sur tes ébats avec Lui pour que je m'en souvienne parfaitement.

- Et donc, il semblerait qu'Il veuille reprendre là où nous en étions.

- Ce qui est impossible aux vues de ta relation avec le caniche.

- Eh ! Sirius n'est pas un caniche ! Il a plus l'allure d'un Sinistros que d'un roquet. C'est quand même bien plus classe !

- Si tu veux, raille mon meilleur ami. Je disais donc qu'il va falloir que tu freines les ardeurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je reste silencieuse, perdue dans mes pensées.

Sincèrement, je ne vous souhaite pas de vous perdre dans mes pensées un jour, parce que c'est le bordel dans ma tête.

- Si je freine ses ardeurs, je fais d'une voix lente, il va se demander pourquoi. Après tout, je ne suis pas connue pour mes périodes d'abstinence. Il va savoir que je vois quelqu'un, et que je ne veux pas le lâcher. Et donc que c'est sérieux.

- Du moment qu'il ne sait pas que c'est quelqu'un de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Il va finir par le deviner.

Je repose un peu brutalement ma tasse sur la table, et me brûle les doigts avec le thé qui gicle.

- Tu peux toujours lui dire que c'est pour ta mission d'espionnage, fait Sev.

- Non, parce que dans ce cas, ça ne devrait pas me déranger que je le trompe.

Je me frotte le visage avec mes mains.

- Raaahh ! Je fais. Y'a pas idée de faire revenir à la vie des albinos diabolique !

- Ne t'énerve pas Maya. Tant qu'il ne te demande pas explicitement de copuler, tu peux toujours trouver des parades.

- Pas indéfiniment.

- On finira par trouver une solution. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Va plutôt retrouver ton Cocker, on en reparlera après.

Un peu rassurée, je lui tire la langue, parce que je suis une adulte et que je le vaut bien, et je pars rejoindre mon chéri.

Quelques Jours-Quelques Jours-Quelques Jours-Quelques Jours-Quelques Jours-Quelques Jours

Bon, finalement, être prof, c'est vraiiiiiment épuisant.

En même temps, il faut dire que j'ai des élèves parfois obtus, parfois oisifs, parfois juste chiants.

Tenez, pour ne pas les citer, Crabbe et Montague. Ces deux abrutis se sont arrangés pour faire exploser les lustres de cristal de la Salle à Manger, pendant que je leur apprenais des sorts de défense et des parades. Faire exploser quelque chose avec un sort de défense, il faut le faire. Et ces deux dégénérés ont réussi cet exploit.

Si tant est qu'on peut qualifier cela d'exploit.

Ils ont le mérite de me faire rire quand je raconte ça à Sev', en fin d'après-midi.

Les journées se suivent et se ressemblent. Je commence presque à m'ennuyer. Je ne serais pas contre une petite attaque, si je n'avais pas les jetons de croiser Tom.

L'histoire de la dernière fois n'a pas quittée mon esprit. Et je vous assure que ça prend de la place. Déjà qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de place, dans mon esprit.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas cours. D'ailleurs, c'est aujourd'hui que Harry doit passer en jugement, et que Maître Beamish, l'avocat de Drago, doit rencontrer le juge pour la plainte déposée contre Skeeter.

Du coup, j'ai décidé de me pointer au QG de l'Ordre, pour … sans but précis, à part faire un peu de sport de chambre.

J'arrive, juste avant le repas, comme de par hasard. Ça sent drôlement bon dans la Maison des Black.

Dans la Salle à Manger, je retrouve Harry et Sirius. Si le premier a l'air soulagé, le second ne paraît pas si enchanté que ça.

À ma vue, son visage s'adoucit, et nos effusions font lever les yeux au ciel à Harry.

- Alors ? Je demande à Harry. Ça s'est passé comment ? Ils ne t'ont pas mangé à priori.

- Dumbledore est venu me défendre avec Mrs Figgs. Du coup, j'ai été relaxé. Je ne suis pas exclu de Poudlard, finit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sirius se renfrogne un peu à nouveau.

J'attends qu'Harry parte pour aider à mettre la table, et je questionne mon chéri.

- Soulagé que Harry soit relaxé ?

- Oui, oui, fait-il en essayant d'éluder la question en m'embrassant.

Mais vive comme l'éclair, j'esquive son bisou, et continue mon interrogatoire.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire si plaisir que ça.

Il me foudroie du regard, puis pousse un gros soupir.

- J'ai peut-être rêvé pendant un court instant que Harry habiterait avec moi, ici, et que je pourrais lui enseigné ce que je sais. Que je ne serais pas seul cette année.

- Mais tu ne seras pas seul. Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un membre de l'Ordre va rester ici pour me tenir compagnie, juste parce que je m'ennuie ?

- Mais Lupin n'habite pas ici ?

- Pour le moment. Mais il va aussi partir en mission. Pendant l'année, il y aura moins de réunion que maintenant. Parce que tout le monde a aussi une vie à côté de l'Ordre. Un emploi, une famille, des amis. Il n'y a que moi qui n'ait que l'Ordre.

- Tu as moi aussi, je fais avec humeur.

- Je t'ai toi aussi. Désolé.

Je m'écarte de lui vexée.

Non mais oh ! Je ne vais pas me laisser traiter comme un meuble qui ne sert à rien non plus !

- Maya, ne m'en veut pas, plaide Sirius. J'en ai assez de vous voir circuler entre ici et l'extérieur. J'ai tellement envie d'aider l'Ordre que j'en devient aigri.

- Je te comprends, mais je n'en suis pas responsable, et je n'ai pas envie de venir pour t'entendre tourner en boucle dans ton aigritude. Oui, aigritude. Si t'aime pas ce mot, je te pouet !

J'arrive à lui arracher un sourire.

- On va manger ? Je demande la bouche en cœur.

Malgré tout, Sirius reste un peu sombre.

Dans un coin de ma tête je me promets de demander à Dumbledore de sortir de Poudlard de temps en temps pour aller voir Sirius dans sa prison. Genre le Samedi, ou le Dimanche, pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul.

À table, je demande à Harry

- Tu as des nouvelles de ta plainte contre l'horrible bonne femme à lunettes vertes ?

- Non, Malfoy doit m'envoyer un hibou. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Fudge doit faire pression pour me faire taire, et me faire passer pour fou est une bonne stratégie.

- Ils ne peuvent pas te bâillonner indéfiniment. Je pense que cette stratégie a une faille évidente. Tout le monde t'a voué une admiration sans limites pendant des années, et d'un coup, tu serais un fou furieux affabulateur. Beaucoup de monde se pose des questions. Si le Ministère semble avoir oublié l'épisode de la Coupe du Monde et l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, ce n'est pas le cas pour beaucoup de gens.

- Ça n'empêche que je ne suis pas pris au sérieux, bougonne Harry.

- Tu verras à Poudlard. Il y aura sûrement un clivage entre les élèves. C'est là que tu pourras voir si le discours du Ministère s'imprègne ou pas.

- C'est là que je pourrais voir qui sont mes véritables amis, conclut-il d'un air sombre.

- Ne soit pas si défaitiste. À votre âge c'est normal d'être influencé par vos parents, vos amis, votre famille. Et par ce qu'on vous rabâche. Par exemple, tu es persuadé être nul en potion, parce que Severus te l'a rabâché pendant plusieurs années. Or, tu as un niveau correct pour ton âge. Ce que je dis, c'est que Poudlard est un microcosme où les clivages de la société sorcière sont plus forts. Mais ne suppose pas que les personnes que tu appréciais, ne te croient pas parce que d'un coup tu es devenu infréquentable. Ce sera à cause d'un processus de bourrage de crânes du Ministère via la Gazette du Sorcier. Ce ne sera pas ta faute, ni la leur. Mais ce sera quand même dur à avaler.

- Au fait, tant que j'y pense, dit Harry en changeant de sujet. J'ai croisé Lucius Malfoy en sortant du tribunal. Il avait rendez-vous avec le Ministre. Monsieur Weasley m'a dit qu'il lui donne de l'argent.

- Bien sûr. Lucius arrose tout le Ministère en ce moment. Et arroser le Ministre permet d'avoir quelques avantages.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois cet été que Malfoy fait acte de corruption auprès de Fudge, intervient Sirius. Ça devient inquiétant.

- Mais non. Lucius essaye de savoir d'où venaient les Détraqueurs qui ont attaqué Harry. Mais à priori, Fudge n'en a aucune idée. Ça m'intrigue quand même cette histoire. Qui au Ministère te déteste au point de t'envoyer des Détraqueurs ?

- Ben y'a Fudge déjà, commente Ron la bouche pleine.

Hermione fronce le nez devant le manque flagrant de manières correctes de Ron.

- Ron, ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Et je ne pense pas que ce soit Fudge qui ait envoyé les Détraqueurs. Ni qu'il le sache. Il est bien trop attaché aux règles et aux lois. Non, c'est quelqu'un de haut placé, et qui sait effacer ses traces. Un Directeur de Département ou un Secrétaire d'État.

- Je suis assez d'accord avec Hermione, fait Sirius. D'ailleurs... que pensez-vous de ranger le grenier cet après-midi ?

Je comprends la raison du changement brusque de sujet, quand je vois arriver la Matrone Weasley, les bras chargés du plat de résistance. Elle jette un regard suspicieux à Sirius, mais ne dit rien et retourne dans la cuisine.

Le Crapaud-Buffle, alias Molly Weasley, surveille étroitement les enfants pour qu'ils ne parlent pas de la situation politique du moment. Ce que je réprouve fortement, et Sirius aussi.

De toute façon, il est obligé de se ranger à mon avis si il veut me voir souvent.

Tyrannique ? Moi ? Mais non, mais pas du tout ! Ou alors juste un peu. Et puis j'ai de bons arguments !

Du coup, quand Mme Weasley arrive dans une pièce, il faut changer immédiatement de conversation si on ne veut pas encore une millième fois (au bas mot) se disputer avec elle.

Nous ne sommes pas nombreux à manger au Square Grimmaurd ce midi. Juste Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius et moi. Les jumeaux sont chez leur ami Lee Jordan, et tous les membres de l'Ordre sont soit au travail, soit en mission.

D'un commun accord tacite avec moi-même et mon alter ego, j'ai décidé de ne pas parler à Sirius de l'épisode flirt-drague-presque-baiser d'avec Tom. Il a déjà du mal à se faire à l'idée que j'ai pu partager des moments intimes avec Severus, alors, Voldemort, je pense que c'est au-delà de son imagination la plus prolixe.

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent un peu beaucoup passionnément à la folie.

Bref, je me fais un peu ch***.

J'ai fini de rénover le Manoir des Ténèbres, je donne des cours à des morveux (sauf mon Drago bien sûr). Heureusement qu'ils progressent sinon, je les aurais certainement tous massacrés (sauf mon Drago bien sûr).

C'est pas l'éclate totale, et comme j'évite soigneusement de me retrouver dans la même pièce que Tom, il a un peu du mal à me donner d'autres missions.

Puis la rentrée de Septembre arrive à grand pas, et je me retrouve convoquée par TomTom pour une obscure raison pas claire.

J'entre dans ses quartiers, face à son bureau en bois sombre de Colombie je crois.

Il finit d'écrire une missive, l'attache à la patte d'un corbeau dressé, et quand le piaf s'est envolé, il daigne enfin se tourner vers moi.

- Tu sais qui est Dolorès Ombrage ? Me demande-t-il en guise de préambule.

- Euh, une Secrétaire d'État je crois.

- C'est ce qu'elle était. À la rentrée prochaine, elle sera la Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Je hausse un sourcil, pas vraiment sûre d'où il veut en venir.

- Ce n'est pas du tout une partisane de Dumbledore. Le Ministère le lui a collé dans les pattes afin de pouvoir contrôler ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Et si nous influons suffisamment bien, il se pourrait qu'au cours de l'année, Dumbledore soit destitué.

- Et c'est quoi mon rôle dans tout ça ?

- J'y viens, j'y viens, fait-il avec impatience.

Il laisse un silence, et je ne suis pas encore assez folle pour le rompre.

- Ta mission première est toujours de recueillir des informations sur Potter, comment l'atteindre, quelles sont ses faiblesses. Mais tu dois jouer finement. Le nom de Malfoy ne doit pas être associé au parti de Dumbledore. Tu ne dois en aucun cas crier haut et fort avec Potter que je suis revenu.

- Si je ne le fais pas, les Griffondors ne me feront plus confiance, je le coupe présomptueusement.

Il me darde de son regard rouge sang. Je ferme intelligemment la bouche.

- Je connais Potter. Il va foncer tête baissée et affronter tous ceux qui ne le croiront pas, en hurlant à corps et à cris que je suis de retour. Et donc perdra en crédibilité. Les gens ne veulent pas croire en mon retour et feront tout pour ne pas l'entendre, quitte à le prendre pour un fou, ou pour un ado en manque de célébrité. Ton rôle sera de le pousser à continuer de crier dans le vide.

Je me garde bien de dire qu'à mon avis c'est l'inverse qui risque de se passer. Le petit monde de Poudlard est très changeant et versatile. Les paroles de Harry peuvent aussi bien se perdre dans le néant soit rencontrer un écho, et s'amplifier.

C'est quitte ou double. Pas vraiment malin de la part de Tom. Et ce n'est pas moi qui irait le lui faire remarquer.

- D'accord, j'acquiesce.

Il semble content. Aussi content que son visage marmoréen le lui permet.

De nouveau il pose son regard sur moi, et je sens un frisson d'anticipation me parcourir l'échine.

Décidément, ces yeux me font de l'effet.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ? Je demande afin d'avoir l'autorisation de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Fuir ce regard trop rouge me semble être le meilleur moyen pour ne pas céder à une tentation encore floue dans mon esprit. Je sais juste que je suis tentée.

- J'ai encore une question, me répond-il de la même voix chaude et profonde que la dernière fois.

Je suis en train de me demander comment il fait pour passer d'une voix normale à quelque chose de plus érotique, et j'en oublie de lui répondre.

Un sourire carnassier redresse ses lèvres.

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu prends autant de précautions à m'éviter en ce moment ?

Dans une piètre tentative de non-non-non-je-ne-t'évite-pas-du-tout-je-te-le-jure, tout ça avec force de fuillance (si, fuillance) du regard, je me discrédite toute seule comme une grande et il éclate de rire.

- La grande et puissante Maya, avec qui j'ai partagé quelques moments des plus savoureux, est gênée par un flirt ? C'en serait presque drôle si ça ne cachait pas quelque chose. Dis-moi tout très chère. Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Ce n'est un secret pour personne, je bougonne.

Mais au fond de moi je suis proprement terrifiée. Il n'a pas découvert ma relation avec Sirius, pas déjà ?

- C'est vrai, Lucius a peut-être laissé entendre que tu entretenais quelque relation amoureuse sérieuse. Je voulais savoir de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

Je me mords les lèvres nerveusement.

- Très bien, entretiens le mystère si cela te plaît pour le moment, fait-il avec un sourire indulgent.

Mais très vite son visage perd son sourire.

- Je suis magnanime pour le moment, reprend-il avec une voix beaucoup plus froide. Mais si par malheur j'apprends que cette relation nuit à ma cause, je ne le serais plus. Demi-démone ou pas.

Je plante mes yeux dans les siens et retiens un nouveau frisson.

- Tu sais bien qu'une histoire de sexe n'apaisera jamais ma soif de sang, je réponds avec le sourire le plus cruel que j'ai en stock

Cela semble rassurer Tom. Pour le moment.

La veille de la rentrée je suis au Square Grimmaurd.

Dans le Salon est attachée une banderole avec écrit " Félicitation aux nouveaux préfets Ron et Hermione ".

Les deux concernés sont horriblement gênés de cette attention sur eux.

La moitié de l'Ordre est présente, parce que Harry doit être escorté jusqu'à la gare demain matin. Dont Severus, mais c'est plus pour pouvoir se moquer de tout ce beau monde avec moi qu'il est là.

Je ricane.

- Drago a peut-être raison à propos de ta tête qui enfle, je fais. Tu ne veut pas non plus une voiture à porteurs ?

Je m'attire les regards foudroyant de Fol'Œil, le Crapaud-Buffle, et quelques membres de l'Ordre, mais Harry éclate de rire.

- Non merci, répond-il. Ce n'est pas confortable du tout. Par contre, si quelqu'un pouvait me réserver une limousine pour demain matin, ce serait super.

Sirius râle dans un coin que me fréquenter n'améliore pas le sens de l'humour de son filleul.

L'œil de Maugrey tourne trois fois très rapidement dans son orbite.

- Il y a un Épouvantard dans le secrétaire de l'étage Molly, fait-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je m'en occuperais plus tard.

Le fameux Mondingus est là, et à l'insu de tous, vend des produits illicite aux jumeaux.

Je m'approche un peu, mais le brigand de service remballe sa marchandise aussitôt qu'il me voit faire mine d'avancer.

Maugrey montre à Harry une photo de l'Ordre du Phénix pendant la Guerre. La Première.

Dans une éloquence tout à fait prolixe, il présente chaque membre et donne des détails sur leur morts à chacun. Plus il avance, plus Harry devient vert.

C'est vrai que sur cette photo, on peut voir tout un tas de gens décédés qui ont été des proches des Potter et de Harry.

Harry finit par s'enfuir, plus vert que jamais, et je le suis, plus par curiosité que par réelle pitié.

Mais alors, qu'il monte à l'étage, il passe devant le bureau, et des pleurs nous interpellent. En se retournant, il m'aperçoit. Je lui fait signe de ne pas entrer, et le précède dans la pièce.

Nous trouvons le Crapaud-Buffle, qui n'a plus son arrogance. Madame Weasley est à genoux sur le sol, en larmes. Devant elle, le corps sans vie de Ron. Je me fige. C'est impossible. Ron est en bas en train de discuter avec Sirius.

Elle lève sa baguette et hoquette un " Ridiculus " totalement ridicule.

Crac, le corps de Bill (enfin je crois), remplace celui de Ron, puis suit celui de Monsieur Weasley, puis les jumeaux, Percy, Harry.

Pour que cesse ce défilé macabre, je soulève Madame Weasley de ma force démoniaque. L'Épouvantard change alors de cible et c'est moi qu'il choisit.

À ce moment, j'entends d'autres personnes entrer dans la pièce, mais mon esprit ne l'assimile pas. Je reste sans voix devant la personne qui s'est matérialisée devant moi.

Et je ne suis pas la seule à n'émettre aucun son, car brusquement la pièce est devenue tout à fait silencieuse.

Drago se tient, droit et fier. Il me toise, et lentement remonte sa manche gauche. On peut y voir briller la Marque. Sa Marque.

- Tu vois Maya, je suis un Mangemort désormais, j'espère que Père est fier de moi ! Mais toi, tu m'as trahi ! Tu préfères un traître à son sang plutôt que ton propre frère ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Comment peux-tu encore me regarder en face !

La diatribe est de plus en plus violente, et je sens chaque muscle de mon visage s'affaisser, et ma volonté diminue de mot en mot.

Puis je me souviens qu'il s'agit d'un vulgaire Épouvantard, et qu'il suffit d'une formule pour que cela cesse.

Je jette le sort, faisant reculer l'Épouvantard, pas assez puissant pour le ridiculiser, et le faire disparaître, mais suffisamment pour le faire rentrer dans le secrétaire.

Je sens des mains me tenir fermement les épaules, m'empêchant de m'affaisser sur moi-même.

Je me tourne vers le propriétaire des mains qui s'avère être Severus.

- Il ne va pas le devenir, hein Sev' ? Je fais complètement hébétée par cette vision.

Il ne répond pas et me tient fermement contre lui, quand je me mets à trembler et à pleurer. D'un coup je me rends compte des implications que cette Guerre qui approche peut avoir sur Drago. Qu'il peut devenir lui-même Mangemort. Qu'il ne sera pas protégé indéfiniment.

À cet instant, je me fiche des regards des Membres de l'Ordre sur ma faiblesse, ma plus grande peur. Je suis juste une sœur qui s'inquiète du sort de son petit frère.

- Il ne peut pas le devenir, j'arrive à articuler dans mes sanglots. Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut pas.


	21. Comment la discorde s'installe

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour le temps que vous passez à me lire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Comment la discorde s'installe

Dans le Poudlard Express, je m'isole dans un compartiment.

De toute façon, le Trio d'Or n'est pas encore arrivé. Et j'ai moyennement envie de partager le trajet avec les amis de Drago. Depuis hier soir, je ressasse la scène de l'Épouvantard, et j'ai du mal à regarder Drago dans les yeux.

Je pousse un profond soupir.

Pour penser à autre chose et cesser de ressembler à une Poufsouffle, je concentre mon esprit sur le rôle que je dois tenir cette année.

D'une part, je dois prouver mon indéfectible loyauté à Saint Potter et toute sa clique. Bon, après la scène d'hier soir, je pense que ça ne sera pas trop un problème. C'était pathétique de bons sentiments. J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine contre Severus, puis, je me suis réfugiée avec Sirius dans sa chambre, où on s'est fait un gros câlin pour me calmer.

Et je suis rentrée au Manoir Malfoy. Sans avoir l'air trop chamboulée.

D'autre part, je ne dois pas trop me faire remarquer par les pro-Ministère. Ce qui implique un soutien de l'ombre, discret mais efficace. Car mon objectif premier, soyons sérieux deux minutes, c'est quand même de faire ouvrir les yeux au Ministère, et de leur faire admettre que Tommy est revenu, et qu'il serait temps de mettre au point une stratégie de défense efficace, s'il vous plaît. S'il ne vous plaît pas non plus, d'ailleurs.

Fort bien.

Et pour tout ça, je ne dispose que de mon intellect sur-développé, si si si.

Soudain, la porte de mon compartiment s'ouvre.

Une jeune fille blonde, à l'air un peu paumé, me demande si elle peut s'asseoir là, s'il me plaît, parce qu'il n'y a plus de place ailleurs, d'une voix éthérée.

J'acquiesce évasivement, trop occupée par mon intellect sur-développé.

Elle s'installe et sort un Magazine dont j'ignorais l'existence, le Chicaneur.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny entre, suivie de Harry et Neville.

Elle salue la fille en face de moi chaleureusement. Apparemment, la blonde s'appelle Luna. Puis elle me salue moi, d'un air un peu gêné. L'épisode d'hier est encore bien présent dans l'esprit de Ginny et Harry. Neville ne semble se rendre compte de rien, et se place à côté de moi.

Luna fixe Harry pendant de longues secondes avec un air un peu fou. Le Survivant prend une jolie couleur carmin, puis la blonde finit par dire

- Tu es Harry Potter.

Non, c'est John F. Kennedy.

- Je sais, répond Harry qui visiblement ne sais pas si il doit rire.

- Et toi, je ne sais pas qui tu es, continue-t-elle imperturbable en direction de Neville.

- Moi, je ne suis personne, répond-il.

- C'est faux, je fais d'une voix douce. Tu es Neville Londubat. C'est déjà être quelqu'un.

- Et toi, tu es qui ? Fait-elle avec un air un peu fêlé.

- Je suis Maya Malfoy.

- Je vois.

Et elle se replonge dans la lecture de son magazine, qu'elle tient désormais à l'envers.

Je me mords méchamment les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire, et Harry semble toujours hésiter entre le rire franc et le ricanement.

Pour briser le silence, Neville s'exclame :

- Devinez ce que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire !

Je ne sais pas mais je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir. Intuition féminine dirons-nous.

Il sort fièrement de son sac une plante.

- Ok, je fais d'une voix un peu lasse. C'est un cactus, qui a chopé une maladie vénérienne.

En effet, le cactus est d'un gris maladif et couvert de pustules à la place des épines.

- Mais, non, réplique Neville en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est un Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

- Ce qui explique tout, je sarcastise.

(Sarcastise. Du verbe sarcastiser. Qui a donné l'adjectif sarcastique. Tout le monde sait ça enfin.)

- C'est une plante très très rare, explique Neville tout fier. Je ne sais même pas si il y en a une dans les serres de Poudlard. J'ai hâte de la montrer au Professeur Chourave.

- Et moi j'ai hâte d'en faire des ingrédients pour potions. Le professeur Snape sera ravi.

Et je lui décoche un sourire ultrabright.

Une nouvelle fois, il lève les yeux au ciel.

- L'été ne t'a pas arrangé Maya, conclut-il gravement. C'est mon Oncle Algie qui me l'a déniché en Assyrie. Je vais voir si je peux la reproduire.

- Et elle fait quelque chose de spécial ? Demande Harry par politesse.

- Oh, oui plein de choses ! Elle possède un système de défense étonnant.

Neville tend son crapaud à Harry qui ne semble pas du tout ravi de tenir un batracien entre ses mains, prend une plume dans son sac et pique dans le cactus.

Un liquide puant, verdâtre, visqueux et épais se répand dans tout le compartiment.

J'en suis recouverte de la tête aux pieds.

Je lance un regard furieux vers Neville.

À ce moment précis, comme si la chance avait définitivement quitté chaque personne se trouvant dans la pièce, la porte du wagon s'ouvre sur une jeune fille très jolie.

Elle semble surprise et embarrassée. Et à la tête que tire Harry, lui aussi.

Ils prennent tout les deux une très belle couleur cerise en plein soleil.

- Bonjour, bégaye Cho Chang (car vous avez bien deviné qu'il s'agissait d'elle). J'arrive peut-être au mauvais moment ?

- Ah, euh, salut, fait Harry très brillamment.

- Et bien, je voulais juste te dire bonjour … alors, au revoir.

Elle ferme précipitamment la porte avant de devenir aussi rouge que l'emblème de Griffondor.

Ginny soupire, et lance un récurvite.

- Désolé, fait Neville d'une petite voix. Je ne savais pas que ce serait aussi … violent.

- Ce n'est pas grave Neville, le rassure Harry.

Mais mon regard meurtrier n'a pas l'air de le tranquilliser. Loin de là.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione et Ron reviennent.

Ron s'affale dans le canapé en face de moi, attrape une chocogrenouille et l'englouti aussi sec.

- Devine qui est le Préfet de Serpentard ? Fait Ron d'une voix fatiguée à Harry.

- Drago ! Je lance joyeusement. Lucius est râââvi !

- Tu m'étonnes, continue Ron de sa voix plate.

- Et la Préfète cette bourrique de Pansy Parkinson, grogne Hermione.

- Eh ! Je fais. Pansy n'est pas une bourrique. Elle est juste … un peu vache avec toi.

- Si tu veux Maya.

Ron et Hermione commence à se chamailler sur le fait que non-Ron-tu-ne-peux-pas-abuser-de-ta-position-pour-donner-des-punitions-aux-Serpentards, et tout le monde les regarde d'un air blasé.

Ron et Hermione qui se disputent, rien de très nouveau sous le toit du Poudlard Express.

Ostensiblement ennuyé par ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry demande à Luna Je-ne-sais-quel-nom-de-famille, si elle peut lui prêter son magazine.

- Il y a des trucs bien dedans, demande Ron la bouche pleine de Patacitrouille.

- Bien sûr que non, fait Hermione d'un ton sec. Le Chicaneur est une vraie poubelle, tout le monde sait ça.

- Excuse-moi, fait Luna en perdant son air rêveur, mais mon père en est le directeur.

- Ah, euh, bafouille Hermione qui vire au rose vif. En fait, il y a des choses intéressantes... Je veux dire que c'est …

- Tu t'enfonces Hermione, je fais d'une voix ennuyée.

Elle ferme vivement la bouche, et Luna récupère son magazine.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre, et Drago entre.

Ron et Ginny lui jette un regard furieux, Neville tente de ne pas croiser ses yeux, Luna ne lève même pas le nez de son bouquin.

Dray s'assoit à côté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demande Ginny agressive.

- Poli, Weasley, sinon je serais obligé de te donner une retenue, réplique Drago pour ne pas détendre l'atmosphère.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça, fait Harry d'un ton de défi.

- Tu vois Potter, contrairement à toi, j'ai été nommé Préfet. Cela veut dire que contrairement à toi, j'ai le pouvoir de distribuer des punitions.

- C'est ça, rétorque Harry, mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu es un crétin alors sors d'ici et fiche nous la paix.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas échanger des civilités avec toi, Potter, mais au départ, j'étais venu pour parler à Maya.

- Pourquoi ? Je fais surprise

Il me fixe un long moment.

- Mais quoi ? Je finis par m'impatienter. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Tu es bizarre depuis hier soir, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Comment ça bizarre ? Je réponds.

J'étais pourtant sûre que personne n'avait remarqué mon trouble hier en rentrant. Je ne suis pas allée manger, prétextant que j'avais déjà mangé, pour ne croiser personne.

- Tsss, Maya, si Père s'est laissé prendre au piège, pas moi. Tu es rentrée aussi perturbée que si tu avais croisé un Détraqueur, tu n'es pas venue manger, et tu m'évites. Ça te semble être un bon résumé ?

Je triture mes mains, et me mordille les lèvres.

Les autres personnes du compartiments ont l'air très mal à l'aise, à par Neville qui ne comprend pas trop ce qui se passe, et Luna qui continue de lire le Chicaneur.

- Ok, fait Drago en remarquant le malaise général. Ici, tout le monde à l'air de savoir ce qui se passe, et tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Il commence à s'énerver, vexé d'être mis à l'écart d'un sujet qui me concerne.

- On peut en parler plus tard ? Je fais d'une petite voix. Quand il y aura moins de monde ?

- N'espère même pas que j'oublie, fait-il en plissant les yeux. Ce soir, je te veux dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard pour m'expliquer en long en large et en travers ce qui te préoccupe.

Un silence gênant plombe l'atmosphère.

Avec un sourire ironique, Drago se tourne vers Harry. Je ne lui en veux pas trop, il veut se venger de ne pas savoir.

- Dis-moi Potter, ça fait quoi d'être deuxième derrière Weasley ?

- Ferme-la Malfoy, réplique Hermione d'un ton sec.

- Tiens, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible, commente Dray comme si il était à un match de boxe. En tout cas, fais attention Potter, parce que je vais te suivre à la trace, comme un chien, et si jamais tu fais un pas de travers...

Et avant de se prendre un sortilège, il sort du compartiment.

Je hausse un sourcil, croisant le regard de Harry et Hermione.

Luna et Neville n'étant pas dans la confidence, je ne peux pas leur expliquer les paroles de Drago, à propos du chien.

Certes Drago sait que Sirius et moi sommes ensemble, depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Mais il n'est pas censé savoir que Sirius est un animagus et qu'il se transforme en chien.

Sauf que cette information fait partie de la liste des choses-à-divulguer-au-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres-alias-Tommy. Et que Tommy l'a dit à Lucius qui a l'a dit à Drago.

Ce qui en soit n'est pas bien méchant, mais je vois déjà Harry et Hermione se faire des films dans leur petites caboches. Ron, bien évidemment, n'a rien remarqué.

Harry va s'en doute s'imaginer que Voldemort à déjà trouvé l'emplacement du QG de l'Ordre. Ou je ne sais quoi encore.

Sur le quai de Pré-Au-Lard, je remarque une silhouette sèche qui alpague les premières années.

- Oh, non, je gémit, pas elle.

- Quoi ? Fait Harry alerté, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Hagrid n'est pas là, j'explique plaintivement. C'est Gobe-Planche qui récupère les nouveaux. Je déteste cette prof !

- Il est où Hagrid alors ? Fait Ron.

Je hausse les épaules, faignant de n'en savoir pas plus.

Alors qu'en fait, je sais parfaitement où est Hagrid : dans les montagnes, au pays des géants.

Ça fait assez contes de fée, dit comme ça.

Il était une fois, au pays des géants, un demi-géant qui devait les convaincre de ne pas rallier Voldemort. Mais sa mission fut compromise par d'autres personnes, des méchants Mangemorts, qui venaient voir eux aussi les géants. Et la mission du demi-géant et de son amie, dura, dura, dura...

Bon. il n'y a pas encore de " et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits demi-géants ", mais l'Ordre va bien finir par avoir des nouvelles de Hagrid et Madame Maxime.

Nous arrivons devant une rangée de diligence, attelées à des espèces de chevaux noirs faméliques ailés à écailles et aux yeux blancs. Si cette description fait peur, c'est parce que les bestioles en question sont flippantes.

Harry semble étonné de voir ces animaux (si tant est qu'on peut qualifier ça d'animaux), et ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand il est coupé par Ron.

- Où est Coq ? Demande le rouquin.

- C'est cette fille, Luna, qui l'a, répond Harry sans détacher ses yeux des créatures.

Je suis presque sûre de savoir de quoi il s'agit, mais toute la question est justement, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ?

Hermione arrive furieuse que Drago ait pu être odieux avec un première année, et que cette fois c'en est trop elle va le signaler. Elle est furibarde et de la fumée sort presque de son nez, tel un taureau qui aurait aperçu le petit Chaperon Rouge.

Ginny arrive avec Pattenrond, et la petite bande est presque au complet. Il ne manque plus que Luna et le microscopique hibou de Ron, Coquecigrue.

Harry se tourne vers Ron et pose la question fatidique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses ?

Ron semble à côté de la plaque.

- Quelles choses ?

- Ces chevaux...

Luna arrive avec Coquecigrue qui piaille tout ce qu'il sait.

- Qu'est ce que tu disais Harry ? Fait Ron en récupérant son hibou.

- Je disais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces espèces de chevaux ? Répète Harry tandis qu'on se dirige tous vers une diligence vide.

- Quels chevaux ? Fait Ron ahuri.

Et c'est là que ça me revient. J'ai déjà vu ces trucs dans un livre pour enfant de Drago : Les animaux magiques de Grande Bretagne.

Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Si je me souviens bien, il s'agit de Sombrero. Non, c'est pas ça. Des animaux aussi flippants ne peuvent pas avoir le même nom qu'un chapeau mexicain ridicule.

Sombral.

Voilà, c'est ça.

- Ceux qui tirent la diligence ! S'énerve Harry

Il n'y a rien Harry, répond Ron complètement paumé.

- Ne vous énervez pas, je fais avec un sourire. Il y a effectivement des animaux qui tirent les Diligences, et je crois savoir pourquoi tu peux soudainement les voir Harry.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi, sauf Luna, qui est encore dans la lune.

- Ce sont des Sombrals. Si je me souviens bien ce que j'ai lu à ce sujet, on ne peut les voir que si on a vu quelqu'un mourir.

L'atmosphère se glace immédiatement. Le teint de Harry devient un peu vert, et les autres évitent de le regarder dans les yeux. C'est Luna qui rompt le silence.

- Moi aussi je les vois, dit-elle de sa voix chantante.

Ce qui n'a pas l'air de rassurer grand monde.

- À votre avis, commence Ron pour rompre le silence, il est où Hagrid ?

- Aucune idée, fait Hermione. Et toi Maya ?

- Euh, moi non plus, je dis d'un ton qui veut dire je-sais-tout-et-je-ne-vous-le-dirais-pas-ici.

- Si tu sais quelque chose, commence Ron

Mais il est interrompu par le pieds d'Hermione lui écrasant consciencieusement les extrémités plantaires.

- Moi, je serais contente si il n'est plus là, fait Luna. Ce n'est pas un très bon prof.

- Bien sûr que si, répondent en cœur Harry Ron et Ginny.

- Nous à Serdaigle, on trouve que ses cours sont une plaisanterie.

- Et bien, vous devez avoir un sens de l'humour particulièrement déplorable, bougonne Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

Je soupire.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le professeur Gobe-Planche, je fais d'une voix lasse, mais en vérité, je la déteste.

- Tu n'as eu en tout et pour tout que quelques cours avec elle, fait Hermione d'un ton sentencieux. Comme peux-tu dire si tu aimes une prof en si peu de temps ?

- Et bien, parce qu'elle m'a pris en grippe dès le premier cours. Souviens-toi de l'histoire avec la licorne. Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas l'approcher. Si je dis quelque chose c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison !

- Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir que tu était de très mauvaise humeur, fait Hermione.

- Si, vu que je m'étais disputée avec elle quelques minutes avant le début du cours. Et que ça m'a valu quelques points en moins.

Vaincue dans son raisonnement, Hermione fait la moue.

Arrivés à la table des Griffondors, Ron, Harry et Hermione se tournent vers la table des Professeurs. Mais ils n'y trouvent nulle trace d'Hagrid.

- Il n'est pas là, dit inutilement Harry dépité.

- Non, il n'est pas là, je soupire.

Le Trio d'Or me fixe avec attention.

- Il est encore en mission, et d'après ce que je sais, il ne rentrera pas avant quelques jours, voire quelques semaines.

- Elle consiste en quoi cette mission, demande Hermione trop curieuse pour (pas) changer.

Mais je ne lui réponds pas, car d'autres personnes s'assoient à côté de nous.

Hermione continue de fixer la table des Prof, pendant que les garçons entament une discussion avec les deux pipelettes de Griffondor, Parvati et Lavande.

- Qui c'est ça ? Demande Hermione après quelques secondes d'observation intense.

- C'est cette bonne femme, répond Harry surpris. Dolores Ombrage ! Elle était au tribunal ! Elle travaille avec Fudge !

- Joli Cardigan, fait Ron en regardant l'horrible truc rose qui lui sert de gilet.

- Elle travaille avec Fudge ? Répète Hermione circonspecte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici alors.

Je l'observe à la dérobée, et j'aperçois ses yeux s'éclairer.

Décidément, cette fille comprend tout trop vite pour son bien.

- Je crois que tu as compris, je ricane.

- Compris quoi ? Demandent en cœur Ron et Harry qui eux n'ont rien compris.

- Que le Ministère veut mettre son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard, chuchote Hermione sur un ton de comploteurs.

- Hein ?

Ron dans toute sa splendeur.

- Ron, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà, je dis.

Avant qu'il n'ait compris si c'était un compliment ou un reproche, je continue.

- Poudlard est une école privée. Normalement, le Ministère ne doit pas trop y mettre son nez. Et comme la scolarisation des jeunes sorciers n'est pas obligatoire, il ne doit même pas pouvoir mettre son grain de sel dans le programme des cours.

- B'alors, fait Ron, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là cette bonne femme ?

- Cette bonne femme, comme tu dis, est notre nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Quoi ? S'exclame Harry.

Il s'attire quelques regards interloqués. Nous baissons encore de volume.

- Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à trouver un professeur cette année. Le Ministère devait faire pression sur les potentiels candidats. Mais si à une certaine date, le Directeur de Poudlard n'a pas constitué tout son Staff, le Ministère prend le relais et propose quelqu'un. Que le-dit Directeur sera obligé de prendre.

- Du coup, le Ministère a déjà un pieds à l'intérieur de Poudlard, conclut Hermione.

- C'est ça. Il s'agit d'une situation totalement nouvelle. Il n'est pas dit que grâce à ça, le Ministère n'arrive pas à destituer Dumbledore.

- Ce serait affreux ! Se récrie Harry. Plus personne ne serait là pour dire haut et fort que Voldemort est de retour !

Nous interrompons notre discussion car voici MacGonagall qui arrive avec le Choixpeau magique.

Celui-ci entame sa chanson, qui dure, et dure.

Et comme l'année dernière, le Choixpeau finit sa chanson par une recommandation.

Le pauvre aussi, il doit s'ennuyer toute l'année à préparer son futur texte.

Sauf quand il doit aider Harry Potter à vaincre un Basilic, mais il faut bien avouer que des situations comme celle-là, il n'y en a pas tous les quatre matins.

Le repas commence (enfin ! Selon Ronald Weasley).

Ron et Hermione sont encore en train se chamailler, et Harry et moi tenons la chandelle.

Du coup j'essaye de faire naître une conversation, à propos du Quidditch par exemple.

- Oui, cette année, les matchs vont reprendre, fait Harry avec un grand sourire. En plus, on doit trouver un nouveau gardien, et …

Il est interrompu par Dumbledore qui se lève afin de faire son petit discours de bienvenu.

- À présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année. Les nouveaux élèves doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès. Il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutile que quelque uns de nos plus anciens élèves s'en souviennent aussi.

Son regard se pose successivement sur le Trio d'Or, et sur les jumeaux Weasley.

- Monsieur Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeler pour la quatre sent soixante-douze fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisée dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d'autres choses sont également interdites. La liste complète se trouve sur la porte de son bureau.

Je la sens très drôle cette liste. Interdiction d'apporter des Bombabouses, des frisbees à dents, des pétards, un peu comme dans les écoles et collèges moldus où la listes de choses interdites s'allongent avec le temps. Interdiction d'emporter sa gameboy, son téléphone portable, ses billes sinon on peut se les faire voler, ses cartes Panini sinon on peut se les faire voler, ses Pogs sinon on peut se les faire voler... j'en passe et des meilleures. (Les meilleures étant les pokemons bien sûr)

- Nous auront cette année deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir cette année encore le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et très content de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il y a quelques applaudissements polis. Moi, j'applaudis pas. Je suis pas contente. Gobe-Planche et Ombrage en même temps ! Une coincée du cul et une lèche-botte de Fudge. C'est inadmissible.

- Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des maisons auront lieu le …

Mais il est interrompu par le bonbon mal sucé à côté de lui qui fait un petit _hum hum_.

Ce serait presque choupi si elle n'avait pas une tête de mouche à merde écrasée.

Dumbledore s'arrête, étonné aux premiers abords, puis il se rassoit comme si cette intervention était prévue de longue date, pas du tout impolie et qu'elle s'annonçait intéressante.

Intéressante ? Mais quelle erreur !

Avec une voix suraiguë et un minaudement (sisisi, c'est quand quelqu'un minaude. Je suis à moi toute seule l'Académie Française ! J'invente des mots!) de petite fille surjouée, elle semble endormir d'un coup toute la Grande Salle.

- Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et on voit presque ses dents de sagesse.

- Et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi.

Je m'étouffe avec ma langue en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. Elle nous a pris pour des élèves de maternelle ou quoi ?

- J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons très vite de très bons amis !

Ok, là ce n'est plus de la bêtise, elle est complètement perchée. Quelqu'un lui a dit que le cannabis c'est illégal ?

Elle se reracle la gorge. Donnez-lui une pastille contre la toux et qu'elle se taise !

Mais quand elle reprend son discours, elle n'a plus trop le ton d'une petite fille, mais plutôt d'une mauvaise série où le texte est rabâché par cœur.

- Le Ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers.

Ben fallait ouvrir une école publique alors. Je ne vois pas trop où elle veut en venir pour le moment.

- Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté sorcière est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement.

À la tête de Sev', je peux dire que lui ne trouve rien de noble dans cette mission.

En tout cas ce discours est aussi chiant qu'un cours du professeur Binns. Et je pèse mes mots.

Et ça dure.

- Chaque Directeur et Directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin.

C'est mon attention qui décline grognasse.

- Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation...

Tu peux pas aller plus vite, passer aux conclusions, dire que Poudlard est mal gérée et que c'est pour ça que t'es ici. Comme ça on pourra aller dormir.

- … car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugements. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre et tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées.

Bah voilà ! Bon maintenant faut conclure et déduire que Dumbledore doit s'en aller et c'est bon c'est fini !

- Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilités, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

Dumbledore remercie Ombrage pour ce discours éclairant.

Hermione fulmine.

- Ça pour être éclairant, c'était éclairant !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça t'a captivée, non ? Murmure Ron blasé. C'est le discours le plus ennuyeux que j'ai jamais entendu. Et pourtant j'ai été élevé avec Percy.

- C'était éclairant, pas captivant, je réplique.

- Très révélateur, appuie Hermione.

Les deux garçons nous regardent avec des yeux de merlans frits.

- Moi ça m'a donné l'impression d'une sauce insipide. Que des lieux communs.

- C'est justement avec des lieux communs qu'on cache des ingrédients dans la sauce, je souris.

- Par exemple, commence Hermione, " le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé ", " certains changements apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement ". À la fin, elle a clairement annoncé le renvoi prochain de Dumbledore.

- Hein ? S'exclame Harry et Ron.

- " Tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose. " ça veut juste dire que le Ministère veut reprendre la main à Poudlard et que pour ça Dumbledore doit partir.

- Mais comment tu fais pour deviner des trucs pareils ? Demande Ron abasourdi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, manquant de dire qu'elle se sert de son cerveau c'est tout.

- Ron, n'oublie pas que nous devons nous occuper des Premières Années, rappelle Hermione à Ron.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, fait-il dépité.

Je monte avec Harry vers la Tour de Griffondor.

- C'est moi, ou tu es encore plus regardé et pointé du doigt que l'année dernière ? Je demande d'un ton joyeux.

- Non, ce n'est pas une hallucination. Apparemment, la Gazette du Sorcier a rencontré un certain écho.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va finir par se calmer. Sauf bien sûr si l'autre barba-papa commence à trop la ramener.

- Tu ne me rassures pas du tout, répond Harry d'une voix lugubre.

- Oh, mince, j'allais oublié ! Je m'exclame. J'ai dit à Drago que je passerai un peu de temps avec lui à Serpentard. Désolée de te lâcher subitement. À plus tard !

Quand j'arrive devant la tapisserie glauque qui garde l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Serpentard, je m'aperçois que je n'en connais pas encore le mot de passe.

Heureusement, Adrian Pucey arrive à ce moment et m'ouvre.

- Merci, je lui fais avec un clin d'œil.

À l'intérieur, je retrouve Drago, assis sur son fauteuil préféré. Je m'installe en face de lui, en essayant de me donner une contenance.

- Tu ne trompes personne tu sais, me fait Drago avec son petit air supérieur typiquement Malfoyen.

- Si, justement. Il n'y a que toi que je n'arrive pas à tromper.

- La flatterie n'arrivera pas à me faire oublier que tu me caches quelque chose.

- Je ne te cache rien ! Je me défends.

- Tu n'es pas crédible.

Je me tais, et mon regard vagabonde gaiement dans la pièce.

Tout est tellement intéressant !

Tenez, à quelques pas de moi, juste au dessus de la cheminée, il y a quelques marques noires de brûlures. Elles ont quelque chose de totalement fascinant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Bon, vous ne semblez pas de cet avis, et Drago non plus d'ailleurs. Il me ramène à la réalité en un raclement de gorge.

- Alors, fait-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Je triture pas très cordialement mes doigts, je prends une grande inspiration et je me lance.

- J'ai croisé pour la première fois le chemin d'un Épouvantard. Et ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet.

- Oui j'imagine, ce n'est pas très agréable de se retrouver face à face avec sa plus grande peur. C'était quoi ? La forme qu'a pris l'Épouvantard ?

- Disons que ça a vaguement un lien avec toi.

Mon petit frère a l'air surpris.

- Comment ça un lien avec moi ?

- C'est du passé maintenant. Tu es rassuré, je ne te cache rien de très important et je vais donc m'en aller me coucher.

- Maya ! Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !

- Bien sûr que si, je peux. Et c'est même ce que je vais faire.

Je lui plante un bisou sur la joue et me dépêche de sortir des cachots.

Le lendemain en me levant, je remarque que Harry a l'air tout bonnement furieux. Et je ne suis pas la seule.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry ? Demande Hermione.

Mais lorsque Harry ouvre la bouche pour répondre, Hermione le coupe par une exclamation.

- Oh, mon dieu ! Ils dépassent vraiment les bornes !

Je ne capte rien du tout, la tête dans le pâté pour changer, et je tente difficilement de me concentrer pour apercevoir ce qui met Hermione dans cet état.

Ça a l'air d'être une affiche, que Miss Préfète-Parfaite s'empresse d'arracher.

- Keskispass ? J'articule laborieusement

- Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu disais, mais je pense savoir ce que tu veux, répond Hermione. Ce sont Fred et Georges. Ils ont posé une annonce pour trouver des cobayes pour leurs expériences.

Ah. Bof, pas très intéressant tout ça. Moi je veux savoir ce qui met Harry en colère.

- Pourquoi... Harry... colère, j'arrive à énoncer.

Il me jette un regard surpris.

- Tu arrives à parler à peine sortie du lit maintenant ? C'est nouveau.

Il laisse un blanc.

Pour clore le suspens intense, c'est Ron qui finit par répondre.

- Seamus prétend que Harry ment au sujet de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Oui, Lavande pense la même chose.

À ce moment, nous arrivons à la table du petit déjeuner, et je me hâte de boire un grand bol de café. Ce qui rend la connexion haut débit entre mes sens et mon cerveau.

- Et là dessus, vous avez bavardé aimablement pour savoir si j'étais oui ou non un petit crétin qui cherche à faire parler de lui ? Demande Harry aigrement.

- Pas du tout, répond doucement Hermione pour calmer le jeu. En fait, je lu ai dit qu'elle ferait bien de la fermer une bonne fois pour toute. Et ce ne serait pas mal si tu arrêtais de nous sauter à la gorge à tout propos Harry. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Ron, Maya et moi sommes de ton côté.

Il y a un silence.

- Désolé, fait Harry penaud.

- Ça explique pourquoi quand je suis rentrée de chez Serpentard, vous étiez déjà toutes au lit, je dis.

- Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'a dit Dumbledore le jour du festin de fin d'année ?

Harry et Ron soupirent dans un ensemble parfait.

- A propos de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a dit, je cite, que son " aptitude à semer la discorde et la haine est considérable. Nous ne pourrons le combattre qu'en montrant une détermination tout aussi puissante, fondée sur l'amitié et la confiance... ".

- Le Choixpeau a dit un truc similaire en début d'année dernière, je réponds. Je crois que c'était " Ce qui a l'air d'une division / Ne doit pas vous déchirer / Et c'est à l'unisson / Que vous réussirez. ". Vous croyez qu'ils se copient l'un l'autre ?

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel.

- Comment vous faites pour vous souvenir des trucs comme ça ? Demande Ron la bouche pleine de toast.

- Moi, j'écoute, réplique Hermione avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Moi aussi, mais je serais bien incapable de réciter exactement ce qui a été dit, fait Harry volant au secours de Ron.

- Il se trouve, poursuit Hermione, que nous sommes précisément dans la situation dont parlait Dumbledore. Il y a deux mois seulement que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour et nous commençons déjà à nous diviser. L'avertissement du Choixpeau magique était le même : restez ensemble, soyez unis...

Moi je dis qu'ils préparent au moins leur discours et autres chansons ensemble. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

- Si ça veut dire qu'on doit devenir amis avec les Serpentards, dit Ron, on peut toujours rêver.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, je rétorque froidement.

À ce moment, une grande fille noire avec de longues tresses se rue sur Harry.

- Salut Angelina, dit Harry surpris de la voir se précipiter ainsi.

- Salut. Passé de bonnes vacances ? Dit-elle à toute allure.

Et sans attendre la réponse, elle continue tout aussi vite.

- J'ai été nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor.

- Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, répond Harry tout sourire.

- Maintenant qu'Olivier est parti, nous avons besoin d'un nouveau gardien.

- C'est qui Olivier ? Je demande.

Je pensais être discrète en demandant ça à Ron, mais, visiblement, pas assez parce qu'Angelina me fixe comme si j'avais six yeux. Puis elle reprend son monologue hâtif.

- On fera des essais vendredi à cinq heure et je veux que l'équipe soit au complet, d'accord ? Comme ça on cherchera quelqu'un avec qui tout le monde peut s'entendre.

- Ok, dit Harry

Angelina lui sourit et part en direction des jumeaux Weasley. Sûrement pour leur dire exactement la même chose.

Les hiboux arrivent et Hermione se plonge dans la lecture de la Gazette.

Les emplois du temps arrivent et ne contentent pas grand monde.

- On a Histoire de la Magie, double cours de Potion, Divination et Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tout ça aujourd'hui, gémit Ron.

- Heureusement que je n'ai pas Divination, je fais dans un souffle. Et que je suis amie avec Sev'. Mais c'est vrai que vous, vous allez morfler.

- Merci de nous remonter le moral.

Je mords dans une biscotte et m'étouffe avec une miette.

Quand mes quintes de toux se calment, je demande.

- Vous savez ce que vous voulez faire après Poudlard ?

Le Trio d'Or me jette un triple regard interloqué. Je passe un peu du coq à l'âne. Je vous avez dit que c'était le bordel dans ma tête.

- Moi, je pensais que ce serait super d'être Auror, dit Ron d'un ton faussement dégagé.

- Oui, sûrement, fait Harry avec chaleur.

- Enfin, c'est l'élite. Il faut être vraiment bon. Et toi Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais faire quelque chose de vraiment utile.

- Auror, c'est utile, intervient Harry.

- Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Par exemple, j'aimerais bien développer la S.A.L.E.

Je sens le fou rire poindre du côté de Harry et Ron qui tentent tant bien que mal de ne pas se regarder.

- Tu pourrais faire du Droit Magique. Il y a une spécialité Droit des Créatures Magiques je crois, je dis à Hermione.

- Pourquoi pas, fait-elle songeuse.

Je rejoins mon frère pour aller en cours de potion, et du coin de l'œil je vois Cho Chang aborder Harry, qui devient rouge pivoine.

Comme à l'habitude, je prends place aux côtés de Drago dans l'humide et sombre cachot qui fait office de Salle de Cours.

- Taisez-vous ! Intime Sev' en entrant dans la classe.

Ordre parfaitement inutile, car il n'y a pas un seul bruit.

Il ferme la porte du cachot avec fracas.

Il n'est pas de bonne humeur ce matin. Chouette, des points en moins pour Griffondor.

Sans ironie bien sûr.

- Avant de commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, commence Sev' de sa voix la plus sèche, je crois utile de vous rappeler qu'en juin prochain, vous aurez à passer un examen important au cours duquel vous devrez apporter la preuve de vos connaissances en matière de composition et d'utilisation des potions magiques.

Les B.U.S.E's. Je sens qu'on va nous faire ce genre de discours un sacré paquet de fois cette année.

- Malgré le crétinisme congénital qui caractérise indubitablement une partie de cette classe …

Comprenez, les Griffondors.

- … il serait souhaitable que vous arrachiez une mention " Acceptable " lors de votre épreuve de BUSE, si vous ne voulez pas subir mon … mécontentement.

Un regard circulaire intimidant. Parfaitement au point son numéro de méchant-prof-qui-veut-quand-même-que-vous-réussissiez.

Et pour débuter cette année en beauté, il nous fait préparer un Philtre de Paix. Une des potions les plus difficiles du programme de Cinquième Année.

Drago est très concentré. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, contrairement à moi. Sev' ne l'humiliera jamais en public, mais il ne se prive pas pour lui mettre de mauvaises notes. Alors que moi, c'est l'inverse. Il critique, mais il est moins partial quand au résultat.

En plus pour les BUSEs Dray veut se surpasser et avoir un Optimal. Ce qu'il arrivera très certainement à faire, si il ne se met pas trop la pression.

Pour une fois, Drago et moi avons besoin de presque tout le temps imparti pour finir la potion.

Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, Severus annonce

- Une légère vapeur argentée doit s'élever de votre chaudron désormais.

Je regarde autour de moi et sans surprise, je constate que peu d'élèves sont parvenus au résultat escompté.

Drago et moi, bien sûr, Hermione aussi naturellement, Théo et Blaise ne s'en sortent pas trop mal, ainsi que Dean et Parvati.

Mais les autres se sont lamentablement ramassés.

La potion d'Harry émet une fumée gris foncée, celle de Ron des étincelles vertes et une odeur de soufre. Seamus tente de rallumer le feu sous sont chaudron. La potion de Neville est très certainement la pire, puisqu'elle semble être solide. Un comble pour un philtre.

Sev' parcours la classe, s'arrêtant devant le chaudron d'Hermione, mais ne trouvant rien à redire, il s'éloigne.

Devant la table de Harry, un rictus apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il a trouvé une victime !

- Potter, lance-t-il d'une voix froide. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça exactement ?

Harry n'en mène pas large, mais en bon Griffondor, il tient tête contre vents et marées. Là en l'occurrence, c'est une tempête de sarcasmes qui va s'abattre sur lui dans quelques instants.

- Un Philtre de Paix, répond Harry en essayant de paraître calme.

- Dites-moi Potter, reprend Severus. Savez-vous lire ?

Drago éclate de rire le plus discrètement possible. En fait, tous les Serpentards sont ouvertement en train de se moquer du pauvre Harry.

- Oui, répond Harry.

- Dans ce cas, voudriez-vous me lire à haute voix la troisième ligne des instructions, Potter ?

Harry lève la tête vers le tableau.

- Ajouter la poudre de Pierre de Lune, tourner trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, laisser frémir pendant sept minutes, puis ajouter deux gouttes de sirop d'Ellébore.

Il devient subitement blanc.

- Est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demande Sev' en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

- Non, répond Harry, j'ai oublié l'Ellébore.

- Je le sais bien Potter, ce qui signifie que cette lamentable mixture ne sert strictement à rien. Evanesco !

Le chaudron se vide instantanément.

Mais, ça signifie que Harry n'aura pas de note ?

Sev' n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Infliger un zéro à un élève parce qu'il a oublié un ingrédient ! Sa potion ne valait pas un 18 mais quand même !

Je sais qu'on parle de Sev' mais quand même !

J'attends que tous les élèves soient sortis pour aborder Severus.

- Je croyais qu'on avait déjà parlé de ça ? Je fais d'une voix forte.

- Parlé de quoi ? Demande-t-il distraitement en rangeant les échantillons de potions.

- De ta manie d'humilier Harry en permanence. Il ne méritait pas un zéro ! Même Neville aura une meilleure note que lui alors que sa potion était pire !

- Ça lui mettra peut-être du plomb dans la tête, répond Sev' en continuant de ranger sa Salle de Classe. Il lira mieux les instructions la prochaine fois.

- Sev' ! Je tempête. Tu te voile la face ! Sous prétexte qu'il est le fils de James Potter, tu lui pourris la vie. C'est aussi le fils de Lily Evans, ne l'oublies pas.

Il me foudroie du regard. La dernière fois qu'on a eu cette discussion, il s'est exclamé qu'Harry aurait du être son fils à Lily et lui. Et il avait dévié la conversation sur mon couple avec Sirius.

Mais cette fois, ce sera différent.

- Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher tes propres erreurs !

- Ce ne sont pas mes erreurs que je lui reproche, mes les siennes. Il n'avait pas suivi correctement la consigne...

- Je ne te parle pas de ça et tu le sait très bien, je le coupe sèchement.

On se fusille mutuellement du regard.

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de le traiter comme un Griffondor comme un autre. De ne pas le réduire à ton passé. Ce gamin n'est pas James Potter et ne le sera jamais. Comme il ne sera jamais toi.

Je chope mon sac et m'en vais prendre mon déjeuner.

Quand j'arrive à table, Harry est déjà parti, et je me retrouve avec un Ron et une Hermione en pleine chamaille. Je pousse un profond soupir, et je décide que la table des Serpentards a l'air plus accueillante.

Quand je m'assois à côté de Drago et Pansy, je remarque qu'Ombrage me fixe étrangement.

Après manger, je n'ai pas cours, donc je passe mon temps dans la Salle qui change. Je pense qu'il va falloir lui donner un nom à cette pièce. Salle Changeante ? Classe Variable ? Pièce Variante ? Salle Sur Demande ?

J'aime bien la deuxième et la dernière proposition.

Je lis un livre sur la Magie Rouge, la Magie du Sang, mais c'est encore trop complexe pour mes pauvres connaissances. Je ne comprends pas la moitié des références, souvent très anciennes, et pas non plus la moitié des rituels. La Magie Rouge croise souvent la Magie Runique et c'est assez difficile à suivre quand on ne lit pas les runes. Je prends tout de même quelques notes, en espérant trouver un livre qui permette d'apprendre les runes aussi facilement que possible.

Je soupire, en voyant qu'il est presque l'heure d'aller en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je me concentre sur mon rôle à tenir, et j'y vais.

Je m'assois au milieu de la classe, histoire de ne pas me faire remarquer,

- Et bien bonjour, dit Ombrage quand tout le monde est assis.

Il y a quelques réponses vagues. Ce qui n'a pas l'air de satisfaire le Crapaud en face de nous.

- Voyons, voyons, ça ne va pas du tout, dit-elle d'une voix aiguë et forte comme si elle s'adressait à des élève de maternelle. J'aimerais, s'il vous plaît que vous répondiez " Bonjour Professeur Ombrage ! ". Recommençons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sens qu'il y a quelques personnes qui ont envie de lui dire qu'on ne le veut pas bien, moi la première, mais la classe scande un " Bonjour Professeur Ombrage ".

- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux ! Dit-elle ravie. Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît.

Je soupire. Ça risque d'être encore plus pénible que prévu si en plus si c'est un cours théorique aujourd'hui.

Ombrage tapote le tableau de sa baguette et les mots " Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Retour aux principes de base "

- Bien, fait-elle de sa voix de petite fille. Il apparaît que votre enseignement dans cette matière a été passablement perturbé et plutôt fragmentaire. Le changement constant d'enseignants, dont beaucoup ne semblent pas avoir suivi le programme approuvé par le Ministère, …

C'est normal, il n'y a jamais eu de programme approuvé par le Ministère depuis que Dumbledore est Directeur. Jusqu'ici, le Ministre lui faisait confiance.

- ... a eu le fâcheux résultat de vous laisser loin au-dessous du niveau qu'on est en droit d'attendre au début d'une année de BUSE. Vous serez satisfaits d'apprendre que ces problèmes sont désormais résolus.

Trop bien, elle se considère elle-même comme la solution à tous ces problèmes. Mégalomanie quand tu nous tiens ...

- Cette année, en effet, nous aurons un programme de Magie Défensive centré sur la théorie et approuvé par le Ministère. Commencez par copier sur vos parchemins les phrases suivantes.

Le tableau se couvrent de craie blanche.

1) Comprendre les principes qui fondent la Défense Magique.

Mais pas l'attaque, hein. On risquerait peut-être de se retourner contre elle. Cela dit, ce serait sans doute une bonne idée.

2) Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la Défense Magique se trouve légalement justifiée.

Hmmm, je ne sais pas … quand quelqu'un nous attaque ou nous lance un sortilège sans notre consentement ?

Après je dis ça, je dis rien.

3) Replacer la Défense Magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique.

Comment ça " ouvrant sur la pratique " ?

Il n'y aura pas de pratique ? Pas de Magie ?

Mais on va péter les plombs si on ne pratique pas la Magie !

- Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de " Théorie des Stratégies de Défense Magique " de Wilbert Eskivdur ?

Il y a quelques oui timides. Mais une fois encore, ça ne semble pas convenir à Ombrage.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir recommencer, dit elle de sa petite voix aiguë qui donne mal à la tête. Lorsque je pose une question, j'aimerais que vous me répondiez " Oui Professeur Ombrage " ou bien " Non Professeur Ombrage ". Donc je reprends. Avez-vous votre Manuel ?

- Oui Professeur Ombrage, scande une nouvelle fois la classe.

Elle nous prend pour de braves petits Soldats. C'est affligeant.

- Très bien. Je voudrais maintenant que vous ouvriez ce livre à la page 5 et que vous lisiez le premier chapitre : " Principes de Bases à l'usage des Débutants ". Et il est inutile de bavarder.

Alors c'est ça le nouveau cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? De la lecture ?

L'année s'annonce palpitante. Sans ironie bien sûr, une fois encore.

Les élèves se regardent les uns les autres, puis finissent par obéir, et lire ce qui leur ait demandé.

Après deux minutes à vouloir lire ces inepties, je lève la tête et avec plus ou moins de surprise, je vois la main d'Hermione levée en l'air.

Cette fille est incroyable. Elle peut rester dans cette position des heures, sa main prolongeant son bras et son dos, dans une position extrêmement droite. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle s'entraîne dans son lit le soir quand elle tire les rideaux.

Après quelques minutes, les autres élèves, s'endormant joyeusement sur leur livre, s'intéresse à Hermione et son bras tendu. C'est plus passionnant, c'est certain.

Quand la plupart des élèves ont le nez en l'air à regarder Hermione et son bras, Ombrage ne peut plus faire semblant de ne rien remarquer et s'adresse à Hermione.

- Souhaiteriez-vous poser une question au sujet de ce chapitre ? Demande-t-elle comme si elle venait juste de la remarquer.

- Pas au sujet du chapitre, mais au sujet de vos objectifs d'apprentissage.

Le Crapaud lève les sourcils.

- Et vous vous appelez ?

- Hermione Granger.

- Et bien, Miss Granger. Il me semble que ces objectifs sont parfaitement clairs si vous prenez la peine de les lire attentivement.

- Je ne le pense pas, répond Hermione précipitamment. Rien n'est indiqué au sujet de l'utilisation des Sortilèges de Défense.

La plupart des têtes se tournent vers le tableau, pour relire ces fameux objectifs et vérifier les dires d'Hermione.

Mais Ombrage a un petit rire.

- L'utilisation des Sortilèges ? Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans ma classe qui nécessite de recourir à un tel Sortilège, Miss Granger. Vous ne craignez quand même pas de subir une attaque pendant mes cours.

Elle a un sourire bienveillant absolument gerbant d'hypocrisie.

- Alors, on ne fera pas de Magie ? Demande Ron incrédule.

- Lorsqu'on veut s'exprimer dans ma classe, on lève la main, Monsieur ?

- Weasley.

Et Ron lève aussitôt sa main très haut.

À ce moment, c'est le début de la fin. Personne ne s'attendait à ça, et tout le monde veut donner son avis.

Et chaque personne qui s'exprime est coupé dans son élan par Ombrage qui répète qu'il faut lever la main, mais qui ne donne la parole à personne.

- Et à quoi nous servira la théorie dans le monde réel ? Demande Harry d'un ton féroce.

- Ici, nous sommes dans une école, Monsieur Potter, répond Ombrage en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas dans le monde réel.

- Alors, nous n'allons pas nous préparer à ce qui nous attend dehors ?

- Rien ne vous attend dehors Monsieur Potter.

- Ah, vraiment ? Réplique Harry.

C'est clairement un piège de la part d'Ombrage et Harry va tomber dedans la tête la première.

- À votre avis, qui aurait l'idée saugrenue d'attaquer des enfants comme vous ? Demande Ombrage de sa voix horrible.

- Hmmmm, répond Harry en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Peut-être, disons, Lord Voldemort ?

La réaction des élèves de la classe est au-delà de mes espérances.

Ron a un haut-le-corps et devient vert, Lavande pousse un cri strident et Neville tombe purement et simplement de son tabouret.

Par contre, Ombrage n'a aucune réaction, si ce n'est une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

- Dix points en moins pour Griffondor, Monsieur Potter.

L'annonce a l'effet d'une douche froide. Tout le monde se tait et attend la suite, comme si le professeur allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Et maintenant, je vais éclaircir certaines petites choses. On vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage Noir était revenu d'entre les morts.

- Il n'était pas mort, et c'est vrai il est revenu ! S'emporte Harry.

Et voilà ! C'est parti. C'était prévisible, mais si on pouvait faire une avance rapide pour ne pas entendre Harry hurler que non il n'est pas fou, ça ferait du bien à mes oreilles.

Mais comme l'avance rapide n'existe pas dans la vraie vie réelle, ben faut tout se taper.

- Monsieur Potter ! Vous avez déjà fait perdre 10 points à Griffondor, n'aggravez pas votre cas ! Souffle le Crapaud enragé. Comme je vous le disais, reprend-elle de sa voix mielleuse, on vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage Noir est à nouveau en liberté. Il s'agit d'un mensonge.

- Ce n'est PAS un mensonge ! S'exclame Harry. Je l'ai vu, je me suis battu contre lui !

- Vous aurez une retenue Monsieur Potter, déclare Ombrage d'une voix chantante. Demain soir, cinq heure, dans mon bureau.

Je pose ma tête sur ma main, en attendant que ce mauvais film se termine.

- Je le répète, continue Ombrage de son air suffisant. Il s'agit d'un mensonge. Le Ministère de la Magie peut vous garantir qu'aucun Mage Noir ne vous menace.

Comme il peut garantir que Sirius Black est le meurtrier de 13 Moldus.

- Si vous continuez à éprouver de l'inquiétude, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler en dehors des heures de classe. Si quelqu'un vous fait peur en vous racontant des mensonges sur le retour des Mages Noirs, j'aimerais être mise au courant.

Encouragement de la délation. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir faire le rapprochement avec l'ère Pétain en France et de gagner un point Godwin.

- Je suis ici pour vous aider. Je suis votre amie.

Amis avec un Crapaud en sucre rose. On aura tout vu.

- Et maintenant, veuillez reprendre votre lecture. Page 5, " Principes de base à l'usage des Débutants ".

Alors que je m'apprête à retourner lire cet ennuyeux ouvrage, Harry se lève, en ignorant les supplications d'Hermione.

Oh ! Un petit retournement de situation ! Du piment dans ce cours insipide !

- Alors selon vous, Cédric Diggory est mort de son plein gré ? Demande-t-il la voix tremblante.

Ses poings se serrent convulsivement, et on sent toute sa difficulté à évoquer cet épisode traumatisant de sa vie.

Toute la classe retient son souffle, attendant la réponse du Professeur Ombrage.

Tranquillement, elle regarder Harry avec un air mi-désolé, mi-sévère.

- La mort de Cédric Diggory a été un tragique accident, fait-elle froidement.

- C'était un meurtre, réplique Harry sur le même ton froid.

Il tremble de rage.

- Voldemort l'a tué et vous le savez très bien.

Pendant un instant, il semble qu'Ombrage va exploser et se mettre en colère. Au lieu de cela, elle pousse un petit soupir. Un de ceux qui dise, j'ai-pitié-de-vous, ou encore pardonnez-lui-il-ne-sait-pas-ce-qu'il-dit.

- Venez ici mon cher Potter.

Harry, encore tremblant de rage, s'approche du bureau, pendant qu'elle écrit un mot sur un parchemin.

- Allez donc porter ceci au professeur MacGonagall, cher Monsieur Potter, dit Ombrage en lui tendant le petit rouleau de parchemin.

Harry quitte la classe dans un silence de mort.

- Très bien, reprend Ombrage. Monsieur Potter est visiblement en pleine crise de mythomanie.

Je vois Ron devenir très rouge, mais Hermione l'empêche de parler.

- La mythomanie est une maladie que Monsieur Potter pourrait soigner, si il acceptait de consulter un psychomage. Mais je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'est pas de retour, et qu'aucun danger ne vous attend à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Elle fait une petite pause et reprend sereinement

- Nous pouvons désormais continuer la lecture du premier chapitre de votre Manuel, page 5.

Et la lecture morne et ennuyeuse recommence.

Tout comme ce midi, je mange avec les Serpentards de Cinquième Année. Bien m'en a pris car Harry semble furax et Ron et Hermione n'ose pas trop parler. Après quelques minutes seulement de repas, et après avoir assassiné du regard les trois quart de la Grande Salle, le Trio d'Or se lève et quitte la table.

- Il paraît que Potter a hurlé comme un possédé en cours de Défense, fait Drago en se servant des pommes de terre sur le ton de la conversation.

- On a eu notre premier cours avec Ombrage, j'explique. Et tu as en partie raison, sauf que je trouve qu'il ne s'est pas trop énervé. Il n'a pas hurlé, comme tu dis.

- Pourquoi il s'est énervé ? Demande Théo la bouche pleine.

Il reçoit un coup de coude d'une Pansy écœurée par ses manières.

- Et bien, parce qu'Ombrage a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas revenu. Il a démenti.

- Comment le sujet en est arrivé là ? Fait Drago étonné.

- Et bien, elle a annoncé qu'on ne ferait pas du tout de pratique de l'année, donc la classe s'est énervé et Harry a demandé qu'est-ce qu'il nous arriverait si on était attaqué par Lui. Et un énervement en entraînant un autre, il a reçu une retenue.

- Potter n'a jamais su faire profil bas, énonce Blaise. Pourtant, n'importe qui de sain d'esprit saurait que c'est justement maintenant, et dans sa position qu'il faut se faire oublier.

- Tu omets qu'Harry est un Griffondor et qu'il défend sa position et ses convictions.

- Tu aurais pu t'arrêter à " Griffondor " c'est une assez bonne définition.

- Euh, qu'est-ce que tu entends dans la partie " absence de pratique ", demande Pansy hésitante.

- Et bien, que les cours seront intensément ennuyeux et qu'on passera probablement la majeure partie de notre temps à lire le manuel.

- Tu plaisantes ? S'exclame les autres autour de moi.

- Non, du tout. Ça a scandalisé les Griffondors.

- C'est normal ! Dit Blaise. C'est scandaleux ! Comment on va faire pour les BUSEs ?

- Faudra vous entraîner en dehors des cours.

- Comment tu peux être aussi passive devant une telle situation ? En bonne Griffondor tu devrais taper du pieds, crier, faire je ne sais quoi, dit Théo avec un sourire

- Ou ne rien faire du tout et attendre de voir comment ça se développe avant d'être en retenue pour le restant de ma scolarité.

- Ça se tient.

Après manger, je remonte vite à la Salle Commune de Griffondor. Quand j'entre, Hermione est en pleine invectivation (sisisi) de Fred et George à propos de leurs tests sur les autres élèves.

Je m'assois en face de Ron et de Harry, pour admirer le spectacle de Hermione menacer Fred et George d'écrire à leur mère.

Menace qui a l'air d'être efficace, au vue de la tête horrifiée qu'ils tirent tous les deux.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas soutenu ? Me demande abruptement Harry

- Comment ça ? Je demande évasivement.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi quand Ombrage a dit que Voldemort n'était pas revenu ?

- Ça me semble évident, je réponds. Tu criais déjà assez fort pour qu'en plus j'en rajoute une couche.

- Mais toi aussi tu l'as vu ! Tu aurais pu le dire ! Maintenant l'École toute entière est persuadée que je suis un dangereux mythomane. Et qu'il faut m'enfermer à Sainte Mangouste pour me faire soigner.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi que je dise que je côtoie Tom pendant mes temps libres aurait fait avancer le Schmilblick, je rétorque avec toute la mauvaise foi que j'ai en stock.

- Tu ne vois pas ? Fait Harry incrédule. Tu ne vois pas ? Mais c'est pourtant clair ! Tu es la fille de Lucius Malfoy. Si il y a quelqu'un ici qui peut faire entendre raison à tout le monde, c'est toi !

- On ne peut pas en parler dans un endroit moins fréquenté s'il te plaît, je dis plaintivement.

Quelques regards se sont déjà tournés vers nous et je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise.

Je monte dans le dortoir des garçons de Cinquième Année, avec le Trio d'Or.

Hermione insonorise la pièce et jette un Collaporta.

- Je n'ai rien dit parce que je dois faire profil bas, je dis tout de go.

- Comment ça ? Demande Ron.

- Justement parce que je suis la fille de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ! Si je me positionne en faveur de Harry Potter, cela met non seulement ma famille en péril, mais aussi la position d'espion de Severus. Sans parler de ma propre position.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Si le Ministère ouvre enfin les yeux sur le retour de Voldemort, l'Ordre du Phénix ne sera plus seule à combattre ! Et Sirius pourra enfin sortir à visage découvert, sans avoir peur de retourner à Azkaban. Tu devrais aussi prendre ça en compte !

Je le fusille du regard. Il n'a pas le droit de mêler mon Siriii à cette histoire.

- Ce n'est pas tant ton silence à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui qui m'a surpris, dit Hermione d'un ton plus calme qu'Harry, mais ton silence à propos de l'absence de pratique.

- Tu voulais que je dise quoi ? Vous avez tout dit.

- Justement, il n'y a eut que toi qui n'a rien dit, rétorque Hermione. C'est quoi le message que tu envoies aux autres élèves ? Que tu es du côté d'Ombrage ?

- Le message n'est pas destiné aux élèves, mais à Ombrage elle-même, je réplique.

- Que les élèves pensent cela également, tu n'en a rien à faire ? S'offusque Hermione.

- Ce sera un dommage collatéral.

Harry a l'air véritablement furieux, Ron a les oreilles si rouges qu'on pourrait faire cuire des saucisses devant et l'air outré d'Hermione est presque comique.

Cela dit, je leur tourne le dos, ouvre la porte d'un coup de baguette et je vais me coucher.

Les prochains jours risquent d'être tendus.


	22. Comment j'approche Ombrage

Chapitre 22 :

L'ambiance au sein des Griffondors de Cinquième Année est tendue.

Entre Seamus et Lavande qui ne croient pas Harry, Ron et Hermione qui ne cessent de se chamailler, Harry qui leur en veut à cause de cela, et maintenant moi qui refuse que crier plus fort qu'eux pendant les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le climat est plutôt morose.

Et comme si l'atmosphère n'était pas encore assez pesante, les profs en rajoutent une couche à la mode " Les BUSEs c'est super important, d'ailleurs pour vous faire avancer, je vais vous donner une tonne de devoirs ". Mais une tonne de devoirs, plus une tonne de devoirs plus une tonne... ça commence à faire lourd.

Pendant les cours d'aujourd'hui, je suis restée avec Neville, qui a l'air ravi de l'attention que je lui porte. Et plus je le côtoie, plus je me dis que ce garçon est assez mal jugé par ses pairs.

Du coup, les Serpentards n'ont pas trop osé s'en prendre à Neville aujourd'hui, et se sont cordialement rabattus sur leur autre cible préférée : le Trio d'Or.

Nous avons eu les deux cours que je déteste le plus : Métamorphose, parce que j'y arrive pas, où MacGo nous a expliqué en long en large et en travers que pour réussir nos BUSEs il fallait qu'on travaille d'arrache-pied. Suite à quoi elle nous a donné un exercice tellement difficile que seule Hermione est parvenue à le réaliser. Puis nous avons eu Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Matière que je déteste à cause de la prof. Nous avons étudié des Botrucs, qui entre nous n'ont rien de beau, créatures insignifiantes qui gardent des arbres à baguettes. Je n'ai qu'une question : Pourquoi ? À quoi ça sert de garder des arbres ? Ils vont pas s'envoler que je sache. Et les arbres à baguettes, de toute façon, les moldus n'en ont pas l'utilité. En plus ça bouffe des cloportes. Non, franchement, je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert.

Je fais taire la petite voix qui me demande si chaque chose qui existe doit avoir une utilité.

Bref. Tous ça pour dire que cette matinée était pourrie !

Le soir, je descends dans les cachots pour voir Sev' et cracher tout mon venin sur les profs incompétents.

Comme à l'accoutumée, quand j'entre, Sev' est à son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande-t-il d'une voix moins aimable tu crèves.

- Je sais pas, je réplique, discuter avec mon meilleur ami. Mais apparemment il n'est pas là.

Il lève son nez de ses parchemins et me regarde d'un air narquois.

- Attends-le là. Je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à revenir.

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil qu'il me désigne, et je souris.

- Tu m'en veux pas trop ? Je demande

- À propos de quoi ? De m'avoir parler comme à la dernière des sous-merdes, ou pour m'avoir jeter une nouvelle fois mes quatre vérités en face sans prendre de gants ?

- Un peu des deux en fait.

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais faire la part des choses tu sais. Quand tu n'es pas d'accord, tu ne sais qu'aboyer. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu t'entends si bien avec le clébard.

Je lui tire la langue.

- Quelle preuve de maturité et de sagesse, ironise-t-il.

- Je sais, Maturité est mon deuxième prénom.

- Ce n'était pas plutôt frivolité ?

- Tsss, mauvaise langue.

- Je suis un Serpentard, j'ai une langue fourchue souviens-toi.

- Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle était fourchue. Habile oui, mais pas fourchue.

- Ça va, c'est bon, tu as gagné. Nous n'allons pas commencer à évoquer ce genre de souvenirs.

Je lève les bras en signe de victoire.

Il sort une bouteille de vin des Elfes, et pendant qu'il nous sert tous les deux, je réessaye

- Tu m'en veux ou pas ?

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je pense que tu as raison. À propos de Potter.

- C'est un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche, je dis avec un sourire. Severus Snape admet avoir tord.

- Pas du tout, tu te fourvoies ma chère. J'admets que tu as raison, pas que j'ai tord. Nuance.

- Donc tu vas mettre mes conseils en pratique, et traiter Harry comme un Griffondor et pas comme un Potter.

- Même si c'est un Potter.

- Mais c'est avant tout Harry. Tu sais le fils de Lily Evans.

Il grimace. J'avale une gorgée de vin.

- L'Ordre à des nouvelles de Hagrid ? Je demande

- Pas énormément. C'est Dumbledore qui les reçoit et qui nous en fait part. Si ça se passait mal, je pense qu'il nous en aurait avertis.

- Je n'ai pas ce genre de confiance envers Dumbledore. Justement, le manque d'informations me laisse à penser que ça ne va pas fort.

- Tu te fais des histoires, me temporise Sev'. Dumbledore est manipulateur certes, mais pas autant que tu te le dis.

- Mouais, je réponds absolument pas convaincue.

- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu descendue dans mes sombres cachots ?

- Parce que l'ambiance dans la Tour Griffondor est exécrable. Tout le monde fait la gueule à tout le monde, c'est déprimant au possible.

- La capacité du Seigneur des Ténèbres à semer la discorde est grande, il faut bien l'avouer.

- Tu cites Dumbledore toi maintenant ?

- Je n'ai pas eu l'impression de paraphraser le Directeur.

- C'est à peu près ce qu'il a dit à la fin de l'année dernière pendant le festin de fin d'année quand il a rendu hommage à Diggory.

- Si tu le dis.

- Bref je te disais que c'était pas la joie chez les Griffons. Entre Hermione et Ron qui passent leur temps à se chamailler, Seamus et Lavande qui ne croient pas Harry, du coup, la Maison est un peu divisée en deux. Et Harry m'en veut parce que j'ai pas ouvert ma gueule pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Typique des Griffondors. Foncer dans le tas tête baissée. Et réfléchir plus tard. En retenue. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était collé tous les soirs cette semaine.

- Oui, il fait sa première retenue ce soir. Je me demande ce qu'elle va lui faire faire. C'est sûrement le genre de bonne femme à faire copier des lignes.

- Hmmm, je ne penses pas, me contredit Sev'. Elle est beaucoup plus retorse que ça. C'est une ancienne Serpentarde, ne l'oublions pas. Elle va trouver une punition plus rusée que de vulgaires lignes.

- Je lui demanderai. En imaginant bien sûr qu'il accepte de me parler.

- C'est tellement puéril comme attitude.

Je lui tire la langue. C'est exactement le genre d'attitude que je peux avoir.

Quand je rentre à la tour Griffondor, sur les coups de onze heure, je croise Harry dans la Salle Commune.

- Alors, je demande pour être polie. Ça s'est bien passé ? Je veux dire ta retenue avec Ombrage.

- Oui, oui répond-il évasivement. Elle m'a fait copier des lignes.

Il a, à ce moment, un étrange tic avec sa main droite, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir, qu'il monte dans son dortoir, sans aucune autre parole.

Ok, il m'en veut toujours.

Les jours qui suivent sont horribles. Je ne sais pas si les profs se rendent compte qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à nous donner des devoirs. Il faudrait leur expliquer un jour, qu'ils ont des collègues qui sont aussi exigeants qu'eux et que donc on ne peut pas se dédoubler pour faire les travaux qu'ils nous donnent.

20 centimètres de parchemins par-ci, un croquis par-là, une étude comparative par ici, un sortilège à maîtriser par-là...

Je n'en peux plus !

Et je ne suis pas la seule.

Neville aussi peine à se maintenir, et chaque soir depuis quelques jours, nous nous évertuons à nous mettre à jour dans nos devoirs.

Et chaque soir depuis quelques jours, Harry est en retenue de 18h à presque minuit, Ron est tout bonnement invisible, et Hermione reste seule dans la Salle Commune à faire les même devoirs que nous. Aux regards qu'elle nous lance, à Neville et à moi, la solitude lui pèse un peu, mais elle a peur de trahir ses amis si elle vient quémander un peu de compagnie à côté de nous.

En parallèle, je commence une bonne douzaine de fois une lettre pour Sirius, mais je suis presque sûre que le courrier est intercepté avant d'être expédié. Il faut donc arriver à bien doser les informations qu'on distille dans nos messages.

Aujourd'hui c'est Vendredi, et ce soir, c'est la sélection des Gardiens de l'équipe de Griffondor. Neville a insisté toute la journée pour que je vienne assister aux sélections avec lui. J'ai cédé bien sûr.

Nous nous asseyons donc dans les tribunes et j'ai une petite pensée pour Harry en retenue dans le bureau de Ombrage. Il dit qu'il copie des lignes, mais ça a l'air plus sérieux que ça. Aujourd'hui, Ron a eu l'air d'être entré dans la confidence, car Harry et lui n'ont pas arrêté de chuchoter ensemble, et j'ai pu saisir quelques mots, comme Ombrage, Harpie et Dumbledore.

Il y a sept candidats pour le poste de gardien, et à la surprise générale, Ronald Weasley en est un.

Fred et George ont l'air assez surpris, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, éclatent de rire.

- Être Préfet ça ne te suffit plus Ronnie ? Demande un des jumeaux

- Tu veux passer à l'étape supérieure et être toi aussi un célèbre joueur de Quidditch ? Fait l'autre

Ron se renfrogne et ses oreilles prennent une jolie couleur camion de pompier.

Le premier candidat s'appelle... en fait j'en sais rien et je m'en fout. Celui que j'appellerai Candidat 1 enfourche son balai au signal de Johnson et se place devant les buts. Il n'a pas l'air très rassuré.

Les poursuiveurs se font quelques passes, puis l'un d'eux tire et marque un but. Candidat 1 se décompose un peu plus, et tente de raffermir sa prise sur son balai. Il réussi a arrêter deux autres buts avant d'en encaisser encore deux.

Candidat 2 est alors appelé à remplacer Candidat 1 devant les buts. Il s'en sort un peu mieux, parvient à arrêter trois tirs sur cinq.

Le troisième candidat est bien meilleur. Il n'encaisse qu'un seul but, qui était particulièrement difficile. Mais en redescendant sur la pelouse, je l'entends se plaindre qu'il aurait pu faire mieux avec une voix geignarde.

Le Candidat 4 est en fait une candidate. Elle aussi montre une assez grande habileté à voler en évitant un Cognard avec brio, mais l'instant d'après elle encaisse un but assez facile à contrer.

Vient le tour de Ron. Il est visiblement très nerveux et à côté de moi, Neville l'encourage en criant.

Cela a l'air de fonctionner, parce que Ron se redresse sur son balai, et se place devant les buts. Sa technique de vol est un peu maladroite, mais il ne s'en tire pas trop mal, et parvient à arrêter quatre tirs sur cinq, même si le cinquième (qui était en fait le premier), était très facile à stopper.

Le sixième candidat est parfaitement nul, tous les tirs passent les cerceaux d'or, et le dernier candidat ne s'en sort pas trop mal avec trois tir bloqués sur cinq.

Après un rapide délibéré avec le reste de son équipe, moins Harry, Angelina annonce que c'est Ron qui est sélectionné comme nouveau gardien de l'équipe de Griffondor.

Ron est statufié sur place, Neville trépigne de joie, et Fred et George lui tapent allègrement dans le dos pour le féliciter.

Nous rentrons tous à la Salle Commune pour fêter ça.

Bièraubeurre, petits gâteaux, jus de citrouille à profusion. J'arrive à m'approcher assez près de Ron pour lui adresser mes félicitations, mais le contact est encore assez froid.

Quand Harry entre dans la Salle Commune, Ron lui saute littéralement dessus. Je vois Harry lui sourire, mais ce sourire, même si il est sincère pour Ron, est crispé. J'essaye de l'observer sans pour autant le fixer trop longtemps, mais je remarque que sa main droite est prise de tremblements.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire en retenue ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je remarque ça. Il y a quelques jours il avait été pris d'un tic avec sa main, mais le phénomène semble s'être amplifié, car ce sont presque des spasmes qui lui agitent le bras.

J'aimerai lui parler, mais Harry s'éclipse très vite dans son dortoir après avoir échanger quelques mots avec Hermione.

Il va falloir que je parle avec Dumbledore, assez rapidement.

Weekend-Weekend-Weekend-Weekend-Weekend-Weekend-We ekend-Weekend-Weekend-Weekend

Ah ! Le Samedi matin. La Grasse Mâtinée, la chaleur réconfortante des couvertures. Pourquoi cela ne dure pas éternellement ?

Je me lève, un peu moins paumée que d'habitude, et je vais directement à la table des Serpentards. Je m'assoie entre Drago qui lit la Gazette du Sorcier et Blaise qui semble vouloir faire une pyramide de verres.

- Salut, me dit Blaise avec un sourire.

- Mmmm, je marmonne.

- J'avale une gorgée de café, et me tourne vers Drago.

- Alors, les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

- Bof, on pense que Sirius Black se cache à Londres, la Bassiste des Bizarr'Sisters va se marier et un crétin a tenté de cambrioler le Ministère.

- C'est qui le crétin en question ?

Drago tourne quelques pages, à la recherche de l'article.

- Un certain Sturgis Podmore. Un parfait inconnu si tu veux mon avis. C'est un mec à qui on a dit " n'essaye pas d'entrer ici ", et bien sûr la tentation est trop forte et il veut entrer.

- Et c'est quoi l'article sur Sirius Black, je demande le plus naturellement possible.

J'ai le droit à un regard plein de sarcasmes de la part de Drago, mais il ne dit trop rien et me tend l'article en question.

Le Ministère a reçu de source sûre une information selon laquelle Sirius Black, l'assassin de sinistre réputation, responsable de la mort de James et Lily Potter, se cacherait actuellement à Londres.

De source sûre, comprenez Lucius Malfoy, grand ami et corrupteur du Ministre de la Magie.

Le reste de l'article est parfaitement sans intérêt, et relate les " exploits " de mon cher et tendre.

- Bon, je ne veux pas vous presser, mais on a une équipe a déstabiliser, dit Drago en se levant.

- Hein ? Je demande. Comment ça une équipe a déstabiliser ?

- On va assister au premier entraînement des Griffondors. Et faire plein de remarques désobligeantes.

- C'est pas censé être interdit ? Je croyais que ça pouvait passer pour de l'espionnage ?

- Oui, mais pas cette année. Ombrage nous a donné une autorisation écrite.

- Je vois, je soupire. Vous n'avez pas l'impression de vous caricaturer parfois ?

- Pas du tout, répond Blaise avec un grand sourire. Avoue que tu t'ennuierais si on était sages comme des portraits.

- Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue du bien fondé d'aller mettre de l'huile sur le feu entre les Griffondors et vous.

- C'est pour gagner la Coupe de Quidditch, bien sûr ! S'exclame Blaise.

Tous l'approuvent et je me sens subitement un peu seule.

Je ne vais pas avec eux. Je ne suis pas en très bon terme avec le Trio d'Or pour le moment, ça ne sert à rien de leur tendre le bâton pour me faire battre.

À la place, je me dirige vers le bureau directorial, mais arrivée devant la gargouille, je me rends compte que je n'ai aucune idée du mot de passe cette année.

J'ai déjà remarqué que le Directeur a la curieuse tendance à attribuer des mots de passe saugrenus à la porte de son bureau, et plus particulièrement des noms de friandises.

J'en essaye quelques uns, mais la gargouille ne bouge pas. Il y a tellement de noms de bonbons ! Moldus et Sorciers en plus.

Après quelques minutes de perplexionnage devant la gargouille, je suis sauvée par MacGonagall qui passe par là.

- Miss Malfoy, fait-elle un peu surprise. Qu'essayez-vous de faire ?

- Entrer dans le bureau du Directeur. J'espère qu'il est là.

- Oui, le Professeur Dumbledore est dans son bureau. Je peux vous donner le mot de passe si vous le désirez. Il s'agit de Car-en-sac. Ne me demandez pas de quoi il s'agit.

- Merci Professeur, je dis aimablement.

La Gargouille s'ouvre et je pénètre dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Je frappe à la porte, une invitation à entrer me permet d'ouvrir.

- Bonjour Miss Malfoy, fait Dumbledore en me fixant de son regard pétillant derrière ses lunettes. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici.

- Bonjour Professeur. Voilà, je m'inquiète pour Sirius.

- Je peux vous rassurer, Sirius Black va très bien.

- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire et vous le savez très bien.

- Très bien, que vouliez-vous dire ?

- Je voulais dire que Sirius est tout seul, dans une maison qu'il déteste avec le portrait de sa mère qu'il déteste, avec un elfe qu'il déteste et qui le lui rend au centuple, et que ne voir personne va probablement le rendre dingue. Je ne peux pas lui envoyer de lettre par hibou, parce que l'autre Chamallow intercepte probablement le courrier, et lui non plus ne peut pas m'écrire.

- Vous proposez quoi ? Demande-t-il en me regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avec ce pétillement exaspérant.

- D'aller le voir. Pendant le week-end, de temps en temps, pour qu'il se sente moins seul. On pourrait utiliser le même subterfuge que l'année dernière et faire croire que mon entreprise a besoin de moi une fois par mois et que je parte par votre cheminée.

- Normalement, les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard et si cela vient à se répéter, le Professeur Ombrage va se douter de quelque chose, objecte-t-il

- Ne soyez pas si pessimiste, je réponds avec un sourire. Tous les élèves ne sont pas majeurs en reprise d'études. Quant à Ombrage, j'en fais mon affaire.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous vous faisiez discrète pendant ses cours.

- C'est le cas. Je lui envoie un message de bonne volonté pour pouvoir l'approcher.

- Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition pour Sirius. Je vous recontacterai au cours de la semaine prochaine.

- Merci professeur. Mais j'avais un autre sujet à aborder.

- Quel est-il ?

- Il s'agit d'Harry. Il a été en retenue toute la semaine et depuis le début de ses retenues, il agit bizarrement. Il a un espèce de tic au bras droit. Qui s'est transformé en tremblements hier soir, et je commence à me poser des questions.

- Lui avez-vous demandé des explications ?

- Oui, mais il ne m'a pas dit la vérité. Il m'a dit qu'il copiait des lignes. Mais juste des lignes de rendent pas un avant-bras faible au point d'avoir des spasmes non ?

- C'est en effet très curieux. Pourquoi Monsieur Potter ne vous aurait-il pas dit la vérité ?

- Il m'en veut, à cause de ma passivité face à Ombrage. Il dit que je devrais être la première à crier sur tout les toits que Tom est revenu d'entre les morts. Quitte à risquer la vie de plein de monde.

- Monsieur Potter est jeune. Il se rendra compte progressivement que votre manque de réactivité n'est pas un manque de soutien.

- J'espère.

Je m'apprête à sortir du bureau quand une question vient à mon esprit.

- Je voulais savoir, je demande en faisant volte-face, Hagrid va bien ?

- Le professeur Hagrid devrait revenir dans quelques temps.

Ok, donc lui non plus n'a pas beaucoup d'informations. Ça ne va pas rassurer grand monde.

Plus Tard-Plus Tard-Plus Tard-Plus Tard-Plus Tard-Plus Tard-Plus Tard-Plus Tard-Plus Tard-Plus Tard

Je suis assise à côté de Neville dans la Salle Commune. Celle-ci est quasiment déserte. Tous les élèves ont fui, tantôt à la Bibliothèque, tantôt dans le parc de Poudlard pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil.

Nous fignolons nos devoirs respectifs, lui son devoir de Potion, moi, mon devoir de Métamorphose.

Plongée dans mes brouillons, je ne remarque pas tout de suite l'attention que me porte mon camarade de classe.

Quand je relève mon nez de mes notes, je croise son regard.

- Quoi ? Je fais un peu alarmée.

Aurais-je un bubon sur le visage ?

- Tu crois Harry n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment ça ? Je feins de ne pas comprendre.

- Sur Tu-Sais-Qui. Je veux dire, tu crois qu'Il est revenu n'est-ce pas ?

- On est obligé d'en parler dans la Salle Commune ? Je geins.

- Y'a personne Maya. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

- Mais quand même.

- Tu veux aller quelque part pour en discuter tranquillement ? Dans le dortoir des garçons ?

- Non, plutôt dans une salle à l'extérieur. Ce sera plus tranquille.

Nous ramassons nos affaires et j'emmène Neville dans la Pièce Variante.

Pour l'occasion, celle-ci est un salon chaleureux.

Je m'installe dans un fauteuil et Neville s'assoit en face de moi.

- Bon alors, commence-t-il. Maintenant tu peux répondre à ma question ?

- Oui je crois Harry, je fais. Et même plus puisque j'ai personnellement vu Voldemort pendant les vacances d'été.

- Neville ouvre de grands yeux.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu ne l'appuies pas ? Pourquoi tu ne dis pas ce que tu sais ?

- Parce que ce ne serait pas stratégiquement malin. Si je me fais remarquer comme une opposante à Voldemort, non seulement il n'est pas dit que cela fasse changer la ligne du Ministère, mais cela risque de mettre en péril certaines personnes qui œuvrent pour la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Comment ça " certaines personnes " ? Des espions ?

- Tu n'es pas idiot. Tu dois bien avoir deviné où se situe ma famille sur l'échiquier politique. Ma position permet de faire entrer plus facilement certains espions dans le camp ennemi.

- D'accord. Donc tu fais profil bas. Ce qui est très peu Griffondor, ce qui explique l'énervement de Harry.

- Voilà.

Il y a une sorte de blanc, comme si Neville passait en revue toutes les implications de mes dires.

- Ça veut dire, commence-t-il hésitant. Je ne sais pas comment dire ça. A propos des mes parents...

- J'étais aux côtés de Lord Voldemort. J'ai fait des choses que tu qualifierais, sans hésitation, d'horribles. Mais quand tes parents ont … quand ils ont été torturés, j'étais déjà au Manoir Malfoy.

- Mais tu connais les responsables ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Il y avait Bartemius Croupton Junior. Mort l'année dernière comme tu sais. Et Bellatrix Lestrange. Qui est ma tante par adoption. Et que je déteste. Elle est complètement frappée.

- Je la hais, énonce calmement Neville avec une voix froide. Elle est la responsable de tous ce qui est arrivé à ma famille. Si je le pouvais, je la tuerai moi-même.

- Ne dis pas ça Neville. Tu ignores ce que " tuer " implique. Et, crois-moi, ce n'est pas toi.

- Donc tu ne me crois pas capable de tuer Bellatrix Lestrange ?

- Si. Tu en es capable. Mais je ne te crois pas capable de pouvoir vivre avec ça. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Regarde-toi Neville ! Tu as 15 ans et tu rêves de liquider une personne ! Ce ne sont pas des rêves d'ados normaux ! Cette femme a détruit ta famille. Ne la laisse pas détruire tes rêves.

Il soupire. Mes paroles n'ont probablement eu aucun effet, mais j'espère qu'elles feront mûrir d'autres idées dans sa petite caboche.

Un Soir-Un Soir-Un Soir-Un Soir-Un Soir-Un Soir-Un Soir-Un Soir-Un Soir-Un Soir-Un Soir-Un Soir

Contrairement à la grande majorité des Griffondors de Cinquième Année, les devoirs de Neville ainsi que les miens sont à jour. Nous n'avons donc pas à trimer toute la soirée.

Je crois que le retard moyen de mes condisciples est en moyenne de 40 cm de parchemin, autant vous dire que la plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas couchés avant minuit.

Mais ce n'est pas mon cas, nananèreuh. Ni le cas de Neville, et donc nous passons notre temps plus gaiement à jouer aux échecs sorciers.

Je suis plutôt forte à ce jeu. Non, c'est une blague. Je suis une Griffondor, et comme toute Griffondor qui se respecte, je préfère foncer dans le tas. Donc prévoir les coups à l'avance ce n'est pas mon truc. En tout cas, pas aux échecs. C'est plus facile à faire dans la vraie vie.

Tout ça pour dire que Neville me bat allègrement, et qu'il en est tout bonnement enchanté.

La soirée s'allonge et les Griffondors montent progressivement se coucher.

Peu avant Minuit, Neville et moi décidons de les imiter, et de monter dans nos dortoirs respectifs.

Mais alors que, le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas réveiller Lavande et Parvati, je me prépare pour me coucher, Hermione apparaît à la porte du dortoir.

- Maya, chuchote-t-elle, Maya, vient voir.

- Quoi ? Je demande en retour murmurant le plus discrètement possible.

- Viens je te dis.

Poussée par la curiosité, je descends donc les escaliers en pyjama et kimono.

Quand j'arrive dans la Salle Commune, je manque de pousser un cri hystérique.

Dans la cheminée, au milieu des flammes, flotte la tête de Sirius.

- Sirius ! Je m'exclame en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible.

C'est très difficile. Essayez, vous, de faire comprendre à quelqu'un que vous êtes surpris et en colère, tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ça devient tout de suite plus comique qu'autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je demande sur le même ton.

Le visage enflammé de Sirius lève les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête donc de me materner, on dirait Molly, dit-il.

Je le foudroie du regard. Me comparer avec le Crapaud-Buffle, il en a du culot !

- Je voulais juste te voir ma chérie, finit par dire mon amoureux.

Il s'y prend trop bien. Je fonds en quelques secondes.

Les trois autres montent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, nous laissant un peu d'intimité.

- Je suis venu pour donner quelques informations à Harry, Ron et Hermione, puisqu'apparemment, tu es plus ou moins en froid avec eux.

- J'adopte la position qu'il a été convenu en réunion de l'Ordre, je réplique.

- Je ne suis pas en train de rejeter la faute sur toi, rétorque Sirius. Je dis juste que vous ne vous entendez pas bien en ce moment. Nous avons parlé un peu de toi, avant que tu n'arrives. Il n'y a peut-être qu'Hermione qui comprend ton comportement. Les deux autres son aussi butés que James et moi au même âge. Même s'ils ne sont pas aussi téméraires que nous pouvions l'être.

À l'évocation du nom de son presque frère, les yeux de Sirius se voilent brièvement.

- Comment ça, pas aussi téméraires ? Je demande. Je les trouve déjà assez tête-brûlées comme ça.

- Non, ce n'est rien, répond-il évasivement. Harry refuse que je vienne à Pré-au-Lard sous la forme de Patmol.

- Il a raison, je réponds sèchement.

Je suis peut-être un peu trop sévère. Son visage s'est fermé et son regard s'est fait noir.

- Écoute Sirius, je reprends plus gentiment. Je sais que tu te sens seul. Mais les risques sont trop grands. Imagine que tu te fasses attrapé par le Ministère ou par un Mangemort. Je ne veux pas te perdre pour un coup de tête.

Il tire toujours une tête de six pieds de longs.

- Promets moi que tu ne feras rien d'inconsidéré.

Il promet du bout des lèvres, et je comprends sa déception.

- J'ai parlé avec Dumbledore, et il est d'accord pour que je vienne te voir dans deux ou trois semaines.

Tout de suite, son regard est moins terne et il semble surpris.

- Comment ça ? Ombrage ne va pas poser de question ?

- Et bien, on va utiliser la même astuce que l'année dernière. Je reçois un courrier m'informant que mon entreprise a besoin de mes services à telle date, durant un week-end, et je prends la cheminée de Dumbledore, direction Square Grimmaurd. Quant à Ombrage, j'en fais mon affaire.

- Comment ça " ton affaire " ?

- Ils ne t'ont pas expliqué les autres loustics ?

- Peut-être, mais j'aimerais avoir ta propre version s'il te plaît.

- Bien, bien, je ronchonne.

Je n'avais pas très envie de partir dans des explications, surtout auprès de mon chéri, qui est certes très gentil, mais qui risque de prendre fait et cause pour son filleul. Lui-même extrêmement bouché parfois.

- J'applique la stratégie que nous avons mis en place avec Dumbledore. Je t'en avais parlé il me semble.

- Oui, mais dans cette stratégie il n'y avait pas de partie " et je me fâche avec Harry Potter et ses amis ".

- J'y viens, ne t'inquiètes pas. Donc j'applique cette stratégie, et il m'est apparu qu'il serait encore plus facile d'atteindre Ombrage si justement j'ai des contacts difficiles avec Harry. Bon, j'ai eu cette idée après la dispute c'est vrai, mais c'est pour ça que je ne fais pas trop d'effort.

- Hum, fait Sirius sceptique. Je ne suis pas persuadé. Harry ne veut pas comprendre tes réactions face à Ombrage, c'est encore trop douloureux pour lui, et j'entends bien que c'est important que tu t'en approche. Mais je ne comprends pas trop tes raisons pour continuer à faire la tête à tes amis.

Je soupire. Je vais devoir tout expliquer depuis le début.

- Tu te souviens quand on disait avec Dumbledore, Severus et toi que ce serait bien que j'utilise mon nom de Malfoy pour entrer en contact avec Ombrage et essayer de lui soutirer des informations ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Figure-toi que je ne suis pas encore sénile, rétorque-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Tu es d'accord pour dire que je ne dois donc pas être remarquée comme un soutien de Harry.

- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que dans la Salle Commune tu dois t'engueuler avec lui.

- J'y viens, j'y viens. Donc, pendant le premier cours, surprise générale, il n'y aura pas de pratique, et tout le cours consistera à lire un livre fort critiqué et polémique auprès des autres auteurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Quand la classe s'en aperçoit, avec l'aide sagace d'Hermione, tollé général.

- Je m'en doute.

- C'est donc ma première chance de ne pas rentrer dans le moule Griffondor. Toute la classe braille au scandale, et moi je me tais et j'écoute tout ce qui se dit. Et je suis sûre que Ombrage l'a remarqué. Puis Harry se lève, parle de Voldemort (frisson de mon chéri) et là c'est le drame. Ombrage le colle pour le reste de la semaine et le vire de cours. Puis elle nous raconte que Harry est malade, qu'il est mythomane, j'en passe et des meilleurs.

- Ça n'explique pas que …

- J'y arrive, je le coupe. Le soir même, Harry, Ron et Hermione me prennent à part dans la Salle Commune pour me dire qu'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je suis restée silencieuse. Pour Hermione, quand je suis restée silencieuse sur les méthodes de cours fascistes, pour Harry, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas soutenu puisque moi aussi j'ai vu Voldemort. Et pour Ron, un peu des deux. J'essaye à ce moment là de leur expliquer, mais têtu comme son père et son parrain, Harry ne veut rien savoir. Et les deux autres, solidaires dans l'adversité, le soutiennent. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, parce que Harry va avoir besoin de soutien cette année.

- Tu n'as pas dit pourquoi tu ne t'es pas réconcilier avec lui, au moins en privé.

- Parce je crois que Ombrage tisse un espèce de réseau d'espions. Surtout chez les années les plus jeunes donc les plus influençables. Si nous nous réconcilions " en privé " comme tu dis, il faudra être extrêmement discrets. Et je ne les crois pas encore capables d'autant de subtilité. Sauf peut-être pour Hermione. Si jamais des informateurs d'Ombrage remarque que tous ce passe bien entre Harry et moi dans la Salle Commune mais pas en dehors de la Tour Griffondor, nous pouvons dire adieu aux informations que pourrait lâcher Ombrage.

Sirius fait une petite moue puis hoche la tête.

- D'accord, je vois. Essaye quand même de ne pas mettre trop d'huile sur le feu.

- Enfin mon chéri, tu me connais, je dis plus joyeusement.

- Raison de plus.

Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain-Le Lendemain

Ce matin, à la table des Serpentards... ah, non attendez... c'est la table des Griffondors. C'est vrai qu'avec les yeux fermés j'ai du mal à voir où je suis. J'ai plus ou moins suivi Neville en descendant de la Tour, telle une zombie.

Une main magnanime approche un bol de café de moi. J'en avale la moitié en une lampée.

Je savais bien que c'était la table des Griffondors. Et je suis à côté de Neville en plus. Ce doit être lui qui m'a fourni en caféine. Neville, dealer de caféine, ça claque non ?

Tandis que je suis le nez dans mon bol, j'entends Neville s'étrangler à côté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je demande.

- Tiens regarde par toi-même, dit-il en me donnant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin.

Et c'est à mon tour de m'étrangler.

LE MINISTÈRE VEUT RÉFORMER L'ÉDUCATION DOLORES OMBRAGE NOMMÉE GRANDE INQUISITRICE

La une de la Gazette n'est pas très engageante avec la tête de notre Barbapapa national, un nœud qu'on devine rose sur la tête et un sourire niais collé au visage.

En tout cas l'article fleur bon le politiquement correct, et je sens le fou-rire poindre.

_" Dans une initiative inattendue, le ministère de la Magie a publié hier soir un nouveau décret qui lui permettra d'exercer un contrôle sans précédent sur l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

_« Depuis un certain temps déjà, les responsables du ministère étaient de plus en plus préoccupés par certains agissements qu'on pouvait observer à Poudlard, nous a déclaré Percy Weasley, le jeune assistant du ministre. Il s'agit aujourd'hui de répondre aux inquiétudes exprimées par des parents alarmés qui sentent que l'école prend une direction qu'on ne saurait approuver. »_

Je sens que le Crapaud-Buffle et son mari ne vont pas apprécier à sa juste valeur les propos de leur fils.

_" Ce n'est pas la première fois, ces dernières semaines, que le ministre, Cornélius Fudge, établit de nouvelles lois pour améliorer le fonctionnement de l'école de sorcellerie. Déjà, le 30 août dernier, le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux établissait que, dans le cas où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de proposer un candidat à un poste d'enseignant, le ministère serait chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée. "_

D'où la présence de la Fraise Tagada à la table des profs.

_« C'est ainsi que Dolores Ombrage a pu être nommée professeur à Poudlard, indique Weasley. Dumbledore était incapable de trouver quelqu'un. Le ministre a donc choisi Ombrage qui, bien entendu, a remporté un succès immédiat…»_

Le fou-rire se repointe. J'ai un sourire de plus en plus large. Ça doit se voir parce que Neville commence à me fixer bizarrement.

_" Elle a en effet totalement révolutionné l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du Mal et a pu fournir au ministre des informations recueillies sur le terrain à propos de ce qui se passe réellement dans l'école. »_

Ça pour une révolution, c'est une révolution. Vous en avez eu beaucoup vous des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où on n'apprend pas à se défendre contre les Forces du Mal ?

_" C'est cette dernière fonction que le ministère a désormais officialisée grâce au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois qui crée à Poudlard le poste de Grand Inquisiteur – en l'occurrence de Grande Inquisitrice._

_« Il s'agit d'une nouvelle étape passionnante dans le projet du ministère de traiter concrètement le problème de ce que certains appellent la « baisse de niveau » à Poudlard, souligne Weasley. L'inquisitrice aura le pouvoir d'inspecter ses collègues enseignants et de veiller ainsi à ce qu'ils se montrent à la hauteur de leur tâche. Le professeur Ombrage s'est vu offrir ce poste en plus de celui d'enseignante et nous avons le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer qu'elle a accepté d'en assumer les responsabilités. »_

Ouch, ça ne va pas plaire à grand monde ici les inspections. Bon, si ça peut permettre à Sev' d'être un peu plus pédagogue, je vote pour, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en doute.

_" Ces nouvelles initiatives ont reçu le soutien enthousiaste des parents d'élèves de Poudlard._

_« Je me sens beaucoup plus tranquille, maintenant que je sais que Dumbledore est soumis à une évaluation juste et objective de la façon dont il exerce ses fonctions, nous a ainsi déclaré Lucius Malfoy, quarante et un ans, que nous avons pu joindre hier dans son manoir du Wiltshire. Nombre de parents d'élèves soucieux des intérêts de leurs enfants se sont inquiétés de certaines décisions excentriques de Dumbledore au cours de ces dernières années. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureux de savoir que le ministère surveille la situation de près. »_

J'écarquille les yeux, et cette fois, c'est bon, je ne peux plus me retenir. J'explose de rire. Je ris tellement que des larmes coulent abondamment de mes yeux, ruinant par là même mon maquillage magique.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant rire Maya ? Me demande Neville interloqué

- C'est (hoquet de rire) Lucius (hoquet de rire). Il a (hoquet de rire) déclenché (hoquet de rire) l'ouverture (hoquet de rire) de la Chambre (hoquet de rire) des Secrets (hoquet de rire) pendant (hoquet de rire) votre deuxième (hoquet de rire) année (hoquet de rire) et il a (hoquet de rire) le culot (hoquet de rire) de la ramener (hoquet de rire) pour critiquer (hoquet de rire) Dumbledore.

- J'ai pas tout compris, mais je pense avoir saisi l'essentiel.

J'essuie mes yeux, et j'observe autour de moi les réactions des personnes dans la Grande Salle.

MacGonagall a les lèvres pincées dans une attitude encore plus sèche que d'habitude, Sev' a l'air encore plus sombre, Flitwick parle vivement avec le professeur Chourave, et le prof d'Arithmancie discute le plus aimablement possible avec Ombrage. Ombrage, qui me regarde.

Plus Tard-Plus Tard-Plus Tard-Plus Tard-Plus Tard-Plus Tard-Plus Tard-Plus Tard-Plus Tard-Plus Tard

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie fut d'un ennui total, par contre le cours de potion est beaucoup plus intéressant.

On commence à étudier les venins et leurs antidotes et ça c'est vraiment excitant.

J'ai abandonné provisoirement Neville pour m'asseoir à côté de Drago. Mon petit frère est assez sage en ce moment, ce contentant de piques (indirectes mais toujours acerbes), en direction des Griffondors.

Aujourd'hui, Severus nous rends nos devoirs sur la Pierre de Lune, Drago aillant obtenu un O, il parade très fier dans la classe et je l'observe en souriant avec indulgence. Moi-même j'ai obtenu un A.

Après le cours de Potion, je souhaite bon courage à Neville pour son cours de divination et je me rends dans la Salle qui Change. Comme à mon habitude, j'imagine la Salle d'Entraînement du Manoir Malfoy, où je voudrais me défouler. Une petite demi-heure à détruire consciencieusement mes phalanges sur un sac de sable, une douche, et je suis à nouveau prête pour le cours suivant, qui n'est autre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Avec notre très chère et aimée Professeur Ombrage.

Je m'assoie à côté de Neville comme à mon habitude et celui-ci me chuchote précipitamment.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de se passer en Divination.

- Non ? Quoi ? Trelawney a fait une vraie prédiction ?

- Non, elle s'est faite inspectée.

Ouch, ça n'a pas du être drôle ce cours.

- Ça s'est très mal passé, continue Neville, à mon avis ...

Mais Neville n'a pas le temps de me donner son avis, que le cours commence.

- Hum, hum, fait Ombrage pour attirer l'attention des élèves. Bonjour

Et en effet je peux moi-même observer le large sourire qu'arbore le Chamallow aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour Professeur Ombrage, scande la classe.

Je déteste ce cours.

- Puisque nous avons fini de lire le premier chapitre au cours précédent, je voudrais maintenant que vous ouvriez vos livres à la page 19 et que vous commenciez la lecture du chapitre deux : « Les théories de défense les plus communes et leurs dérivés ». Bien entendu, il sera inutile de bavarder.

La classe entière pousse un profond soupir, et se lance dans la lecture de ce chapitre.

Toute la classe ? Non ! Une main irréductiblement dressée résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur.

Ombrage a vu comme moi la main dressée d'Hermione, mais fait semblant de n'en rien savoir. Technique déjà testée lors du premier cours et qui, rappelons-le n'a pas fonctionné.

Alors pourquoi elle retente le coup de J'ai-la-vue-qui-baisse ? Mystère.

Mais après quelques dizaines de secondes, Ombrage tente une nouvelle approche. Elle se penche vers Hermione et chuchote

- Qu'y a-t-il, cette fois, Miss Granger ?

- J'ai déjà lu le chapitre deux, répondit Hermione.

- Dans ce cas, passez donc au chapitre trois.

- Celui-là aussi, je l'ai lu. En fait, j'ai lu tout le livre.

Ombrage cligne bêtement des yeux, mais se reprend assez vite.

- Dans ce cas, vous devriez pouvoir me répéter ce qu'Eskivdur dit des contre-maléfices au chapitre quinze, continue de chuchoter Ombrage

- Il dit que le terme de contre-maléfice est impropre, répondit immédiatement Hermione. Et que les gens donnent le nom de « contre-maléfice » à leurs propres maléfices pour les rendre plus acceptables, dit Hermione d'une voix claire.

Elle lui a proprement coupé la chique à la Fraise Tagada. Et Hermione continue sur sa lancée

- Mais moi, je ne suis pas d'accord, poursuivit Hermione toujours d'une voix plus forte que celle du Professeur.

Ombrage cesse d'avoir l'air impressionnée, et son regard devient froid.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Chuchote-t-elle

- Non. Mr Eskivdur n'aime pas les maléfices, mais moi, je pense qu'ils peuvent se révéler très utiles lorsqu'on les utilise pour se défendre.

- Ah vraiment, voyez-vous cela ?

Elle a brutalement cessé de murmurer et s'est redressée pour toiser Hermione.

- Eh bien, je crains que ce soit l'opinion de Mr Eskivdur et non la vôtre qui importe dans cette classe, Miss Granger.

- Mais, tente Hermione

- Ça suffit ! La coupe Ombrage.

La bonne humeur du Chamallow s'est évanouie, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

- Miss Granger, j'enlève 5 points à Griffondor.

- Et pourquoi ? S'exclame Harry avec colère.

Oh, non il va encore se faire coller. Rien ne lui sert de leçon à celui-là.

- Pour avoir perturbé mon cours avec des interruptions intempestives, répond Ombrage de sa voix doucereuse. Je suis ici pour vous apprendre à utiliser une méthode approuvée par le ministère et qui ne nécessite aucunement que les élèves donnent leur opinion sur des sujets auxquels ils ne comprennent pas grand-chose. Vos professeurs précédents vous ont peut-être accordé une plus grande licence mais comme aucun d'entre eux n'aurait passé avec succès l'épreuve de l'inspection – à part le professeur Quirrell qui, au moins, s'était limité à l'étude de sujets adaptés à l'âge de ses élèves…

- Ah oui, ça, c'était un grand professeur, Quirrell, l'interrompt Harry d'une voix forte. Son seul petit défaut, c'est qu'il avait Lord Voldemort collé à l'arrière de la tête.

Le silence qui s'abat sur la classe est à couper au couteau. Je vois Harry serrer et desserrer ses poings et sa mâchoire, en attendant que le couperet tombe.

- Je crois qu'une autre semaine de retenue vous ferait le plus grand bien, Mr Potter, dit Ombrage d'une voix onctueuse.

Puis elle intime l'ordre à la classe de se remettre à la lecture du bouquin.

À la fin du cours, elle lance

- Miss Malfoy, pouvez-vous rester quelques minutes ? J'ai à vous parlez.

Neville me regarde avec un air interrogateur, et le Trio d'Or me fusille du regard.

Je m'approche de bonne grâce.

- Vous voulez me voir ? Je demande avec un petit air candide.

- Oui.

Elle me fait passez dans son bureau.

L'endroit est atroce. Je comprends pourquoi Harry a l'air si traumatisé à chaque fois qu'il revient de retenue.

Les murs sont du même rose que la robe de la Grosse Dame, mais avec un petit air vieillot tout à fait de mauvais goût. Heureusement, … , en fait, malheureusement, les murs sont cachés par des assiettes de collection en porcelaine, peinte, représentant des pitits chats meugnons et définitivement horribles.

Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Bien, commence-t-elle quand nous sommes toutes les deux installées, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai été nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Je vous ai vu lire la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin, et cela vous a semblé être hilarant.

- Pour tout vous dire, je réponds du même ton plus-poli-tu-meurs, je ne riais pas de l'article en lui-même, mais de l'interview de Lucius, mon père.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien, pendant la deuxième année de Drago, Lucius a eu … quelques soucis avec les autres membres du Conseil d'Administration. À la fin de cette année là, la présidence du Conseil d'Administration lui a été retirée. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

- Non, fait Ombrage en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'il avait tenté de démettre Dumbledore de ses fonctions pendant la crise de la Chambre des Secrets, crise qui a finalement été résolue par Dumbledore. Je trouve que Lucius, dans cet article, fait montre d'une hypocrisie et d'un opportunisme extrême.

Il y a un silence.

- Comprenez-moi bien, professeur, je reprends. Je ne suis pas une élève ordinaire. Je porte l'uniforme, je suis les cours, mais je suis surtout majeure en reprise d'étude. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai conscience que tout cela, c'est de la politique.

Il y a de nouveau un silence pendant lequel Ombrage me fixe sans ciller.

- Que pensez-vous de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment Miss Malfoy ?

- L'important n'est pas de savoir ce que je pense. Vous n'en avez rien à faire. L'important est de savoir ce que les autres croient que je pense. Et encore plus important, qu'avez-vous à m'offrir pour que les autres croient que je pense comme vous ?

À ce moment, une lueur d'intérêt s'allume dans le regard du Chamallow et un sourire carnassier étire ses lèvres.

- Vous êtes exactement comme votre père, dit-elle.

- Merci.

- D'ici peu, de nouveaux décrets d'éducation vont paraître.

Je me doutais qu'elle n'allait pas s'en tenir là.

- Le but, vous l'aurez compris, est de destituer Dumbledore pour que je le remplace. À partir de là, toute personne qui voudra m'aider à révolutionner Poudlard sera la bienvenue. Je pense qu'une de mes premières actions sera de composer une brigade pour faire respecter l'ordre. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir que souvent les élèves usent de la magie dans les couloirs, qu'ils se battent parfois. Cela doit cesser. Et cette brigade sera entièrement composée d'élèves, dans le modèle canadien de la prévention par les pairs. Bien sûr, il s'agira d'élèves dignes de confiance.

- Des Serpentards donc, je fais dans un sourire.

- Oui, dans un premier temps. Et vous pourriez en être la Commandante. Si vous désirez en faire partie. Il va sans dire que toutes les personnes qui auront participé à la réforme de Poudlard se verront offrir des formations et des postes par le Ministère de la Magie à leur sortie de Poudlard.

Cela va sans dire.

Vous trahissez votre Maison, en échange, vous aurez un poste bien placé dans la bureaucratie du Ministère.

Quel beau marché.

Sans ironie.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, alors que je n'ai même pas encore avalé une goutte de café, je suis réveillée par des hurlements stridents.

Je sursaute violemment et dégaine ma baguette.

- Keskisspass ? Je demande

(Quand je dis réveillée c'est un bien grand mot)

- T'inquiète, me fait Neville la bouche pleine de toast. C'est Angelina qui engueule Harry parce qu'il est encore en retenue toute la semaine. Et qu'il va encore louper l'entraînement de Quidditch.

- Ah.

Je rengaine ma baguette et avale mon café, ce qui finit de me réveiller. Juste à temps pour voir MacGonagall passer devant nous pour enlever des points à Griffondor à cause des cris d'Angelina. Et d'en enlever encore d'autres parce qu'Harry est encore en retenue.

Après le cours de Sortilèges, en entrant dans la classe de Métamorphose, nous apercevons Ombrage et son carnet dans le fond.

Chouette ! Un match de boxe !

Je m'assois à côté de Neville, en attendant que le Professeur MacGonagall arrive.

- Bien, ça suffit, dit-elle en entrant et le silence se fait aussitôt. Mr Finnigan, ayez la gentillesse de venir prendre les devoirs corrigés que vous distribuerez à vos camarades… Miss Brown, s'il vous plaît, prenez cette boîte de souris… Allons, ne soyez pas stupide, elles ne vous feront aucun mal… Vous en donnerez une à chaque élève…

- Hum, hum, fait Ombrage

Mais MacGonagall ne lui prête aucune attention. Elle l'ignore totalement, à tel point que je me demande si elle l'a entendu.

Seamus me rend mon devoir, auquel j'ai eu un P. Neville quand à lui a eu, à son grand soulagement, a eu un A.

Il me lance un sourire désolé.

- Depuis qu'Hermione ne me coach plus, j'ai un peu de mal à suivre, j'explique.

MacGonagall reprend

- Alors, écoutez-moi bien, tous – Dean Thomas, si vous refaites ça à cette souris, vous aurez une retenue –, la plupart d'entre vous sont parvenus à faire disparaître leurs escargots et même ceux à qui il est resté un peu de coquille ont compris l'essentiel du sortilège. Aujourd'hui, nous allons…

- Hum, hum, refait Ombrage un peu plus fort.

- Oui ? Demande froidement MacGonagall avec un air sévère.

- J'étais en train de me demander, professeur, si vous aviez reçu mon petit mot vous indiquant le jour et l'heure de mon inspec…

- Bien sûr que je l'ai reçu, sinon je vous aurais demandé ce que vous faisiez dans ma classe, la coupe sèchement MacGonagall.

Elle tourne le dos et reprend son explication. Plusieurs élèves échangent des regards rieurs. Moi-même, j'ai du mal à ne pas sourire.

- Comme je le disais, nous allons pratiquer aujourd'hui une Disparition plus difficile, celle d'une souris. Le sortilège de Disparition…

- Hum, hum, réitère Ombrage.

- Je ne vois pas très bien, dit le professeur McGonagall avec colère, comment vous espérez vous faire une idée de mes méthodes d'enseignement si vous persistez à m'interrompre sans cesse. En règle générale, je ne permets à personne de parler en même temps que moi.

La réplique statufie Ombrage pendant quelques secondes, puis elle se penche sur son carnet et y note quelque chose à toute vitesse.

À la fin du cours, j'ai réussi à faire disparaître la queue, les moustaches et les oreilles de ma souris. Avec une moue insatisfaite, je remets la pauvre bestiole dans sa boîte.

Puis c'est en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques que nous retrouvons Ombrage et son horripilant cardigan.

Mais à mon plus grand malheur, ce n'est pas de Gobe-Planche que Ombrage veut parler, mais de Hagrid.

Tsss, si c'est pas malheureux d'avoir des contacts et de ne pas savoir les faire fructifier.

Puis elle fait le tour des élèves pour leur poser des questions, m'évitant soigneusement.

Je passe le cours avec Drago et ses amis, donc Ombrage nous tourne autour, comme un rapace ayant repéré une proie. Elle sait que les Serpentards diront tous ce qu'elle veut entendre de pas-beau-méchant sur Hagrid.

Puis elle pose la question fatidique :

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu des blessés dans cette classe ?

Les Griffondors se tendent en entendant la question en question. Et c'est Drago qui répond (des rimes ^^)

- C'est moi qui ai été blessé, dit-il, un hippogriffe m'a fait une entaille au bras.

- Un hippogriffe ? Glapit la Fraise Tagada

Et elle écrit à toute allure sur son calepin.

- C'est simplement parce qu'il a été trop bête pour écouter ce que Hagrid lui a dit, dit Harry d'une voix forte et pleine de colère.

Ron et Hermione lâchent un gémissement.

- Il n'arrive vraiment pas à se retenir, me glisse Drago dans l'oreille pendant que Ombrage rajoute une soirée de retenue à Harry.

- Non, il n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne chose ou pas.

- Pour le moment ça me paraît plutôt bon pour nous, et pour toi, fait il avec un sourire ironique.

- Je n'aime pas ce que tu insinues, je lui réponds.

Mais il ne peut pas aller plus loin, Gobe-Planche nous rappelle à l'ordre pour suivre le cours.

Le Soir Même-Le Soir Même-Le Soir Même-Le Soir Même-Le Soir Même-Le Soir Même

J'avale une gorgée de vin.

- Alors, tu en es où avec Ombrage, me demande Severus.

- Ça avance bien, je réponds. Très bien même.

Il y a un silence pendant lequel je le regarde en souriant pour voir si il va craquer et me demander plus de précision. Mais c'est sans compter sa patience sans limite ou presque. Les seules limites que je lui connaisse s'appelle Harry Potter et Sirius Black.

Il finit par soupirer, conscient de ce que je suis en train de faire.

- Tu comptes me faire mariner toute la nuit ? Demande-t-il d'une voix indifférente.

- Non, j'attends de savoir si tu vas me poser des questions.

- Donc tu comptes attendre toute la nuit conclut-il.

Raah, j'ai pas toute la nuit moi. J'ai aussi envie d'aller dormir.

- T'as gagné, je cède. Elle m'a convoquer dans son bureau, pour discuter un peu de la situation actuelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance alors ?

- Tout ce dont on se doutait. Elle veut destituer Dumby pour prendre sa place. Être Calife à la place du Calife quoi.

- Je ne veux pas savoir d'où tu tiens cette phrase.

- Et après elle compte, d'après ces propres mots " révolutionner Poudlard ". Mais ce que j'ai pu en voir, c'est pas vraiment une révolution. Elle veut se créer sa petite dictature personnelle, avec milice, collabo et tout le tintouin.

- Une milice ?

- Oui, elle m'a même proposé d'en être la Chef. C'est cool non ? Je serais une sorte de Colonelle.

- Mouais, fait Sev' pas convaincu. Mais qui ferait partie de la Milice ?

- Les élèves. De Serpentard au début, puis les plus gros collabos je pense. Et le plus fort dans tout ça est que si tu fais partie du petit monde d'Ombrage, tu seras récompensé à la sortie de Poudlard. Le Ministère t'offre, selon tes mérites, formations et postes dans sa bureaucratie interne.

- Que du bonheur, ironise Sev'.

- En attendant, je suis toujours fâchée avec le Trio d'Or. Et le fait que je sois convoquée par Ombrage les conforte dans l'idée que je m'investis trop dans mon rôle.

- Tu vas accepter ?

- De quoi ?

- La proposition d'Ombrage. Tu vas accepter ?

- Je pense que oui. Si ce sont les Serpentards qui composeront l'essentiel de cette Milice, alors il vaut mieux pour Poudlard que j'en sois à la tête.

- J'imagine que tu n'en a parlé à personne pour le moment.

- Non, trop dangereux. Et je te conseille d'en faire autant. Je n'ai pas confiance en Dumbledore pour garder ce genre d'info pour lui. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire des allusions pour prouver qu'il est omniscient, et les soupçons d'Ombrage tomberont immédiatement sur moi. Donc dans ton rapport hebdomadaire à Dumbledore, tu es prié de ne pas intégrer la partie " Ombrage veut créer une mini dictature à Poudlard " en tout cas, pas les infos que je t'ai fourni.

- Tu es trop parano Maya, soupire Sev'.

Après encore une heure de parlote, Sev' me raccompagne jusqu'à la Tour Griffondor. En entrant, je retrouve le Trio d'Or qui n'est pas encore couché. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression de les couper dans une dispute. Harry est debout, l'air furieux, et un bol s'est renversé par terre. Une odeur entêtante flotte dans la Salle Commune.

Mais il y a une deuxième odeur, plus diffuse, mais que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. L'odeur du sang.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui saigne, je demande en m'approchant.

Harry a un mouvement compulsif avec sa main droite en essayant de la cacher, mais je suis plus rapide que lui.

_Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge._

J'écarquille les yeux.

- C'est ça tes retenues ? Avec Ombrage ? Elle te charcute la main ?

- Bien sûr que non, répond Harry avec hargne.

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu es du genre à te scarifier la main, tout seul comme un grand. Et à utiliser la méthode coué pour faire " rentrer " le message.

Il y a un grand blanc, où aucune des personnes présentes n'ose croiser mon regard. Je finis par lâcher le bras de Harry.

- L'utilisation d'une Plume de Sang est illégale et punie d'une peine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, je dis d'une voix malfoyenne.

- On sait, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit à quelqu'un ? Je demande surprise qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ai lâché le morceau pour faire renvoyer Ombrage.

- Parce qu'il n'en est pas question, s'énerve Harry. Je ne veux pas lui faire le plaisir d'aller me plaindre à quelqu'un et encore moins à Dumbledore.

Je hausse un sourcil. Apparemment, Harry en veut à Dumby pour une raison inconnue.

- C'est pour ça que vous vous disputiez quand je suis entrée ?

- On se disputait pas, disent précipitamment Ron et Hermione.

- Oui, c'est ça, je marmonne.

- Vraiment, reprend Hermione. On discutait d'un sujet et Harry s'est un peu emporté.

- Contre vous deux, je finis.

Ron et Hermione se jettent un regard signifiant oui-mais-non.

- Vous parliez de quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Pour que tu ailles le répéter à Ombrage ? M'agresse le Survivant.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? Je demande sèchement. Que je vais vous vendre à Ombrage ci-tôt que vous aurez le dos tourné ?

- Oui, répond aussitôt Harry.

- Non, rétorque Hermione.

Trois regards interloqués lui répondent.

- Je veux dire, bien sûr que tu iras voir Ombrage, et que ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter avant qu'elle ne soit partie. Mais je ne pense pas que tu lui vendes des informations. En tout cas, pas sur nous.

- Comment ça ? Je demande intéressée.

- T'éloigner de nous t'as servi pour entrer en contact avec elle, pour la surveiller. Tu espionnes pour le moment, mais je ne pense pas que tu joues ton rôle à fond au point de lui livrer des informations sur Harry.

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord, rétorque Harry en croisant les bras.

- J'avais remarqué, merci, je lui réponds sarcastique. Bon, alors, vous parliez de quoi ?

Harry me toise pendant de longues secondes, puis finit par dire

- De toute façon, je ne vais pas le faire.

- Faire quoi ?

- Hermione et Ron veulent que je devienne provisoirement Prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, pour tout ceux que ça intéresse. Mais ils ne comprennent pas que je suis en vie grâce à la chance !

Ça y est, il s'énerve encore.

- Harry, je soupire, calme toi. Personne ici ne doute de toi, ni n'essaye de te placer sur un piédestal. Et qui t'as mis dans la tête que tu ne devais ta vie qu'à la chance ?

- C'est évident, non ? Ma mère a donné sa vie pour moi. En première année, je m'en suis sorti parce que Dumbledore est arrivé à temps, en deuxième année parce que Fumseck …

- Stop ! Je m'exclame. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? L'année dernière, dans le cimetière, c'est Tom qui t'as mis ça dans la tête !

- Et il a raison ! Voldemort a raison ! Je ne dois ma vie qu'à la chance et l'aide des autres !

Il y a un grand silence.

Ron est un peu vert, et Hermione semble sur le point d'avoir une diarrhée verbale pour convaincre Harry du contraire.

- Ton cousin lisait des Comic's quand tu étais enfant ? Je demande.

- Euh, je crois que la lecture n'était pas son fort, mais il en avait.

- Tu en as lu ?

- Quelques uns. C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Bien souvent, les héros ont besoin d'une aide extérieure pour arrêter les méchants, non ?

- Euh, oui. Mais je ne suis pas un héros.

- Exactement ! Tu n'es pas un héros, donc on ne te demande pas de faire mieux que tout le monde ! Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de rester en vie ! Et c'est ce que tu as fait. Et mieux encore puisque tu as récupéré la Pierre Philosophale, tu as sauvé Ginny, puis Sirius, et que tu as combattu Voldemort lui-même. Mais ça personne ne te l'a demandé. Il n'y a donc aucune raison objective pour que tu t'en veuilles.

Il fait la moue.

- Bon je vais me coucher, je lance. Au fait, Hermione, je pense que cette idée de cours parallèles est une très bonne idée.

* * *

Après un petit moment d'absence voilà le chapitre 22 (il a mis du temps à sortir)

Merci d'avoir attendu :)


	23. Comment j'amadoue un Chamallow

Désolée pour l'attente entre les deux derniers chapitres.

Bonne Lecture

Chapitre 23 : Comment j'amadoue un Chamallow

Le lendemain, je reçois une lettre de ma compagnie, fausse bien sûr, me demandant de venir sur le week-end suivant pour signer des papiers importants et donner des ordres tout aussi importants pour l'avenir de la Société.

Je m'empresse de prévenir Dumbledore, directement dans son bureau, éveillant la curiosité d'Ombrage qui s'empresse à son tour de venir s'enquérir de se qui se passe.

Je lui révèle alors que mon Entreprise requière mes aptitudes pendant le week-end suivant, celui avant Halloween, c'est-à-dire dans trois jours.

Et le jour J arrive.

Je vais voir mon amoureux !

Harry, même s'il continue de me faire un peu la tête, me glisse une lettre pour Sirius.

Et me voilà partie.

En Cheminette. Je déteste ce moyen de transport. Je crois que je n'aurais pas du déjeuner ce matin.

J'atterris dans le Salon d'un des membres de l'Ordre, à Londres, me permettant de rejoindre très vite le Square Grimmaurd. J'ai toujours le tournis quand j'arrive devant la maison.

Je frappe discrètement à la porte, et les hurlements de Walburga Black me répondent, alertant par la même occasion mon cher et tendre qui vient m'ouvrir.

Après un sport de chambre bien mérité, nous nous tenons enlacés devant un feu de cheminée ronflant et deux verres de vin des Elfes.

- Comment va Harry ? Demande Sirius

- Il est en colère. Tout le temps. Il s'énerve pour un rien. C'est du moins ce que j'observe plus ou moins de loin. Tiens, rien qu'il y a deux jours. Je les ai surpris, tous les trois, tard dans la Salle Commune. Harry était debout, il avait renversé un truc, et il fusillait les deux autres du regard. Il s'était énervé sur je-ne-sais-quoi de pas vraiment important.

- Il est tendu, ça se comprend. Moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut pas me voir.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Je rétorque. On en a déjà parlé. Il veut te voir, mais il ne veut pas perdre sa dernière famille. Quant à ta remarque sur sa ressemblance à James, je pense que tu l'as blessé.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu lui as dit qu'il ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à James. Mais tu sais, Harry n'est pas James.

- Je sais ça …

- Quand tu as connu James, il avait encore ses deux parents, il ne savait pas ce qu'était la vie d'orphelin. Harry est orphelin, élevé par des gens qui le détestent. Donc, quand on lui apprend qu'il a un parrain, il va tout faire pour ne pas le perdre lui aussi.

Sirius pince les lèvres.

- En plus, je continue pour donner le coup de grâce, quand tu dis ce genre de chose, tu fais exactement comme Severus. Tu confonds James Potter, et Harry.

On dirait que je viens de le gifler.

- Ne redis plus jamais que je ressemble à Snivellus, siffle Sirius de colère.

- Alors cesse de comparer Harry à son père.

Il me fusille du regard, et je me sens obligée de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, Harry a quand même pas mal de gênes Potter. Il passe son temps à se prendre des retenues par Ombrage, parce qu'il lui répond. Il hurle à cors et à cris que Voldemort est revenu.

J'arrive à arracher un sourire attendri à Sirius.

- Et Hermione a eu l'idée du siècle. Bon, ce n'est pas encore fait, mais elle essaye de convaincre Harry de donner des cours clandestins de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. De faire de la résistance à un autre niveau quoi.

- Cette gamine est géniale.

- Oui, je suis d'accord.

Je ne parle pas de la Plume de Sang, ça risquerait de l'énerver et de lui faire faire des bêtises.

Quand je rentre à Poudlard le lendemain soir, un sourire niais flotte sur mes lèvres. J'en ai parfaitement conscience, et j'essaye de me soigner, avant que quelqu'un ne me voit.

Dans la Tour Gryffondor, une étrange rumeur circule.

Pendant la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le week-end prochain, il y aurait une réunion secrète, à la Tête de Sanglier.

C'est Neville qui m'en a parlé. Apparemment, Harry Potter proposerait de donner des cours clandestins de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Bravo Hermione.

Ce que Neville a ajouté, est que Harry n'est pas encore au courant de l'ampleur de la chose en question.

Il va avoir une sacrée surprise quand il verra le monde qu'il y aura.

Bien entendu, je ne peux décemment me présenter à cette réunion. Il y aura probablement des espions de Dumbledore, et des espions d'Ombrage. Donc, pas de Tête de Sanglier pour moi. Mais, heureusement, Neville me racontera tout.

J'ai décidé de passer l'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard avec les Serpentards de Cinquième Année. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé de temps avec mon frangin adoré.

La rumeur d'une réunion à la Tête de Sanglier s'est propagée jusque dans les dortoirs de Serpentards, les Cinquième Année sont prudents et décident de rester groupés.

Mais bientôt, des disputes éclatent.

- Non, je ne mettrai pas les pieds chez Zonko ! S'insurge Pansy. On est plus malins que les Gryffondors, on a pas besoin de Bombabouses pour nous imposer. Et ça manque de classe !

- Pans', supplie Blaise avec un sourire malin. Tu sais bien que je n'ai aucune classe.

- C'est bien là le problème !

Après quelques phrases assassines, les Serpentards se scindent en deux groupes. L'un essentiellement composé de garçons (plus moi) et l'autre uniquement composé de filles.

Apparemment, la mode est aux réunions non mixtes. Je décide d'aller avec les garçons, parce que, j'ai l'esprit de contradiction et que, au départ, je voulais passer du temps avec Drago.

La chance voulut qu'à aucun moment nous ne croisons le Trio d'Or. Blaise dépense l'équivalent du PIB du Sri Lanka à Zonko, Drago part à la recherche d'objets magiques rares chez Derviche et Bang, et moi, j'achète de quoi filer une crise de foie à toute l'école chez Honeyduckes. Théodore a fait une réserve de plumes et d'encre totalement inutile, mais personne n'ose faire de remarque, et les deux crétins, je veux dire Vincent et Gregory suivent comme à leur habitude.

Filles et garçons se retrouvent plus tard aux Trois Balais pour boire une Bière-au-Beurre avant de rentrer. Et devinez sur quoi dévie la conversation ? Harry Potter bien sûr.

- Il ne sait plus quoi inventer pour se faire remarquer, grommelle Pansy. Convoquer une réunion soit-disant secrète à la Tête de Sanglier, c'est quand même un peu trop gros.

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi ils vont parler, je soupire.

- Laisse moi deviner... Du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Faux, je fais. Ils vont parler d'Ombrage.

- Et du fait qu'elle ne leur apprend pas à se battre, parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, complète Théo. Ce qui revient au même.

- Je ne pense pas, je réponds. Harry n'aime pas du tout parler de ce sujet. Ils se blâme encore beaucoup trop de la mort de Diggory pour que ce soit un sujet facile à aborder.

- Typique, ricane Drago. Il a complètement le Syndrome du Héros.

Blaise lâche un rot.

- Mais tu n'as reçu aucune éducation ou quoi ? S'énerve Pansy d'un air dégoûté.

- Non, rétorque Blaise la bouche pleine de Fondants du Chaudron fraîchement achetés. Mon père est mort et ma mère était trop occupée à se trouver des maris.

- C'est vrai que vu comme ça, ironise Millicent, tu peux te permettre la grossièreté la plus totale.

- Exactement ! Fait Blaise avec un grand sourire.

Le sourire aurait pu être beau, s'il n'était pas maculé de Fondants.

Le lendemain, alors qu'avec le reste des filles de Cinquième Année nous nous apprêtions à descendre dans la Salle Commune, les escaliers s'aplatissent pour former un toboggan.

Nous éclatons toutes de rire et descendons sur les fesses, pour découvrir un attroupement devant le panneau d'affichage.

- Qui a essayé de monter ? Demande une de nos camarades de Quatrième Année hilare.

- Moi, bougonne Ron. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passerait.

- Pourquoi tu as voulu monter ? Fait Hermione en glissant élégamment juste après moi.

- Pour te voir ! Regarde ça ! S'exclame Ron d'un air scandalisé en montrant le panneau d'affichage.

Je m'approche à mon tour pour voir ce qui excite toute la Tour Gryffondor à une heure aussi matinale.

_Par ordre de la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard :_

_Toutes les Associations, Organisations, Équipes, Groupes et Clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour._

_Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club se définit par le rassemblement à intervalles réguliers de trois élèves ou plus._

_L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblements doit être demandée à la Grande Inquisitrice (professeur Ombrage). Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club d'élèves ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice. Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par la Grande Inquisitrice serait immédiatement renvoyé de l'école._

_Les mesures ci-dessus sont prises conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre._

_Signé : Dolores, Jane, Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice_

Je me penche vers Hermione. Celle-ci a le visage qui se ferme de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, et bientôt ses yeux lancent des Avada Kedavra vers l'affiche, comme si elle pouvait la brûler d'un regard.

Ce qui serait plutôt cool comme pouvoir.

- Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, je lui glisse doucement.

- Bien sûr que non, réplique-t-elle d'un ton sec. Cette affreuse bonne femme sait exactement ce qu'elle fait.

J'aurais bien voulu qu'elle me dise " Je ne croit pas aux coïncidences ", ça aurait fait très série américaine policière populaire.

Mais non, elle se contente de fixer l'affiche avec un air mauvais, puis elle tourne les talons, embarque ses deux acolytes avec elle, puis disparaît derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Pour écarter tous soupçons envers moi, je décide de prendre mon petit déjeuner avec les Serpentards. Eux aussi sont concernés par la circulaire de ce matin. Et ça ne fait pas plaisir à tout le monde.

- Non mais c'est inadmissible, grogne Drago en touillant son thé noir. On est obligé de demander une autorisation pour reformer l'équipe de Quidditch. Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'Ombrage va nous l'accorder, mais c'est presque humiliant. D'accord pour dissoudre les autres équipes, mais c'est une ancienne Serpentarde, elle aurait du prévoir un alinéa ou je ne sais quoi spécialement pour l'équipe de Serpentard.

Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite en observant le comportement des autres tables. Il y a un sacré boucan, tout le monde parle avec tout le monde, toute Maison confondue. À l'exception bien sûr de la Maison de Serpentard, que tout le monde évite avec précaution. Mais il n'y a qu'un seul groupe, qu'un grand nombre de personnes regardent mais qui reste un poil isolé : le Trio d'Or.

- Ils ne sont décidément pas malins, fait Drago après avoir fini son monologue sur l'injustice du monde.

- Nous avons une vision d'ensemble, je réponds. Eux ne se rendent pas compte de l'effet que ça donne.

- Ça pourrait être anodin si on n'avait pas une vue d'ensemble comme tu dis, de la Table des Professeurs. Ils sont grillés.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui les a grillé. Rien que cette Circulaire permet de dire qu'ils sont grillés. Si ils ne l'étaient pas, il n'y aurait pas eu de dissolution de la totalité des Groupes de Poudlard, fait Blaise la bouche pleine. T'en pense quoi Théo ?

Théodore Nott lève distraitement le nez de son livre d'Arithmancie, mais ne répond pas à Blaise, qui de toute façon continue de parler.

- Je me demande bien comment ils vont s'en sortir, fait-il distraitement après avoir avalé sa bouchée de pancake. Parce que les connaissant, ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là. Après tout, ce serait manquer une chance de se faire renvoyer. Ce n'est pas leur genre.

- Ce qu'ils font c'est de la résistance, je dis d'un ton neutre.

- Mais c'est idiot comme façon de faire, fait Drago. Ils sont grillés dès le début, tout Poudlard est au courant pour leur réunion secrète. Blaise a raison, ils vont se faire renvoyer à ce train là.

- Une bonne résistance, complète Théo sans lâcher son livre des yeux, c'est faire profil bas, récupérer des infos, et attendre que l'ennemi baisse sa garde avant de tenter quoique ce soit.

- Pour un Serpentard peut-être, je dis avec un air amusé. Mais pas pour un Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, je trouve que leur stratégie, enfin, la stratégie d'Hermione, n'est pas mauvaise.

- Explique, fait Pansy

- Oui, explique, surenchérit Drago avec un sourire ironique.

- Premièrement, Harry crie sur tous les toits que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu. Ce qui fait qu'il est dans le collimateur d'Ombrage depuis le début.

- Ça n'explique pas … me coupe Blaise.

- Tutututut, je réplique. Laisse moi aller jusqu'au bout. Donc Harry est étiqueté " Malade mental ". Mais il est appuyé par Dumbledore qui a une très grande notoriété. Il a vaincu Grindewald... enfin, je ne vais pas vous refaire son CV. Donc la société sorcière est divisée. Il y a les pro-Ministère et il y a les pro-Dumby/Potty.

- Tu peux nous faire la version courte, soupire Drago.

- Non. Donc le Ministère met un pion dans Poudlard, le bastion de Dumbledore. Ils espèrent peut-être faire comme les coucous et éjecter progressivement tous les pro-Dumby de son propre nid. Donc le Trio d'Or monte la résistance. De la manière la plus évidente qui soit pour que tous ceux qui le souhaitent puissent y participer.

- Mais ça va faciliter la répression, objecte Théo.

- Oui, sur le noyau dur, Harry, Ron, Hermione et quelques autres. Le but n'est pas de créer un petit groupe qui se proclameraient l'avant-garde éclairée, le fer de lance de la résistance poudlardienne. Le but est d'initier un mouvement contestataire, de faire boule de neige. Et pour le moment, c'est plutôt bien partie. Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un cours d'Histoire de la Magie passionnant et je manquerai de politesse si j'arrivai en retard.

Je les laisse là, et me dirige vers la seule classe de cours où il est bien vu de finir ses nuits.

La Guerre des Géants est une berceuse si formidable, qu'après quelques minutes d'exposé studieux de la part de notre professeur, je somnole doucement, la tête tombant parfois sur l'épaule de mon voisin, Neville.

Je suis réveillée en sursaut par un malotru qui interpelle le professeur Binns.

- Professeur Binns ? Demande le malotru qui n'est autre que le Survivant. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

En levant la tête de mes bras, je peux voir que sur sa chaise repose sa chouette Hedwige. Elle n'a pas l'air très en forme. Même plutôt mal en point.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Demande Binns d'une voix à la fois éthérée et surprise.

- Non, pas bien du tout, répond Harry d'une voix qui n'a rien de celle d'un mourant. Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie.

- Oui, oui, oui, et bien allez-y Perkins, congédie Binns pendant que Harry quitte la classe précipitamment.

Ce prof est formidable. Il a dans sa classe l'adolescent le plus célèbre du monde sorcier et il n'est même pas foutu de connaître son nom.

Cela a le mérite de me sortir de ma torpeur. Je griffonne quelques phrases sur un bout de parchemin et je le glisse à Hermione, assise juste derrière moi. Quelques instants plus tard, elle me rend le parchemin.

_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Hedwige ?** _

_Elle est arrivée pendant le cours. Apparemment, elle a une aile cassée. Elle venait de Londres avec une lettre de Sniffle._

Mince. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait grillé.

L'angoisse m'étreint la poitrine pendant quelques instants, mais je parviens à dissiper ma peur.

En sortant de cours, Ron et Hermione se jettent littéralement sur Harry pour lui demander des précisions. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hedwige ? Elle est où ? Qu'est-ce que disait la lettre ? Ah bon ? Et où c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sirius ? Dans la Salle Commune ? Et à quelle heure ? il a pas peur de se faire choper ? Ah, d'accord, et si le réseau de Cheminette était surveillée ? Le tout dans le plus grand désordre.

Dans le couloir devant la Salle de Potions, nous croisons mon charmant petit frère, qui, après nous avoir aperçu, se lance dans une de ses activités favorites : énerver les Gryffondors.

- Oui, Ombrage a tout de suite donné à l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard la permission de continuer à jouer. Je suis allé la lui demander dès ce matin et ça s'est fait d'une manière quasiment automatique. Elle connaît assez bien mon père, il va toujours faire un tour au ministère… Ce serait intéressant de savoir si Gryffondor a reçu l'autorisation de maintenir son équipe.

Hermione tente de calmer Ron et Harry, et elle y parvient avec brio. Malheureusement, Drago ne s'arrête pas là.

- Je veux dire par là, que c'est une question d'influence auprès du Ministère. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient une grande chance… D'après ce que m'a raconté mon père, il y a des années qu'ils cherchent un motif pour licencier Arthur Weasley… Quant à Potter… Mon père dit que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le Ministère ne l'expédie à Sainte Mangouste… Il paraît qu'ils ont un service spécial pour les gens qui ont le cerveau ramolli par un excès de magie.

Dray se lance dans l'imitation bancale d'un handicapé mental. Tandis que les autres Serpentards hurlent de rire, je vois dans mon champ de vision périphérique un Gryffondor perdre les pédales et se précipiter tous poings dehors vers Drago.

Mais ce n'est ni Harry, ni Ron qui percute Dray violemment. C'est Neville.

Je m'empresse d'essayer de séparer Neville et Drago avec Harry en renfort. J'arrive à distinguer quelques mots grognés par Londubat :

- Pas drôle … Mangouste … lui montrer … ne jamais …

À l'expression que tire Harry, j'en conclus que lui aussi est au courant que les parents de Neville sont à Sainte Mangouste. Comment le sait-il ? Mystère.

La mauvaise fortune aidant, Severus arrive à ce moment précis.

- Potter, Londubat, Miss Malfoy ? En pleine bagarre ? Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Lâchez Londubat, Potter, sinon, c'est la retenue.

- Professeur, je fais qu'une voix forte. Je crois que j'ai pris un coup. Je voudrais aller à l'Infirmerie.

- C'est totalement de votre faute si vous avez pris un coup Miss Malfoy.

- Que ce soit de ma faute ou pas, je vais quand même à l'Infirmerie. Et Neville va m'accompagner au cas où je m'évanouisse.

Je chope Neville par le poignet sans attendre de réponse, et nous partons en quatrième vitesse.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Neville ? Je demande quand nous arrivons dans un coin isolé.

- Il se moquait de …

- Je sais, j'étais là. Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de réaction. Déjà parce que ça va mettre la puce à l'oreille de quelqu'un, ensuite... ben, la violence c'est mal !

Il fuit mon regard pendant quelques instants, fait une moue puis déclare :

- Tu as raison, mais, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu comprends. C'est presque douloureux rien que de penser à eux, alors quand quelqu'un se moque, je réagis mal. Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ?

- Si ça n'avait pas été mon frère ? Je l'aurais probablement tué avant que quiconque ne puisse faire un geste. Mais là n'est pas la question. On ne parle pas de moi mais de toi.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, à demi-excédé, l'autre moitié doit être amusée.

Quand nous entrons dans la Salle de Potions, nous avons la surprise de nous trouver nez à nez avec Ombrage.

- Où étiez-vous ? Demande-t-elle de sa voix de petite fille gâtée.

- À l'Infirmerie, répond Severus avant que nous aillons pu ouvrir la bouche. Maintenant, asseyez-vous, ajoute-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Apparemment, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier de se faire inspecter.

Se faire inspecter par une Barbe-à-papa géante et sur patte, ça ne doit pas être rigolo.

Et c'est pile ce moment précis que la Barbe-à-papa choisit pour se lever et venir poser des questions à notre cher Professeur de Potions.

Les questions portent sur le programme, sur l'ambition de Sev' à vouloir devenir Prof de Défense à la place du prof de Défense, pas vraiment méchant comme interrogatoire. Puis quand elle a fini, elle part poser des questions aux Serpentards.

Sev' en profite pour se défouler sur Harry qui a encore une fois raté sa potion.

Je foudroie Sev' du regard. Regard qu'il me rend, compte triple.

Mais à cause de l'inspection, je ne peux pas rester l'engueuler. Vie injuste.

Heureusement, j'ai une heure pour souffler avant le cours de la sucrerie ambulante.

Je m'occupe donc, comme à mon habitude, à ouvrir mes horizons magiques dans la Salle-Qui-Change. Cette fois, je lis un traité à propos des Animagi. Malheureusement pour ma concentration, je suis régulièrement interrompu par des vibrations intempestives dans ma poche. Drago a découvert l'existence des smileys, et nous sommes en pleine bataille de SMS, à celui qui aura le meilleur smiley.

Voici un extrait de la conversation :

(Drago) rgard, C drol skon peu fR ac 1 tel :) sa fè 1 sourir

(Moi) Ça s'appelle un smiley. Tu ne peux pas écrire normalement s'il te plaît, c'est fatigant le langage SMS.

(Drago) mwa jtrouv sa drol :p

(Drago) XD

(Moi) -_-'

(Drago) T pa fun X]

(Moi) :'(

(Drago):3

Bref, ça dure depuis un petit, moment. Il doit vraiment s'ennuyer en Arithmancie.

Au final, je n'arrive à lire que quelques pages, et l'essentiel des informations se perd dans les recoins de ma mémoire.

Mettons tout cela de côté, et réjouissons-nous de l'heure de parfait ennuie qui va commencer.

Mais devant la Salle de Cours, Neville m'intercepte et me dit précipitamment :

- Trelawney est mise à l'épreuve !

- Comment ça, je fais.

- Elle a reçu les résultats de son inspection, et c'est très mauvais. Elle est mise à l'épreuve. Du coup, elle a passé la moitié de l'heure à pleurnicher, et à critiquer Ombrage à voix basse.

Le cours d'Ombrage est aussi palpitant que d'habitude. Le Chapitre 3 est passionnant, et l'ambiance studieuse. Pffff, quel ennui.

Mais à la fin du cours, Ombrage m'interpelle, pour que je reste un peu.

Je me retrouve une nouvelle fois dans le bureau rose du Chamallow à perruque.

- Miss Malfoy, une tasse de thé peut-être ?

- Non merci professeur. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

- Vous vous doutez que je n'ai pas publié le Décret d'Éducation n°24 par caprice.

De mon point de vue c'en est un. Elle aime jouer les petites filles gâtées. Une petite fille gâtée qui a la possibilité de renvoyer qui elle veut à Poudlard. Sacré pouvoir.

- Certaines rumeurs me sont parvenues, continue-t-elle, qu'un groupe d'élèves tentait de me supplanter.

- Vous supplanter ? Je fais sincèrement surprise. Comment ça ?

- Faire de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. S'entraîner dans le but de soutenir Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce vieux fou soit derrière tout cela. Vous avez dû entendre parler d'un tel groupe, Miss Malfoy.

- Quelque chose de semblable, mais pas aussi élaboré que vous semblez le penser. D'ailleurs, je n'y étais pas invitée.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué que vos relation avec Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Miss Granger, n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Comme ce sont eux qui ont organisé cette réunion, je pense que votre présence aurait été plus que gênante.

- Écoutez, tout ce que je sais à propos de cette réunion, c'est que les élèves qui y ont participé ont peur d'échouer à leurs examens, faute d'entraînement magique. Le but est simplement de pratiquer la Magie.

- Seulement pour leurs examens ? Vous êtes plus naïve que je ne le pensais Miss Malfoy. Il y a une autre raison, j'en suis persuadée. Et je pense que Dumbledore n'y est pas pour rien.

- Je ne fais que vous rapporter ce que j'en sais. Après, j'ignore si ce groupe a ou aura d'autres buts à atteindre en se formant. De toute façon, maintenant que le groupe est interdit, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait tant de réunions que ça. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard ne sont pas téméraires à ce point.

- Encore une fois, je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre analyse, Miss. Je pense que justement, comme ils sont interdits, ils vont tenter de me ridiculiser en se réunissant le plus souvent possible. La seule question est où vont-ils se réunir, et c'est là que j'ai besoin de vous.

- Vous voulez que je fouine pour connaître le lieu de leur prochain rendez-vous ?

- Ainsi que le jour et l'heure. Et si vous échouez pour la prochaine réunion, ce sera pour celle d'après. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faut, mais je vais finir par les avoir.

Elle affiche un sourire proprement irritant.

- Comment se déroulent vos inspections ? Je demande pour changer de sujet. La rumeur dit que vous avez mis à l'essai le Professeur Trelawney.

- C'est exact. Cette femme est une mystificatrice. Mais j'ai aussi remarqué quelques manquements, et pour beaucoup une grande loyauté envers Dumbledore, ce qui est un problème. Et aussi le fait que personne ne semble savoir où se trouve exactement le Professeur Hagrid. Si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier un hybride de Professeur.

Oui, c'est vrai. Ombrage est connu pour ses lois anti-hybrides. Loups-Garou, Vampires, Veela et compagnie ne sont plus à l'abri.

Je me contente de hocher vaguement la tête.

- Certains Professeurs, comme MacGonagall par exemple, sont bien trop attachés à Dumbledore. Ils sont potentiellement dangereux pour le Ministère. Quand Dumbledore sera parti, il faudra leur serrer la bride, jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent et partent d'eux-même.

Donc Ombrage va mener une guerre psychologique sur les profs de Poudlard. Intéressant, subtil et barbare à la fois. J'aime.

Pour clore la conversation, elle conclut :

- Bien, souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai demandé. Le lieu et la date exacte de la prochaine réunion de ce groupe clandestin. Passez un bon après-midi Miss Malfoy.

Je la salue à mon tour, et me hâte de sortir de cet endroit digne de la plus affreuse maison de Barbie du monde.

Le soir, dans la tour Gryffondor, Harry me glisse à l'oreille de rester tard. Sirius lui a donné rendez-vous devant la cheminée.

Je grimace. Ce n'est pas très prudent de sa part. Le réseau de Cheminette est très certainement surveillé, et je me méfie de plus en plus d'Ombrage. Elle est plus retors que je ne l'imaginais.

Bon, c'est vrai, on ne peut pas lui reprocher de rechercher un peu de discussion, d'autant que son filleul et sa petite amie (c'est moi ! Mais vous le savez déjà), doivent lui manquer.

La Salle Commune se vide peu à peu. Je dis bonsoir à Neville, en lui promettant que demain, nous travaillerons ensemble sur le devoir de potion. La Solution de Force est un peu compliquée à comprendre si on ne suit pas bien toutes les interactions entre les différents ingrédients et Neville est complètement perdu.

Puis, soudain, alors que je pique du nez devant la cheminée, les flammes deviennent vertes et une tête apparaît.

- Sirius, je m'exclame, tu m'as fait peur. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va, élude-t-il rapidement. Et vous quatre comment ça va ?

- Pas trop bien, répond Harry morose. Le Ministère a passé un décret qui nous interdit d'avoir notre équipe de Quidditch.

- Ou de former un groupe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Répond mon chéri avec un air malicieux.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Fait Harry étonné.

- Vous devriez vous montrer plus prudents dans le choix de vos lieux de rendez-vous, explique-t-il avec un sourire. La Tête de Sanglier, non mais vraiment ! Et, toi, fait-il en se tournant vers moi. Tu ne pouvais pas les aider ?

Je lève les mains en signe d'impuissance pendant qu'Hermione s'explique.

- En tout cas, c'est mieux que les Trois Balais, c'est toujours plein de monde.

- Ce qui veut dire que vos conversations auraient été moins bien entendu. Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur la clandestinité.

- Qui nous a entendu, demande Harry.

- Mondingus, bien sûr. La sorcière voilée, c'était lui.

- La couverture de Mondingus c'est d'être une femme ? Je fais légèrement admirative.

Beaucoup d'hommes ne sont pas capables de faire ce genre de sacrifice. Bien trop dégradant pour leur virilité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à la Tête de Sanglier ? Demande Harry.

Que ce petit est naïf.

- Il te surveillait bien sûr, répond Sirius un peu sèchement.

- Je suis toujours suivi ? Demande Harry froidement.

À la tête de Ron et d'Hermione, je pressent une colère dont seul Harry a le secret.

- Oui, et ça vaut mieux, si la première chose que tu songes à faire c'est de créer un groupe illégal de défense.

Mais le ton de Sirius n'est ni froid, ni sec. Au contraire, il est fier, très fier même à en croire la lueur qui danse dans ses yeux. Et cela désamorce la bombe.

- Et pourquoi Ding se cachait-il ? Demande Ron. On aurait bien aimé le voir.

Là c'est moi qui répond. Autant de naïveté, ce n'est pas possible.

- Mondingus est un escroc notoire. Vous afficher avec lui correspond à placer une pancarte sur votre dos, avec marqué " Nous faisons quelque chose d'illégal ! ". En plus, si je ne m'abuse, Mondingus n'a plus le droit de mettre les pieds à la Tête de Sanglier depuis les années soixante-dix.

- Et le barman a une excellente mémoire, finit Sirius pour moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois vous transmettre un message à tous les trois. Maya n'est pas vraiment concernée. Molly m'a demander de vous dire …

Je lève les yeux au ciel. La Matrone ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir soustraire ces enfants du monde réel.

- Enfin, elle interdit à Ron de faire parti de ce groupe. Sinon, tu serais renvoyé à coup sûr et ton avenir s'en trouverait gravement compromis. Elle dit que tu auras tout le temps d'apprendre à te défendre plus tard et que tu es trop jeune pour t'occuper de ça maintenant. Elle conseille également à Harry et à Hermione de renoncer à ce groupe bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'a d'autorité ni sur l'un ni sur l'autre. Elle les supplie simplement de ne pas oublier qu'elle prend toujours leurs intérêts à cœur. Elle aurait bien voulu vous écrire tout ça elle-même mais si son hibou avait été intercepté, vous auriez tous eu de sérieux ennuis et comme elle était de service ce soir, elle n'a pas pu venir vous en parler de vive voix.

- De service pour faire quoi ? Demande précipitamment Ron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, ce sont des choses qui concernent l'Ordre, répond Sirius. J'ai donc été chargé du message et n'oublie surtout pas de lui dire que j'ai bien rempli ma mission parce que je crois qu'elle se méfie aussi de moi.

- Tu te vends très bien tout seul, je fais remarquer d'un air narquois. Si tu laisses échapper des bouts d'information à chaque fois que tu parles, elle a raison de se méfier.

- Surveille ta langue Maya, rétorque-t-il avec un petit sourire. Entre toi et moi, ce n'est pas moi qui laisse échapper des informations à l'ennemi.

Je lâche un petit rire.

- Et toi ? Demande Harry à Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce groupe de Défense.

- Moi, je pense que c'est une excellente idée ! S'exclame mon chéri des étoiles dans les yeux. Tu crois que ton père et moi, nous nous serions couchés devant une vieille harpie comme Ombrage ?

- Et Remus vous aurait sermonné pendant de longues heures.

- Je ne crois pas. Je pense que Remus aurait été d'accord avec nous. C'est la manière de faire qui aurait sûrement dérangé Remus.

- Et Peter vous aurait suivi comme d'habitude.

À l'entente du prénom du traître responsable de la mort de Lily et James Potter, Harry s'assombrit. Mais pas Sirius. Ses yeux partent quelques secondes dans le vague, et il dit avec une voix triste

- Peter ne faisait pas que suivre à l'époque. Il n'était pas le dernier à proposer des coups tordus pour se venger des Serpentards. Il était bien plus téméraire que ce que tout le monde pensait de lui. Que ce que lui-même pensait de lui.

Il y a un silence, bientôt rompu par Harry. Il dit d'une voix lente

- Mais l'année dernière, tu n'as pas arrêté de dire que je devais être prudent et ne pas prendre de risques.

- L'année dernière, nous avions tout lieu de penser que quelqu'un, à l'intérieur de Poudlard, essayait de te tuer, Harry ! Cette année, nous savons qu'il y a quelqu'un, à l'extérieur de Poudlard, qui aimerait bien nous tuer tous et voilà pourquoi apprendre à vous défendre efficacement me semble être une très bonne idée !

- Et si on se fait renvoyer ? Demande Hermione d'une petite voix comme si l'idée venait juste d'apparaître dans son esprit.

- Hermione, soupire Ron. C'est toi qui as eu cette idée.

- Il vaut mieux être renvoyé et capable de se défendre que de rester tranquillement assis dans une école sans avoir aucune idée de ce qui se passe dehors, répond Sirius.

- Bravo ! Font Harry et Ron d'une même voix enthousiaste.

- C'est ça, je marmonne. Comme si ils avaient besoin d'être excités plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

- Et où comptez-vous vous réunir ? Continue Sirius en faisant comme si il ne m'avait pas entendu.

Brusquement, son visage se tend. Il se tourne vivement et sa tête disparaît de l'âtre.

Je comprends rapidement que quelque chose se passe.

- Vite, je chuchote, dans les dortoirs !

- Quoi ? Demande Ron alarmé. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Je les tire par la manche pour nous éloigner le plus vite possible de la cheminée de la Salle Commune.

Bien m'en a pris car quelques secondes plus tard, une main boudinée apparaît dans les flammes. Et je peux vous dire que d'ici je sens le Chamallow grillé. Ombrage.

Le lendemain, comme promis, nous sommes, Neville et moi, dans la Bibliothèque, pour commencer notre devoir de Potion, avant d'aller en cours de Sortilèges.

- Mais, je ne comprends pas, fait Neville d'une voix désolée. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas laisser le Chaudron sur le feu encore une minute ou deux ?

- Si tu fais cuire du lait, il finit par déborder, non ?

- Oui, ma Grand-Mère me dit toujours de faire attention au Sortilège chauffant.

- Donc, quand le lait commence à monter, il faut tout de suite le sortir du feu, sinon, ça déborde, ça brûle dans le fond de la casserole, et y'en a partout. Et bien, une potion c'est pareille. Quand elle atteint une certaine température, il faut la sortir du feu, sinon, ça brûle.

- Et comment sait-on combien de temps on doit laisser une potion sur le feu ? Je veux dire, à part parce que le Professeur Snape l'a marqué au tableau ?

- Ça dépend des ingrédients. Pour la Solution de Force, le Sang de Salamandre résiste très bien à la chaleur élevée, mais pas sur une trop grande durée. Le Jus de Grenade n'aime pas trop être cuit si on veut en sortir les propriétés explosives. Quand au Gingembre, si on le coupe trop grossièrement, le jus ne sortira pas, et ne pourra pas être porté à ébullition.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi on n'utilise pas simplement du jus de Gingembre, ou du Gingembre écrasé ?

- Parce que si on écrase le Gingembre, les propriétés régénérantes sont perdues. Tout comme si on utilise que le jus. La chair aussi entre dans la composition de la Solution.

Neville semble un peu perdu. Je me demande bien de quoi étaient constitués les cours de Potions jusqu'ici pour qu'il ne sache même pas pourquoi on doit retirer un chaudron du feu.

Le lendemain soir, je suis dans les appartements de Severus, à boire un excellent whisky.

- Il y a une réunion demain soir, dit-il abruptement.

- En petit comité ?

- Non, la majorité des Mangemorts seront présents. J'imagine qu'il s'agit d'une révision des troupes. L'évasion de ses fidèles n'est pas pour tout de suite, et la surveillance du Département des Mystères ne demande pas énormément de personnel.

- Enfin, avec Tom, on n'est jamais sûrs de rien. Il a peut-être envie de se dégourdir la baguette et a prévu une sortie. Bien que ce soit improbable. Ce serait négligeant, vis-à-vis du Ministère.

- La question que je me pose est, pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé. D'habitude, je ne quitte pas Poudlard pour les réunions.

- Il veut peut-être te confier une mission, du genre … inventer une Potion, pour pas changer.

- Oui, peut-être.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je peux t'attendre dans ton Salon, pour vérifier que tu reviens bien en un seul morceau.

- Ce n'est pas moi que ça va rassurer, mais toi.

- C'est pareil, je fais en m'enfilant le reste de mon verre cul-sec.

- Doucement avec ce whisky. Il coûte les yeux de la tête. Savoure chaque gorgée.

Chose promise, chose due. Le lendemain soir, je l'attends de pied ferme dans ses appartements.

Et quand il arrive, il n'a pas l'air très en forme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je demande un peu paniquée.

- Doloris, fait-il entre ses dents.

Il fouille dans ses placards, finit par trouver une potion et l'avale. Puis il s'assoit dans le canapé en poussant un gros soupir.

Je le laisse souffler quelques minutes avant de le bombarder de questions.

- Alors ?

- J'ai foiré, fait-il.

- Hein ?

- La potion, je l'ai foiré quelque part. Elle n'est pas définitive. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprend peu à peu son apparence reptilienne.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas comment cela se fait. Il n'a pas dû me dire toute la vérité sur lui-même, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Ma potion était parfaite. Bien sûr, on parle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne m'a pas donné toutes les informations. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- À ton avis, c'est dû à quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est très étrange. C'est comme si il n'était pas complet.

- Hein ? Je fais pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps.

- Je n'en sais pas plus. C'est très étrange comme réaction. C'est comme si une autre magie essayait de contrer les effets magiques de la Potion.

Je nous sers de l'alcool fort, pour faire passer les derniers effets du Doloris.

Et c'est dans un silence pensif que nous finissons la soirée.


End file.
